Deutsch Tragödie
by yaoist secret
Summary: la caída de Alemania es el fin de la guerra en europa...pero el comienzo del infierno para los países involucrados en el ancestral acto de matarse mutuamente.un multi chapter retrata esos vertiginosos años.yaoi,germancest,muerte de personajes,multipairing EN PROCESO DE CORRECCION ORTOGRAFICA
1. die Wurzel meiner Schmerzen

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

Alemania estaba recorriendo su c asa, seria la última vez que la vería… podía oír a lo lejos las bombas de Rusia el avance era inminente… y el haría un último intento desesperado de proteger su capital… mirando un mantel descuidado en el suelo recordaba cuando Italia…

Ojala hubiese sucedido antes…. No podía dejar de arrepentirse, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo el humo dibujaba en sus ojos las escenas de algo que no podría olvidar… que no deseaba olvidar…

*flashback*

-:- doitsu! Doitsu!...-la voz chillona y molesta de Italia ingresaba en su cabeza mientras el lo desvestía, no era que se oponía, sino que aparentemente hasta en el sexo tenía que ser molesto y hablar mientras loa costaban en la cama… no podía entender porque era tan molesto.

-:- Italia! Detente ya!...- dijo abrazándolo, solo quería que se callara… esa voz le quitaba el apetito… y ya había esperado bastante… la cena, el vino y la velas.. Todo como una gran excusa… y el mantel que nunca había usado estrenado en esa cena…

De esa manera, en casa de Alemania, sus cuerpos se habían unido varias veces… extaciosas y desesperadas las primeras… pero lentamente… ese día cada uno podía entender el siguiente movimiento del otro… y solo temblar como anticipo…

-:- doitsu…- Italia temía ser regañado mientras acariciaba el pecho agitado de su pareja -… ti amo doitsu…. Cuando estamos juntos… es como si siempre estuviese rodeado de chicas lindas y pasta… no, es incluso mejor… porque estoy contigo doitsu…

-:-…- Alemania solo palmeo la cabeza de su pequeño compañero.. Le costaba expresarse… y solo en esos momentos odiaba la sangre germana que corría pro sus venas… la detestaba….- me agrada tu compañía también Italia…

-:- de verdad doitsu!- se exalto el menor sorprendiendo a Alemania, que se admiraba de lo poco que bastaba de si para hacerlo feliz… y por dentro se juraba no dañarlo jamás….

-:- ti amo doitsu…- Italia le dio un largo beso que Alemania no podría rechazar… y cuando ambos estaban ya sin aire… lentamente Italia se alejo de él - … doitsu… me alegra que hayas sido el primero en mi vida…

-:-.. I… i talia…- se quedo pensativo, ninguna de todas las palabras que tenía que decirle… ninguna salió.. Por lo que solo lo abrazo y lo beso buscando su cuerpo una vez más… no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que sentía por él…

-:_ doitsu…- suspiro Italia mientras abrazaba al rubio y s e dejaba llevar por las agradables sensaciones… a pesar de que no le gustaba el aliento de salchichas y cerveza que traía Alemania en la boca… se le había hecho adictivo… - prométeme que me protegerás por siempre…

*fin del flashback*

Alemania contuvo el humo un instante antes de dejarlo ir… ya estaba en la sala.. con su fusil en mano… el arma estaba descargada… al revisarla y notarla… recordó como fue aquella batalla… mientras sostenía su MP 44 y la acariciaba, casi como si le limpiase sangre, la sangre de aquellos recuerdos horribles…

*flashback*

-:- doitsu! Doitsu! Ayúdame! Furansu-nichan me esta atacando y no quiero terminar como romano! - Italia pedía la ayuda del germano mientras con él hasta de su bandera blanca evitaba el ataque de Francia, que jamás había visto tan concentrado en la victoria. Alemania no podía dejar de pensar en aquella batalla en la que romano había perdido… los italianos eran pésimos en cuestiones de guerra… y él había llegado tarde… apenas había logrado mantener a Italia de pie…. La imagen de los hermanos teniendo que separarse había sido un anticipo de lo que el ruso habría de hacer entre Gilbert y él….- doitsu!.. Doitsu! – Feliciano seguía gritando, mientras retrocedía ante el avance de los aliados.

El rubio se encontraba allí, a un paso, sin poder hacer nada… Rusia le estaba dando una paliza, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir… no se podría decir que le estaba dando pelea… el nombre que cualquier espectador le diese a tal derramamiento de sangre era de mera resistencia… Ludwig muy en el fondo sabía que no podría ganar… pero no podía darse por vencido… mientras le quedase sangre en las venas… la derramaría para proseguir adelante… no importaba cuanto deseara voltear la cara para ver a Italia… él apenas tenía atención para cuidar su propia vida… no, no solo la suya… Prusia… tenía que pensar en su hermano… Rusia se lo había quitado… pero fue su culpa… dejarlo solo para resistir el embate del ruso… que ahora tenia los ojos encendidos en sangre… con cada golpe que le daba, cada gota que perdía de sangre sentía que lo hacía mas y mas fuerte… como un demonio que se cernía sobre él…

El ruso casi estaba cansado de golpearle, y en cuando dejo de prestar atención un segundo Alemania lanzo una feroz patada desde el piso, i9mpactando en el abdomen del enorme país que se acuclillo y tosió agitado, pero quizás aun más interesado en tomar al país que le había atacado desvergonzadamente.

-:- Italia! Resiste!... – grito Alemania dejando su lugar después de haber dejado al ruso sin aire - idiota! Suelta a Italia! - grito Alemania acercándose a Francia, que sostenía a veneciano del cuello de la ropa mientras Inglaterra le ataba los brazos y las piernas - donde esta nihon en estos momentos… - mascullo para sí al ver al ingles acercándose hasta el. Con ánimos de pelea.

Alemania estaba por saltar sobre el rubio sin pensarlo, pero tenía que recordar que no era tan simple como parecía, y que Rusia le había dejado muy dañado… todo el cuerpo le dolía… y esa pequeña dificultad para respirar le hacía pensar que el contundente tubo de acero de Rusia le había roto al menos una costilla… porque el dolor era tal…

-:- no deberías subestimarme… - Rusia había mudado esa voz inocente y hasta estúpida que utilizaba siempre… esta daba mucho miedo realmente… tanto que incluso Alemania temió devolverle la mirada… y al regresar el rostro recibió un golpe en la cara con el extremo del frio metal, y luego en contraste el calor de la sangre de su ceja que el impedía abrir el ojo izquierdo…- ¿dolió doitsu? En realidad es una lástima.. Casi nunca fallo cuando ataco los ojos…- dijo irónicamente mientras su voz retornaba a la normalidad - furansu! Porque no llevamos a Italia-kun…. Podemos volver por doitsu después…. – dijo con su voz aniñada, pero tras la última palabra, sus ojos encendidos en sangre se clavaron en sus irises celestes que mas que frías estaban muertas… el ruso lamio el extremo del tubo del cual Alemania apenas había soportado al golpiza, los ataques que había dado en el cuerpo inmenso de Iván parecían no haber surtido efecto alguno. Más que potenciar al ruso… pero no lo había herido…

-:- doitsu! Doitsu! Sálvame! No quiero ir con ellos doitsu! – Italia lloraba como un puerco retorciéndose mientras Francia lo llevaba como botín, y mientras tanto Alemania se veía ahora solo… e incapaz de rescatar ni a su hermano ni a Italia… - doitsu!

-:- que ruidoso eres Italia-kun… permíteme ayudarte… - levanto Rusia su cañería y asesto un único y contundente golpe sobre la superficie craneal del país que se quedo inmóvil y callado… quizás para siempre un hilo de sangre recorría su cabello y comenzaba a arruinar el uniforme de guerra de Francia.

-:- Italia!... Italia!- se quedó allí, de rodillas sin poder rescatarlo… sus fuerzas se vencieron por completo, si los aliados se volvían y se lo llevaban… a él no le hubiese importado… no pasaría mucho tiempo más hasta que él también cayese… iba a incendiarse y arder en llamas… solo… apretó los puños en la tierra … Japón no había brindado ni un poco de ayuda… ¿en qué pensaba el asiático?

*fin del flashback*

Su arma había quedado manchada por la impotencia… pero adora estaba lista y cargada, para mancharse de la sangre aliada, tomaría a cualquiera… pero lo más probable era un choque contra Rusia, que quería usurpar su casa… hasta su jefe había preferido evitar la humillación de la captura… y mentía si decía que él no había detenido su arma en su cien un par de veces antes de decidirse por morir peleando… además que se entero de porque Japón no les ayudo en ese momento tan critico… una carta había llegado a su manos… y ahora la tenía en el bolsillo… la había leído solo una vez… pero no envió respuesta… seria una carta que Alemania no contestaría…

_Doitsu-san: acabo de ser notificado de la caída de Italia-kun y lamento el hecho sucedido,_

_Así como lamento no poder viajar a Europa, la situación se ha agravado en casa… América se rehúsa a abandonar mi territorio, y estas breves palabras son escritas en los breves momentos de descanso que los aliados me dan… igirisu-san esta atacándome pero desde el agua… realmente temo que no podre mantener esta postura mucho mas…_

_Mis manos me duelen y estoy perdiendo vitalidad tras cada feroz ataque._

_Resista doitsu-san solo resista…_

Los trazos siempre tan prolijos del japonés se veían desordenados, Japón dominaba la caligrafía incluso en los caracteres occidentales… y esta carta había llegado manchada de sangre que rogaba que no le perteneciera al tercer miembro del eje… con algo de melancolía saco el papel y lo arrojo a un lado se acerco a la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola y Prusia ingresaba apenas rengueando…

-:-bruder!...- Alemania no pudo permanecer como si nada viendo a su hermano volver por su cuenta… lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había tenido en días se dibujo en su boca y se acerco un par de pasos. Sin embargo Prusia estiro su brazo para detenerlo antes de que llegase hasta él..

-:- llego la hora de que te rindas west!-bajo su brazo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos… vine solo para coordinar la firma de la rendición en 24 horas a partir de hoy…

-:-bruder! De que hablas?...  
>-:-no tiene caso west!... perdimos… no saldrás de esta casa si no es tras firmar el …<p>

-:- no hare eso!- Alemania bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños… no podía creer lo bajo que Rusia había caído… extorsionar a su hermano… y convencerlo de deja de pelear.

-:- west?...- Prusia se sintió un poco culpable, después de todo su hermano había hecho lo posible por defenderlo de Rusia … aunque hubiese llegado tarde…

%flash back de Prussia%

-:- bruder!- Alemania corrió hasta el sitio y golpeo con su arma descargada al ruso que se volvió y tras solo un movimiento se trenzo en batalla con el alemán, ambos disputándose al prusiano que estaba confuso en el piso en un estado intermitente de conciencia

Obviamente Rusia sentía que era todo un juego a pesar de todo sonreía sin problemas… hasta que se canso de jugar y golpeo con el extremo de la tubería el estomago de Alemania, obligándolo a rendirse. Y tras esto colgó a Gilbert en su hombro y comenzó a alejarse, el movimiento despertó lentamente a Prusia que estiró débilmente su mano intentando de alcanzar la de Ludwig… pero estaba ya fuera de su alcance…

En el piso a varios metros de él Alemania estiraba su brazo también, al suplica silenciosa basto para que se pusiera de pie y corriera tras él, pero el mismo malestar lo hizo tropezar y car patéticamente... las lagrimas le impedían ver a su hermano alejarse quizás para siempre de él la impotencia era mas letal que el golpey el miedo era mas venenoso que la guerra.

-:- weest!-grito finalmente Prusia, no importaba su orgullo e n un momento como ese… podía ser la última vez que viese a su hermano… no importaba cuanto gritase… a cada paso el ruso los separaba mas y mas… mientras su abdomen sangraba por las heridas que el soviético le había ocasionado en la lucha.

%fin del flash back de Prusia%

-:- no tenemos otra opción que rendirnos West… perdimos esta guerra…. A veces pasa... – intento de relajar a su hermano. Alemania soltó su arma, y gran parte de sus energías para pelar cayeron al piso… no podía creer lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciéndole...

Mientras que Prusia se acerco a él y estaba por apoyar su mano en el hombro de su pequeño hermano, que en realidad era un hombre muy grande ahora…  
>-:- no me toques bruder!- retrocedió un pasó Alemania, arrojando su cigarrillo terminado sobre uno de los muebles de la casa, su mentón altivo ahora estaba cosido a su pecho, y sus puños fusionados en un apretón controlando tantas emociones mezcladas…<p>

-:- West…- Prusia retrocedió su mano al ver el cuerpo de su hermano temblando como si pudiese romperse… su estructura fornida presentaba ahora una inusual manía por temblar… por ablandarse similar a un que aun lo mantenía vertical – west…- levanto el tono de voz buscando los cristalinos y celestes ojos de su hermano, peor apenas podía ver la gorra de su pulcro uniforme.

/fin del capítulo uno /

Espero que le guste… esto tiene para largo… porque empecé con una idea, pero me encanta tanto la historia, que fui agregando cosas y cosas hasta que bueno… XD

*cuando Japón dice que América no quiere abandonar su casa, se habla de la batalla de Okinawa, una guerra que duro tres meses… donde Inglaterra y estados unidos atacaban a Japón, pero como este lo d ice Inglaterra los había puesto flotas marinas, mientras que América hacia el asedio terrestre (y marino también)

* La Italia fascista cayó en dos veces, la primera en la que los aliados tomaron el sur de Italia, por lo que a la dictadura de Mussolini se concento en el norte, y luego intento escapar al no poder recibir todo el apoyo alemán que esperaba… aunque su derrota estaba ya muy anticipada…

*los rusos para 1945 ya habían tomado una parte de Alemania... (Prusia al ser el este de la nación) y el hecho de que Gilbert quisiera que Alemania se rindiese, es que uno de los jerarcas Nazi había emprendido un viaje diplomático en búsqueda de un arreglo para llegar a la paz (mediante la rendición claro está), pero este funcionario que intentaba lograr el arreglo fue mandado a buscar por los nazis como un traidor.

Cualquier detalle omitido me avisan, así como cualquier duda… n_n un saludo enorme.!


	2. Ost und West gemeinsam am letzten

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_Resumen: los hechos después de esta petición extraña de su hermano derivarían en una serie de movimientos y sucesos que quizás nadie hubiese podido imaginar._

…

…

-:- bruder… voy a salir a dar batalla… aun si muero, moriré habiéndote dejado una tierra bella... y una historia más que añadir a ella…. Si no vuelvo hermano… si yo no vuelvo…. – Alemania parecía seguro de ser derrotado… casi parecía que e presentaba a su ejecución.

-:- west!...- Prusia abrazo a su hermano que permaneció inmóvil, el prolijo sombrero cayo el suelo mientras Prusia apretaba el cuerpo de su hermano, que a pesar de verse tan sereno seguía con ese temblar constante. .- no lo hagas west!...- las lagrimas se le saltaron al mayor mientras apretaba a su pequeño hermano… - no lo hagas... te lo ruego….

-:- bruder…- susurro mientras su voz se modificaba por un insípido llanto, y unas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. – bruder…- el alemán correspondió el abrazo, mientras apretaba con fuerza los cabellos plateados de su hermano mayor. Tenía tanto miedo… nada podía consolarlo ya…

-:- ríndete west...- dijo finalmente Prusia a lo que su hermano lo arrojo lejos de él haciendo al prusiano caer sobre el sofá del recibidor.

-:- pero que estupideces estás diciendo bruder!... – Alemania se le arrojo encima luego de esa reacción, pero sin disminuir su violencia, tomo a su hermano mayor por el cuello de su traje-que estás diciendo bruder! –parecía ser lo único que salía de la boca de Ludwig. Sus ojos derramaban tantas lágrimas que Prusia había perdido la cuenta.

Luego de sacudirlo y zamarrearlo como a un atado de patatas lo dejo en paz. Pero la mirada sostenida largamente.

-:- ríndete hermano… -dijo Prusia en un susurro, no entendía por qué ahora él también estaba llorando…

-:- porque haces esto?- susurro Alemania mientras respiraba el aire de su hermano, aun no había salido de casa… peor ya se encontraba agotado. La llegada de su hermano le había sacado de sus planes originales.

-:-west…. Estoy muriéndome… aunque ya no era una nación independiente… tuve una gran vida viviendo contigo hermano… pero ahora… es distintos… esta es una muerte verdadera…

Ambos quedaron en silencio… ni siquiera se oía el asedio ruso, cada vez mas y mas cerca… era como si solo quedasen ellos dos y el mundos e hubiese convertido en solo ese sofá…. Lentamente el hermano mayor levanto su cara dos centímetros…. Y unió sus labios con los de su hermano, tomando a ese territorio suave i rosado, avanzando en sus fronteras, introduciendo su lengua como si fuese un tanque blindado.

Alemania quedo completamente estupefacto por la reacción de su hermano, que lo hacía en silencio, y sin tener el menor pudor de estar besando a su hermano menor… no solo invadían su boca, los brazos largos y delgados de Prusia habían llegado al cuello de Alemania, pero para abrazarlo… acariciando su nuca de manera sugestiva, acariciando las zonas mas sensibles… de la forma más seductora.

-:- Bruder..- Alemania alejo su rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar… muchas cosas se movían en su interior… siempre había amado a su hermano, justamente como eso…. Y lo había admirado aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho abiertamente… sin embargo este beso le hacía dudar si realmente lo que cobijaba era un intenso amor fraterno… o por el contrario era como un hombre debía amar a otro…

-:- no seas tan tímido West..- dijo sonriendo algo sonrojado, fingiendo que no sucedía nada – después de todo me voy a morir… ¿no te parecería mejor que tenga un recuerdo tuyo que no pueda olvidar? – antes de que Alemania pudiese decir algo su hermano le abrió la camisa mientras hundía sus ojos carmesí en la diana celeste del otro país. - … es mi ultima voluntad ¿vas a rechazármela?

-:- bruder…- en silencio Alemania llevo sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a besarlo, mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa, con suavidad. Sintiendo los dedos de su hermano que lentamente loa acariciaban muestras lo desvestían…. Ludwig no podía verlo a los ojos… no sabía lo que encontraría… no le gustaba la idea de pensar que estaba lastimándolo.. o aun peor… encontrarse lastimándose a sí mismo, encontrando alguien a quien no volvería a ver jamás…

La piel de Alemania se estremeció al sentir la piel aun mas blanca y suave de su hermano en contacto con la suya propia… si, así era… lentamente lo recorría con sus manos curiosas la fisonomía de Prusia, mientras sus labios repentinamente sedientos no dejaban de abarcar la otra boca, la asfixia era lo único que se interponía momentáneamente a saciar esa sed de calor… esa sed de cariño…

En silencio ambos se acariciaban, como un pacto implícito lo único que se oía eran las lamidas… las caricias… y uno que otro suspiro o gemido involuntario… Prusia despeino a su hermano… le encantaba con su cabello dorado revuelto… y como se sonrojaba cuando estaba excitado… y de cómo evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos rojos…

-:- west… ya no quiero…- dijo de repente Prusia captando la atención de su hermano, pero que seguía sin verlo a la cara de nuevo - … si me estoy muriendo y te pido esto… e s porque quiero recordar que ambos la pasamos bien… y quiero recordar tu ojos mirándome West!

De repente Ludwig lo miro, sus ojos se unieron en una sola mirada… y Alemania no podía creerlo…. Ya no podía negar que ese amor fraterno y esa admiración en realidad había sido siempre amor de verdad… el amor de un hombre a una mujer…

-:-west…- bajo la cabeza Prusia mientras alejaba a su hermano – de verdad lo lamento mucho… fui un estúpido…

-:- bruder… yo he sido el estúpido… siempre ….- nuevamente le sucedía lo mismo que con Italia esa noche… las palabras no salían nunca de su boca… por lo que tomo el mentón de su hermano mayor y lo beso, trasmitiría sus palabras con su cuerpo… antes de ser destruido completamente lo entregaría en representación de su corazón, que había sido robado hacia mucho…

-:- west… - Prusia se sentía algo confundido, pero a su vez aliviado… quizás lamentaba que no hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos hacia cientos de años… tan triste y tan feliz al sentir a Ludwig recorrer su anatomía con esas manos fuertes y sentir el olor de sus sudor sobre su piel blanca… el cielo, si existía no sería ni la mitad de bello de lo quera ese momento… aun así con el asedio ruso tan cerca.. tan audible…

-:- bruder… - con cuidado Alemania besaba el cuerpo de Prusia como si de dios se tratase, cuidándolo, esquivando las heridas y las cicatrices de su cuerpo…. Tantos campos de batalla…

Con cuidado había llegado hacia la mitad inferior del prusiano… besando bajo el ombligo de este, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente… su mirada clara se fijo en los ojos encendidos de Gilbert mientras lamia sus dedos…. Ese momento, esa mirada aun sin contacto había logrado en ambos mucho más que ninguna de las caricias hasta ese momento…

Así fue como luego Ludwig preparo lentamente con sus manos el interior de su hermano.. que sujetaba la cubierta del sofá poniendo sus uñas en los cojines.. y s cabeza hacia atrás, en realidad deseando mas… apenas podía esperar…..mejor dicho… no podía esperar…

-:- west… - solo vasto eso para que el mas corpulentos de los germanos lentamente y con mucha ansiedad se uniese a Prusia… se acercase expresando de forma físicas su deseo sentimental… ambos eran uno sus cuerpos exploraban una proximidad que nunca habían tenido… sus miradas se encontraron en ese precioso momento estático… mirándose… sonrojados… cualquier palabra sobraba….

Lentamente Prusia inicio el ataque, moviendo su pelvis, la cual contenía a su hermano… lentamente… indicando el ritmo a seguir…. Se sentía extraño… tantas veces que había soñado ese momento… y ahora que loe estaba viviendo.. la realidad… superaba ampliamente a la ficción… cada suave envestida despertaba sus sentidos y los enloquecía… como si su cabeza explotase… como si todo su cuerpo fuese un volcán ardiendo violentamente… y a cada empujón lo llevaba un paso más cerca de reventar… su piel ardía de pasión… solo podía gemir el nombre de su hermano… no podía pensar en otra cosa… en realidad Alemania tampoco podía… porque su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza que él hacía sentir dolor… latía muy fuerte… y solo decía en su palpitar el nombre de aquella nación que lo arrastraba al pecado… pero con una futura derrota tan cercana… no estaba mal un viaje al cielo antes de restregarse en el infierno…

-:- west..- gimió Prusia arqueando su espalda…, su cuerpo se sentía realmente ardiendo… su mente se nublaba… nada está en su lugar… mientras su hermano le besaba el cuello incluso llego un vértigo… y más tarde mientras oía los gemidos graves de Ludwig llego también ese momento… donde sus cuerpos se decían lo que ellos no podían… cuando su placer mostraba en su máxima expresión… si, quizás era la mejor relación que habían tenido en sus vidas, pero luego de ese momento de dicha extrema llego un poso de angustias y miedos…

Alemania estrecho en sus brazos a Prusia, por más que intentaba de no temblar, no soportaba la idea de perder a Gilbert… maldita suerte… tenia deseos de huir… de dejar de ser un api y tomar un tren… comenzar su vida lejos de todo… simplemente olvidar y partir con Prusia, al diablo su pueblo y al diablo su jefe… al diablo Japón… al diablo todo el mundo…

Prusia acepto ese abrazo y se refugió en West.. después de todo, desde que había dejado de ser una nación se había mudado de inmediato con su hermano.. y a pesar de ser el mayor ese enamoramiento lo había dejado débil… West era su debilidad… y ahora podía morir tranquilo… después de todo… no quería enterarse del sufrimiento de su hermano, no quería tomar poder de ningún modo… para que su sueño estuviese resuelto solo debía oírlo de su boca bella y seria…

-:- west… ¿esto es el final de esta nación?

-:_ intentaré que no lo sea… bruder… y si algo me sucede… esto será tuyo… evitare que mueras, a toda costa…. No puedo perderte…- lo apretó aun mas fuerte… haciendo que Prusia sintiese como ese corazón latía agitado, diciendo su nombre.

-:- west… ¿Qué sientes? ¿fue solo lastima a tu hermano moribundo?

-:- bruder!...nein… no pienses eso… bruder…- tomo valor, Prusia podía oír como el corazón de Alemania parecía capaz de reventar de lo mucho que latía, y luego de eso… el tartamudeó de las palabras que había esperado para cerrar los ojos para siempre.- t… te…. Bru… bruder… te amo..- resigno las últimas dos palabras como un solo suspiro… y luego acaricio la espalda blanquecina del prusiano que comenzó a llorar, Ludwig lo noto, pero sin saber que era lo que sucedía lo dejo e n paz…. Acariciándolo…

-:- puedes dormir un momento conmigo… no quiero verte partir… vete a luchar cuando yo este durmiendo…

-:- ahh… si – se acomodo suavemente a su lado mientras seguía protegiéndolo con sus brazos… y no tardo casi nada en quedarse dormido viendo el rostro de suaves facciones de su hermano.

Prusia estiro uno de sus brazos hasta su ropa y del bolsillo sacó una píldora que introdujo en su boca que estaba sedienta, peor a la vez tan satisfecho… mientras su garganta aceptaba esa capsula sus ojos comenzaban a llorar nuevamente en silencio mientras abrazaba a su hermano…

-:- buenas noches West…

/7fin del capítulo dos/

No desesperen! Aquí termino solo el segundo de varios capítulos! Seguro que más de una esta deshidratada de tanto babear XD

Ánimos! Ánimos! Nos vemos en el tres…


	3. Leben weg aus dem Osten oder Westen

. **Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_._

Capitulo tres: la vida lejos del este o el oeste

.resumen: no había podido evitar el dejar fluir sus sentimientos impuros… y se había acostado con su hermano, aparentemente moribundo.

.

Sentía un picor en los ojos, pero quería seguir durmiendo… un momento!...

Casi de un salto Alemania recordó todo lo que había pasado… estaba ahí, dormido al os pies del sofá, y su hermano dándole la espalda sobre todo el mueble, parecía bastante cómodo… miro arrebatado la hora… se había dormido, pero no demasiado… quizás solo unas horas… se sobo los ojos.. El ambiente estaba viciado con un olor desagradable que le hacía picar un poco los ojos, y dispuso a vestirse, dándole la espalda a su hermano que seguía durmiendo, porque si lo veía a la cara lo despertaría, para besarlo.. Para estrecharlo y decirle adiós…

Abotono s u camisa, pero el olor le molestaba en la nariz… cuando acomodaba su cabello se volteo violentamente . El olor….

-:- bruder!- grito Alemania mientras se arrodillaba para voltear a Prusia. El conocía ese olor…- bruder! Bruder!.. … - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se intentaba de convencer de que todo era una mentira…- bruder!...

Finalmente se atrevió a mover el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, estaba rígido y frio… la orilla de su boca y sus parpados estaban de un color purpura, tenía una sonrisa extraña y sus facciones en realidad variaban en general entre la dicha y la angustia… con una paz aplanadora… de su boca semiabierta el hedor de almendras rancias… muestra del veneno que había elegido para morir.

Pero..¿Porque había elegido morir? ¿Por qué morir en su compañía y después de que hubiese logrado abrir su corazón… la frialdad de esa carne… la coloración azulada de su piel….

Al abrazar ese cuerpo topo con la realidad que no había notado antes… en las batallas … esos muertos podían moverse con facilidad.. Hasta daban la impresión de vivos.. Sin embargo… este cuerpo… estaba rígido… no era abrazable… sin embargo lo aferraba entre sus brazos… en esa posición, la ultima que había tomado mientras se acostaba a dormir… y el no lo sabía… ahora recordaba ese "no toleraría verte partir"… cuando en realidad era él quien había planeado marchar primero… Prusia había mantenido ese engaño… y le había sonreído… y ahora su cadáver, desnudo y helado adornaba ese sofá como una manta mas… una manta vieja… llena de recuerdos, pero apenas una migaja de lo que supo ser…

Esa misma barrera que le impedía demostrar su amor, ahora le impedía mostrar toda su cólera y todo su dolor… por lo que solo intentaba calentar ese cuerpo tendido allí con y le acomodaba el cabello… no quería resignarse a que todo terminase así… acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Prusia había visto muchas gente morir… pero esta era la primera vez que el moría junto con la otra persona. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía demostrarle físicamente lo micho que lo lamentaba… no teniendo remedio que hacer lo que hizo para demostrar su amor… mostrar su malestar físicamente…. Y así, y allí, fue cuando se supo de pie y envolvió el cadáver de su hermano con el cobertor del mueble y dejo aquella estática y cruelmente rígida silueta atrás… calzándose el fusil a la espalda partiendo de la casa, listo para correr hacia su batalla. Peor no hizo falta, en la medianera estaba sentado Rusia, con esa sonrisa infantil, mirándolo a los ojos mientras lanzaba una granada que atrapaba al llegar a su mano, con tanta facilidad que aprecia que en realidad lanzaba una fruta, sin cuidado o precaución alguna… quizás en clara muestra de su poderío y sensación de inmunidad, o quizás por el desprecio general que el mostraba a la vida…

-:- esto se termina aquí! Rusia!- gritó Alemania mientras se aproximaba apuntando con su fusil. Si bien podía volarle la cabeza, el nunca atacaría a alguien que estuviese desarmado.

-:- que bueno que decidiste salir Alemania… Ya empezaba a temer que tuviese que ir a buscarte… - se llevo el dedo a la boca, haciendo al mímica de pensar algo, pero luego recordó. – Prusia tenía que venir contigo… ¿el si huyo verdad?... – su sonrisa amplia nos e condecía con la situación que estaban atravesando. Alemania solo el apunto a la cara y estaba por halar el gatillo cuando vio que de la nada Rusia había lanzado la grada junto a él, nervioso halo del gatillo, pero no podía estar seguro de haberle dado. Y tras eso había intentado dar un salto a la izquierda para esquivar el daño de la ganada, pero el estallido quizás lo había acabado

…

…

Su rostro le ardía, y no podía oír nada, salvo un chillido violento y corrosivo que surcaba sus orejas de un lado al otro. Pero la visión retornaba junto con un mareo increíble, allí, los pies de Rusia.. Detestaba tener que elevar la mirada para verlo a los ojos… el color amatista nunca había sido tan tenebroso, le hacía temblar dentro de su uniforme, al margen que le veía hablar, pero no podía entender lo que este estaba diciendo, la medalla de Rusia relucía entre tanta destrucción…antes de esa explosión, su casa estaba en pie, y ahora, todo estaba humeando.

El soviético se arrodilló y tomó sus cabellos dorados mientras la audición retornaba a Alemania, que vea de cerca a ese Iván transformado en bestia, su cara tenía algo de sangre, seguro de sus ministros y aquellos que no se habían dado por vencidos. La risotada que el ruso hizo frente al rostro del alemán no parecía de este mundo, pero tampoco fue extensa, ya que un sangrado del fondo de su garganta la interrumpió, pero derivo en un escupitajo en el rostro de Ludwig que solo cerró los ojos, su cuerpo entero estaba adormecido… con dificultad una de sus manso llegó a su cintura y tomo la pistola, que sin dudar levanto hasta el rostro ruso. Aunque este seguía burlándose de él, con la mirada… esos ojos amatistas se lo estaban diciendo todo…

-:- oh!..- su voz infantil había vuelto a brotar de su boca maldita - ¿no te parece que puedes hacerme daño con eso Alemania?...- se sentía tan confiado con su victoria que incluso le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Alemania sostenía el arma que temblaba, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente pata halar el gatillo… por un momento hasta había considerado el suicido.. pero era inútil, su mano no acumulaba la fuerza necesaria para tirar… tan sencillo como siempre… no podía evitar recordar la caída de romano, de Gilbert y de Italia… ahora seria él quien cayese… estaba exhausto… y se sentía derrotado… pensar que había logrado tanto… y culpa de su superior fuera a perderlo todo… a sus amigos y familia… todo en un acto tan simple como el que hacían ahora, de mirarlo en suelo y tomarse fotos… todos querían una fotografía junto al abatido Alemania, cubriéndolo con la bandera roja… todos disfrutaban hacer de su derrota un circo, y el incapaz de levantar siquiera la cabeza del lodo, teniendo los dientes llenos de tierra y césped… además del sabor de su propia sangre. ¿Por qué no se reían más fuertes? Al menos hasta dejarlo sordo de nuevo… pensar que siempre había sido tan orgulloso su sangre… y que él no podría aportarle un mínimo de grandeza a aquel legado… todos los que vivían en su casa el último tiempo habían sido anexados a la fuerza, en realidad lucho solo casi todo el tiempo… parecía un poco abusivo pedirle a él que pagara todas las consecuencias…

-:- al fin nos encontramos de nuevo Alemania… pero parece que las cosas son distintas ahora! Pachhin!- dio un golpe ligero en s u frente, pero basto para marearlo y darle una sensación similar a las nauseas. Francia lo hacía siempre… esperaba a que el león estuviese abatido para golpear… aun la primera gran guerra le parecía tan cercana, con ese trabajo para pagarle… su sangre hervía de odio… no podía ser que incluso el francés se le riese en la cara y le palmease la cabeza…- espera a que los otros vean las fotografías que tomamos con Rusia.. Son una maravilla!- re rio, pero luego se silencio. Pudiera ser que ya no fuese tan divertida la guerra… Alemania le quito la mirada de encima, mientras que Francis lo miraba, ¿Cómo un país tan grande había caído de esa manera? Los ojos del francés se dirigieron hacia el ruso, que daba brincos y tumbos y se sentía feliz de su presea sin notar que era observado. Francia se coloco de rodillas y metió su mano en su bolsillo. Alemania cerró los ojos, pudiendo esperar de él cualquier cosa, sin embargo sintió el roce de una tela de algodón en su mejilla herida, y tras esto lo oyó poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

-:- es hora de que vayamos a casa! – se sonrió el ruso y lo tomo por la ropa, obligándolo a adquirir una postura similar a la erguida, pero a la vez tan distinta, Rusia le empujo hacia el furgón en esperaba para transportar a los hermanos. Peor que solo sería ocupado por Alemania. El cuerpo maltrecho y herido hizo e l primer paso y el segundo fue una caída estrepitosa, con el rostro hacia adelante. En el piso muerto de la vergüenza oyó la voz de Rusia mientras lo sentaba- parece que tienes la pierna rota… se doblo de una forma muy graciosa hace un rato... ¿en casa lo harias de nuevo para mi? – Alemania apretó sus ojos mientras era cargado como un saco y depositado en la parte trasera del furgón. Por la ventana podía ver su amado hogar encendido en fuego… y el terrible asedio a los civiles… personas comunes y corrientes de las que había envidiado muchas veces su escaso tiempo de vida y la felicidad que le daban las pequeñas cosas…. Pero ahora, era lo contrario… estaba consciente de las atrocidades que había cometido, y como sus manos quizás tenían más sangre que las del ruso, peor era inevitable sentir que él no merecía esto…. El camino tenia múltiples baches, cuando el recordaba esos caminos lisos, y a los niños andando en bicicleta pro allí…. Y ahora los tanques habían destruido las calles… y todo parecía una escena del primer aspecto de la tierra. No podía sentirse más abatido… su patria, su bandera… nada quedaría en pie… y él quebrado, tampoco podría hacerlo. Toda su fuerza había huido de su cuerpo, y quizás lo peor de todo era que el dolor también se había marchado. No podía sentir el dolor que había allá afuera… Berlín, su ultimo bastión estaba sufriendo… incluso las mujeres se habían tomado el trabajo de defenderlo… y él no había retribuido ni un poco… ahora estaba siendo transportado como un trofeo de guerra, cerró los ojos y el movimiento del vehículo lo llevo a dormirse, o quizás era un desmayo por la gravedad de sus heridas. Quizás sea lo de menor relevancia. Considerando que mientras él agonizaba en una furgoneta el mundo se enteraba de la noticia.

…

…

-:- espero que no me estés mintiendo idiota del vino!- Inglaterra hablaba con Francia desde su buque en el pacifico mientras miraba hacia la casa de Japón. – estoy a punto de llamar a América… si me mentiste, pagaras las consecuencias!

-:- pero lo que te digo es cierto.. Yo lo he visto… si sigues con esa actitud terminaras solo de por vida… ya ni Alfred te quiere!

-:- cállate!- Inglaterra colgó antes de tener un sermón del ese idiota, levanto el teléfono de nuevo para discar el numero de Alfred, pero este daba ocupado.

…

…

-:- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!- la estrepitosa risa de estados unidos había colmado los oídos de Rusia que tuvo que alejarse un poco del aparato- perfecto! Todo salió tal cual yo lo planee… has hecho un gran apoyo Rusia! Te felicito ha ha ha!

-:- te recuerdo que yo hice todo el trabajo – dijo aniñadamente no muy afectado por el comportamiento del pseudo héroe.

-:- si, un gran trabajo en apoyo, que no sería de nada sin mi intervención! Soy el héroe! Ha ha ha! Bueno, ahora estoy ocupado… te llamo en cuanto me lleguen las fotografías.- guardo s u teléfono y grito hacia el otro lado del conflicto de un modo que no podría pasar desapercibido pro nadie - eres el único que queda nihon! ¿porque no te rindes y vamos a comer algo!

El japonés salió de su escondite sosteniendo su filosa espada en las manos, su cara de horror equiparaba su expresión de sorpresa mientras amenazaba aun más fieramente a América.

-:- largo de mi casa por favor! - ambos estaban ya cansados, llevaban mucho tiempo peleando, y el bloqueo pro mar preocupaba bastante a kiku, mientras América solo tenía como preocupación avanzar y avanzar. – no permitiré que hable sin pruebas! – dijo como esperanza de que en realidad no fuese más que una estrategia para bajarle la estima, una alianza que garantizaba ser perfecta debido a la distancia entre el foco del problema , ahora parecía la peor pesadilla si de verdad estaba luchando solo contra este problema.

-:- espera a que Rusia me mande esas fotografías! No volverás a llamar mentiroso al héroe del mundo! Ha ha ha! Se rio, sin darse cuenta de que le dio al pequeño japonés el tiempo para avanzar hasta él y dar un golpe con su espada que apenas pudo esquivar, el ver como sus botones se desprendían de su camisa lo hizo mirar de otro modo al japonés. Sus ojos se habían encontrado, fijos y cansados, sobre todo los del asiático. Alfred dijo serio. – Japón, Alemania acaba de caer… ¿vale la pena seguir peleando?

-:- no voy a rendirme, América-san… soy fiel a mi palabra…

-:- nihon… esto n es necesario….

-:- si no logro que salga de mi casa por las buenas, no me queda otra que luchar hasta que desista de la idea! No e s bienvenido en casa América-san!

La guerra nunca había sido un juego para el japonés… pero quizás recién ahora Alfred lo tomaría en serio, después de todo, Rusia le había ganado en tomar a Alemania…

…

…

/ Fin del capítulo tres/

Baya…que pocos seguidores tiene esta historia XD se ve que no esta tan buena… pero a mí me encanta ver la aquí *o*

*Almendras amargas. El cianuro es un veneno veloz, doloroso y efectivo, las marcas que deja en el cadáver son dos… una coloración azul- purpura en los cadáveres. (En zonas donde la piel es más delgada se aprecia mejor (mejillas parpados labios) ya que la muerte se produce al impedirle la respiración a las células... el cerebro se asfixia y muere, con el cuerpo… y un olor Almendras rancias, que se esparce en el ambiente, sobre todo cuando el veneno es ingerido. El rigor mortis e s un proceso que tiene los cadáveres que por distintas causas de la muerte o el ambiente tarda entre tres y 12 horas en aparecer, esta dureza de las articulaciones hace difícil movilizar el cuerpo y le da a los cadáveres su característicos apodos (tiesos, duros, etc.) en el aso del envenenamiento por cianuro tarda unas tres horas en aparecer, además que la actividad física acelera el proceso un poco.

Referencias históricas aquí?

Bueno… la caída de Alemania, corresponde a la caída de Alemania…

*Las fotos de las que habla América, es justamente varias que se revelaron en tiempo record para poder demostrar la toma de Berlín…

Muy interesante, mientras en estados unidos las mujeres desarrollaban un rol histórico trabajando en las fabricas y haciendo trabajos propios de los hombres en ese entonces, en Alemania, la última batalla en Berlín lucharon adolescentes de la "juventud hitleriana" ( una especie de boy scout obligatorio" para los adolescentes antes del servicio militar… veteranos de la primera querrá ( ya bastante mayores) policías…. Y si! Adivinaron! Mujeres! De un grupo de damas que era equivalente a la juventud hitleriana en los hombres, que tomaba a las niñas de los doce en adelante… no hay nueros ciertos de las mujeres que participaron en la suicida defensa de la capital, dado que todas ellas lo hicieron de carácter VOLUNTARIO y sin ser convocadas…

*Francia no estuvo en Berlín en ese momento, esa fue una ficción que me permití…

* La caída de Alemania fue uno de los hechos más publicados en la prensa mundial… si no me equivoco solo pudo ser superada por la muerte de la princesa Diana de gales (lady D)

Japón dilato la guerra y fue el último de los miembros del eje en caer… también luchador hasta el final.

Los espero en el próximo capítulo!

Ya tiene información de kiku! Ahora esperen y tendrán info de Italia! En el próximo  
>ja ne!<p> 


	4. die schmale Straße

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* Germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia por ahora soft…_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes…. Bueno, ya murió y en este cap nadie muere_

_* Sexo (violación y consentido) no en este chap XD_

_* Pésimo summary…. Y lo será por siempre_

.

.

Cap 4: el camino estrecho

.

.

Resumen: Alemania perdió la guerra, solo Japón seguía de pie, el eje se hallaba roto, cada uno sufriría destinos completamente distintos… pero todavía inciertos.

.

.

-:- está seguro?- Austria se veía muy asustado hablando por teléfono, incluso el, tan medido, no podía evitar jugar nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono, pero la voz de suiza era contundente, y debido a su neutralidad… las noticias no podían ser una falacia. – suiza… ¿podrías corroborar esa información nuevamente?...

-:- Austria-san…- Hungría estaba allí mirando desde cerca, muy preocupada, por el momento todos los países anexados a Alemania gozaban de la ayuda de los aliados para volver a construir sus hogares.- ¿eran tan malas noticias?

-:- entiendo, gracias… - suspiro mientras colgaba. Sus ojos tenían una expresión muy distinta a la de siempre…

-:- Austria-san!- Hungría se acerco al joven, peor la expresión de su rostro la detuvo de preguntar.

-:- busca a Italia que tenemos que hablar!...- Austria dio la orden sin mirar a Hungría, y tampoco parecía tener deseosa de ver a nadie más. Y se encerró en su cuarto acto seguido.

…

…

Francia traía a Italia hasta la casa del aristócrata, ambos estaban bastante preocupados , ya que Austria se había retraído mucho desde que fue separado de Alemania, Hungría los invito a pasar y los guio al cuarto de la otra nación.

Francia golpeo despacio la puerta, anunciándose junto a Italia.

-:- adelante ambos!...- Francia pasó primero, el ambiente dentro de esas cuatro paredes parecía ser varios grados más bajo que en el exterior.

-:- que bueno que estés mejor Austria!- saludo Italia levantando su mano, no parecía consciente de lo pesado que estaba el aire dentro del cuarto, y su voz apenas hacía eco en las esquinas.

-:-Italia… la guerra ya no nos concierne…- intento decir la menos cantidad de palabras posibles, pero su cabeza aun no aceptaba la verdad, y no podía publicar algo que no creía cierto. – Italia…

El teléfono sonó, Austria se disculpo y contesto la llamada. Escucho un momento. Y luego bajo el teléfono, desatendiéndolo completamente.

-:- Alemania fue capturado…- dijo sin contenerse en absoluto, su voz estaba algo débil, y aun no había dicho la peor noticia.

-:-ve?..- Italia se quedo paralizado, y su rostro muto sin escalas a la de amargura y tristeza. Francia se quedo mirando a Austria. ¿Por qué no mejor ahorrarle este tipo de sufrimiento a Italia? Después de todo, era evidente que sucedería.- ¿él está bien?- pregunto conteniendo las lagrimas.

-:- …- Austria suspiro, y cerró los ojos. – No lo sabemos… y por el estado en que quedo su casa… - guardo silencio, mientras su mentón daba indicios de temblar.- además… Prusia murió… - las últimas dos palabras fueron disparadas de sus labios directo hacia el corazón del francés. Austria apretó sus labios des pues de aun ciar la muerta de un enemigo formidable.

-:- ¿Qué dijiste? - Francia empujo a Italia, para abrirse paso hasta Austria y sacudirlo del cuello de la ropa. El aristócrata esquivo su mirada. No estaba de ánimos para ninguna pelea.

-:- Prusia murió, aparentemente su amigo no les cuenta todos sus movimientos…- Francia ejercía cada vez más presión sobre el cuerpo de Austria, mientras sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar. Había demasiado odio acumulado. Austria coloco una mano sobre los puños de Francia.

-:- el.. No ha muerto por que yo lo haya dicho… sino porque Rusia lo asesino… no soy responsable… - al fin mantuvieron contacto visual, esa mirada fiera entre ambos pero al de Francia llena de lagrimas. – déjame por favor Francia…quiero estar solo ahora…

-:- ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Quién te dijo que …- Francia no quería decirlo… si no lo decía, podía seguir siendo una mentira.

-:- suiza… él no tiene motivos para mentir… pero parece que Rusia si…- Austria finalmente forcejeo hasta librarse de las manos de Francia, que al encontrarlas vacías dio un golpe de puño a la pared, arruinándola.

-:- demostrare que estas mintiendo!- se marcho Francia casi como un fantasma, mientras que Italia había quedado de adorno en el cuarto de Austria, helado… esa sonrisa idiota se había invertido en una angustia incontenible… sus ojos siempre cerrados como si dormitase estaban abiertos de par en par… horrorizados… al fin y al cabo en parte era su culpa que Alemania hubiese caído… su estúpida idea de ser su amigo… la estúpida idea de que podía ayudarlo… su estupidez… y su ineficacia…

Austria se quedó viendo a Italia, no podía consolarlo…. Ya lo había visto perder a su amor una vez… ¿Quién podría tolerarlo dos veces? Se sentó en su escritorio fingiendo indiferencia, pero en ese momento Italia rompió en llanto.

…

…

España tenía muchos problemas, apenas podía ayudar a lovino, su cuerpo había quedado muy débil y pobre después de su guerra civil. Apenas podía mantenerse entero… pero el italiano desconocía eso… habían entrado en el juego de "te escondo" y "te creo" el mismo que cuando Turquía quería anexarlo a su territorio.

-:- necesito dinero España!- pidió lovino casi pateando su puerta y haciendo ruido, pero se dio cuenta que faltaban varias cosas en la casa de Antonio, España apenas movió la cabeza mientras estaba en el sofá.

-:- ¿Parezco hecho de dinero?- sonrió cansado.

-:- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara… es por el macho patatas?... verdad?

-:- no… -suspiro- aunque no puedo dejar de temer por lo que Rusia pudo haberte hecho si no te atrapaban los aliados primero…

-:- che palle! – lovino se acerco a España, estaba muy enojado. – todo el mundo me vio cayendo primero! Eres un estúpido…. no puedo ver a nadie a la car….- España lo beso mientras sostenía su nuca para que no se escapase.- que haces!... – se limpio la boca alejándose de Antonio.

-:- tú me gustas…- se puso de pie sosteniendo la mano de Italia del sur. – Lovino…

-:- suéltame…- bajo la cabeza. – no te confundas… me caes bien… y te reconozco el haberme defendido de Turquía… pero… no te confundas…

-:- comprendo..- España se acomodo en el sofá – puedes tomar algo de mi casa y venderlo… es la manera en la que estoy pagando mis deudas…

-:- mejor me marcho… - Italia estaba por abrir la puerta cuando de repente entro Francia, ignorando por completo al otro país y poniéndose delante de Antonio.

-:- Prusia! – grito delante del español, y para no quebrarse no pudo decir nada más.

-:- Francia?..- se puso de pie España e hizo sentar al otro país al tomarlo por los hombros y guiarlo hasta el descanso. - ¿que sucedió con Prusia?...- Antonio sabia que Alemania había sido apresado, e imaginaba que su hermano también. Sería extraño que al francés le pareciese extraño.

-:- Rusia… - rompió en llanto. Antonio se acerco a él y el palmeo la espalda. – Gilbert… ¿puedes creer que quedamos sin él?

-:- no te entiendo… dijo España intentando de no entender tampoco.

-:- Austria me dijo que Rusia había matado a Gilbert!... – España cayó de rodillas. Por su mente pasaron tantos momentos que habían compartido, no en el campo de batalla, sino esos momentos en los que podían olvidarse del peso enorme que había en sus hombros y emborracharse… hablar… se apretó la cabeza con las manos… sentía una burla el no tener la fuerza suficiente, de lo contrario él lucharía por esa muerte injustificada.

-:- así es la guerra… no?... – se dijo en voz alta, Francia lo tomo de la ropa y lo sacudió.

-:- pero que dices? No, no te estoy oyendo!...

-:- Francia! No puedo hacer nada! Apenas puedo mantener mi economía funcionando!- las lagrimas finalmente se le saltaron. Ya no se que mas hacer para seguir con vida Francia! Tengo miedo de desaparecer!

-:-…- Francia miro entonces las paredes de la casa de España, a pesar de vivir tan cerca, se había enfrascado en la guerra, y no podía creer como se desarmaba esa casa tan bella… no podía evitar el sentirse culpable… después de todo, él le había soltado la mano a sus dos amigos… y ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro pobre. Con un superior que no pensaba en su bienestar… no tenía escusas para llorar.. Se lo había buscado, a ese paso se quedaría solo como Inglaterra. - ¿necesitas ayuda?...

-:- Francia…

-:- no la estoy pasando de lo mejor… pero sabes… quizás debamos acercarnos un poco más…

El francés saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo, cuando estaba por limpiarse, vio el fango y la sangre que había limpiado de la mejilla de Alemania, no podía dejar de pensar de lo horrible que debió haber sido todo para Prusia morir solo… se levantó en silencio del sofá, y camino hasta la puerta, llevándose a Italia del sur del brazo. Sabía claramente del modo indirecto de ayudar a Antonio. Lovino se dejo llevar muy sorprendido, pero casi sin oponer resistencia, después de todo, como país perdedor debía estar agradecido de no lo hubiesen disputado y anexado…

Antonio se acostó a dormir en su sofá, mientras el televisor balbuceaba la poca información que Rusia dejaba salir, en la que la muerte Gilbert no figuraba, y hablaba de un buen estado de Alemania… vivía tan débil y cansado... sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos… lamentablemente no podía dejar de pensar en Gilbert… y pensaba que si se hubiese unido al eje… quizás hubiese podido hacer algo por su amigo… el tiempo había sido un tirano con los tres, uno en el eje, otro en los aliados y él neutral… y ya era muy tarde para poder estar juntos y hacer de Europa su patio de juegos… se consoló pensando que al menos así el rechazo de Lovino no había sido la peor de las noticias que pudiese recibir en ese momento.

-:- debo verme patético ahora… ¿no?- se dijo y una lágrima que resumía todo su malestar se deslizo por su mejilla.

…

…

-:- hey nihon! – Alfred se asomo hasta donde el japonés parecía montar una ofensiva.- ya viste las noticias?- sacudía un periódico en sus manos - ¿porque no te das por vencido? – si bien sus palabras parecían las del típico América soso, el tono de su voz había cambiado irremediablemente, claro reflejo de que iba en serio… no dejaría a Japón en paz… Rusia no podía ser el héroe de la segunda guerra…

-:- América-san! Absténgase de avanzar en mi casa!... -Japón lo dijo con seriedad mientras se acercaba con su mano sobre la vaina de su katana, sin embargo no se notaba lo cansado que estaba, y lo abatido que se encontraba tras la noticia… - jamás me daré por vencido sin dar batalla!...

-:- ya diste suficiente pelea Nihon, vamos a comer algo mientras vamos acomodando los pape…- estados unidos coloco su mano en el hombro de Japón, que rápidamente y de mal modo quito ese gesto de proximidad entre los países.

-:- tome esta batalla en serio América-san! La guerra no ha terminado…- la voz de Japón estaba entrecortada, sin embargo sus ojos estaban decididos y su cuerpo firme.

-:- … lo hago…- se dio la vuelta y partió a su campamento, dentro de su abrigo, sus puños estaban cerrados y apretados muy fuerte…

…

…

Alemania tenía los ojos cerrados, toda su piel se sentía extraña, como un escozor que penetraba hasta los huesos, y de la nada una mano ejecutando movimientos circulares en su pecho, veía el rostro de su hermano, acariciándolo con sus manos, trago saliva, era patético solo poder pensar en el placer de sentir esa mano acariciando de forma circular su pecho… despacio, recorriéndolo todo…

Intentaba de abrir los ojos, peor estaba muy cansado, e incluso ese movimiento insignificante le parecía titánico, no podía recordar que lo había llevado a estar tan cansado…

De repente esa mano había abandonado su pecho y ahora con esa misma circularidad repasaba su brazo… algo metálico cayó al piso, y como si fuese un disparo en su cabeza le hizo recordar todo lo pasado… junto todas sus fuerzas, para volver a ver a su hermano, creyendo infantil mente que este no estaba muerto.

-:- ah!...- escucho un grito unísono de miedo, frente a él había una lámpara blanca intensa, por lo que se presumió estar acostado… miro a sus pies y estonia sostenía una bandeja de acero mientras se veía a letonia levantando unas pinzas de metal del piso ambos estaban con los pelos de punta mirándolo de reojo, el más pequeño sosteniendo el instrumento que había desencadenado el episodio, giro sus ojos desesperados en búsqueda de su hermano, pero la mano que lo había estado acariciando, ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo. Y a su derecha tenia al tercer báltico completamente horrorizado sosteniendo una esponja húmeda en la mano.

¿Que hacían ellos allí?... tardo unos segundos hasta que comprendió que en realidad había sido él quien estaba fuera de sitio.

-:- A… Alemania-san…- Lituania intento sonreír, pero la verdad le temía bastante, Alemania intento hablar, pero solo hecho un gemido de dolor, todo el padecimiento había comenzado de repente, Lituania se asusto, volcando accidentalmente el agua espumosa en el piso.

Ludwig no pude ver más, porque el dolor tan extremo lo obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gritar, había sido un idiota en pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla. Era real… pero al menos ya había llegado el dolor que lo hiciera humano.

/(((fin del capítulo cuatro))/

Bueno, en cuanto a review en el que les extraño la aparición de Francia y que no se mencionara la perdida de Prusia, fue total desatino mío y acepto las responsabilidades de omitir la información en la que me base para que esto se llevara a cabo de dicha forma, y es que la URSS como forma de gobierno autoritaria en oculto mucho tiempo los destrozos que hacia su implacable ejercito, así también como medidas drásticas que tomaron para avanzar... y por supuesto, siendo tan reciente la victoria aun no se tenían noticias de las cifras reales….

Y confieso que elegí a Francia solo para hacer alusión a como Francia siempre daba golpes cuando sus enemigos ya estaban abatidos…

Prosigamos con lo que concierne a este cap…

Alemania apareció muy poco, porque en realidad quería mostrar un pequeño paneo de cómo había quedado los miembros de eje después de la noticia.

… suiza y su neutralidad: si, posiblemente sea un erro histórico, dado que suiza espero a que acabase en totalidad la guerra para abrirse MUY LENTAMENTE a los países involucrados. Pero es que no se me ocurría quien más pudiese darle un dato extraoficial y de confianza… creo que la excusa es "por los viejos tiempos"… justamente como el dato es extraoficial, llega con pequeños errores… ( Prusia tomo su propia vida)

…en el anime es Austria quien le da la mala noticia con respecto al sacro imperio romano…pero en el manga es Francia (puesto que fue quien lo derroto) en este caso, decidí hacerlo como en el anime, debido a que Francia seria notificado de una noticia terrible.

… España no vivía un buen momento financiero, la guerra civil no había hecho más que debilitarlo, y un régimen autoritario no era una bendición precisamente. España no se une al eje, porque descree las promesas de Hitler de que Gibraltar volvería a pertenecerle y de mantener todas sus colonias. Aun así, envió muchos soldados voluntarios. Como un gesto.

… Italia apenas sufrió comparado con Alemania debido a su tutela fue muy corta y solo re ajustaron sus límites territoriales, a favor de los ganadores claro XD pero en fin, no han perdido taaaanto.

Pobre Ita-chan verdad? El punto bueno es que le quite las dos cosas más irritantes al anime… la voz chillona de Italia, y la risa histérica de América XD

Los veo en el próximo!


	5. schlechten Geschmack im Mund

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* Menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes. No habrá nuevos decesos por ahora._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido) en este capítulo si…_

_* Pésimo summary_

Capitulo 5: el mal sabor de boca

.

Resumen, todos los países se han hecho eco de la captura de Alemania, incluso él mismo ha despertado rodeado de sus enemigos. La querrá había acabado en Europa.

.

.

.

Alemania despertó de repente, el dolor había desaparecido, así como los asustados intrusos de esa vez…. Estaba solo. Al menos de esa manera sabía que no podían hacerle daño. Se acaricio el rostro, estaba bastante raspado. Igual que sus manos. Una sábana blanca dejaba cubiertas sus piernas, fue allí cuando recordó que Rusia le había hablado de que una de sus piernas parecía rota. Tomo con fuerzas el cobertor y tiro de él con fuerza, desprendiéndolo de cama y arrojándolo al piso, dando un grito al observar el resto de la cama vacía… ¿A dónde habían ido sus piernas?... hundió sus manos en la superficie llena de sangre y apretó sus muñones envueltos en vendas.

-:- AH!

…

…

-:- doitsu… doitsu…. - Italia estaba en su casa de nuevo, Hungría había hecho el favor de llevarlo después de que Francia se lo olvidase, lo ayudo a desvestirse y a ponerle la ropa de cama, era así que ahora veneciano tenía su pijama y estaba sentado en su cama. Apretaba sus ojos en sus rodillas mientras lloraba el único nombre que se le venía a la mente… y con sus manos se acariciaba el cabello, no podía dejar de recordar tantos buenos momentos… dulces a su manera, porque a pesar de que Alemania nunca le había dicho nada significativo, el sabía lo que el germano pensaba… y se sentía feliz de cada hermoso momento, especialmente ese día en que Alemania lo invito a cenar.

*flash back*

-:- y las mujeres alemanas son muy grandes y altas… me dan un poco de miedo a veces…. Pero ¿sabes? También temía un poco de ti por las cosas que dicen de Doitsu, pero estaban equivocados… ya que eres muy gentil…- el silencio del alemán a veces le hacía temer que lo estuviese aburriendo, por lo que solía hablar de mas, de la nada las manos del alemán le tomaron la cara y fue besado, los labios nerviosos de Alemania abarcaban su boca sorprendida, y lo estremecían como nunca en la vida, por lo que se puso de pie, quedando la mesa entre ambos, aun así, Alemania comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras mantenía ese sofocante y abrasador beso, Italia había tirado el candelabro, y las velas se habían apagado en la caída, el mantel también paso al suelo mientras los hombres maniobraban pata abandonar esa locación para viajar al cuarto del país anfitrión.

Italia no podía dejar de murmurar el nombre de su amado, que palmo a palmo lo estremecía aun mas, mientras lo acariciaba y lo guiaba a la cama. El placer y un el alcohol eran más fuertes que el miedo y el nerviosismo que acarreaba su primera vez…

-:- doitsu!... doitsu!...- se sentía de verdad algo extraño, ese sería su último momento de virginidad, la cual le ofrecía al ser que amaba-

-:- Italia! Detente ya!...- dijo abrazándolo, temió enfadar al germano, por lo que guardo un silencio expectante mientras era suavemente desvestido, Alemania lo acostó en su cama poco tiempo después, y así lentamente comenzó su primera vez… aunque Alemania podía ser un poco brusco, y lo fue, no había dejado de ser suave muchas veces y cuidarlo.. Protegerlo…

Fue suyo para siempre… Alemania no necesitaba nada para hacerlo enloquecer, solo mirarlo a los ojos y acariciarle el cabello … toda esa noche, Italia había sido conquistada por Alemania.. Pero ningún libro de historia hablaría de eso…

-:- doitsu…- Italia temía ser regañado mientras acariciaba el pecho agitado de su pareja -… ti amo doitsu…. Cuando estamos juntos… es como si siempre estuviese rodeado de chicas lindas y pasta… no, es incluso mejor… porque estoy contigo doitsu…

-:-…- Alemania solo palmeo la cabeza de su pequeño compañero… pero Veneciano podía leer algo en sus ojos.- me agrada tu compañía también Italia…

-:- de verdad doitsu!- no podía evitar el sentirse feliz.. Estaba muy feliz de hecho. -ti amo doitsu…- Italia le dio un largo beso que Alemania no podría rechazar… y cuando ambos estaban ya sin aire… lentamente Italia se alejo de él - … doitsu… me alegra que hayas sido el primero en mi vida…

-:-.. I… i talia…- un Ludwig sin palabras solo lo abrazo y lo beso buscando su cuerpo una vez más… no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que sentía por él…

-:_ doitsu…- suspiro Italia mientras abrazaba al rubio y s e dejaba llevar por las agradables sensaciones… a pesar de que no le gustaba el aliento de salchichas y cerveza que traía Alemania en la boca… se le había hecho adictivo… - prométeme que me protegerás por siempre…

*fin del flashback*

-:- no a este precio- se lamentaba Italia solo y a obscuras en su casa. – Doitsu?- levanto la cabeza al oír unos pasos en la escalera que subía al cuarto. – Doitsu!- sonrió mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama, casi saltando en el colchón.

La puerta se abrió y una silueta entraba a hurtadillas ene l cuarto. Italia no pudo tolerar la felicidad y salto sobre esta persona mientras decía casia los gritos lo mucho que se había preocupado por él y que no volviese a pelear jamás, cuando la luz se encendió y se vio abrazando a su hermano.

-:- ¿estuviste llorando?- LOvino le seco las mejillas a su hermano que había quedado helado de la desilusión.

-:- creí que eras Doitsu…- sus ojos rápidamente se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-:- hermano…- lo sentó en la cama -… ya no llores por ese idiota!... – al ver la expresión miserable en el rostro de su hermano menor bajo la mirada y cambio su tono de voz – después de todo, ese idiota es muy fuerte, de seguro va a volver dentro de poco para invitarte a alejarte de mí…

-:- niichan… ¿lo crees de verdad? – Italia no podía dejar de temer lo peor, después de todo, si el hermano mayor de Alemania había muerto… de seguro Alemania estaba herido también.

-:- después de todo me derroto varias veces! Y eso es merito suficiente j aja ja – rio altanero, cuando en verdad deseaba que su hermano pudiese olvidar a ese hombre, que lamentablemente debía estar muerto.

Italia rompió en llanto nuevamente, abrazándose a la espalda de su hermano, ocultando su rostro allí, donde se sentía más seguro… sin importar el mal genio de su hermano, le recordaba mucho a su abuelo… Romano era realmente muy parecido a su abuelo… por como lo protegía… y se sentía seguro junto a él… además de Alemania, era el único que soportaba sus estupideces… después de todo.. Las personas que él amaba desaparecían de su vista…

El abuelo roma, shin sei roman … ahora Alemania… sentía que solo le quedaba su hermano, que por jugar a la guerra casi lo perdía también.

…

…

-:- despierta Alemania!- la voz de Rusia se coló por la desesperada cabeza del alemán y después sintió agua fría en el rostro, abrió los ojos, asustado donde antes había visto a Lituania ahora era observado por Iván, el cual le sonreía ampliamente… por momentos su sonrisa rozaba lo idiota, pero llegaba a darle confianza. – ya pasaste dormido mucho tiempo… vamos a jugar!...

-:_ Rusia..- dijo con rencor frunciendo aun mas su seño.

Rusia camino hasta una puerta, que termino siendo una especie de depósito y saco una bolsa alargada, de un extremo se veían las piernas de Prusia sobresaliendo. Entonces allí Rusia rasgo la bolsa en la zona que ahora desvelaba el rostro del difunto. Rusia acerco su cara a la de Prusia y luego miro a Alemania.

-:- bruder!... - Alemania se quedo mirando el cuerpo, no parecía el hombre que había amado la vez anterior… ahora… no encontraba palabras para describirlo.

-:- cianuro… ¿sabes porque?.. ¿Al menso te preguntas el porqué?...yo se lo regalé… – sonrió y miro el cadáver alejándolo de su cara. – en vida parecía rudo y era frágil.. Ahora..- soltó el cuerpo que cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido que heló por completo el espíritu de Alemania, las articulaciones chocando con el suelo, y la cabeza revotando sobre esa superficie tan dura. Apenas se le escapo un gemido de impresión – ahora es exactamente al revés… ¿no te parece?... – piso la mano de Gilbert lo que derivo en que Alemania se sentase en la cama, algo andaba mal con su cuerpo… se descubrió las piernas, arrojando el cobertor al piso. Tocaba sus piernas, pero estas, no lo sentían… ni él podía sentirlas a ellas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a pesar de que no quería llorar.

-:- que sucede?- Rusia se quedó mirándolo maliciosamente. Mientras se acercaba a Alemania, desafiante y arrollador.

Ludwig apretó con sus nudillos y cuando tuvo al ruso cerca intento levantarse de la cama , pero cayo vencido al suelo. Sus piernas parecían haber cambiado de bando, aunque sus brazos fieles a el habían llevado al suelo a una silla, de la que había intentado aferrarse, de mas esta decir que en vano.

–:- mejor será que te ayude…- estiro su mano extendiéndola a Ludwig, que la quito de su camino sin mirarlo a la cara, pero muriendo de la ira. Apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el piso, mientras levantaba su torso, el enorme ruso se puso a su altura y lo miro a los ojos. -¿sucede algo Doitsu?...te ves asustado…

El alemán le devolvió la mirada, no se veía asustado, sino frustrado y furioso, todo el pánico y la angustia estaban tan en lo profundo de su alma, que ni siquiera en ese momento salían a flote.

Rusia se sentó entonces en el borde de la cama del alemán mientras lo veía cada vez más desesperado por incorporarse, aunque no lo lograba. Algo andaba muy mal con sus piernas… quizás…

-:- eres muy gracioso Doitsu… que sigas intentando ponerte de pie… siendo que no volverás a caminar jamás…

Se paró el ruso y luego despeino el cabello ya desarreglado del alemán mientras mantenía esa sonrisa amable. Tras estas palabras el alemán había quedado increíblemente shockeado, y sus manos se agitaban sin vergüenza del pavor ante tal pronóstico

-:– ya me voy… estoy algo ocupado por ahora… parece que América no quiere terminar de jugar con Japón… así que ahora tengo que prepararme para visitar a Kiku…pero luego volveré a jugar… procura no enfermarte, esta frio afuera… te dejare las llaves de tu cuarto para que salgas cuando queras… da? – el ruso colocó dichas llaves en un clavo a más de un metro y medio del suelo, como una grotesca burla al abatido alemán. . - ¿está bien así?...

Alemania no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban atados a sus piernas inmóviles, esperando a poder despertar de un momento a otro. Que todo fuese una segunda pesadilla la peor de todas hasta ese momento. En su cabeza las palabras del ruso se repetían simultáneamente, causándole un dolor de cabeza enorme. Sentía que podía quedarse sordo… esperando a despertar en el sofá, con su hermano abrazándolo.

-:- te dejare estar con tu hermano un tiempo más… aquí hay una carta que él escribió, porque sabía que ibas a perder… - Rusia dejo el papel en una de las manos de Gilbert, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo otra copia de las llaves y se marchaba.

…

…

Del otro lado de la puerta, Rusia se detuvo a oír los gritos de impotencia que el alemán dejo escapar al estar imposibilitado de mover sus piernas unos gritos que se confundían con llantos amargos Iván casi podía sentir el ardor en sus cuerdas vocales. Aunque recordó brevemente cuando el gritaba de esa manera; tras un breve escalofríos cerró los ojos y sonrió enigmáticamente mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su despacho; Aparentemente esa nación no podría cuidarse sola… y requeriría ayuda, la cual daría, a su manera…

En la sala de estar los tres países bálticos hablaban mientras compartían un té.

-:- pobre Doitsu-san…- lamentó Lituania mientras miraba el té, de la nada levanto la vista, y noto que sus compañeros lo miraban bastante tensos.

-:- creí que Polonia era tu amigo… ¿ no te molesta lo que él le hizo?- el inocentemente frontal letonia lo hacía de nuevo, hablar sin miramientos, causando en el lituano mucha incomodidad y un poco de tristeza.

-:- por mi está bien… -estonia robo la atención y sorbió algo de té. – después de todo, quizás Rusia se enfoque más en su nuevo premio… - los tres bajaron la cabeza y guardaron un silencio incomodo, si bien no compartían cultura ni folckore, compartían el miedo de desaparecer, y el miedo aun mas grande a Rusia – iré a ver si Rusia-san necesita algo…- desapareció como de costumbre, dejando a los otros dos en ese ambiente pesado.

…

…

Japón se lavaba la cara en un arroyo, al mirar el reflejo de su cara sucia noto detrás de si la silueta de Alfred, que lo empujo al agua, haciéndolo caer, kiku desenfundó su espada, pero antes de poder blandirla desde el piso, en clara desventaja se topo con el ojo profundo del revólver de América dirigido a su cara., el brillo del metal con el sol sobre el cielo le daba un tono espeluznante al rostro del americano. Alfred se veía dispuesto a disparar.

/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/( fin del capítulo 5 (/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/

Termine el quinto! Gracias por comentar! Ayúdenme a que no haya as capítulos que comentarios XD

Bueno… referencias históricas de este capítulo.. ne?

…como ya había mencionado, los aliados fueron bastante piadosos con Italia, con una tutela bastante flexible y con la modificación en los límites. Esta proximidad entre los hermanos es representación de la unificación italiana (porque como ya había mencionado Italia del sur cae primero. Pero al caer luego la Italia del norte, se vuelven a unir y tiene que volver a funcionar como un único país.

…Rusia tras haber conquistado a Alemania, pretende tacar a su vecino de oriente… ataque que se hará efectivo más adelante.

¿Alguna otra duda?

Yo no tengo ninguna de que me odiaran por lo de Doitsu… pero sepan que a mí también me dolió… y aun dolerá más…


	6. der Rückgang des Ostens

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Ya llegamos a junio! Como ha pasado el tiempo..!_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido) no en este cap_

_* pésimo summary lo admito…._

Capitulo seis: el ocaso del este.

Resumen: Alemania se encontraba preso de Rusia y japon se había encontrado con Alfred en un mal momento.

.

.

Japón se lavaba la cara en un arroyo, al mirar el reflejo de su cara sucia noto detrás de si la silueta de Alfred, que lo empujo al agua, haciéndolo caer, kiku desenfundó su espada, pero antes de poder blandirla desde el piso, en clara desventaja se topo con el ojo profundo del revólver de América dirigido a su cara., el brillo del metal con el sol sobre el cielo le daba un tono espeluznante al rostro del americano. Alfred se veía dispuesto a disparar.

-:- ríndete Nihon. – el americano iba en serio, su pulso no temblaba y sostenía el arma con firmeza en su mano. Apuntando directamente a su cara, a su cabeza.

-:-…- el japonés sostuvo la mirada, mientras tragaba su saliva amarga. Con un codo y la espalda en el arroyo, su cuello estaba erguido para no mojar su cabeza, y su brazo derecho sostenía la katana apenas desenvainada, inclinada unos treinta grados con respecto al suelo. Aun así al estirase, no podría causarle una herida de consideración al americano, y arriesgarse a ese movimiento costa de su vida, le parecía descabellado.

-:- te sientes afortunado hoy Nihon?...

-:- …- japon no podía tolerar mas el brillo de la punta del arma, que le apuntaba a la cara, y fue allí cuando surgió una idea en su cabeza.

con un movimiento de muñeca coloco la hoja plateada de su katana de manera tal de crear un reflejo molesto en los ojos de Alfred, al distraer al estadounidense Kiku rodo poniéndose de pie, ahora pelearían cara a cara.

Cuando Alfred intento volver a apuntarle, no alcanzo a levantar el arma cuando ya tenía la hoja brillante de la katana de Kiku a dos centímetros de su cuello. Sin embargo no fue ejecutado. El japonés lo miraba a los ojos. Con su esplendido traje blanco manchado de barro y unas ojeras por la extenuante batalla iniciada hacia tanto tiempo.

-:- retírese de mi casa… no me moleste por favor! – el americano no parecía querer dejar caer su revólver, seguía empuñándolo, aunque apuntando hacia abajo.

Ambos quedaron trabados en ese momento de lucha sus respiraciones habían descendido al mínimo, cualquier detalle importaba y podía afectar el desenlace de este encuentro.

Sin importar cuánto quisiese el japonés prevalecer podía ver a su alrededor como sus soldados se asesinaban con los americanos, ese micro universo en el cual solo existían ellos dos luchando se cayó a pedazos, porque se oían las balas y se olía la pólvora y la sangre. Roto ese espejismo que quizás ambos habían creado el americano también podía ver como sus hombres morían en el piso, como se mataban como animales…

…

…

Inglaterra desde su buque no podía dispararle a Japón, su cabeza se llenaba de esos momentos que pasaron como amigos… pero ahora las cosas eran distintas… el tiempo había pasado, y eso no podía detenerlo… suficiente que hubiese respetado su casa y no hubiese ingresado. Cerrando los ojos y murmurando un "lo siento" que solo su corazón pudo oír presiono el botón que acciono el misil dirigido hacia la zona de combate. Solo rogaba que la guerra acabase pronto… todos estaban muy cansados y empobrecidos.

…

…

Un objeto explosivo se precipito cerca de la zona de combate, la detonación del misil lanzo varios escombros, los cuales hicieron que por reflejo el japonés resguardara su rostro de ellos con su antebrazo izquierdo.

Como una oportunidad Alfred aprovecho el momento de confusión y dio unos disparos a quemarropa, puesto a que el tampoco podía ver nada. Obligando al japonés a retroceder. El bombardeo desde el mar parecía que no acabaría con el primer impacto, por lo que Japón dio la orden de retirada. Se alejo de su amada isla, no sin antes volverse y verla por última vez… jurando volver a poseerla algún día. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras aprovechaba la cortina de muerte y polvo para salvar su vida, consciente de la cantidad de personas que dejaba atrás… que no podía salvarlos a todos…

-:- shit!- América se alejo de la zona de conflicto siguiendo el arroyo, se lavó al cara en el agua. Maldito Inglaterra… había dejado escapar a Japón… aunque si eso no sucedía... llevo la mano a su cuello, la capa superficial de su piel haba sido levemente herida por el filo de la espada del otro país. Se acaricio la herida. – esto tiene que terminarse pronto… no volveré a quedar como un idiota…- se marcho mientras la isla era tomada por sus soldados.

Inglaterra vio como Alfred había salido de la isla mientras sacudía su abrigo.

-:- ¿Qué vas a hacer América?- uno de los cristales de Texas se había roto , pero Alfred parecía no notarlo, o afectarlo… murmuro muy bajo un "buen trabajo" y se subió a uno de sus barcos; tenia asuntos que arreglar en casa. Inglaterra se quedó con las dudas de que había sucedido dentro. Pero prefirió olvidarse del asunto y hacer caso omiso a esta curiosidad.

…

…

España se despertó, dormir en el sofá era fácil y se evitaba el movilizarse hasta su cama, pero despertaba con uno dolores de cabeza… aunque también se debían a los gritos constantes de su superior que no lo dejaba en paz… sus piro y tomo el teléfono. Se había comportado como un degenerado con Romano.. Solo necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos… y solo se le escapo de sus labios lo mucho que amaba a ese idiota… sin embargo…

Se acerco al teléfono y estaba por llamar a Romano. Pero después prefirió salir de casa mejor sería no molestarlo… dejar de estorbar y comenzar a trabajar…

En esos momentos en los que se le bajaba el ánimo, siempre contaba con Gilbert, o con Romano… peor ahora ninguno de los dos podía asistirle.. y prefería no molestar a Francia… una guerra tan prolongada ablandaba el espíritu y el bolsillo de cualquiera.

…

…

Italia se despertó, como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba despertarse, tarde y despreocupado, a su lado había una espalda que lo miraba, inconscientemente la abrazo, antes de notar que el cabello sobre la cabeza que se continuaba a la espalda era un castaño obscuro

-:- awhhn!- se desperezo Lovino al sentir el abrazo de su hermano. -¿te sientes mejor?- pero el silencio en su hermano lo preocupo por lo que se volteo y lo vio abatido y triste.

-:-ve..- suspiro sin ánimos y se volteo cubriéndose para seguir durmiendo… había soñado todo el tiempo con Alemania, quería seguir en ese mundo irreal.

-:- despierta! Idiota!- le golpeo despacio en la cabeza con el borde de la mano, haciendo su bullicio característico, si quería sacar a su hermano de la depresión tenía que actuar como si nada sucediera… después de todo ellos ya habían pasado por la pobreza hacia solo un par de años… unos mas no los matarían… a menos de que a su hermano se le cruzara una locura por esa frente tan estrecha de pensamiento.

-:- niichan!... das miedo! – se sentó atajándose con el cobertor, cuando romano se le abalanzó y comenzó a forcejearlo, ambos se entretuvieron peleando un rato sobre las sabanas, gritando y siendo, hasta que la manos de romano se poso en uno de los hombros de su hermano, que de inmediato le trajo al más pequeño el recuerdo de cuando fue Ludwig el primero en su vida y le sostuvo los hombros para que dejase de ser tan molesto. Feliciano de la nada empujo a su hermano fuera de la cama y se puso de pie.

-:- eso no es válido! Me empujaste muy fuerte!- se puso de pie Lovino mientras se sobaba el chichón en la cabeza producto de la caída- vuelve aquí! Baka!- en cuanto se acerco a su hermano, se dio cuenta que este estaba llorando de nuevo, esta vez en silencio y sin poder levantar el rostro. Era muy doloroso, muy doloroso seguir solo… y aun pero seguir solo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-:- … niichan…- dijo luego de unos minutos de esa patética escena - … Doitsu… - llevo las manos a su rostro, no podía terminar la frase… no podía terminar de decir lo que sentía por el alemán, porque la angustia se apoderaba de sus cuerdas vocales. – Doitsu… doitsu… él y yo…

Romano se acerco a su hermano y lo guio a la cama, donde lo sentó, verlo así lo hacía pedazos…

-:- deja de llorar idiota! Sígueme… tenemos que ir a casa de España de inmediato! Ja j aja!- dijo riendo apuntando la puerta, su hermano lo miro unos segundos, ese rostro entusiasta en realidad era una clara fachada ya que las piernas y la voz le temblaban... ¿en qué pensaría el aun mas miedoso país?

-:- eh? Porque niichan..- se sorprendió.

-:- vamos a decir le a España que se ponga de nuestro lado y pelearemos con Rusia! – al nombrar al rubio causo una ola de escalofríos, la cual comenzó en su espalda.

…

….

Antonio dejo caer su plato al suelo de un repentino y violento escalofríos. "pero aun no soy tan viejo" se quejo en voz alta y cerro las ventanas de su casa, temiendo estar a punto de resfriarse.

…

…

Los países bálticos estaban en labores de cocina, cuando de repente se sacudieron por un malestar. Entre los tres se miraron y el más bajito fue el enviado a inspeccionar si estaba Rusia en el pasillo. Pero era extraño… no había nadie… tras un segundo cruce de miradas siguieron trabajando en silencio.

…

…

-:- si… así será..- dijo mientras la quijada le tiritaba del miedo - le patearemos el trasero a ese bastardo!

-:- no quiero!- el grito de Italia paralizo a su hermano que se quedó sorprendido por la reacción. – No quiero que te suceda algo malo niichan…- bajo la voz. Porque doitsu intento protegernos… y no seria justo que nos sucediese algo luego de su sacrificio… Además… tengo miedo de perderte niichan… no quiero que te pase como al abuelo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Debían de estar juntos y resistir… al menos no estaban solos. El menor abrazo a su hermano, el cual de la impotencia dejo caer una lágrima enorme por su mejilla. Quizás si hubiese buscado mas amigos no estaría viviendo esa situación.

…

…

España se despertó, dormir en el sofá era fácil y se evitaba el movilizarse hasta su cama, pero despertaba con uno dolores de cabeza… aunque también se debían a los gritos constantes de su superior que no lo dejaba en paz… sus piro y tomo el teléfono. Se había comportado como un degenerado con Romano.. Solo necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos… y solo se le escapo de sus labios lo mucho que amaba a ese idiota… sin embargo…

Se acerco al teléfono y estaba por llamar a Romano. Pero después prefirió salir de casa mejor sería no molestarlo… dejar de estorbar y comenzar a trabajar…

En esos momentos en los que se le bajaba el ánimo, siempre contaba con Gilbert, o con Romano… peor ahora ninguno de los dos podía asistirle.. y prefería no molestar a Francia… una guerra tan prolongada ablandaba el espíritu y el bolsillo de cualquiera.

…

…

Alemania había pasado toda la noche con unos dolores insoportables en su espalda baja. Sin embargo sus piernas estaban frías al tacto y el no podía moverlas… lo que mas lo lastimaba era que debería arrastrarse ante Rusia… y lamentaba terriblemente no haber muerto… fue así que le tomo un tiempo considerable el acercarse al cadáver de su hermano. Las horas habían dejado sus huellas en el cadáver, mostrando visibles en un tono más obscuro los haces vasculares…en su piel fina, el trazado de sus venas recorría sobretodo sus miembros largos y delgados, el cuello y rostro.  
>Alemania apretó a su hermano, que ahora no había forma de imaginarlo dormido, la boca estaba semi abierta y el interior de ella seco. El vientre plano de Prusia, que él recordada haber acariciado repetidas veces aquella noche, ahora había cedido a los procesos químicos en su interior y estaba algo distendido.<p>

-:-bruder… - el abrazo al cadáver le helo el cuerpo, parecía que su hermano desde el otro lado buscaba llevárselo… - bruder!... – de manera protectora coloco la cabeza del difunto en su pecho mientras acariciaba el cabello. No podía dejar de pensar en que la muerte de Gilbert no había tenido sentido y a su vez no podía dejar de rogar la suya propia… por egoísta que fuese su pensamiento… lo que le sucediese a Italia o a Japón había dejado de importarle… intentar hacer amigos había sido inútil… en el momento más importante… nadie estaba allí… - la guerra había sido un error en esas condiciones… pero estaba tan enojado por haber perdido la primera gran guerra…que en cuanto le habían comentado la idea, no lo vio malo al principio, luego todo se convirtió en un espiral descendente de perversión y sangre… y ahora estaba pagándolo.

No podía creer en lo que se había transformado… había segado millones de vidas como un soplido y ahora abandonaba a sus compañeros de lucha, había sido capaz de mantener intimidad con su hermano, de verlo morir… y ahora… solo era un país invalido y destruido…

No había un ápice de gloria en el retrato que imaginaba ahora… un cuerpo incestuoso y desnudo. Muerto por suicidio, y medio cuerpo funcionando sin control y carente de poder… y quizás lo peor era que ya no importase…

-:_ bruder!- apoyo su nariz y labios en el cuerpo cabelludo del cadáver, y al besarlo las lagrimas amargas comenzaron a caer mientras sobaba con cuidado el cadáver. Quizás esos sollozos serian el único Réquiem por el alma de Gilbert.

Lentamente el sueño abrazo a su angustia, dejándolo profundamente dormido, quizás para mejor.

(((/(((/(/(/(/(/(/ fin del capitulo seis)/))/)/)/)/)/)/

Jojojo la angustia no acabara todavía jojojoj

Gracias a Alternateself, me di cuenta que hay un dato del capítulo anterior que no quedo claro…

Y es cuando estados unidos ataca por la espalda al japonés…

No es que en la representación sea que efectivamente fue atacado por sorpresa o sin aviso… dado que los combates fueron iniciados en la madrugada del primero de abril de 1945…

Lo que quise expresar fue que los aliados tomaron primero el norte de la isla de Okinawa y luego lo hicieron en el sur de la isla, y en determinado momento (este) los aliados logran ver la retaguardia japonesa. Y allí se da la segunda fase de la conquista de Okinawa…

Ahora si… lo de este capitulo! La la la!

… Japón acaba de perder la isla de Okinawa. Y se repliega sobre el resto de su territorio... en esta batalla ha muerto un cuarto de la población civil de la isla… una masacre… y el ataque anfibio mas importante en el pacifico.

… atención, lo que dice lovino no corresponde a ningún hecho histórico... fue otra pequeña desviación que me permití ya que creo que no afecta a la historia central… además quería hacer énfasis en que Italia no quería perder a nadie mas culpa de la guerra. Después me dicen si valió a pena o no.

… este abrazo al cadáver de Prusia corresponde principalmente a que al poco tiempo de caída la Alemania nazi el mundo estaba conociendo los campos de concentración, incluso las personas que Vivian cerca de los guetos fueron obligadas a pasar dentro, y ver el estado deplorable de los que Vivian allí dentro, esperando el peor final… en Berlín los días siguientes a la caída, fue el paraíso de violaciones y homicidios a civiles… lo se, estos crímenes contra civiles son populares de todas las guerras… pero en esta guerra en particular el número de niños bastardos documentados supero ampliamente el de la primera gran guerra...

Bueno.. creo que nada mas… por ahora al menos…

Cualquier duda me envían un PM o lo incluyen en el comentario.. sin ningún problema se los aclaro primero a ustedes y como en el caso anterior, también lo publico en el pie del capitulo.

Gracias de nuevo por leer!


	7. Reifen vorn

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! _

_*muerte de personajes. No habrá nuevos decesos por ahora._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)... no en este capitulo…_

_* Pésimo summary_

_._

_._

Capitulo siete. Tiro frontal.

-:- hermano… estas seguro de lo que haces? Me parece que no deberías hacer eso ya que- Canadá levanto la vista y vio que su hermano estaba remachando un avión y no le había prestado atención.

-:- en qué momento llegaste?- pregunto entusiasta mientas subía una caja al pequeño avión.

-:- estuve aquí desde hace una hora, cuando me avisaste con respecto a lo que vas a hacer… digo… después de todo nunca lo usamos contra una población… - el canadiense se veía preocupado.

-:- ah… es verdad… - se limpio el polvo de las gafas mientas las volvía a colocar en su rostro. – Bueno, si no funciona, le habré dado un buen susto a Kiku… - palmeo la caja de maderas que apenas sobresalía del avión

-:- hermano… no deberías cuidar mejor de eso…- dijo Canadá mientras se bloqueaba con las manos el rostro, temiendo que explotase.

-:- bueno Mattie… vienes conmigo?...

-:- mejor sigo aquí en casa…- bajo la cabeza. No es que no quisiera participar de semejante hecho histórico, pero siempre temía que si era capturado y gritaba, nadie lo escuchara…

-:- ok! Entonces te llamaré antes de venir… esto será rápido…

-:- hermano…- en silencio Canadá dejo marchar a su hermano, que dijo que iba a tomar una ducha. Tenía un mal presentimiento, si bien Alfred se había olvidado de él… esta vez no había reído, o sido algo violento con él.. Estaba raro… además que su cuello tuviera un pequeño apósito. ¿Qué había pasado? Mejor llamaría por teléfono a los demás para preguntar detalles al respecto.

…

…

Japón limpiaba sus heridas mientras apenas contenía sus lágrimas.. Había perdido muchos hombres… y sabia que perdería mas… algunas de sus heridas estaban infectándose… y aun así debía simular que anda sucedía… su superior estaba a salvo… y no sentía el terrible dolor que él llevaba sobre su piel… una de las balas que América le había dedicado impacto en su pierna y parecía un presagio de que ya no podría correr.. De que había llegado la hora de plantarse firme.. Aun a costa de su vida… el teléfono sonó. Su piel se erizo de terror… nadie le había llamado desde que América se había metido en su casa. Temeroso atendió.

-:- diga…- del otro lado había algo de ruido, pero la expectativa le evito colgar la llamada.

-:- nihon… la voz pausada y apagada de gracia le hizo sentir algo de paz… pero esa misma paz lo había dejado mudo.- nihon… ¿estas ahí?

-:- girisha-san!... –Japón le hizo saber al otro país que seguía en la línea, aunque era incapaz de decir algo más.

-:- … que buena noticia poder hablar contigo Nihon… llevaba algo de tiempo extrañando que no vinieses a casa…

-:- … ahora estoy algo ocupado… lamento no poder visitarte…-se sorprendió el japonés del motivo del llamado del griego.

-:- … que bueno..- dijo lentamente el griego- entonces mejor espero que llames… así vienes a casa… - el ruido del otro lado de la línea le hacía preocuparse un poco al japonés, pero aun así no pregunto..- adiós nihon…

-:- adiós girisha-san….- Grecia colgó y Japón quedó perplejo… ¿a que se había debido ese llamado?

…

…

Grecia dejo caer el teléfono desganadamente después de colgar, al menso estaba tranquilo de que Japón estaba bien… mientras veía por la ventana como una guerra civil se libraba ahora que el eje no lo controlaba y su casa volvía a ser suya… ¿Qué pensaría su madre si viese el desastre que había afuera? Tomo uno de sus gatos y se lo coloco en la cabeza, como hacía bastante que no lo hacía, preguntándose si había algo que pudiese hacer para evitar semejante violencia que el tanto detestaba… pero no había nada que hacer….

Quizás lo que más le disgustaba de ser un país era que terminaba obedeciendo siempre a otras personas, y que sus deseos poco importaban…

…

…

De la nada Alemania despertó. Todo era obscuridad… no estaba seguro de haber abierto los ojos, intento levantar uno de sus brazos para llevarlo a su rostro, pero tristemente descubrió estar atado, intento con el otro, pero también estaba inmovilizado, un sudor frio cayo por su frente… ¿Qué le esperaba? Intento mover sus piernas… pero solo al concluir el pensamiento se deprimió y acomodo la cabeza en la almohada… no podía mover las piernas…

La puerta se abrió, lo que le permitió notar que sus ojos si estaban abiertos, la luz se encendió, y sus ojos cansados se encontraron con los tres bálticos, con su arsenal de vendajes y Lituania con algo similar a una cazuela… de todas formas no tenía hambre. Cerró los ojos de nuevo; podía sentir como despegaban los vendajes y lavaban los raspones. Quizás no habían notado que estaba despierto, porque ninguno le había dirigido la palabra. Cada uno se abocaba a su trabajo. No había dialogo entre ellos tampoco.

Con cuidado sintió como uno de sus brazos era libera de su atadura. En ese mismo momento Ludwig abrió los ojos mientras sostuvo el brazo que lo había desatado y lo acerco a sí.

-:- Gilbert! ¿Dónde está? – fue su primer pregunta al muy aterrorizado Lituania, que tenía los ojos ajustados y no dejaba de temblar. Los otros dos se acercaron, pero no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-:- Alemania-san!- Lituania entreabrió los ojos- no lo sé… Rusia-san nos pidió que viniésemos a cuidar de usted…- trago saliva.

El alemán estaba furioso y estaba por seguir con su escándalo, hasta que vio la muñeca de Lituania, la cual tenía una vergonzosa aureola color rojo en su muñeca, incluso se veían marcas anteriores en ese sitio. Soltó al otro país mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Estaba tan molesto. Toris se miro la muñeca mientras se acomodaba la ropa, se dio la vuelta y desato el otro brazo del germano, mientras en silencio prosiguió con la limpieza de las heridas. Si bien se sentía avergonzado de haber sido descubierto por alguien más.

Estonia y letonia continuaron con sus tareas después de que todo parecía en orden, aunque se sentían intimidados por el hecho de que Lituania lo hubiese dejado desatado… no podían confiar de los extranjeros teniendo dentro de la misma URSS un personaje como Iván, no podían esperar demasiado de quienes estaban fuera de esto.

-:- a… Alemania-san.. ¿Tiene hambre? – Alemania entreabrió los ojos y se topo con los ojos del más bajito de los tres que se aproximaba al plato para dárselo.

-:- no voy a comer…- dijo tajante.

-:- pero si no come va a debilitarse!- repuso Lituania algo preocupado mientras envolvía uno de sus inútiles pies.

-:-..Incluso podría morir- agrego nuevamente letonia.

-:-… - Alemania bajo la cabeza. Después de todo solo deseaba que esto cavase de cualquier forma.

-:- letonia!- reprendió Toris. Mientras que estonia miro fijo al extraño y dejo la bandeja de comida a una distancia alcanzable, pero difícil para el país prisionero.

-:- ahí tienes… come cuanto quieras…- miro a los otros dos – vámonos… terminamos…

-:- estonia!...- Lituania no estaba muy seguro de que fuese buena idea, pero sin más chistido que ese salieron los tres del cuarto.

Ludwig tenía mucho hambre… pero le angustiaba comer esa comida… recibirla… prefería morir de hambre a que vivir de caridad…

…

…

-:- porque hiciste eso! No lo entiendo estonia!- el báltico de cabello más largo protesto en el pasillo.

-:- ni no quiere recibir nuestra ayuda, no voy a forzarlo… pero si no la quiere; que vea que duro será… parece que cree que vivimos así porque nos gusta…- el país algo molesto salió del pasillo, a veces se sentía muy afectado por su diferencia con los otros países. Simplemente no pensaba igual…

..

…

Alfred entro en el baño para desvestirse presuroso por sacarse tanto sudor y fango del cuerpo. En cuanto el agua tibia y el jabón recorrían su cuerpo empezó a notar varios golpes en su cuerpo, aureolas moradas en sus brazos y piernas… aunque vivía lejos de la pelea, su cuerpo también estaba sufriendo a causa de la guerra; mayor motivo para hacerlo pronto. Las voces de su superior empujándolo lentamente para hacerlo le carcomía la cabeza, porque en el fondo no estaba seguro de querer llegar a ese extremo…

…

…

Japón estaba por partir de nuevo. Pero el teléfono había vuelto a sonar.

-:- diga!- dijo entusiasmado, esperando que fuese Grecia otra vez.

-:- que bueno que contestes Nihon… sabes? Necesito pasar unos días en tu casa para recuperar Manchuria..

-:- por favor no lo hagas!... los limites son claros…- en realidad esto de la segunda guerra mundial para él no era en particular distinto, desde hacia bastante que venía peleando con china y con Rusia por los límites de su casa...

-:- bueno, sucede que oí lo que paso hace poco… y pensé que a lo mejor podía ir de visita…

-:- por favor, no lo haga…- apretó los puños. Sabía que Iván amaba que le rogasen pero no podía evitar suplicar, no podría aguantar más batallas.

-:- te llamare cuando esté llegando… da?

-:- por favor no…- el tono de colgado lo hizo llorar un momento.. Su espíritu ya estaba dañado… a pesar de no querer decirlo ni mostrárselo al mundo, no era el mismo Kiku que había tolerado la guerra ruso-japonesa ni ninguna otra.

…

…

Alfred se subió a uno de sus aviones, bastante pequeño considerando el tamaño que dejaría en la historia aquella ofensiva. Canadá lo despidió haciéndole una pregunta en el oído, que Alfred no oyó por el motor del avión, luego subió dispuesto a surcar los cielos.

…

…

Japón repelía como podía los ataques de Inglaterra desde el mar. Kiku se sentía tan frustrado que sentía deseos de ser el mismo quien se subiese a uno de los aviones y se estrellase contra un barco… sin embargo sabía que su trabajo era resistir… hasta que sin más, de la nada se oía a Alfred reírse desde el avión. Arthur y Kiku se quedaron mirando el cielo atónitos, ¿que hacia Alfred allá arriba?

…

…

Con el dedo casi sobre el botón de descarga América recordó lo que su hermano le susurro al oído y había fingido no oír. "¿estas seguro que esto te hará feliz hermano? ¿No hay otra salida?"

Alfred ignoró aquellos recuerdos que vinieron de la nada y espero a estar justo sobre el japonés para arrojar su carga riendo,, para acallar esa frase que se repetía en su cabeza

(7(/(/(/(/(/(/ Fin del siete!/)/)/)/)/)/)/)

Aquí de nuevo! *o* ya oír el siete y aun no han caído las bombas! (la verdad tenía pensado haber acabado a esta altura… pero también llegaron a mi cabeza cosas que antes o había considerado….

Este está cargado de referencias históricas…

… Mathew participo de la WWII, e incluso estuvo involucrado en el desarrollo de la bomba nuclear… cuando dice que nunca lo utilizaron contra nadie.. Es por qué el testeo se hizo en el desierto de nuevo México… en USA y solo se estima su alto poder devastador.

… Grecia tras la liberación por parte de los aliados entro en una inmediata guerra civil, dado que la situación interna de Grecia ya estaba bastante inestable incluso antes de que se viese envuelta en el conflicto bélico. Nuevamente la comunicación que apareció en este capítulo fue inventada… dado que Japón estaba ocupado en ese momento y Grecia tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que llamar a otros países.

… tras la caída de la primera bomba atómica el ejército soviético de un golpe toma la zona japonesa de Manchuria, un territorio continental que más bien era un protectorado japonés. Por ello es que Iván habla de ir a su casa. Por que hasta ese momento, esa zona de Manchuria era de Japón.

…bueno cuando Japón piensa en ser el mismo quien se arroje desde el cielo se hace alusión a los temidos Kamikaze (viento de papel) estos aviadores se montaban en aeronaves increíblemente económicas solo con la cantidad de combustible necesaria para la ida… no podían volver ni aunque se arrepintieran… pero contrario a esto su misión como mosquitos gigantes era arrojarse contra a las embarcaciones haciendo el mayor daño posible. Se implemento el mismo sistema, pero con lanchas, lamentablemente desde los barcos era muy visible y fue un rotundo fracaso. Sin embargo el arrojo de los kamikazes hacía temblar a cualquier marinero aliado con solo pensar en ello.

… bueno eso fue todo… no?.. Alemania aun no ha leído la carta de Gilbert… y lo sé… sucede que si no me quedaba muy largo el capitulo… mañana por fin podremos cremar el cuerpo de mi padre, dado que l tribuna no lo creía conveniente.

Así que estoy feliz de ello. Nos vemos en el ooooochooo! Donde las bombas atómicas marcaran su paso por la historia!


	8. das Flüstern des Himmels

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! _

_* Pésimo summary_

Capitulo 8: el murmurar de los cielos.

.

.

Resumen: Alfred volaba sobre el cielo japonés riendo, dudando sobre qué hacer con su carga.

Con el dedo casi sobre el botón de descarga América recordó lo que su hermano le susurro al oído y había fingido no oír. "¿estas seguro que esto te hará feliz hermano? ¿No hay otra salida?"

Alfred ignoró aquellos recuerdos que vinieron de la nada y espero a estar justo sobre el japonés para arrojar su carga riendo... para acallar esa frase que se repetía en su cabeza

Kiku inmovilizado por la sorpresa observaba como un objeto similar a una pelota caía del cielo.

Arthur se asomo por su barco, no podía creer que América se precipitaba en arrojar al Little boy su boca no podía cerrarse, y sus ojos que hubiesen preferido no ver quedaron abiertos sin poder apartarse del escenario de una masacre difícil de prever.

El japonés vio cuando la esfera cayo y luego como esta se deshacía en una bola de fuego que lo alcanzo, llevándolo lejos de su punto inicial. Al abrir los ojos e incorporarse vio toda la ciudad transformada en un valle desierto. No quedaba una casa, una flor… un árbol... todo había sido tragado por un oni… kiku observo su piel abultada y llagas llenas de liquido, nunca había experimentado ese dolor… esas quemaduras… y ese vacío. Los pocos escombros ardían en llamas, y a pesar de que todo era un infierno, no se oía un solo grito.

-:- Japón!- gritaba Inglaterra desde la costa. Pero kiku parecía no oírlo se miraba las manos heridas y el ingles solo podía registrar con sus ojos como se veía el paisaje. América aparentemente había vuelto a casa.. – Japón! – grito de nuevo Arthur, pero lamentablemente su amigo de antaño estaba enfrascado en su infierno. En su corazón lamentaba haber intervenido en el desarrollo de esa maldita porquería… -América!- grito al cielo como si pudiese ser oído por el americano, que dejo una hermosa estela de humo blanquecino en su avión… más tarde podría observar las imágenes pro televisión.

…

…

Lituania pasadas unas horas camino hasta el cuarto de Alemania e ingreso en silencio, esperando encontrar al cautivo durmiendo. Sin embargo estaba estirándose para alcanzar la comida. Lituania golpeo la puerta y se acerco hasta él. Tomando la comida y dándosela en las manos. Alemania en silencio la recibió y bajo la cabeza. Le daba mucha pena que lo viesen así. Toris en silenció también le acomodó las almohadas al país que ahora sufría de una seria discapacidad.

-:- permítame ayudarle a sentarse… así podrá comer mejor..- dijo el báltico mientras le quitaba el plato a Ludwig, que no asintió o negó, en realidad no se movió, el lituano era similar a alguien que conocía, pero no podía imaginarse a quien… de la nada sintió esos brazos delgados que intentaban levantarlo y acomodarlo para comer. Al principio Alemania lo dejo forcejear para saber cuándo se daría por vencido, o cuando le pediría ayuda, sin embargo por un momento prolongado no paso ni una cosa ni la otra.

De la nada el alemán se irguió con sus brazos y se acomodo entre las almohadas para quedar sentado correctamente. El lituano volvió a tomar el plato y a acercárselo, notando que la comida estaba helada.

-:- mejor será que le caliente la comida… debe estar helada..

-:- nein… está bien…- comenzó a comer. En efecto estaba helada, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo, y se sentía hambriento. Mientras Alemania comía Lituania rondaba el cuarto poniendo todo en orden, mientras se imaginaba como seria tener que pedirle al otro país que soporte ser atado de nuevo a la cama.

Cuando Ludwig termino con sus alimentos Lituania se acercó a él y tembloroso comenzó a hablar.

-:- tendré que atarlo de nuevo… no se resista…

-:- ya veo… posiblemente Iván no esté al tanto de que me han desatado… ¿verdad?- Alemania estaba algo perplejo por cómo funcionaban las cosas en la casa del ruso.

-:- se que no es su asunto… pero Rusia-san puede enfadarse mucho si se entera…

-:-… y no te has cansado de vivir así?... – dijo resignado levantando un de sus brazos, colocándolo en la zona de la atadura. Lituania solo bajo la cabeza. Y solo al atar el otro brazo abrió la boca de nuevo.

-:- me entere que anexo a su casa a muchos otros países pequeños como yo… ¿le pregunto a Austria-san que sentía realmente al respecto?

-:- eso era diferente!- el germano lo dijo molesto mientras recordaba como Austria le hacia la vida imposible durante su convivencia.  
>-:- está seguro Alemania-san? Después de todo, nosotros no tenemos a donde huir… si nos alejamos del señor Rusia… cualquier país puede venir por nosotros... en el futuro tendría que hablar con las personas que arrastro hasta su casa… para saber que pensaban ellos de usted… con permiso… - Lituania abandono el cuarto. Dejando al alemán pensativo… no podía dejar de ver al ruso como un desgraciado, pero, quizás el no había sido justo arrastrando a tantas naciones a una guerra… quizás el lituano tenía razón… y lo peor es que no podía decir le lo contrario. ¿Como habría manejado esa culpa Gilbert? Después de todo, su hermano había vencido muchos reinos y había sido una de las naciones más temidas… recordó entonces la carta que no había leído, necesitaba saber que había sido de ella… pero de nuevo su orgullo le impedía gritar el nombre de sus carceleros hasta que se dignaran a oírle. Molesto se acomodo entre las almohadas mientras se disponía a hacer lo único que podía… dormir…<p>

…

…

América bajo de su avión en silencio, su hermano se sorprendió de no haber sido alertado previamente. De el retorno del americano. Sin embargo se acerco con una toalla para el sudor. La puerta se abrió y América abrió la puerta saliendo del mismo muy lentamente.

-:- estas bien?- al canadiense le preocupaba que su hermano no gritase ni riese, esa seriedad no era propia de él

-:- estoy esperando que Kiku se retire… y se dé por vencido.. De lo contrario tendré que volar de nuevo…- levanto la frente volviendo a su rostro estúpido – el cielo de Japón es tan aburrido.. Sus nubes no dan miedo! Ha ha ha! – se rio como de costumbre mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-:- hermano?...-Canadá se acerco al joven que dejo caer su vaso de gaseosa al ver las imágenes por TV.

-:- la guerra debe terminarse Mattie… esto, no puede estar sucediendo… -cuando su hermano iba a echarle un vistazo el mayor apago el aparato electrónico y guardo el control remoto en su bolsillo.

…

…

Rusia se puso de pie abandonando el calor de su chimenea, había llegado la hora de visitar a Japón. Se sonrió frente al espejo mientras se subía a su vehículo, adoraba cuando viajaba a lugares más cálidos.

Mientras que por teléfono china le contaba lo poco que había logrado ver de cómo estaba Japón ahora. Le daba algo de pena que su hermanito estuviese involucrado ahora en un conflicto ajeno, y que los cobardes de Alemania e Italia hubiesen perdido y lo hubiesen dejado solo, sin embargo la guerra era muy complicada… y no podía decir nada… él también deseaba que Japón le devolviese un par de cosas que le pertenecían. Tras hablar con el ruso se acomodo en su silla. Estaba algo incomodo la querrá ya se había prolongado más de lo deseable.

..

…

Kiku caminaba ya bastante en búsqueda de un sitio donde guarecerse, sin embargo constantemente había tenido que ceder de ello para cuidar de su gente, y dirigirlos hasta los lugares de asistencia… no parecía haber quedado nada en pie en la zona. Sin embargo debía de seguir avanzando. A pesar de que su piel se ampollaba, no parecía una quemadura común… porque esta había pegado directo al orgullo.

…

…

Inglaterra esperaba a que su antigua colonia le contestara el teléfono, sin embargo no lo conseguía. La voz de Francia le interrumpió, obligándose a voltear.

-:_ estoy ocupado Francis… ahora no! – menosprecio al otro país mientras susurraba "respóndeme América"

-:- ¿lo sabías?... ¿lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?...

-:- no sé de que hablas no tengo tiempo para…- dijo en su tono sobrador, hasta que vio al francés directo a los ojos. Entonces colgó el teléfono atónito.

-:- hijo de puta!- corrió hasta Arthur, tomándolo del cuello de ropa y empotrándolo en la pared de un golpe - ¿lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?...

-:- Francia! Cálmate! No te entiendo! – el país sometido zarandeaba sus pies en el aire de preocupación.

-:- sabias que Rusia mato a Prusia al someter a Ludwig y no me lo dijiste!...

Francia soltó al ingles al ver el rostro de este. Arthur toda la vida había sido pésimo mintiendo, esos ojos verdes decían la verdad… por ello lo dejo libre. El más bajo de los dos se acomodaba la ropa algo molesto.

-:- lo lamento…- Inglaterra no sabía que decir… solo había visto las ruinas de la casa de los germanos… pero nunca pregunto nada al respecto.

-:- idiota… no tienes idea de lo que es sentirlo… yo estuve ahí… solo para burlarme de Alemania… pero… pero…. Arthur… Iván no es como nosotros…

-:- de que hablas?

-:- en ningún momento mostro clemencia hacia el pobre Ludwig que estaba allí tirado… no se que lo detuvo de matarlo en ese momento… y dios sabe si no está muerto en estos momentos… Rusia es un monstruo.- Arthur postergaría su llamada a Alfred hasta que Francia estuviese en condiciones de volver solo a casa.

…

…

Japón había llegado con algo de ayuda fuera de la zona del ataque. Donde sus heridas fueron lavadas con agua y cubiertas con vendas… al parpadear Kiku recordaba la caída del objeto, y se lamentaba porque con el agua con el que le limpiaban las heridas podrían ayudar ese sitio arrasado por la nada. Y al colocarle un uniforme nuevo, sentía las heridas apretadas bajo su traje como el dolor de los que seguían atrapados… y de los que morían en las calles. Sin embargo sabiendo que Rusia vendría "de visita" no podía descuidarse ni verse débil

Sin embargo su boca comenzaba a sentir un gusto desconocido por el hasta ese día.

…

…

Alemania abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido… sobre el regazo de alguien. Levanto su cabeza para ver que descansaba sobre el regazo de su hermano.

-:- bruder!- se sentó mientras no podía creer que sucedía.

-:- west? Ya te despertaste?... oe! Estas bien? – Ludwig se quedo mirando la ropa de su hermano… no era Prusia… de inmediato se llevo las manos al cuerpo mientras de un salto se ponía de pie. – west?...

Alemania abrazo a su hermano con mucha fuerza, mientras oía como el otro refunfuñaba intentando de alejarlo, aunque en el fondo se notaba que Gilbert no colocaba toda su fuerza en repeler el ataque.  
>Alemania deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla… que de verdad solo fuese un joven tonto que se quedo dormido en el regazo de su hermano.. Pero el ver su cuerpo adulto le hacía temer que despertaría pronto<p>

-:- Bruder… - por favor… no crezcas más.. No me permitas crecer más… te lo ruego…

-:-west?... no seas idiota! Claro que debemos seguir creciendo! Las cosas son así…

-:- no quiero verte morir de nuevo bruder… no lo hagas…

-:- WEST! – el otro país tomo de los lados de la cabeza a su hermano y la sacudió enérgicamente entes de colocarla frente a sus ojos – no permitiré que seas un cobarde… no existen salidas fáciles en la guerra… si algún día te toca competir con quién sea… gánale… písalo y si te gana… vuelve más tarde!... si no puedes caminar arrástrate! Pero no te dejes ganar!... solo pierdes cuando te dejas ganar.

-:- bruder…- antes de poder agregar algo West fue besado pro su hermano, él le respondió, y cuando quiso estrecharlo en otro abrazo abrió los ojos… sus brazos tiesos atados a los lados de su cuerpo y el cuarto a obscuras…

El alemán intento en vano librarse de esas ataduras, y envuelto en sudor suspiro… las cosas cada vez eran más extrañas… sentía mucha sed… finalmente tenía que llamarlos…

-:- hey!-

-:- shh… - una voz lo obligo a callar… pero Ludwig temía que esa voz viniese desde su propia cabeza.

80808080808008080808 fin del capítulo ocho! 8808080800808080808080808080

Bien… querían al Little boy cayendo sobre Kiku? Lo tuvieron! ejejej pero ahora me paso directo a las notas en?  
>…<p>

… Little boy fue el nombre de la primera bomba que cae en Japón… la segunda se llamo fat man… bueno… googleen las imágenes de "antes y después" de la caída de las bombas atómicas y con eso entenderán el grado de destrucción en el epicentro… a kilómetros de la explosión has sombras en las piedras los caminos… lo que fueron las ultimas sombras de los ocupantes de esos sitios… en tan solo dos horas desde la caída de la bomba murieron 120mil civiles…en los primeros dos días.. Las víctimas son 170mil…

…el Oni es el equivalente de un ogro occidental… una criatura de mal corazón y de accionar reprobable…

… como había dicho antes… Arthur también estuvo relacionado ene l desarrollo de la bomba... ¿momento de sentirse mal por los antiguos tiempos?

…al ser algo casi experimental (la bomba era probada por primera vez en una zona densamente poblada) fue documentada por cámaras en los aviones escoltas del ELONA GAY, el avión que transportaba al Little boy.

…kiku está manifestando las heridas de quemaduras de aquellos alcanzados por las bombas… la exposición a la radiación altera sus sistema inmunológico, lo que hacía que cualquier invasión a la piel concluyera en la muerte de esta. Los médicos nunca habían visto nada parecido y decían que "parecían licuarse por dentro"…. El mal sabor de boca se debe al desequilibrio de los valores de los elementos sintetizados por las tiroides… ( Si sigo explicando me voy demasiado fino… y no quiero terminar haciendo esto un reporte médico XD)

…nada más que sea histórico… nos vemos en el siguiente!


	9. das war mein Zuhause

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! _

_* pésimo summary_

Capitulo 9: esa era mi casa.

.

Resumen: Japón sintió el peso de una de las armas más monstruosas de la creación del hombre, y aun así debía esperar el ataque soviético.

.

.Kiku miraba el cielo, había un aura extraña… de repente recordó cuando el cielo se puso así por última vez y comenzó a temblar sujetando su katana por la empuñadura, esperando la llegada de "él" que apenas tardo unos segundos en tocarle los hombros y sonreírle.

-:- te ves un poco enfermo Nihon… ¿te parece si te vas de mi casa?

-:- de que hablas! Esta es mi casa aun…- ese "aun" escapo inconsciente de sus labios, casi como un presagio de que perdería ese territorio también…

-:- creo que no puedes elegir ¿verdad?. Mejor seamos amistosos y solo vete de mi casa ¿da? – dijo como si nada, con su tubería reluciendo sobre su hombro.

-:- retírese Rusia-san! -Dijo levantando apenas el tono de su voz, estaba bastante molesto, sobretodo porque no era el mejor momento. El ruso que era demasiado más grande y sin dificultad empujo el cuerpo de japonés haciéndolo retroceder un paso

-:- no me gusta que seas tan engreído… puede irte mal- dijo manteniendo esa mascara de simpatía mientras le apretaba un hombre nuevamente preparado para empujarlo hacia atrás.

-:- deténgase!- kiku poso su pequeña mano sobre la del ruso en una especie de gesto buscando quedar libre. Pero al ruso solo le basto hacer otro empujón para que el debilitado país cayera sentado. Kiku ofendido intento de sacar su espada para defenderse, peor mientras la desenfundaba veía como el pesado caño se levantaba del hombreo de Iván en dirección a su cabeza. Y después un sonido metálico que se interpuso entre el objeto contundente y su cabeza.

El japonés abrió los ojos y vio al chino deteniendo con su wok aquel ataque. Rusia seguía empujando, pero se veía que se estaba divirtiendo.

-:- basta Iván! Aru! Él ya perdió! Aru!- dijo china marcando al derrota de kiku, que se quedo mirando la escena atónito, en parte por el rescate de su "hermano mayor" pero por otro lado por la sentencia de que todo había acabado.

-:- descuida… Japón… luego seguiremos jugando… da?... además… pronto reclamare el resto de tu casa… pero por ahora tengo que limpiar esto… esta hecho un desastre…- se alejaba bastante conforme.

Ambos países orientales e miraron un momento, estaban del lado opuesto uno del otro, sin embargo china le había salvado la vida. A pesar de que él le había reducido su casa, y que seguían peleando por esos sitios…

-:- chugoku…- Japón no sabía cómo llamarlo, como mirarlo, había sido abatido y estaba cansado… no podía abandonar el lugar por sus propios medios.

-:- vamos nihon… apuesto a que no fue tan duro…- dijo de manera protectora, porque si, estaba harto de las disputas territoriales, pero, en el fondo seguía siendo su hermano, y quería tenerlo vivo… quizás aunque no volviesen a hablar jamás después de eso.

El mayor cruzo su brazo por debajo de la axila del japonés, que de inmediato lo alejo, dejando que este el ayudase a ponerse de pie, pero tampoco lográndolo por medios propios. Algo enojado china repitió la acción esta vez sujetando más fuerte el diminuto cuerpo del japonés, que incluso lo hacía ver fuerte a él. La espalda de kiku se arqueo mientras el otro país halaba de él, yao al sentir su mano mojada la alejo solo un segundo, para notar que estaba de un tinte rojo.

-:- nihon!...- los sostuvo por los hombros.

-:- mejor será que me retire lo antes posible de aquí… te traje ya demasiados problemas… - Japón sentía fuertes deseos de abrazarlo para llorar en sus brazos…. Después de todo, la guerra los había separado tan rápido y sin darse cuenta… era una lástima….

-:_ nihon…- china levanto una vara gruesa del suelo y le arranco un par de brotes de más, ofreciéndoselo como un bastón, que el otro país utilizo para alejarse lentamente.

-:- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se acerco Rusia a china por la espalda y sin anunciarse.

-:- es mi hermanito… quizás no entiendas de lo que hablo, por suerte tus hermanas y tú viven juntos…

-:- da.. Creo que tienes razón… además, será divertido saber cómo se las arregla no lo crees?

-:- nihon…- susurro china mientras lo veía alejarse con el peso de la guerra en sus cansados hombros… haber recuperado tanto, ya no era tan dulce como parecía…

…

…

Alemania se sobresalto por ese siseo que por un momento pensó de su cabeza pero después, al acostumbrarse sus ojos a la obscuridad vio al lituano, que ahora hasta le parecía menos molesto que antes. Aunque le inquietaba que entrase escondido, después de todo, en teoría era su casa.

-:- que sucede Alemania-san…- pregunto acercándose lentamente hasta la cama.

-:- creo que nada…- se sentía muy desconfiado, mas aun al verle llevar una de sus manos a su bolsillo. ¿ Que pretendía? Había venido a matarlo?

-:- la orden de…- se corrigió enseguida- Prusia-san me dejo una carta para usted…

-:- Iván la dejo en la mano de Gilbert….- Alemania no entendía porque el lituano hablaba de otra cata.

-:- la anterior la escribió bajo la vigilancia del señor Rusia… esta, la escribió en su cuarto…

-:- ya veo… entonces es verdad… él sabía que perderíamos…- recordó su sueño- y él me viene a reclamar que no deje de pelear…

-:- Alemania-san… dejare esta nota bajo su cojín… más tarde podrá leerla… pero es que si Rusia-san se entera de su existencia tendré problemas…

-:- porque lo haces?...

-:- ¿que cosa?- pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

-:- al parecer también ayudaste a mi hermano, y el te metió en graves problemas en el pasado… acaso es que buscas que te reprendan?- tras decir esas palabras Alemania fue castigado por una de las miradas mas heladas y cargadas de odio que pudiese recordar… se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas, pero nos e le ocurría ninguna otra opción… bajo la mirada y se disculpo, no alcanzo a dar ninguna excusa cuando noto como las mejillas del lituano estaban cruzadas por unas lagrimas venenosamente dolorosas.

-:- no importa… - el lituano descargo otras lágrimas apenas limpio las primeras. – Supongo que estoy condenado a desaparecer… y que no me estoy comportando como un país… ¿verdad?... – Lituania se marcho dejando a Ludwig con un sentimiento horrible.. Y aun con la misma sed de antes.

…

…

-:-…-Inglaterra llamaba nuevamente por teléfono al americano, por suerte este le respondió una hora después…

-:-si?...

-:- idiota! ¿Porque no contestaste!

-:- ah! ¿Llevabas mucho llamando?- al voz nasal y alegre de Alfred era un dolor de cabeza para el ingles, pero un dolor de cabeza que le relajaba.

-:- idiota… estaba preocupado por ti…

-:- por mí?... acaso no lees los diarios?... soy el héroe del mundo!- su voz se notaba alegre, y al menos Inglaterra respiraba tranquilo.

-:- estabas muy extraño antes de ir a casa de Japón ayer…

-:- no hablemos de eso…- dijo con su voz seria Alfred.

-:- espera América..

-:- que no!- dijo de nuevo y suspiro en el teléfono… - no hablemos de eso…

-:- te arrepientes?

-:- hice lo que tenía que hacer… kiku se estaba volviendo una amenaza… no permitiré que el mundo caiga en sus manos- rio tontamente, Arthur no podía relajarse, el movimiento del bote intentaba dormirlo, mientras que la voz de Alfred le daba una falsa tranquilidad, pero en el fondo sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-:-tienes razón… - suspiro, tengo cosas que hacer… y ten cuidado con Francis… esta extraño desde la muerte de Prusia.

-:- ¿Qué dices?- Alfred se recargo en un sillón.- quien murió?

-:- Rusia acabo con Gilbert antes de llevarse a Alemania a su casa… lo mato Alfred…

-:- ¡como lo sabes? Él te lo dijo?...

-:- no sé como Francia se entero… lo oí de él… pero no me atrevo a preguntarle a Iván… después de todo, nunca se cuando está diciendo la verdad…

-:- descuida… no es nada que no podamos controlar… tengo que irme…- Alfred cortó la llamada súbitamente y se quedo pensativo.. Después de todo… era la guerra y cosas malas sucedían todo el tiempo… ¿estaba bien?

…

…

-:- Rusia-san! Bienvenido de su viaje a casa de nihon!- saludo letonia mientras sostenía el abrigo del ruso recién llegado.

-:- pero que dices?... si estuve en el patio de casa….

-:- ah!... entonces… yo…- no sabía que decirle hasta que de repente el ruso comenzó a apretar su cabeza mientras le decía varias cosas de su viaje.

-:- iré a prepararle algo caliente..- estonia se fue a una velocidad increíble y con un sigilo digno del mejor ninja.

-:- donde esta Lituania?- pregunto Iván levantando al vista., el tercer báltico justo doblaba el pasillo limpiándose el rostro con su pañuelo. – estas triste?

-:- ah… eh… no.. Dijo acercándose a él para saludarlo. ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?...

-:- viaje? Pero sin no Salí de casa… porque no me llevas lo que estonia está haciendo para mí?...

-:- sí, claro…

-:- estaré en mi cuarto esperando te… estoy un poco cansado…- Rusia camino hasta su cuarto. Lituania sabia lo que Iván quería de él…en realidad todos lo sabían, pero mantenían esa estúpida y fría ilusión de que nada sucedía… ese silencia a gritos de que Lituania seria nuevamente del ruso… de que saldría de ese cuarto lleno de fluidos corporales… con ese olor extraño…

…

…

Estonia dejo el te listo sobre la mesada de la cocina, mientras veía como el otro país se acercaba y la tomaba, tiritando y castañeando sus dientes.

-:- Lituania…- ambos se miraron, los ojos del país que tenía la bandeja estaban a punto de llorar. Estonia suspiro y solo puso un frasco sobre la bandeja. -… es dulce, lo hizo ucrania… - no era eso lo que quería decirle… y Lituania partió en silencio.

…

…

Kiku se sentó sin aliento. Había pedido ayuda nuevamente, ahora hasta para desvestirse… sus heridas parecían terribles.. La humedad de las quemaduras y la sangre de las heridas habían traspasado el pulcro traje blanco, miraba el agua, que por el ángulo de observación del japonés no proyectaba su reflejo… en parte parecía el augurio de que podía perder algo más que su casa en esa guerra…

…

…

Ludwig despertó de repente… no recordaba cuando se había dormido… y su boca tenia mas sed que antes… se sorprendió de que estonia y letonia estuviesen cuidando de sus heridas.. ¿Cuánto había dormido? El más alto se acercó a él y le limpiaba las heridas del brazo desde la comodidad de las ataduras… estonia parecía ser duro ¿Por qué estaba entonces viviendo en casa del ruso?

El alemán observo pidiendo en silencio ser desatado. Pero los ojos de estonia en ningún momento encontraron los suyos.

-:- tienes hambre'- pregunto letonia acercándose del otro lado.

-:- tengo sed…- digo Alemania con algo de pena.

Mientras bebía algo de agua no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había sucedido con el que faltaba de los tres. Pero por lo visto no era nada fuera de lo común…

Estonia comenzó a mover le la almohadas, y de la nada cayo al suelo un papel doblado. Lo levanto y leyó el remitente de esa carta manuscrita.

-:- mi hermano la escribió para mí…-dijo Alemania cuando noto que el papel se había caído.

-:- " si fuese más fácil decir las palabras que sentirlas… quizás no estaríamos en esta situación ahora, West..."

-:- preferiría leerla en privado…- dijo Alemania temiendo lo que su hermano pudiese ser capaz de escribir a corazón abierto.

-:- creo que sabes bien lo que sucede en esta casa… esto puede poner en peligro a muchas personas… -suspiro de nuevo- puedes leerlo mañana… - volvió a ocultar la carta en su sitio. 

En silencio los dos bálticos se fueron del cuarto. Y el alemán se dio cuenta que aparte de ser un trofeo para el ruso, era una molestia para el resto de la URSS.

…

…

…

…

Final del capítulo nueve!

Ahora bien… revisiones históricas! Me encantan!

… Manchuria, una parte fue un protectorado japonés… pero en su tiempo fue de china y era parte de lo que este país ganaría en caso de ganar la guerra. Rusia realizo el ataque "tormenta de agosto" en el cual bombardeo y repelió a los japoneses, de una masacre en al que los soviéticos no dieron el brazo a torcer… y fue apenas un par de días después de la primera bomba nuclear, y a unas semanas escasas de la perdida de Okinawa, Japón estaba teniendo problemas para ordenar prioridades. Ya que el círculos e cerraba sobre él… china no lo defendió para nada, pero invente esta parte debido a que Rusia podría haberlo matado si nadie lo evitaba y Japón no podía ser un adversario a la altura del ruso.

…todos estos encuentros con Lituania en realidad son para que Alemania vea desde otra perspectiva lo de los países dominadores y sus dominados… nada concretamente histórico.

…la conversación con Inglaterra es por el resultado de la primera explosión. Aun no quedo claro si alguna de las bombas en realidad estaba planeada para Tokio… y cualquier especulación no es mas que solo eso… ya demás a petición de una lectora que se sumo recientemente llamada Morgan Stardust, que me pidió mayor participación de Inglaterra.

…Rusia dice que no salió de casa, haciendo alusión a que Manchuria es suya ahora… con este ataque, la URSS también evito el peligroso acercamiento de jampón a una de sus ciudades, que llevaba un buen tiempo intentando de tenerla


	10. Die Zähmung der Stuhl

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! La primera bomba atómica cayo hace un capitulo o dos_

_*muerte de personajes. Ya no mas.._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido) en este capitulo mención solamente_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Capitulo diez: domando la silla.

.

.

Lituania cruzo el pasillo caminando lentamente, con los ojos cosidos a sus zapatos. Letonia cruzaba en la dirección opuesta, y se detuvo en su andar, pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejo pasar mientras su boca se entreabrió como si tuviese algo que decir… sin embargo, no lo tenía…

Toris ingreso al cuarto y al no haber nadie allí comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, la ropa estaba pegajosa y tenía un olor que detestaba. Cuando su cuerpo estaba casi completamente desnudo a excepción de una toalla que el rodeaba la cadera se acerco hasta el baño, la puerta se abrió antes de que este la tomara y estonia salía de ese cuarto también apenas envuelto por una toalla.

La mirada entre ambos hombres fue difícil de sostener y muy incómoda. Estonia no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar de ver las huellas de las masacres del ruso, pero lo que le molestaba de verdad era la bondad desmedida del lituano, en realidad no dudaba que este desaparecería algún día.

-:- permiso...-dijo Lituania mientras comenzaba a temblar… antes no tenía problemas en estar desnudo frente a Estonia y letonia, peor cada atraco del ruso dejaba mas y mas marcas, en su piel ye n su cabeza, ahora se sentía un monstruo y no se sentía igual que sus compañeros de cuarto.

-:- ¿Cuándo vas a reaccionar!- pregunto estonia un tanto sacado, aferrándose a los hombros del otro báltico, al sacudirlo, se vio reflejado en los enormes ojos de Toris… este estaba temblando del pánico. Estonia se miro detenidamente… incrédulo… Lituania lo había mirado con miedo…

Estonia soltó el cuerpo de Lituania y se hizo a un lado, una vez que su compañero de cuarto ingreso al baño el más alto de los bálticos se sentó en la cama y se tomo las sienas. ¿ Porque lo miraría con miedo a él? Quizás el tiempo viviendo bajo el techo del ruso lo estaba convierto en alguien como él. Suspiro y se miro al espejo, aun sin poder olvidar como Lituania lo miraba con terror cuando le sujeto los brazos y le levanto la voz… se vistió mientras su cabeza parecía ser aplastada por algo sus lentes comprimían su cerebro y finalmente los arrojo a la puerta. Que se abrió de repente y el tercer báltico atrapo las gafas antes de que dañasen. Pero justamente ese silencio asesino perduró en el ambiente. Letonia plegó los lentes de Estonia y los dejo sobre la mesita de noche mientras se sentó en la orilla de la cama a cambiarse de ropa.

Para cualquiera que no viviese con ellos permanecer tranquilo y en silencio mientras se desmoronaban hubiese sido imposible, sin embargo era la forma de estar tranquilos que habían encontrado… simulando que los problemas no existían, se encerraban en el silencio, desconociéndose cada vez mas… quizás hasta a ellos mismos.

…

…

El lituano se arrojo bajo la ducha, abriendo el agua caliente… el dolor de la quemadura de ese liquido le daba otro motivo para gritar y llorar que no fuese el ruso, que no fuesen esas humillaciones… esos golpes… sabia que sus gritos de dolor se oían fuera del baño, pero es que no tenía otro lugar para demostrar su infelicidad. De repente el agua comenzó a salir helada y sus gritos de dolor se transformaron en sollozos espasmicos. Su piel le ardía por completo, por la quemadura, pero ahora el agua helada le hacía doler las heridas que el ruso le había hecho…

Sus muñecas maltratadas se habían comenzado a hinchar, al igual que dientes y uñas marcadas por toda su espalda y cuello. Cerro las llaves del agua… no tenía sentido bañarse… esa suciedad nos e iba nunca…

Lituania se acero al espejo del botiquín y saco de allí unas tijeras.. Rusia le había cortado algo de cabella, por lo que debía emparejar su peinado ahora.

-:- falta mucho? –pregunto el país más bajito.

-:- ya salgo…- dijo Toris mientras daba los últimos apliques a su cabello.

..

Letonia salió del cuarto y le dio la señal a Estonia de que Toris había salido de la ducha. En ese momento este restableció la circulación de agua caliente en la casa.

…

….

Rusia salía de su bañera mientras oía el teléfono sonar. Con calma termino de envolverse en su bata, luego colocar su bufanda y por acto último contestar a ese llamado.

-:- si? Diga?- pregunto al hoy una voz muy suave y quebradiza desde el otro lado.

-:- Rusia-san…- la voz era de Japón, evidentemente se sentía enfermo o algo no andaba bien con aquel país.

-:_ Nihon!- sonrió al oír el estado de su voz. Que bueno que te oigo… estaba pensando en ti…

-:- Rusia-san… necesito su ayuda…

-:- da? La mía?...- fingió inocencia mientras sonreía macabramente del otro lado de la línea.

-:- por favor… venga Rusia-san..- la llamada se corto súbitamente. Iván se alisto enseguida y salió de su cuarto.

-:-voy a salir!.. Dijo en la sala, lo sufrientemente alto para que se oyese en las habitaciones contiguas. Abrió la puerta y salió.

…

…

Inglaterra seguía en el mar, en parte le traía viejos recuerdos… de cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo así, viajando de un punto al otro… destrozando lo que hubiese para plantarse firme allí… de repente suspiro…

-:- creo que me estoy volviendo viejo… o quizás es que conozco a la victima de mí accionar… - se volvió a asomar a la cubierta del barco y mirar con sus binoculares… Japón había dejado de deambular por su casa como hasta hacia un momento, y nuevamente se había mudado de su yukata holgada a su traje de ceremonia.. ¿Volvería a pelear? Un frio el corrió al espalda, pues el japonés sostenía la katana entre sus manos mientras contemplaba el horizonte en el frente de su casa, sentado lo más firme que las tirantes heridas se lo permitían. – Nihon! Nihon! – Inglaterra gritaba desde su barco, pero el binocular acercaba su visión, nos u voz y en el fondo sabía que si el japonés se suicidaba, sería su culpa.

*flashback*

-:- ¿es verdad que los capitanes se hunden con sus barcos igirisu-san? – pregunto el japonés mirando el cielo estrellado en casa de Inglaterra ambos con un té en mano.

-:-eh?... ¿porque lo preguntas?

-:- para no caer en manos del enemigo… o de la deshonra un hombre en mi país por lo general tiene acceso al seppuku…

-:- un suicidio?...

-:- en occidente dicen que el valor esta en el corazón… en casa decimos que es el hígado el órgano que es la fuente del valor… en el sepukku debes atravesar tu hígado con tu Katana… y morir por la herida, sin gritar…

-:- nihon… me das algo de miedo.. ¿Por qué hablar de esto ahora?- Inglaterra observo como la mayoría de los scones habían sido comido por él, mientras el japonés aun parecía tener dificultades para sorber el te obscuro que el ofrecía el Ingles.

-:- es que el seppuku puede ser asistido… por una especie de padrino, que le corte la cabeza a quien se suicida para evitar que este grite…

-:- la verdad es que no me estoy sintiendo cómodo con tu explicación tampoco…

-:- somos amigos ahora, y lo más probable es que algún día luchemos juntos… si en algún momento mi honor está en juego… tú…

-:- no me parece correcto- dijo Inglaterra. Y sentencio a Japón con sus ojos verdes quizás demasiado frontales. - ¿sabes porque el capitán se hunde con su barco?... no le teme a la pérdida del honor… sino que lleva sus errores y aciertos a la tumba… no voy a ayudarte a huir de nada…- dijo. Tras ver a kiku un momento a los ojos se comenzó a preguntar si ahora que le había dicho eso se quedaría sin amigos de nuevo, de seguro Iván no tendría problemas en cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera…

-:-está bien…- sorbió el te finalmente y suspiro.

-:- oye nihon… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?...

-:- ¿con respecto a que?- pregunto el japonés tomando un scon del pequeño plato y llevándolo a su boca.- pensaba terminar el te e invitarlo a que me enseñe la ciudad… ¿porque lo pregunta?...

-:- no, por nada…

*fin del flashback*

Inglaterra al verlo tan miserable se tentó de tomar su vieja espada y ayudarle a terminar como un país que no pudo caer ante su enemigo.. Pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho… ahora él mismo era su enemigo…

…

…

El japonés se resigno, Rusia no aparecería. Usando su Katana como bastón se puso de pie, pero antes de lograr erguirse del todo sintió las manos fuertes del ruso que lo ponían de pie. Y lo sostenían.

-:- me distraje caminando por tu casa…e s muy bonita- sonrió -¿Por qué llamaste por teléfono?

-:- no podre continuar con la lucha mucho mas… necesito que sea mi intermediario para detener el ataque de América-san…- tosió y toda su espalda y sus brazos acompañaron el espasmo, que culmino con algo de sangre en la mano del japonés.

-:- parece grave…- dijo Rusia mirando la mano del japonés-da… descuida… yo hablare con América-san… - el ruso sonrió. Y se puso de pie preparándose para salir nuevamente- me quedaría a cuidar de ti nihon, pero tengo algo de prisa..

-:- está bien Rusia-san… gracias por su ayuda… - patéticamente se puso de pie y camino hasta la entrada. Iván podía ver el frágil cuerpo del japonés enfermándose a cada segundo.

-:- ve a descansar da?..

-:- lo intentaré…

El ruso volvió a su casa tarareando, las cosas salían bien…

…

…

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió derecho a la puerta del cuarto de su invitado especial…

-:-te ves mejor doitsu..- sonrió como si nada pasara. El alemán no pudo contener su mirada llena de ira hacia el ruso que lo había dejado en esas condiciones tan lamentables.- te tenía un regalo.. Los chicos no te lo dieron antes… porque yo quería verte divirtiéndote con él…

-:- ya basta!- grito el alemán- tomate al guerra en serio!

-:- da! Siempre lo hago! - del armario saco una silla de ruedas. - ¿esto te parece familiar? No?.. Descuida… ahora si… después de todo ahora en casa habrá alguien más pequeño que letonia… seguro estará feliz!-

El alemán se quedó enmudecido… ¿ que habría tenido que soportar Gilbert para terminar las como habían terminado? El ruso avanzó hasta la cama y cortó las ataduras del alemán, hiriéndole el brazo al hacerlo. Una vez libre el alemán Iván lo tomo de los pies y tiro hasta bajarlo de la cama, el torso del alemán había caído como una bolsa de patatas.

-:- vamos doitsu! Esta silla es ideal para ti… es ruidosa y fría… Gilbert dijo que eras muy frio con él… creo que ahora esta silla será fría contigo…- empujo el aparato hasta Alemania que estaba en el suelo. Desesperado intento atraparla , peor en cuanto el aplicaba algo de fuerza esta retrocedía. Sus brazos funcionaban a su voluntad; sin embargo estaban golpeados y el dolían, la mirada amatista de Rusia estaba sobre su frente, al menos ahora estaba callado.

El alemán paso varios minutos luchando con el aparato que se movía constantemente. En cuanto estaba por subirse a él Iván le alejo la silla.

-:- hijo de perra!- dijo completamente sudado,

-:- ya me aburrí… imagino que tú también… ¿sabes? Creo que tus amigos deben estar envidiando lo bien que estas aquí… - salió del cuarto y volvió a echarle llave.

…

…

Alemania dejo de luchar con esa prisión con ruedas y la alejo lo más que pudo con su brazo. Aunque tampoco ganaba nada subiendo a la cama, al menos su espalda estaba más cómoda. Al halar de la sabana para intentar trepar la carta de Gilbert cayó sobre su pecho… la había olvidado…

Después de tantos días… solo ahora podía leerla…

/()/()/()/() Final del capítulo 10/()/()(())

Bueno! Referencias históricas aquí vámoos! ( no puedo creer que ya vallamos por el diez! Se supone que aquí estaría terminando según mi plan inicial XD digame si vale la pena o no XD)

…no es invento mío! Japón llama a Rusia para pedirle que interceda por estados unidos para ponerle fin a las hostilidades luego de la primera bomba y el ataque soviético a Manchuria…

Es un spoiler, pero seguro ya lo suponían, Rusia le dice a Japón que lo hará, pero al final ataca a las islas del norte de Japón y luego viene la segunda bomba en Nagasaki… la unión soviética nunca fue intermediaria y aprovecho la ya evidente debilidad de Japón …lol...

Bueno… esa fue la única… O_o lo siento!

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.. Y un plus si dejan review!


	11. Brief der Liebe, Schmerz und Tränen

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia _

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! _

_*muerte de personajes. Mención de ella_

_* pésimo summary_

Capitulo once: carta de amor, dolor y lágrimas

.

Resumen: Rusia debía comunicarle a América el deseo de Japón de dejar de pelear… y Alemania ahora se había encontrado con la última muerta de que Gilbert había existido… su último rastro de humanidad… una carta…

…

…

El alemán acariciaba el papel mientras lo desplegaba suavemente. El prusiano había plegado la hoja con mucho cuidado… y su hermano la abría ahora con el cuidado similar con el cual le había quitado al ropa la otra vez, después de todo, le estaba desnudando el alma.

"_si fuese más fácil decir las palabras que sentirlas… quizás no estaríamos en esta situación ahora, West..._

_Desde que te estreche en mis brazos me di cuenta que mi deber seria protegerte… sin embargo creciste mucho más rápido y más fuerte de lo que hubiese imaginado…  
>y comencé a admirarte… cuando me mude a tu casa West… ojala hubiese sido por admiración…<em>

_Fue por amor, renuncie a ser una nación pro amor a ti… West… y no me arrepiento…_

Alemania no pudo seguir leyendo, se limpio los ojos llenos de molestas lágrimas, pero otra llegaba a reemplazar su lugar. No había sido capaz de siquiera de retribuir una vez a semejante esfuerzo… lo había apartado de él muchas veces y reprochado sus accionar libre…

No podía dejar de recordar las veces que lo manda a dormir, o vigilar algún punto alejado de la casa… todo para no tenerlo cerca y poder pensar tranquilo….

Su amor nunca había sido tan fuerte por nadie como para dejar de ser un país… apenas podía imaginar lo mucho que su hermano lo amaba… los sollozos con el nombre de su hermano se escaparon de su boca… mientras intentaba de no enloquecer… de juntar los pedazos de su corazón que se desgarraba por su propia necedad… sentía que siempre había estado ciego…

Y era peor haber vivido ciego que morir inválido.

…

…

-:- Lituania…- estonia sentía que tenía que hablar con su compañero de cuarto con respecto a lo que había ocurrido en el baño. Sin embargo el lituano no pensaba lo mismo, por lo que tomo la cesta con la ropa sucia y se alejo lentamente de él.

-:- lo siento estonia, estoy ocupado ahora…- le dio la espalda.

Estonia le sujeto con firmeza el codo, ignorando que debajo del traje descansaba un enorme moretón. La respuesta del lituano fue soltar al sesta, esparciendo la ropa por el piso, se volvió y miro a estonia algo nervioso.

-:- estoy hablando en serio…

-:_ ya basta estonia! Déjame en paz!- dijo toris apartándole la mirada mientras se encorvaba un poco e intentaba zafarse del otro país. – ya no me toques! – el grito fue tajante, estonia se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás… Toris le temía.

-:- déjame ayudarte..- se acuclillo para levantar las prendas del suelo, al pellizcar una de las camisas vio manchas de sangre.

-:- ya basta… por favor… yo puedo – Lituania comenzó a tomar la ropa y colocarla dentro del cesto lo antes posible, arrebatándole la camisa manchada al otro báltico y huyendo al cuarto de lavado.

No es que sintiera que Lituania era su hermano, ya que a pesar de que los encapsulaban a los tres como bálticos, cada uno tenía su propia cultura, idioma y creencias… solo que ese encierro sofocante le había hecho sentir algo por sus compañeros de cuarto… era difícil explicar porque, peor había comenzado a molestarle mucho como sufrían sus dos compañeros más débiles… en pocas palabras había comenzado a sentir un fraternidad por los otros dos países… sin embargo sabía que era absurdo y que no era un sentimiento mutuo, Lituania le tenía miedo, y con letonia no tenían demasiado dialogo… y ese silencio.. Ese pacto implícito de silencio, no solucionaba nada… para nada…

…

…

Alfred bebía un café mientras se contemplaba las piernas y uno de sus brazos, las manchas cada vez eran más grandes…

-:- pft!- escupió el café y lo miro. – esta amargo… iré por algo de azúcar…

Camino despacio hasta la alacena y destapo el recipiente con el azúcar. Se sorprendió al verlo vacio ¿se había acabado el azúcar?... camino hasta le refrigerador y se sorprendió de que no había carne y faltaban otras cosas que habitualmente adornaban la absurdamente abundante nevera del americano.

-:- tendré que salir a comprar… -abrió su billetera y dio un grito de espanto al sacar solo bonos que él mismo había escrito "vale por 100 dólares… en cuanto pueda te los devuelvo. América" "me lleve lo que quedaba de dinero, te lo traigo en cuanto recupere el dinero. América" – esto fue una mala idea… -se quejó mientras dejaba su café sobre la mesada. – mejor será que apure las cosas… ya no me queda dinero… si sigo así tendré que comer como Inglaterra…

…

…

Rusia se veía muy concentrado en un dibujo. Letonia se acercó a husmearlo. Iván lo noto y se lo enseño.

-:- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con miedo de despertar la ira de su superior, pero sin muchas ideas de lo que los infantiles rayones pudiesen significar.

-:- son las refacciones que le haremos a la casa da… ahora habrá más lugar… y tengo que pensar con cuidado que hare con tanto espacio.. Quizás Japón pueda vivir aquí con nosotros… si la casa es tan grande… comenzaremos a sentirnos solos…

-:- ja…ja … Japón!- letonia sintió algo de miedo, no se sentía cómodo con el ruso, la llegada del alemán no lo había tranquilizado y la insinuación de convivir con el japonés era insoportable… de verdad tenía bastante miedo…

-:- da!- dijo feliz mientras se acomodaba los guantes. Voy a salir… - apretó la cabeza del pequeño país mientras se ponía de pie – volveré enseguida…

-:- s… si… señor…- decía letonia mientras el ajustaban la cabeza impidiendo su crecimiento.

…

…

"_recuerdas la canción que te susurraba al oído cuando eras niño?... si llego a morir en tus brazos me encantaría que esta vez la cantases tu para mi…  
>espero que al vernos de nuevo, me permitas ser un cobarde y darme por vencido… así como espero que tu también te hayas rendido.. No soportaría ver que no pude defenderte.. Y que perdí mi dignidad en vano…"<em>

-:- Bruder!... ¿porque no lo dijiste antes!... Bruder!- Alemania comenzó a gritarle al techo, buscando ese sitio del que los humanos normales hablaban… ese "paraíso"… se preguntaba si con todas las vidas que había arrastrado Gilbert desde su nacimiento podría llegar a eso que llamaban "cielo"…

" _Rusia me dejo una nueva__oportunidad para verte… a cambio de acompañarlo…y de convencerte de que des por vencido… lo segundo me pareció lo mejor también…_

…_pido perdón, hermano, por haberte besado por las noches mientras dormías… por haberte abrazado siempre esperando que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo.. De haberte mentido, hablándote fraternalmente cuando en realidad moría por poseerte…_

_Sé que me gane el infierno con mis pasos… pero si logramos algún día estar juntos… habrá valido la pena cada lagrima, cada herida… cada balazo…  
>soy tan patético ahora.. Con mi cuerpo azotado y sin tu olor…<em>

…_Pero quiero que lo sepas, West._

_Siempre te amare._

_Incluso si mi amor por ti tendrá el final que tendrá, no lo_

_Cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Juntos, pasamos años maravillosos._

_Esta carta se está alargando mucho, y voy a despedirme…_

_No puedo pedirte que me recuerdes, pero no soporto la idea de que_

_Me olvides…_

_... lamento tanto lo que te hice, lo que nos hice..._

_Tú me has dado tanto, aunque no lo sepas…y yo he sido incapaz de devolverte nada… nunca, incluso te cause muchos problemas que tuviste que resolver por mi…_

_Haz lo que sea mejor para ti, West._

_West..._

_Me hiciste muy feliz."_

_._

Alemania apretó el papel en sus pecho húmedo por tantas lagrimas mientras maldecía que todo terminase así… con el otro puño golpeaba la pared. Gilbert, había padecido de su abandono, de su indiferencia, y en realidad todo había sido su culpa… la guerra… también había sido su culpa… había contaminado todo lo que lo rodeaba con sus manos sucias…

…

…

Japón hacia lo que podía para atender a sus heridos, mientras los contemplaba muriéndose como moscas. Cuando uno de sus soldados llego corriendo casi sin aliento y aterrado.

-:- es.. Rusia!- gritaba desde lejos y se detuvo a sus pies sin aire- es Rusia!... está azotando el norte! Haga algo por favor! – la voz de ese soldado estaba distorsionada por el miedo.

El japonés se quedó helado… ¿pudiera ser que…? Dejo el paquete que sostenía en las manos de un soldado que tenía a su lado y de dirigió lo más rápido que podía al norte de su casa, debía comprender que sucedía.

…

…

El sonido del metal contra las piedras, podía helar la sangre de cualquiera, más cuando el japonés se aproximo al ruso. Vio que en realidad estaba ultimando a uno de sus generales.

-:- nihon!- sonrió mostrando su rostro salpicado por la sangre mientras su bufanda se humedecía con la sangre de sus manos al acomodarla para mostrarle su amplia sonrisa.

-:- Rusia –san! ¿Que esto?..- kiku se quedo a un par de pasos del ruso.

-:- esto?... tu lo has hecho… ¿porque confiaste en mi?...

-:- Rusia-san….- los ojos de Japón se llenaron de lagrimas. No podía creer que fuese su culpa… apoyo su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana, no alcanzo a desenfundarla cuan el tubo de hierro de Iván le golpeo el codo. Midiéndole los movimientos.

-:- vas a pelear de nuevo?... - sonrió de lado…- crees que vale la pena nihon-kun?... – le sostuvo el brazo y comenzó a apretarlo, cada vez más y más. Hasta sentirlo gemir del dolor. – no estés triste..- dijo cuando el apretó el brazo lo suficiente para que sus lagrimas finalmente cayeran- no llores Nihon… puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras… piensa que mi casa ahora esta más cerca de la tuya…-

-:- esta vez… peleare con mi vida!... solo habrán dos posibles resultados…. O recuperare esto… o regare mi última gota de sangre sobre estos cadáveres…- Iván se lamio los labios .

…

…

-:- no! No voy a hacer tal cosa! No!- Feliciano estaña sentado a la mesa de la oficina de Francia. Lovino miraba desde la puerta, apretando los puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

-:- Italia no tienes opción! Además tu hermano firmo la rendición incondicional! ¿Por qué crees que los tratamos tan bien?- Francia llevaba más horas de las que podía contar intentando de que el italiano firmase la declaración de guerra a Alemania y a Japón.

-:- fírmalo cabeza hueca!- Romano le realizo un coscorrón correctivo a Feliciano en la cabeza. No era que el estuviese de acuerdo a ese tipo de traiciones, pero tampoco era un idiota y no quería pasar otro periodo bajo tutela de nadie, una niñez con Antonio era suficiente.

-:- pero Doitsu y nihon son mis amigoooos! No puedo hacer nada en contra suya! Yo no quiero pelear!... niichan! ¿Por qué no me proteges? – esa última frase detuvo las acciones hostiles de su hermano que se quedo como un idiota mirando la nada.

-:- ¿pueden dejar de pelearse aquí y firmar? – Francia se sostenía el cabello por temor de que se callera de los nervios y el dolor de cabeza.

-:-yo firmare por Feliciano… al fin y al cabo es lo mismo! – le arrebato al pluma a su hermano menor y firmo escribiendo el nombre de Feliciano y subrayándolo.- listo barbón!

El francés se dio una palmada en la frente. ¡De verdad estaba ayudando a España cuidando de su amado Romano haciendo esto?...

..

…

-:- deja de llorar!- Romano entendía los sentimientos de su hermano, pero el ya había firmado la derrota incondicional.. Y declararle la guerra era solo una formalidad. Ninguno levantaría las armas de nuevo.

-:_ niichan… ¿porque lo hiciste?... Doitsu va a sentirse muy solo… y no quiero pelear con nihon!

-:- porque no te voy a dejar solo! Y porque me preocupo por ti!

-:- niichan…- Romano se sonrojo.

-:- si, idiota… ya lo dije!... – bajo la cabeza. Después de todo… no quiero que te suceda nada malo… quiero que estés conmigo para siempre… eres mi hermanito.. Es normal que te defienda…

…

… ()()()()()()()fin del capítulo 11 ()()()()()()

Que hermosa carta! No podía dejar de escribirla! No podía! (Ideal escuchar "scarlet" de brooke fraser otra opción "old friend" de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn de la Ost de Silent Hill homecoming….una tercera opción de esta misma vocalista pero de la ost de Silent Hill 3 la canción "letter from the lost days" Solo para agregarle dramatismo)

Ahora si! Referencias históricas!  
>…para financiar la guerra el gobierno de estados unidos había comenzado con la emisión de bonos… los alimentos de primera necesidad no sobraban y sus elevados precios en parte por la especulación hacia muy difícil la economía hogareña. Su alusión a comer como Inglaterra es que en periodos de escases debido a la primera guerra el gobierno publico recetarios ultra económicos pero que también destacaban por su mala calidad y dudoso sabor.<p>

…como ya había anticipado Japón el pide a la URSS que sea intermediario, peor esta saco partido para tomar las isla del norte de Japón, y tras eso al bomba atómica en Nagasaki

… esto es raro.. Pero al caer Italia, y firmar la rendición incondicional, como una formalidad le declara la guerra a Alemania ( que aun no había caído) ¿porque lo retrase hasta aquí?

En primer lugar como había dicho en otro capítulo, Francia que también estaba empobrecido por la guerra decide ayudar a Antonio encargándose de Lovino, y una manera de que su pena se reduzca era que fuese enemigo de Alemania. En segundo, porque todos sabemos que Feliciano no lo hubiese hecho… espero que los motivos les parezcan lógicos…  
>bueno.. Stooop! Hay una persona muy especial que me deja comentarios, pero al no tener cuenta no puedo contestarle por Pm… esta vez de verdad quería hacerlo y aprovecho este espacio….<p>

Sieglinde: la verdad esa conversación entre Inglaterra y Japón fue en parte basado en una tarde de calor en el que me puse a divagar con respecto a esos asuntos…

Jaja.. A Lituania le cortaron el agua caliente para qué deje de hacerse daño… creo que después de haber leído lo de estonia se entenderá mejor…

Intento no separar tanto las letras… peor mi cerebro corre y mis dedos sufren un severo retraso…

Gracias de nuevo por leer… mantén tu ojo vigilante sobre mí por favor!


	12. die letzte Schlacht

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! *muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

Capitulo 12: la última batalla…

…

La sangre había comenzado a gotear sobre las rocas llenas de barro. Las gotas espesas manchaban el suelo, y de la nada las rodillas del ruso tocaron el piso… y unos segundos después las rodillas de Japón tocaron el suelo también. y sus manos siguieron el movimiento de besar el piso. La espada desenvainada estaba de costado. Recostada entre las piedras. Y la sangre entre las rodillas del ruso y del japonés seguía cayendo. Finalmente, la frente de Kiku toco el piso, la superficie de la cabeza del japonés tenía una herida cortante, sus cabellos negros estaban rojos ahora. El ruso solo se había arrodillado para verlo caer. Mientras limpiaba con su mano la cañería, que goteaba sangre aun.

-:- puedes decir algo nihon?... ¡como te sientes?- el japonés son podía levantar la mirada, toda su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión estaba borrosa. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarlo aturdido y ahora no sabía dónde poner las palabras que había dicho hacia solo unos momentos atrás. – chugoku no puede defenderte aquí… ¿te das por vencido?...

-:-no…- balbuceo mientras su cabeza intentaba ordenar las ideas. – jamás me daré por vencido!... dije que ganaría o que morirá aquí…

-:- pero yo no quiero matarte Nihon…- Rusia asió esos cabellos mojados y le levanto el rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo. – porque me voy a divertir viendo como sufres…

-:- no habré perdido mientras siga con vida…- Kiku dijo esto apenas enfocando la cara de Iván, dado que la debilidad fue generalizada a todo su cuerpo. Intentó erguirse nuevamente, pero sus pies se debilitaron y trastabilló, salvando su cara de hundirse en su propia sangre por el hecho de que Rusia le sostenía del cabello.

El ruso soltó el flequillo del japonés mientras además de robarle su territorio, le arrebataba su katana. Sabía que al despertar sin ella. La guerra habría acabado… y el tenia un tesoro más grande que el pequeño espacio de la casa de Japón.

…

…

-:- me acaban de comunicar que Italia!- Toris se quedó callado una vez dentro del cuarto de Alemania al no ver al enorme ruso.. ¿A dónde había partido de nuevo?...

-:- que sucedió con Italia!- oyó una voz al ras de suelo que se sentaba para mirarlo a los ojos. Toris bajo la cabeza, y dijo las cuatro palabras que jamás había imaginado oír.

-:- le declaró la guerra…. Alemania-san…

Algo en el pecho de Ludwig dejo de moverse… posiblemente fuese su corazón, o la sangre dentro de él.

-:_ como dijiste…

-:- Italia le ha declarado la guerra Alemania-san…- toris no le dirigía la mirada. Una traición no era una noticia tan sencilla de anunciar, menos si había cometido el error de decírselo a la persona equivocada.

-:-no puede ser…- la voz de Alemania se quebró de inmediato mientras se repetía en voz alta conjeturas imposibles sobre el motivo de la traición de su amante… no tenía sentido…

-:- le ayudare – Toris se acerco a Alemania para intentar de montarlo en la cama nuevamente.

-:- espera… dime… ¿Cuándo te dio estar carta mi hermano?...

-:- Rusia-san nos encargo a letonia, estonia y a mí su cuidado…

-:- ¿porque la recibiste tu?... si no me equivoco, mi hermano lucho contigo cuando aun eras politeísta…

-:_ en ese tiempo, yo era una nación libre, y él era un gran imperio… imagino que las cosas no nos fueron bien… y acabamos siendo una ex nación y un territorio anexado… ¿porque no habría de ayudar a alguien a descansar en paz?

-:- aunque sea tu enemigo?... ¿así haces las cosas?

-:- cree que por eso siempre estuve viviendo escondiéndome detrás de alguien más… primero Polonia, y ahora Rusia-san… ¿es eso lo que piensa de mi?

-:-gracias…- dijo Alemania. Ambos guardaron silencio un momento prolongado, hasta que el germano volvió a hablar.- no había podido agradecerte antes… no solo que cuides de mí, sino, que no te hayas vengado de mi hermano, y que me dejases leer su carta…

-:- doitsu? Abriste la puerta?- pregunto Rusia entrando al cuarto de Alemania. Se sorprendió a ver a Lituania ahí de pie. Por el contrario Alemania sintió frio en la nuca al ver a Rusia, con esa voz aniñada, en contraste con su abrigo lleno de sangre. No podía hablar, sentía mucha repulsión por lo que veía. - ¿Qué haces aquí Lituania?

-:- ah! Si!.- Trago saliva el báltico antes de acercarse a Iván.- Italia le declaro la guerra a Alemania...- el ruso abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-:- que pena... entonces ahora son nuestros amigos… llama Italia-kun y pregúntale si quiere declararle la guerra a Nihon también…- dijo moviendo la katana de Japón sutilmente, como para que tanto Toris como Alemania se percataran de que al traía en su manos, completamente ensangrentada.

-:-si!- toris abandono la habitación,

-:- tu!- Alemania no podía dejar de imaginarse el cuerpo desecho del japonés…

*flashback*

-:- Japón, ¿para qué tienes una katana, tenía entendido que atacarías sobre todo por aire y mar..

-:- no puedo desprenderme de ella… me acompaña desde que aprendí a defenderme por mi cuenta… es un símbolo de todo guerrero..

-:- ¿entonces la llevaras al campo de batalla siempre?

-:- algún día, ambos dejaremos de pelear… y será el mismo día..- el alemán guardo silencio, el también había pensado lo mismo de su rifle, sin embargo… las guerras le habían hecho cambiar de compañero más de una vez

*fin del flashback*

-:- te ves muy animado hoy Doitsu… acabo de visitar a Japón… ¿sabes? Mi casa es más grande ahora….

-:- nihon…- Alemania se sentía acorralado como un perro esperando la muerte.

-:-quizás pronto se encuentren… no te angusties...

El ruso se acerco al alemán y l sujeto de los hombros, con un poco de esfuerzo lo subió a la cama, Alemania no podía sentirse más degradado. No quería la ayuda del ruso, si bien ya le dolía el cuerpo de estar en una superficie tan dura como el piso.

-:- tus heridas sanan muy bien… pronto podre hacerte unas nuevas…- el ruso se volteo para salir del cuarto. peor el alemán haló con fuerza la bufanda de Iván, haciéndolo exhalar con fuerza, no le había gustado al sensación de su cuello apretado pro aquella prenda tan habitual en él.- yo no seguiría tirando si fuese tu Doitsu…- dijo casi cantando, mientras sentías en su cuello la presión de aquella fuerza sobre la tela.

-:- enfréntame idiota! No tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme!... si Italia me declaro al guerra…. Es uno de tus aliados ahora…

-:- yo no tengo aliados Doitsu – desenvaino la katana del japonés y apuñalo la cama con el filosísimo elemento. El costado de Alemania estuvo a casi inexistentes centímetros de ser apuñalado.

Iván aprovecho su mano ahora libre y tomo del cuello a Alemania, con ambas manos llenas de sangre. Ludwig había tomado los antebrazos de Iván y luchaba por alejarlos de su cuello.

-:- Rusia –san!- estonia había golpeado al puerta antes de abrir.- tiene que venir a leer esto…. – dijo el joven sosteniendo una línea de telegrafía. – América parece preparado…

-:- ya voy…- dijo quejándose como un niño mientras soltaba el cuello del alemán. Tomo la katana y la miro con cuidado.

-:- solo falta Italia-kun… y doitsu tendrá que quedarse a vivir en casa…- guardo con cuidado el arma del japonés mientras salía del cuarto. el alemán sospechaba que a guerra había acabado… y que el pobre Italia seria quien pague y se endeude por sus faltas….

…

….

América ya había anunciado su nuevo viaje a tierra nipona mientras contemplaba el horizonte, su país estaba a salvo… pero bastante empobrecido…. Canadá se acercaba con el pesado cargamento que era la única manera de "asegurar la paz" los ojos del canadiense estaban llenos de lagrimas . y en cuanto vio a su hermano ponerse el casco, se acerco y lo abrazo. Apretándolo fuertemente en sus brazos.

-:- voy a volver mattie… no te preocupes…- el canadiense le apretó las manos al soltar el abrazo.

-:- hermano… por favor… no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte…

-:- no, no voy a arrepentirme de hacer lo correcto…

-:- América!- Canadá intento gritar le a su hermano, rogando por una última mirada. Sin embargo el motor del avión lo opaco y solo lo vio de espaldas, partiendo nuevamente.

…

…

Inglaterra no podía bajarse de sus embarcaciones, no quería pelear contra Japón, menos habiéndose enterado de la quita de tierras por parte de Rusia. De la nada sintió a Alfred por radio, intentando de comunicarse.

-:- igirisu! Estas ahí? Cambio..-

-:- América! Dónde estabas idiota! Cambio!- pregunto el ingles algo molesto.

-:- le pondremos un fin a esto…

-:- de que hablas!..

-:_ mírame volar!... y deja todo en mis manos!...

El ingles corrió a cubierta arrojando la radio lejos. Una vez fuera el vuelo rasante de Alfred le revolvió el cabello y el americano sobrevolaba tierras japonesas.

…

…

Japón abrió los ojos. Antes de inclinar su cuerpo para ponerse de pies busco su katana en el piso, y esta ya no estaba. En su lugar tomó un girasol. Aferro el tallo mientras se erguía hasta quedar de rodillas. Cuando oyó un zumbido cruzar el aire.

Con la flor entre sus manos vio el avión de estados unidos sobre él. A pesar de la enorme distancia kiku perdió su vista en el punto negro cerca del sol, mientras América miraba el punto donde se suponía que estaba exactamente el japonés. Antes de poner su dedo sobre el botón que liberaría a "fat man" recordó el fuerte abrazo de Canadá para con él, luego como este lo había llamado, pero que el fingió no oír por el motor, no podía permitir que su hermano lo viese con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

…

…

-:- que diablos vas a hacer América!- Arthur gritaba por radio. Solo rogaba que no fuera lo que esperaba - Alfred!...

….

….

La escotilla se abrió y la carga se precipitaba lentamente a tierra. Para el japonés el tiempo que tardaba ese pequeño punto en hacerse más grande era una dolorosa eternidad en la que no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar el girasol .

….

….

-:- ameri….- el ingles dejo de insistir y corrió nuevamente hasta afuera al ver en el horizonte aquel destello que aun de día había iluminado el cielo y la tierra.

…

…

América no se quedo a presenciar. En cuanto oyó el estallido dirigió su avión a casa.

….

…

Una enorme esfera de fuego comenzó a abrasar todo a su paso castigando seres vivos e inertes, antiguos y modernos…. Simbólicos y reales… no parecía haber quedado nada entero… salvo un girasol que se quemaba en soledad entre los escombros…

…

…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() fin del 12! )()()()()()()()()()()()

… ya cayo la segunda bomba… el fin verdadero de la segunda guerra según muchos.. fue el ultimo gran suceso bélico ( algunos grupos japoneses rebeldes siguieron peleando ya pasada la rendición…)

Eso fue lo único…

Como les dije… lo de la declaración de guerra a Alemania lo desfase a propósito n_n nos vemos en el siguiente!


	13. die Beerdigung von der Sonne

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

Capitulo13…: el velorio del sol

El ingles después de ver la bola de fuego y la columna de humo se dejó caer de rodillas sobre su embarcación. No había forma de que nada hubiese sobrevivido al ataque…

…

…

El americano en cuanto llegó a casa sintió que no podía salir de su B29… se quedó golpeando los controles hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Quizás podría arrepentirse para siempre de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Finalmente salió de la aeronave y Canadá estaba ahí.

-:-…- el americano se quito el casco y lo dejo en las manos de su hermano. Tenía que bañarse la cantidad de sangre que sabía que tenía en su cuerpo, aun que no hubiese tocado una pistola. El canadiense entendió que la tarea estaba terminada. Y se arrodillo lleno de impotencia no podía llorar… él en su intento de ser nombrado había ayudado a crear el arma más peligrosa que el hombre hubiese podido soñar…

Cualquier lágrima que derramase, también podía ser un insulto a todas las vidas que colaboro en cegar.

….

….

El ingles llamo a todos los aliados…. Anunciando que se había terminado la resistencia del japonés… que no veía ninguna acción coordenada…que la guerra había terminado informalmente.

Francia colgó y suspiro. Tenía a los molestos italianos en su casa, solo que ahora todo era muy distinto de como se hubiese imaginado. Feliciano pasaba todo el día en su cuarto, os entado en un rincón del jardín. Y lovino le obedecía sin preguntar.

-:- Romano… no le digas a tu hermano… pero no hay noticias de Nihon…- el francés en realidad tenía un buen corazón, aunque actuase como un idiota todo el tiempo.

-:- ¿se rindió?- pregunto romano soltando el trapeador. El francés negó con la cabeza mientras se colocaba un abrigo. –

-:- iré a ver qué sucedió…

-:- espera- el italiano le tomo la manga de la ropa. – está muerto verdad? –no es que se llevase de maravillas con el japonés, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo atroz que esta guerra había resultado..

-:- no le digas nada aun a Italia…- ambos vieron al italiano levantando el caído trapeador.

-:- ¿son malas noticias verdad? Es sobre doitsu?-

-:- ve furansu y yo me encargo de él…- dijo romano soltando la ropa del francés.

…

….

Arthur había abandonado el mar por fin, tenía que encontrar a Japón y pedirle la rendición de inmediato. Pero no había nada en esa casa… todos e había quemado, vaporizado…

A lo lejos había un par de personas sentadas en círculo. Corrió hacia ellas, y pudo reconocer a las criaturas que conoció en el baño termal de Japón, y a la chiquilla fastidiosa, todos llorando en torno a ese dejo de girasol, que estaba destruido y consumiéndose por el humo.

-:- nihon…- pensó en voz alta… los miembros del círculo lo miraron y volvieron a su llanto, esta vez dejándole un espacio, que el inglés no acepto.

Eufórico comenzó a mover los escombros cercanos, Kiku tenía que haber sobrevivido…no podía estar muerto…

…

….

-:- América…- Canadá entro en el cuarto de su hermano. Lo encontró mirando hacia la ventana, el horizonte pacifico que mostraba ese rectángulo de grueso vidrio.- América…

-:- maldición... mattie.. ¿Podrías golpear antes de entrar?…- el americano bajo la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus gafas y se las colocaba. – lo siento… estoy un poco tenso…

-:- Inglaterra llamo… Japón no…

-:- claro…- dijo sonriendo y estirando su pulgar- justo estaba por llamar a Rusia y contarle que gracias a mi, el mundo puede dormir en paz hoy! Ha ha ha! ¿No soy grandioso..

-:-ame…

-:- claro que lo soy! Ha ha ha!- levanto su teléfono y comenzó a discar un numero al azar. Quería que su hermano se fuese tranquilo.

-:- voy por un café entonces…- el canadiense partió. Su hermano se veía bastante relajado… ¿ de verdad había apuntado para matar al japonés?... por un lado deseaba que todo fuese un error.. ¿Lo era?...

…

…

Rusia había clocado al katana del japonés como un trofeo sobre su chimenea…sabia que pronto todos la querrían… letonia llego con un llamado del americano.

-:- da?- dijo al tomar el teléfono.- ¿Cómo estas América? Te felicito por la muerte de Nihon-kun… a mí se me hizo difícil lidiar con él…

-:- murió?...- pregunto sin poder ocultar que esas palabras habían logrado el daño esperado.

-:- ¿para qué llamabas?... ah!... claro… casi me olvido de decirte, luego de tu primer ataque… nihon quería rendirse… ¿quieres firmar el acta?... creo que por más que Nihon no pueda chugoku puede firmar por él… América? Estas ahí?...

-:- …-

-:- tenemos que volver a juntarnos… hace mucho que no compartimos una charla.. ¿No crees?

-:- te llamo luego- Alfred colgó justo cuando Canadá abría la puerta, esta vez con el café y unas donas, como a su hermano le gustaba.

-:- hermano?...

-:- soy un asesino…- esas dos palabras bastaron para que Mathew dejara caer el bocadillo y abrazara a su hermano con fuerza.

-:- América… - el canadiense no podía contener ya las lagrimas, lo peor de todo era saber que su hermano si está arrepentido, y esa culpa no se lavaría jamás… la arrastraría toda la historia.

-:-sigo siendo el héroe… verdad? Fue lo correcto, verdad?- dijo cuando en realidad lo que se preguntaba era ¿pero qué diablos fue lo que hice?

…

…

El francés llego a las escasas ruinas de la casa del japonés.

-:- no había quedado nada en pie, no pudo adentrarse demasiado en la casa, cuando vio a Inglaterra acercándose a él. En silencio dejo el girasol, lo que quedaba de él en las manos del francés, mientras que intentado parecer inerte balbuceo

-:- ¿Qué haces aquí inútil?… de alcance hasta tu casa…- el francés arrojo la flor al piso. No tenía sentido lamentar la muerte de alguien que los hubiese matado en su lugar…. La guerra era detestable… y él había vivido de guerras suficiente como para aprender a solo lamentar sus propias perdidas…

-:- como digas… luego llamare a América…- el resto del viaje seria en un silencio obscuro.

…

…

-:- pobre nihon…. Pobre nihon… - el italiano del norte no había caído en las mentiras de su hermano y no dejaba de suplicar que encontrasen al asiático con vida.

-:- él estará bien… a lo mejor solo se escondió..- romano sabía que era responsabilidad del japonés por no haberse dado por vencido… personalmente dudaba si valía la pena morir por "honor" si se podía recuperarlo tras sobrevivir…

-:- pero… pero… - no dejaba de temblar, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada por nadie… era casi como un mueble…

-:- él sabe lo que hace… es un tipo muy inteligente… hace sandias cuadradas! Cuadradas!...sí, seguro se esconde bien…

-:- doitsu va a ponerse muy triste si se entera…

…

…

El ruso entro al cuarto del alemán y lo contemplo. Alemania estaba dormido… y en sus manos estrechaba una hoja de papel. El ruso saco de su bolsillo la carta de Gilbert que poseía., para luego mirar de nuevo la que tenia Alemania entre las manos, con la cruz teutónica garabateada en los márgenes.

Avanzo y estaba a punto de atacar de la ira al alemana. Pero a pesar de los terrores que él hacía pasar lo veía durmiendo con una sonrisa en su boca… con una paz en su corazón….

La sangre del ruso se ardía en si misma… sus puños se apretaban como si quisieran estrangular la circulación de sus dedos… y sus dientes se estrechaban en un efusivo abrazo como chocando para destruirse mutuamente… ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento? No importaba el nombre; pero era muy molesto y debía terminarse. Quizás junto a la muerte de ese infeliz que se lo causaba…

Iván extendió sus brazos y ataco el cuello del alemán, que se despertó mareado y ajeno a la agresión, pero sin más el ruso alejo sus manos del alemán en cuanto le contemplo la mirada confundida y llena de angustia, esa sensación se había marchado… todo estaba bien de nuevo…

Alemania se quedo paralizado. Con sus brazos había repelido el ataque del ruso, peor el verlo ahora alejarse lo dejo confundido… el ruso se volvió y le arrebató la hoja de papel que Gilbert había escrito y dado de custodia al lituano.

Salió en silencio dejando la puerta de cuarto abierta. Y en un paso férreo se dirigió hasta donde los 3 bálticos concluían la limpieza de la sala. Saco de su bolsillo la carta y la arrojo al piso. El lituano y el estomas se quedaron helados y no pudieron esconder el pavor que sentían respecto de ello. El letón tembló solo al ver a los otros dos temiendo algo terrible. Al margen que su jefe traía la boca entreabierta mientras emitía ese sonido sombrío típico de su enojo.

-:- este fuiste tú Lituania…¡verdad?..- el país se acerco a Toris y le sujeto el brazo con fuerza.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el ruso ahora más molesto por el silencio del báltico lo golpeo al acorralarlo contra la pared. Sin embargo nadie había dicho una palabra aun.

El ruso soltó el brazo de letonia, para golpearle el rostro con el dorso de su mano y luego tomarlo por el cuello.

Al tomarlo y apretarlo; despertó al reacción de estonia, que le golpeo el codo a su jefe para que soltase a su presa. Iván abrió los ojos mientras letonia retrocedía de temor. Lituania al ser soltado, se tomo del cuello asustado y sin comprender del todo que sucedía.

El báltico no había retrocedido tras su acción, y sus ojos estaban clavados sobre los amatistas del ruso, que sonrió de una forma que al estones le parecía repulsiva. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su posición temeraria.

En silencio Iván tomo al insubordinado de la camisa y lo arrojo contra una estantería llena de artículos de cristal, donde estonia dio un involuntario grito de dolor.

-:- ten cuidado cuando limpias Estonia… pudiste haber roto algo importante..- dijo el ruso burlándose del país que prefirió dejar de pelear y quedarse en ese sitio doloroso. Tras estas palabras fue a su cuarto. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Sus compañeros de cuarto se acercaron a él y lo ayudaron a incorporarse. Estonia estaba muy herido, pero por suerte solo eran un par de cortes.

…

….

-:- nihon….- el chino lloraba mirando el cielo. Apretando entre sus manos los puños de su ropa. La guerra no podía ser tan desgraciada… jamás le perdonaría a Alfred el daño irreparable que había hecho…

:::

:::

)()()()()()()()()()()()() termino el trece()()()()()()()()()()()

Kiku se robó casi todo este capítulo también… TT o TT nihooon!

Que les pareció?

De nuevo, aquí no hay más que referencia a la segunda bomba nuclear y como los países se enteran de su nefasto y triste resultado…  
>sigan leyendo da? XD<p>

… la pelea de estonia con Rusia es una representación de las pequeñas protestas que se generaban en algunos puntos de la URSS, pero como en todos los gobiernos autoritarios eran repelidas rápidamente y sin decir mucho…

¿Les gusto? Comenten!

¿No les gusto?... demándenme y comenten XD

Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de las casi 100 personas que perdieron la vida en el atentado a la sede de la AMIA en argentina el 17/7/1994 y a los más de 300 heridos…  
>era la mañana, cuando dos coche bomba estallaron y el edificio se desmorono como un castillo de arena…. Necesitamos que Irán le quite la protección política a los responsables… hoy, se ha cumplido un año más de inmunidad… y la sirena sonó a la hora del hecho… invisibles las victimas deambulan por el sitio aguardando por un rescate que ya n llegaría… y una justicia que ojala llegue pronto…<p>

.

A su memoria este capítulo…


	14. Sommerund Sonnenblumen

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Capitulo catorce: verano y girasoles

.

.

Alfred aun no podía creer el haber asesinado a Japón… después de todo, la bomba había sido arrojada en un sitio de secundario nivel para el asiático… ¿cuan débil estaba este antes del bombardeo? Camino al encender el televisor encontró la verdad… el soviético había sacado provecho, había atacado a Kiku… no podía evitar sentirse una mierda de ser humano… sin embargo, en su pecho y en su cabeza voces le seguían diciendo que era un súper héroe… y quería creer que había asegurado que no habían mas motivos por los cuales pelear….

…

…

El francés llego a casa callado. Sería una noticia difícil de darle a Italia, se topo primero con romano, que sostenía hielo cerca de su mejilla.

-:- romano?- pregunto el francés mientras dejaba su abrigo lleno de cenizas en el recibidor.

-:- fue Veneciano…- dijo de inmediato, bajando la cabeza. – está muerto verdad?...

-:- tengo que hablar con él…- subió las escaleras Francis y llego al cuarto del italiano.

-:- furansu-niichan!- se uso de pie Italia y se acerco a él, había estado llorando.

-:- lo siento… - apretó sus labios mientras miraba el rostro de Italia, era lamentable…

-:- no…- suspiró…. Pero creí que América solía ser amigo de América y de igirsu… ¿porque lastimar a sus amigos?...

-:- así es la guerra…- se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sentaba en la cama de los italianos. – yo quería mucho a Gilbert… pero peleando a su lado, fue como también descubrí que él era implacable… no hubiese tenido oportunidad contra él… con el tiempo quizás aprenda a sentirme feliz de no haber caído yo ene se lugar….

-:- furansu-niichan…

-:- ¿que sucedió con romano?

-:- estoy molesto con él.. Pero lo siento..

*flashback*

-:- deja de llorar tonto! Japón se merece todo lo que le sucede! No hizo nada por ti! No hizo nada por Alemania! No hizo nada por mí! Y cuando sabe que perdió…. Se queda para que lo apaleen! Es un id…- la mano de Feliciano corrió por la cara de su hermano.

-:- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso! Él está peleando solo! Y puede estar muy herido!

*fin del flashback*

-:- ya veo…- el francés se sorprendió de lo maduro que veía a Italia, solo ahora notaba que al menos algo había crecido después de tantos años… - le palmeo la cabeza, y el italiano se dejo acariciar… necesitaba un soporte para tanto dolor, que se desbordaba de si…

…

…

-:- que bueno que llego? ¿Fue un viaje muy largo?- un invisible Canadá le había abierto la puerta a Arthur, que camino derecho al americano.

-:- América…

-:- viste lo que hice?..- pregunto horrorizado, sin poder sacar sus ojos de las imágenes de los cronistas de guerra., tras esa articulación intento imitar una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar.

-:- América…. No…- el ingles revivía con dolor esos momentos de dolor. Cuando veía a bomba descendiendo. – Alfred… el esta…. No lo hallamos…

El americano ya temía eso, pero ahora sabia que el ingles no podía mentirle… había masacrado una nación débil con sus propias manos… una nación poderosa pero enferma…

Arthur abrazo a estados unidos, que lloro en sus brazos sin consuelo. No importaba desmoronarse una vez… ¿verdad? Todos los héroes lo hacían en algún momento…

-:- América…e está bien… América.. Era lo correcto….- Arthur le acariciaba el cabello mientras le besaba a frente… América apenas era un niño… su cuerpo de adulto no lo engañaba en lo absoluto… esas lagrimas… eran quizás la muestra imborrable de que América estaba dejando un pasado de infancia, y ahora con la sangre de Japón en sus manos, se convertía en hombre….

…

…

China pateaba las cenizas mientras veía a las personas luchando por sobrevivir y aun sin rendirse… Japón era muy fuerte, pero había sido avasallado… ¿Qué esperanzas había para sus pobladores que se negaban a deponer las armas? Era necesario ponerle un alto… la guerra no se acabaría hasta que un papel fuese firmado… pero su hermano no podría firmarlo… de la nada encontró un papel, un dibujo… ese conejo de hacia tantos años… siglos enteros… apenas había sobrevivido a la destrucción del sitio… se arrodillo para descansar, la angustia le cerraba el pecho…

…

…

Estonia observaba con cuidado los rostros de los otros bálticos, era difícil no ver que no había ningún nexo entre ellos… estaba muy claro…. Tan claro que los tres lo sabían… tres extraños trabajando y durmiendo juntos… incluso su presente era muy distinto… no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No es que hubiese actuado esperando algo a cambio, pero no se hubiese sentido mal de haber recibido un gracias por parte del lituano, que tenia los labios cosidos, no había emitido palabras salvo "¿te duele? " a lo que había negado con la cabeza cada vez que se le había preguntado. Y letonia… era distinto… no tenían demasiado dialogo, pero curaba con mucho cuidado sus heridas… y el. Se sentía un idiota… su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su cabeza… ye so era peligroso considerando que vivía de prestado, en casa de Rusia.

…

….

Alemania no dejaba de preguntarse que había sido ese sonido que provenía de fuera del cuarto. Pero sospechaba que era culpe de su descuido… de dormirse con la carta de Gilbert en las manos… ahora la había perdido… pero esas palabras seguían en su mente….

Rusia ingreso en el cuarto del alemán sin la carta.

-:- como te sientes doitsu?... ahora que no hay mas enemigos que derrotar… es momento de que te enfrentes a la ley… ¿creías que sería gratis todo el dolor que causaste?- se aproximó a él y los sentó bruscamente. Para luego tomar su cuello y obligarlo a levantar el rostro, ambos quedaron a un par de centímetros. – descuida doitsu… no te dejare solo… sé que no puedes caminar por mi culpa y a diferencia tuya yo si voy a responsabilizarme - ajusto el ruso sus manos en torno al cuello del alemán, y en cuanto este abrió la boca en busca de aire, Iván lo beso, introduciendo su lengua violentamente en el interior de la del alemán

Ludwig cerró sus fauces, hiriendo el sensible musculo del ruso, que se alejo sujetándose la boca.

-:- que haces Rusia!- Alemania también se limpió la boca un gusto a sangre, le hizo notar que había logrado herir al ruso que se quedo mirándolo sin expresión particular.

-:- te portas mal doitsu…- dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de encima de sus labios y tomaba la silla de ruedas poniéndola junto a la cama- a veces tengo buenas intenciones… deberías ser mas considerado cuando quiero ser atento contigo…

El ruso lucho un poco con el alemán, hasta que finalmente pudo montarlo sobre la silla. Ludwig presentía que no era una buena idea. Sin embargo no podía evitar ceder ante la fuerza de Rusia.

Era la primera vez desde su reclusión que salía del cuarto; podía ver las paredes de la casa de Rusia, grandes y solidas, en la sala se veía un mueble roto y cristales en el piso, la casa estaba helada… la calefacción funcionaba bien, pero Ludwig sentía como si no viviese nadie allí dentro… salvo por los rastros de sangre que se perdían en un corredor.

La silla corría libremente sobre las largas fibras de la alfombra en el piso, Rusia no se había detenido ni un momento mientras lo empujaba hasta un televisor. En silencio lo encendió, dejando que al propia Alemania se enterase de el nivel de destrucción en su casa, en la del japonés… y el juicio que se preparaba, en el cual Alemania sería juzgado por sus atrocidades… que ironía que sus enemigos en las batalla fuesen los jueces y los fiscales… obviamente todo sería una máscara para dividirse sus riquezas…

-:- pobre de ti… - finalmente Rusia interrumpió su silencio. - si hubiese elegido mejores aliados… al menso ahora la culpa se dividiría en tres…

-:- es verdad que Japón murió?...

-:- no me crees?

-:-…- quizás lo peor es que si le creía.

-:- sujétate… vamos a ver el sol…

-:- detente Rusia!- a Alemania le molestaba ser llevado de aquí para allá como un muñeco, sin mencionar que sentía que sería presa del pésimo sentido del humor del sádico rubio.

.

Tras una puerta la luz lo encandiló, pero al acostumbrarse se vio en medio de un jardín… las flores rojas, blancas u amarillas crecían tímidamente entre el pasto, la temperatura inferior a la del interior de la casa le hacía picar la cara. Levanto la vista, a su lado Rusia miraba las flores principalmente los girasoles que gigantes se elevaban por sobre el horizonte.

-:- así es el verano en mi casa…- dijo con tristeza. Ludwig lo miro en silencio, no podía sentir pena por él, pero si le llamaba la atención que le llevase a contemplar su jardín… ¿porque? Ahí planeaba enterrarlo?

-:- Rusia…-

-:- sh….- el ruso lo dejo atrás y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a las flores. - es bueno dejar de oír las explosiones… - cerro los ojos mientras el viento frio le acariciaba el cabello. Ese verano, en el que aun así hacia frio era un poco deprimente. Hasta Alemania se compadeció un poco de él… después de todo, Rusia había vendido su alma al vivir en una tierra inviolable, pero fría y tirana. El sol apenas salía para burlarse él… imaginaba que no había sido simple una vida así…

…

…

Chugoku volvía a su casa, cuando escucho un crujido de una duela...

-:- dije que no te levantases! Aru! – el chino corrió hasta su cuarto y se quedó mirando desde la puerta; preocupado.- aru…- se entristeció y prefirió no entrar… él sabía que estaba imaginando cosas… su casa se veía muy triste ahora…

….

…

Lituania y letonia alistaron sus elementos para ir a darle una visita al alemán, pero al llegar al cuarto de este se sorprendieron de encontrarlo vacio, sin poder evitar el horrorizarse.

-:- ¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido a Alemania-san?- pregunto letonia, por supuesto no espera respuesta... cambiaron al ropa de cama y abrieron la ventana… - ¿solo Italia sobrevivió a la guerra…?

-:- Rusia-san… sabe que nosotros tendríamos la misma suerte si lo dejamos…- el lituano miro la cama vacía, se miraba a si mismo… limpio y vacio… en la casa de Rusia.

…

…

Grecia llevo sus manos a la frente. Se acababa de enterar de que Japón no había dejado rastros…. Se negaba de creer que había muerto… sin embargo… muchas naciones habían desaparecido repentinamente… así podía haberlo hecho Japón… apretó sus ojos para no llorar… no derramaría ni una lagrima por Japón, acariciando la esperanza de volver a verlo…

Sin dejar de culparse por no haber vuelto a llamar...

…

…

El atardecer había acaecido en la casa de América. Alfred había caído dormido después de llorar…. Ahora Inglaterra lo tenía entre sus brazos dormido, sobre el sofá, Canadá no podía hacer más que mirar… Alfred era el héroe del mundo, jamás compartiría el peso del mundo con nadie más… pero sus penas… solo su tutor podía acceder a ellas…

-:- te importa mucho Alfred ¿verdad?- pregunto el ingles al país del norte.

-:- es mi hermano, es normal que me preocupe…

-:- Alfred es una persona muy especial… por ello nunca se encuentra sola… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-:- igirisu…

-:- yo amo a Alfred … por eso lo mantengo lejos… si se queda conmigo… se quedara solo… agradezco al cielo, el haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo…

…

…

China cocinaba algo de arroz, nada especial, lo suficiente para llenar su estomago, y de repente, un sonido de un mueble que caía. Yao camino hasta su cuarto a sus pies rodaba una botella. Se encogió para tomarla.

-:- que desastre aru…- al incorporarse quedó ampliamente sorprendido.

El cuerpo que ocupaba su cama había estirado su brazo, el responsable de ese escándalo había sido Japón, que desde la cama lo miraba con unos ojos inundados en dolor y miseria, como un perro deseando un disparo de piedad.. Nihon! No te muevas aru!...

Yao le tomo el brazo y lo acomodo con sumo cuidado, mientras observaba sus vendajes mojados por sus heridas. El asiático tenía toda la cabeza envuelta en vendas, y la tenue luna que entraba por la ventana daba un melancólico entorno a la escena.

-:- nihon… no hables aru..- dijo en cuanto el japonés abrió la boca- voy a cuidar de ti aru… porque eres mi hermanito….- intento sonreír pero terminó llorando… - confía en mi aru…

Fin del catorce!

Si, lo pueden catalogar de relleno si quieren… pero que más da? Imagino que les ha gustado! Espéreme en el siguiente! Es que estoy rindiendo! Y hago lo que puedo!

.

.

Deséenme suerte!


	15. Krieg noch nicht zu Ende

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Ya casi en el final de esta…_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

.

Capitulo 15: la guerra no termina…

…

….

…

Alemania se sentía muy incomodo sobre la silla, no sabía cuantas horas habían transcurrido, solo que la temperatura había disminuido de repente mientras el solo se ocultaba.

Solo en ese momento Iván pareció salir de ese trance. Suspiro y vio el vapor manando de su boca con tristeza.

-:- este es el verano en mi casa… ¿para qué querrías invadirla?- Alemania miro el piso… él no tenía intenciones de invadirla… solo cumplía órdenes. – nadie sabe lo que es vivir aquí… odiado por todos… pero ahora… tu sabrás… porque no puedes irte Alemania… Iván tomo con brusquedad la silla de ruedas del alemán y lo llevo hasta su cuarto de nuevo. Bajándolo al tumbar de lado al silla.

-:- que haces!- pregunto Ludwig sentándose con ayuda de sus brazos mientras se limpiaba el labio partido con la caída.

-:- acabaras huyendo de mi… ¿ qué sentido tiene como te trate?...- el ruso se aproximó a Ludwig y le pateo las piernas, el sonido de su zapato contra la rodilla del alemán, y luego la de esta contra la otra rodilla. Tan solo los sonidos le había crispado la nuca a Ludwig, si bien no sentía sus piernas, eran suyas… y el ruso las había pateado con mucha fuerza.

-:- estás haciendo las cosas mal Rusia! Pronto estarás solo!... y… yo te veré caer!... grito mientras golpeaba con sus puños el piso, muerto de la impotencia

-:- ¿siempre eres tan latoso?- preguntó Rusia mientras se alejaba de Alemania...- tengo cosas que hacer…

Alemania se quedo en el piso, rendido… y confundido… ¿ que tenía en la cabeza Iván? ¿Porque deseaba causar dolor en los demás?

…

…

Estonia ya estaba trabajando de nuevo; no le parecía justo un día de descanso por heridas superficiales. Pero en su estomago seguía creciendo ese desprecio a su tirano patrón y la pena por sus compañeros que seguían siendo títeres que se negaban a hablar.

...

…

Alfred se despertó en el regazo de Inglaterra… al fin y al cabo habían acabado todos dormidos, rendidos por el cansancio. Se coloco sus lentes mientras se ponía de pie sentía la voz cansada de tanto llorar y un escozor en los ojos, propios de llanto, fue la baño a lavarse de inmediato. Y allí, mirándose a sí mismo a los ojos llegaba el momento de hablarse…

-:- ¿que vas a hacer América?...- se pregunto mirándose…- Nihon está muerto… tú lo mataste…. ¿que viene después? La gloria…- se arrojo el cabello mojado hacia atrás para escurrirlo. Acabe con esa amenaza… hice lo correcto, de la manera correcta…

-:- América…- el ingles entro al baño mientras se sobaba los ojos.

-:- creo que ya estas viejo y te duermes en cualquier sitio abuelo!- se rio ruidosamente, ¿es que todo había sido un sueño? Se pregunto el ingles mientras se preparaba para volver a casa.

….

…

-:- bebe esto aru… - el chino se aproximo al japonés que apenas podía mover el cuerpo, la sangre desbordaba de las heridas, y su mirada seguía siendo igual de miserable, como al de una animal desvalido… como la de un sujeto sentenciado a muerte.- recuerdas cuando te encontré aru?… esto es lo que comías todo el tiempo… aru…

-:- ch…chugoku…san….

-:- quédate quieto aru! Estas muy herido!...

-:- escuche…- el chino se acerco a l japonés, dejando de lado el tazón de comida -¿mi... casa?...- sus ojos se desbordaron de lagrimas y no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-:- mientras estés vivo tu casa no puede ser destruida aru!

-:- chugoku-san…

-:- estoy aquí...- le tomo la mano con firmeza, la sangre de las heridas de Kiku ahora se escurría por la mano de Yao

-:- estoy muy cansado….- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- si duermo y no despierto... chugoku-san?

-:- no digas tonterías aru!...- mientras aferraba la mano de su hermano cayó en un pesado sueño. Y china lo único que podía hacer era sostenerlo… sin tener la seguridad de que Japón despertase pronto o lo hiciese siquiera.

….

…

Los bálticos ingresaron al cuarto, sabiendo que Alemania había quedado en el piso, pero al entrara lo vieron sentado en la cama, mientras miraba asustado una de sus piernas sangrando.

-:- Alemania-san! Está bien?- pregunto Lituania. Ludwig en cuanto lo vio se disculpó, sorprendiendo a los tres.

-:- lo siento… Iván descubrió la carta… imagino que te metí en problemas…

-:- no se preocupe…- se acerco para ver más de cerca la pierna herida, no era nada grave, solo habían saltado un par de puntos, de seguro tras la patada de Iván.

Alemania observaba varias vendas en las manos y cuello de estonia, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle.

En silencio recibió la comida y los cuidados de los bálticos; que en el mismo silencio se retiraron.

…

…

Con la aparente muerte de Japón la guerra había terminado informalmente; y ya podían armar el juicio en contra de Alemania… y por ello los aliados se reunieron en casa de Francia para hablar al respecto…

-:- ¿ cómo esta Alemania? - Preguntó Francia; hasta ese momento ninguno había hecho una pregunta de ese tipo, solo sabían que vivía… pero el ruso no había dado mayor información que esa.

-:- el está bien… después de todo para Rusia es muy valioso..- sonrió Iván mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca.

-:- pues yo termine con la guerra y quiero encargarme de Alemania!- exigió estados unidos.

-:- yo no te dejare… ¿porque no te quedas con Japón?... ahora recuerdo que lo mataste…

-:- y tu a Prusia idiota!...- la reunión se había puesto tensa… y esos últimos comentarios causaron escalofrió en Canadá e Inglaterra mientras china y Francia sentían un terrible dolor ¿ solo eran un trofeo?

-:-da… pero aun me queda Alemania… ¿ a ti nada?

-:- por favor deténganse…- Austria era uno de los pocos países afectados que estaban presenciando la reunión… no podía tolerar ese egoísmo - somos muchas las naciones afectadas por la guerra… ¿no existe otra forma de que todos seamos recompensados?...

-:- Austria tiene razón- acoto el ingles muy serio.- la tutela de Alemania puede esperar… necesitamos recuperarnos económicamente… - desplego un mapa de Japón mientras comenzaba a explicar cómo se imaginaba la división de las tierras.

-:- deténgase!- china no pudo evitarlo y arrojo un tintero sobre el mapa - Nihon no ha muerto aru! – luego se quedó en silencio; el haber roto la paz de una forma, quizás lo lamentaría por siempre…

-:- está con vida?- pregunto Inglaterra saltando de su silla, no podía evitar mostrarse alegre. Después de los feroces ataques; no podía creer que Kiku estuviese con vida…

-:- no nos dijiste nada con respecto a eso chugoku!- América por el contrario no se sintió para nada a gusto con la noticia. No quería seguir peleando.

-:- por favor aru…. Les ruego clemencia por nihon aru…- los ojos de china dejaron huir un par de lágrimas. – no maten a mi hermanito aru….

-:- solo esperaremos a que se rinda… ¿verdad América?- el francés no quería ni una muerte más, y miro de reojo al americano que se quedo inmóvil.

-:- Alfred!- Inglaterra no podía interpretar el silencio del estadounidense

-:- si Japón está con vida, y aun no se ha rendido.. La guerra aun no ha acabado… da? Esta reunión no tiene sentido…- se puso de pie Rusia mientras partía dejando el cuarto con un ambiente helado… como si hubiese entrado el invierno por las ventanas.

…

…

-:- West!... West! Despierta…- Alemania abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano cerca de su rostro, sonriéndole confiadamente.

-:- Bruder!... ¿que haces aquí?...

-:-…-

-:-bruder!

-:- solo quería verte…West… luchando…

-:- bruder…- Alemania abrió los ojos… había estado soñando… ¿porque con Prusia?... le dolía mucho recordar a su hermano… en la carta Gilbert le pedía que se rindiese… ¿porque querría verlo luchando?...

La estrecha luz que ingresaba por el cerrojo ilumino el cromo de la silla… Ludwig se sentó ahora entendía contra que tenía que luchar… desafiarse a sí mismo y luchar…

…

…

-:- nihon! Ya llegue aru!- china entro a la casa, él también había abandonado al junta… esperaba lograr que Kiku se rindiese... – nihon? Pregunto recorriendo el pasillo; sabia que el otro país no podía levantarse de la cama; pero recordaba cuando era un pequeño travieso.- NIHON! – grito al entrar al cuarto

El japonés estaba en el piso, al pie de la cama no podía ni levantar el rostro pero sus dedos aun hacían el esfuerzo para avanzar.

-:- chugoku-san…- gimió con dolor.

-:- no te muevas!- china lo acomodo con cuidado de nuevo en la cama- acaba con esta guerra Nihon!... ya no tiene sentido…

-:- Ya no se puede dirigir la guerra con alguna esperanza de éxito... El único plan que queda es que los cien millones de japoneses sacrifiquen sus vidas cargando contra el enemigo para hacerles perder la voluntad de combatir… - china miro a Kiku decir esa frase, que jamás hubiese creído de él… pero en su espalda tenia la prueba de que Japón no era la misma persona en tiempos de paz y de guerra.

-:- pero que dices aru! Van a matarlos a todos aru!...

-:- ¿Cómo podre ver a las personas a cara si me rindo.. Aun pudiendo pelear…?

-:- si sigues así.. Perderás… y no tendrás a nadie a quien mirar a la cara aru…

…

…

-:- Alfred cálmate!- el ingles intentaba poner a su lugar al americano, estaba furioso, no le había gustado para nada que el chino hubiese ocultado semejante información. Si Japón estaba escondido, seguro juntaría fuerzas para atacar.

-:- no puedo sentarme y esperar a que haga algo..- se sentó finalmente en el sofá… estaba cansado.. Había cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

-:- iré a hablar con él…

-:- te lo prohíbo!- salto el americano de su asiento como propulsado por un resorte.

-:- América…

-:- si no vas… no tengo que preocuparme de que te suceda algo malo…

-:- …

…

…

De nuevo nada nuevo… ¿porque hago esto… mmmh… creo que dilato esto que históricamente fueron un par de días por el hecho de que quiero demostrara que todos los países estaban sensibles/ susceptibles con respecto a las acciones de los demás y que "los aliados" en realidad actuaban para sí… teniendo diferencias de criterio y cismas internos… esto en realidad fueron días apenas pero… necesitaba expresarme perdón porfavooooor!

Ahora si.. La frase "Ya no podemos dirigir la guerra con alguna esperanza de éxito. El único plan que queda es que los cien millones de japoneses sacrifiquen sus vidas cargando contra el enemigo para hacerles perder la voluntad de combatir" la extraje citando a Daikichi Irokawa, en "_The Age of Hirohito"_. Nótese que Japón exageraba continuamente su población con una cifra de 100 millones, cuando el hecho es que el censo de 1944 arrojaba 72 millones…. Bastante menos.. ¿No creen?

Dejen comentario y en la próxima de verdad avanzamos a la rendición de Japón…


	16. Unterzeichnung des Friedens

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! En agosto a pasos del final_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_._

_._

Capitulo 16: firmando la paz

.

.

Rusia entro a su casa en silencio. No estaba de humor, pero tampoco estaba enojado… estaba en un estado de ánimo extraño… que japonés tuviese vivo le daba la oportunidad de derrotarlo… pero la última vez que lo había visto no lo había acabado con él por el asco… no tenía ningún placer abatir a un país enfermo. Aunque había disfrutado mucho de esos ojos llenos de vigor en un cuerpo tan cansado y herido.

Al pasar delante de la puerta de Alemania lo oyó a este luchando y gimiendo. Al abrir la puerta lo vio sentado en la silla terminando de acomodar sus piernas muertas sobre los reposapiés.

Sus hombros estaban sudados, debía ser duro mover la mitad de su cuerpo inmóvil maniobrar con un asilla rebelde y la dificultad de salir de esa cama maldita.

-:- doitsu!...- Alemania se volteo de inmediato al oír la voz de Rusia, causando en este una expresión de desagrado, devolviéndole un sonrisa placentera… no le demostraría miedo…

-:- Rusia… llegaste…- dijo como si nada… no se dejaría menospreciar, mucho menos por si mismo…

-:- que bien se te ve…- sonrió y se relamió los labios… - es una pena que la sonrisa te vaya a durar tan poco… - antes de que Alemania pudiese decir algo - … porque me asegurare que sea así…

…

…

Inglaterra había vuelto a casa… estaba incomodo… no se había logrado un verdadero alto al fuego… ni siquiera había llegado a un acuerdo... y probablemente Japón no se rindiese nunca…

Recordaba con cariño esa época de esplendido aislamiento, luego al quedar con Japón… ambos estaba aislados… peor era suficiente… miro en su pared los tesoros de su tiempo de pirata… su espada seguía ahí… pidiendo batallas, aunque el había abandonado eso… estos tiempos pedían fuego… intento dormir en ese sillón, y la verdad, no le costó nada…

…

…

China había abierto las ventanas de su cuarto; donde Japón estaba acostado. El más joven de los antiguos países sintió la traicionera luz del sol quemándole los ojos…

-:- que es ese olor?- pregunto el japonés tras acostumbrarse a la luz.

-:- es la gente matándose allá afuera aru…

-:-chugoku… América… ¿el que hará?...

-:- dice que tiene más bombas y que no tardara en arrojarlas en la capital aru…

-:- …

-:- nihon?...- el chino se volteo a ver a su hermano; una de sus manos arañaba las sabanas mientras todo su cuerpo tiritaba como un títere de trapo mecido por un cruel marionetista. – Nihon!...

-:-… - sus labios se abrían y cerraban; pero china no podía entender lo que el japonés decía, no podía oír su voz ahogada y tenue como un susurro de quien había abandonado este mundo…

…

…

No sabía cuánto había dormido; tampoco tenía caso ponerse a controlar relojes… el pitido constante y entrecortado del telégrafo lo despertó de su sueño, que no era pesado simplemente porque doria sobre un sillón.. De haber estado en su cama nada hubiese sido capaz de levantarlo. Mientras pensaba en quien podía ser tan anticuado para mandar un mensaje por telégrafo intentaba descifrar el mensaje

" He reflexionado seriamente y he llegado a la conclusión de que continuar con la guerra solo puede significar la destrucción de la nación y la prolongación del baño de sangre y la crueldad en el mundo. No puedo soportar ver sufrir más a mi pueblo inocente.

No hace falta decir que me resulta insoportable ver desarmados a los valientes y leales guerreros de Japón. Me resulta igualmente insoportable que otros que me han prestado un devoto servicio puedan ser ahora castigados como instigadores de la guerra. No obstante, ha llegado la hora de soportar lo insoportable"

-:-NIhon!- dijo Inglaterra acercándose al anticuado aparato… era verdad lo que había dicho china estaba bien… y si había mandado un mensaje.. Estaba en condiciones; cuando menos de firmar… se sintió aliviado aparentemente estaba tan cansado de pelear y asqueado del olor a sangre como ellos.

…

…

China dejo de lado el telégrafo mientras observaba el papel garabateado por Japón. Ese comunicado podía ser el primer paso para el fin de la guerra… sobre todo porque ya estaban muy cansados… y muy pobres…

…

…

-:- y crees que debamos confiar?...- Rusia sostenía el teléfono mientras miraba el techo; quien le hablaba parecía algo nervioso… mhh… si los demás están de acuerdo… a mi me parece bien… de todas formas podemos continuar si es una trampa ¿verdad?... bien… entonces llámame cuando sepas que opina el resto ¿da?...- colgó… luego suspiro… hubiese sido divertido ver a Alfred ensuciándose las manos.

…

…

-:- igirisu! Ha ha ha que bueno que llamas… justo estaba pensa….- se detuvo súbitamente… y escucho con atención. – vamos a presionarlo un poco mas para que firme… esto se está prolongando bastante… ¡estos bonos ya me están cansando!- dijo agitando el papel impreso en sustituto de sus dólares. – a este paso comeré scones el resto de mi vida…

-:- Alfred… esto es serio…- dijo el ingles.

-:- dile que será una rendición incondicional… no está en condiciones de negociar…

-:- lo sé…

-:- Arthur…

-:-Alfred?

-:- todo saldrá bien.. Lo prometo… no te preocupes…- colgó.

…

…

Inglaterra llamo a china. Debía saber si él estaba al tanto del mensaje que recibió de Japón

-:- china! China!- dijo Arthur en cuando oyó que le contestaban.

-:- Igirisu… ¿Qué sucede?- no le gustaba oír al ingles desesperado… ¿pudiera ser que las demás naciones hubiesen rechazado esa petición?.. Después de todo, los bombarderos de América seguían merodeando.

-:- Japón se comunico… él.. Quiere rendirse… y llame al resto.. Están de acuerdo… ¡tu también verdad?  
>-:- claro que si-aru… muchas personas están muriendo sin sentido aru…<p>

-:- te llamare después; para que le des a nihon los detalles.

….

…

En minutos todos los países se habían enterado nos o lo de que Japón estaba con vida; sino del final de la guerra.. O al menso el camino hacia ello.

La alegra de los pobres ajenos a las penurias de Kiku y Ludwig se hacían sentir… Rusia un vez mas empujo la silla de Alemania hasta afuera; esta vez hacia la calle . No avanzaron demasiado hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza; la gente joven saltaba y reía… se abrazaban.. Se besaban… y lloraba… muchos lloraban…

-:- ¿Qué es esto Rusia!- exclamo Alemania; que no llamaba la atención; porque habían muchos otros jóvenes con sus cuerpos arrebatados por alguna explosión.

-:- esto lo malvada que la guerra hace a las personas…

-:- que?

-:- están festejando… la guerra termino…

-:- …- Alemania prefirió callar el fin de la guerra debía ser una gran noticia para todos… pero… no lo era para él habiendo perdiendo sus piernas y a Japón en el proceso.

-:-lo ves? Ellos disfrutan que al piel de Japón se haya carbonizado... que tú te arrastres como un gusano el resto de tu vida… ¿no es suficiente razón para acabar con ellos?- desde arriba le sonrió y le miro las manos; apretadas de tanto odio.

-:- no.. Está bien…. Esto.. Tenía que acabar… estas locuras… - Alemania se quedo un momento intentando de disfrutar lo que veía... un sol que parecía cálido; pero que sin embargo no levantaba la temperatura lo suficiente como para llamarle verano…. Y muchas personas.. Sonriendo y llorando a la vez…. De seguro en su país hacían lo mismo.. Celebrar la vida… el poder estar juntos… - Bruder….- no podía apartarlo de su cabeza; había descubierto algo tan especial, justo al momento de perderlo… y ahora no podrían festejar juntos… no podrían llorar juntos.

-:- vámonos… da?

-:- Rusia!... no…- - con su mano Alemania le toco la pierna al ruso; que se detuvo. – Quiero quedarme un momento más…- un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Iván las vio pero prefirió poner sus ojos amatistas en el sol… ese mentiroso que lo saludaba tímidamente sin jamás presentarse a trabajar de verdad… por eso odiaba tanto a quienes no cumplían con su trabajo...

-:- no.. Nos vamos.. El sol me molesta…- dijo enojado. Alemania trabo las ruedas sujetándolas con firmeza; estaba decidido a ver un momento más... Rusia se enfureció… sujeto los cabellos de Alemania con todas sus fuerzas. Para susurrarle al oído – disfruta del sol perezoso… porque morirás a media noche…

Rusia se alejo, y a los minutos llego Lituania y se coloco junto a Alemania, encorvando su cuerpo y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas para hablarle.

-:- no lo hagas…- musito Ludwig mirando aun como el sol se ponía; pero la fiesta continuaba – no hace falta que hagas eso para hablarme… no soy un niño… estoy inválido… son dos cosas distintas…

-:- lo siento Doitsu-san!- Lituania se sintió avergonzado.

-:- esto no va a durar para siempre…

_:- Doitsu-san?

-:- esta felicidad… Iván no se dio cuenta… pero me trajo a un sitio muy especial…

-:-…- le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-:-todo el tiempo perseguí el final del arcoíris… creía que hacia lo mejor para mi nación… quería ver estas sonrisas todo el tiempo… y eso es imposible… la vida es como este momento…

-:- Doitsu-san…

-:- las cosas malas siguen sucediendo… y seguirán sucediendo… todos han perdido personas importantes en esta guerra… y sin embargo ahora están felices y sienten que se puede crecer… que se puede vivir… que hay motivos para hacerlo…

-:- vamos a casa Doitsu-san – Lituania se seco las lágrimas sin que el otro país lo notase.

-:- yo aun ni puedo volver a casa…. Pero muero de ganas de hacerlo… - sonrió falsamente como intentando de convencerse de que era gracioso- vamos Lituania – soltó las ruedas; para ser llevado como un mueble…

…

…

Los aliados le aceptarían a Japón su rendición incondicional. Pero también todos estaban muy curiosos con respecto a como se vea Japón… quien no los recibió en su casa. La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en un barco que tenía el nombre de tierra americana… el héroe estaba sentado en medio de la mesa…

América, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia esperaban la llegada de china con Japón… las sillas no eran incomodas; pero así mismo ninguno se podía quedar tranquilo… Rusia había aceptado de mala gana… en hokkaido hacia calor y lo quería; pero América le había hecho desistir de la idea….

El silencio se prolongo; así como el tiempo que el chino ocuparía en llevar a su hermano a la mesa.

-:- Voy por chugoku!- se puso de pie Alfred; junto con el abrir de la puerta.

Sus bocas quedaron abiertas…. Y Alfred se sintió obligado a colocar su trasero en la silla nuevamente.

:

:

: Bueno fin del capítulo con varias referencias históricas!  
>…lo de la bomba a Tokio que dice china fue lo que dijo un piloto americano derribado; él no tenía idea del proyecto nuclear; por lo que se limito a decir lo que creía que los japoneses querían oír para que dejaran de torturarlo… de esta forma este piloto se convirtió en un prisionero muy importante .Y preocupo aun mas a los japoneses; quizas acelerando el proceso de trancision a la rendición.<p>

…la frase del telegrama la dijo el emperador cuando s ele pidió que mediase entre quienes querían continuar con la guerra y quiénes no.. Tras las palabras de Hirohito se les comunico a los aliados los deseos de deponer armas. Tras esto los aliados le anunciaron que sería una rendición incondicional; donde los aliados ocuparían el territorio hasta asegurar las condiciones para la paz; entre muchas otras cosas.

… hice que chino enviase el mensaje ( al margen de por el estado de salud de Japón) porque fue este país quien intento hacer una par de acuerdos de alto al fuego.

… el 14 de agosto se celebra en muchos países aliados como la derrota de Japón, del pacifico o de fin de la guerra… las multitudes salieron a la calle a festejar… algo así como cuando un equipo gana un mundial de fútbol. Estas celebraciones consiguieron inmortalizarse en la historia como la del marinero besando a una linda enfermera en el Time Square o "dancing men" en Sídney, Australia. Alemania al hacer referencia a que corría detrás del arcoíris es debido al ideal de hacer un sólido imperio alemán; limpio de las corrupciones de otras razas.

… La Unión Soviética pretendía ocupar Hokkaidō.125 Sin embargo, a diferencia de las ocupaciones soviéticas de Alemania del Este y Corea del Norte, estos planes quedaron frustrados por la oposición del presidente de EEUU por eso esta tan molesto el enorme soviético. 

… la firma del tratado de postdam fue llevado a cabo el 2 de septiembre de 1945, cuando varios representantes del Imperio de Japón firmaron el Acta de Rendición de Japón en la Bahía de Tokio a bordo del USS _Missouri_

…los espero en el siguiente! ¿Vendrán? Dejen comentarios please!


	17. Sie okay?

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! En realidad hoy se termino…_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces y los finales de este fic son solo el entretenimiento.

.

Capitulo 17: ¿estas bien?

.

América, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia esperaban la llegada de china con Japón… las sillas no eran incomodas; pero así mismo ninguno se podía quedar tranquilo… Rusia había aceptado de mala gana… en hokkaido hacia calor y lo quería; pero América le había hecho desistir de la idea….

El silencio se prolongo; así como el tiempo que el chino ocuparía en llevar a su hermano a la mesa.

-:- Voy por chugoku!- se puso de pie Alfred; junto con el abrir de la puerta.

Sus bocas quedaron abiertas…. Y Alfred se sintió obligado a colocar su trasero en la silla nuevamente.

Alfred se dio cuenta que los muertos caminantes existían… Japón apareció tras la puerta; china lo sostenía por las axilas desde atrás. El oriental de pequeña talla caminaba muy lento, cada paso parecía darle mucho trabajo y dolor. Era una tortura el solo ver lo lento que avanzaba y como sus piernas temblaban al sostener ese breve peso. El traje blanco tenia pequeñas motas rojas que se intensificaban y en su cuello las vendas tampoco soportaban la magnitud de las heridas y se manchaban de rojo.

A pesar de lo terrible del cuadro los aliados lo dejaron caminar hasta la silla que le esperaba para hacer la firma. Kiku se sujeto del respaldar y levanto su rostro mirándolos. Daba miedo… no su determinación o su rigidez… daba miedo los deseos de morir que esa mirada ocultaba… esos deseos de dejar todo como estaba…

-:- ... a pesar de que di lo mejor… de acuerdo a los dictados del tiempo y del destino he resuelto preparar el terreno para una gran paz para todas las generaciones que están por llegar soportando lo insoportable y sufriendo lo insufrible.

-:- NO lo digas como si nosotros fuésemos los malos!- se puso de pie de pie Alfred. De un solo movimiento Inglaterra lo ubico en su asiento. Mirando el estado el japonés que era lentamente acomodado por yao no se podía decir que ellos fuesen precisamente "los buenos"

…

…

El japonés acepto que se leyera una declaración sinceramente dolorosa… y cada palabra creaba un agujero en su alma golpeada… se sentía ultrajado… su honor había escapado pro aquella puerta…. Y sin embargo debía fingir que seguía siendo el imperio que tolero a la naturaleza en contra con un código ético irrompible… y de la nada el papel llego a sus manos. Sostuvo el bolígrafo.. No podía siquiera firmar con un pincel… estérilmente cada trazo plano se sumó hasta firmar el papel. Y al terminar dejo caer su mano aun sosteniendo el bolígrafo; Inglaterra sostuvo el papel y lo reviso; estaba en orden. América camino hasta Japón y lo esposó.

-:- te vienes conmigo….- lo ayudo a ponerse de pie; kiku no opuso resistencia alguna solo que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie sin ayuda. China observo como el destino daba sus primeros pasos hacia la paz… con algo de suerte.

..

..

-:- mi casa está cerca… tomemos un café allá… ¿da? – el ruso se puso de pie cómo si nada… quizás un café los reconfortaría.

…

…

Estados unidos dejo a Japón en una celda… y le hecho llave. No había ni una sola objeción… ni un solo sonido; ni un sollozo.

-:- no fue mi culpa… - dijo América apoyando su cabeza en uno de los barrotes – yo… no tenia opción… - el silencio era tal que se oía hasta el roce de las vedas en la ropa del japonés que se sentaba en la cama. - ¿es que no vas a decir nada!- dio un cabezazo a la vara de hierro. Ya no era solo el olor a sangre de Japón.

-:- América! Detente! – Canadá le alcanzo un pañuelo a su hermano. Me entere que Rusia va a mostrar a Alemania en un té en su casa… Arthur esta allá… yo me encargare de Japón…

…

…

Esa mañana Rusia le había permitido tomar el primer baño de inmersión desde que fue capturado… el agua caliente se sentía extraña; pero reconfortante… ahora estaba solo; restregando su cuerpo con la esperanza de quitar la derrota de su piel… el olor a pólvora y sangre que las esponjas llenas de jabón apenas cubrían con perfume.

Los países bálticos le habían ayudado a acomodarse en el agua; evitando que se ahogue patéticamente. Y una vez mas lo habían auxiliado en las laboras mas autónomas para el resto de las personas como desvestirse e higienizar sus piernas largas y pesadas… que lentamente perdían su tonicidad… y era tan triste.

Solo le quedaban los recuerdos de épocas mejores pero igual que el vapor del agua se alejaba sin posibilidades de retornar. Además golpeaban a la puerta.

-:- Alemania-san…- Lituania entro junto con los otros dos y toallas. – es hora de terminar con el baño.

-:-puedo quedarme un momento más…- casi como un niño Alemania enseño sus dedos apenas arrugados- aun puedo quedarme un tiempo más.

-:- Alemania-san… el señor Rusia lo necesita..- dijo Lituania; aunque su voz se opaco por la de estonia que hablo más alto

-:- Tienes visitas.- concluyo estonia dejando las toallas a un lado y arremangándose, imaginando que sería complicado sacar el cuerpo de Ludwig del agua.

-:- no voy a salir! Rusia no me utilizara como trofeo!. – el alemán se aferro de los bordes de la bañera; no saldría.

-:- por favor Alemania-san!- letonia desde una esquina del baño le pidió que recapacitase.

-:- no voy a darle semejante placer!.

-:- él gano! No tiene opción!- estonia apuñalo con sus palabras al germano que lo miro despectivamente a punto de devolver la ofensiva. - perdí! El perdió y él también! – con su dedo señalo a los otros dos bálticos.

-:- estonia! Detente!- Lituania se había sentido ofendido también. – no es necesario!...

-:- solo coopere Alemania-san…- estonia suspiro y se quito los anteojos; no podía ver con el vapor; y prefería quedar semi ciego por la falta de sus gafas que completamente debido al vapor de agua en su rostro.

-:- no voy a salir!... no… lo hare…

…

…

América abrió la puerta de la casa de Rusia y se metió de inmediato; estaba muy intrigado de ver el estado de Alemania. Si lo encontraba mejor que a Japón se sentiría molesto…. Decepcionado de sí mismo.

-:- creo que estas tardando demasiado Rusa.. ¿Que tratas de ocultar?..- Francia solo estaba allí para averiguar cómo había muerto Prusia; si podría encontrar sus restos y repatriarlos; averiguar cómo estaba Alemania no era una de sus prioridades sinceramente.

-:- de verdad crees eso de mí? Mejor será que vaya por mi cuenta…- el ruso se levanto y le cedió el asiento al americano que jadeaba quitándose la bufanda. A pesar de ser verano el aire no dejaba de ser agresivo a la garganta de alguien que corría.

En cuanto Iván salió de la sala comenzó el murmullo por lo bajo de Inglaterra.

-:- tsk! No confió en él…- coloco su mano cerca de su boca como si hubiese tosido.

-:- este lugar da escalofríos... no parece que viviese tanta gente… - Francia se abrazo a si mismo… china sentía ese frio; el mismo que tenía su casa. Habitada por tantos en antaño… y ahora estaba solo él. Era muy triste…

…

…

Rusia entre al cuarto de baño. Las cuatro naciones quedaron en silencio total

-:- Doitsu… ya es hora de salir del agua… te arrugaras como una wurst rancia...- Rusia se acerco a Alemania; en cuanto este estaba por gritar para negarse Iván coloco su pesada mano en el rostro ajeno y lo empujo bajo el agua

-:- Alemania-san!- Lituania grito espantado pero no sabía qué hacer. Con algo de valor tomo a estonia del brazo y lo halo suavemente.

El báltico busco sus lentes y se hacer al ruso.

-:- deténgase Rusia-san! Sus invitados no pueden verlo con su traje empapado! – tras este grito el ruso dejo respirar al país germano que ruidosamente saco su cabeza del agua y comenzó a toser.

-:- Lituania… lleva la ropa de Alemania a mi cuarto.- el ruso tomo en brazos al germano que se sentía algo debilitado, y un ardor en la cabeza le hacía suponer que el motivo de su confusión era más que el intento de ahogamiento.

Rusia dejo caer a Alemania al piso y le tiro un par de toallas. Entonces tirándose a sus pies lo secó restregándolo hasta que Alemania comenzó a oponer resistencia.

-:- detente! – dijo el rubio sujetando el trozo de tela suave.

-:- entonces encárgate de ti mismo…- con otra toalla le seco rápidamente las piernas en un instante llego Lituania con el uniforme de Alemania zurcido y lo coloco sobre la cama del ruso.- anda toris… debes servir a nuestros invitados… - cambiando la voz y susurrando como una serpiente – no hay que dejarlos mucho tiempo solos…

-:- ah! Letonia y estonia están con ellos… - dijo temblando

-:- ayúdame entonces a vestir a Doitsu… - Alemania mientras sujetaba su uniforme no podía dejar de temer por su vida… Rusia era una persona dual e inestable… cada segundo podía ser como el baño caliente o como el jardín lleno de tímidas flores… o de la nada convertirse en la patada a sus miembros muertos o el intento de ahogarlo e la bañera.

Cooperó; era extraño volver a uniformarse… parecía que el patrón deseaba divertirse a costa suya… y él solo debía sufrir para garantizar aquello... mientras se acomodaba los botones Rusia lo cargo nuevamente y lo transporto hasta su sala de juntas, Alemania era pesado, pero el ruso no se quejaba de transportar su trofeo de un cuarto al otro evitando pasar por el recibidor.

-:- ¿no es suficiente cuanto me humillas ya?- pregunto Alemania intentando de soltarse del abrazo del soviético que lentamente lo sentaba en una de las sillas.

-:-tú harás lo que yo deseo… no tienes opción… perdiste…- Alemania se peino con las manos; el agua en su cabello dejaban su aspecto habitual que había perdido los últimos días. – Así está mejor…- se quito el abrigo y se lo dio a Lituania. - ¿Por qué no los invitas a todos a pasar?

…

…

-:- no perderemos mucho más tiempo...- se puso de pie América increpando al más alto de los bálticos que lo sostuvo de los codos y le invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

-:- disculpen la demora.. Por favor pasen a la sala de juntas; allí el señor Rusia los espera junto a Alemania-san. – Lituania irrumpió justo a tiempo y guio a las naciones hasta la sala de juntas donde Iván estaba de pie; detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado el alemán con un aspecto algo deteriorado; pero lo normal dentro de las circunstancias... los golpes se habían borrado y los cortes eran apenas unas líneas danzantes. Estaba más delgado; pero se veía saludable; el agua caliente le había dado a sus mejillas un color muy saludable y allí sentado en su uniforme era casi como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-:- Doitsu estuvo esperándolos aquí… - tomen asiento por favor, no se detengan… ahora pueden hacerle todas las preguntas que deseen a Alemania… él puede contestar por su cuenta… - Rusia se sentó ahora enfrentado a él, del lado de los aliados.

Ludwig podía ver el truco que había hecho Rusia, sentado en esa silla y con la mesa de por medio nadie podía sospechar lo que realmente la guerra había hecho sobre él.

-:- Prusia! Tu hermano…- fue lo que sin poder acomodar en una pregunta salió de los labios de Francia.

-:- él había sido derrotado mucho antes… ¿porque pregunta por él ahora?- pregunto el alemán con las manos sobre la mesa… se sentía extraña; aunque estaba sentado sobre su trasero sentía que si se inclinaba demasiado podía caerse. O al menos ladearse de forma evidente.

-:- el fue asesinad por Rusia… ¿no te molesta?.- Alemania apretó los puños y los dientes antes de contestar.

-:- mi hermano se suicido en la última visita que hizo… sabia que en realidad era yo lo que todos ustedes pretendían….

-:- hijo de perra lo dices como si nada!- Francia casi saltaba sobre él; pero América e Inglaterra lo detuvieron a tiempo.

-:- Alemania…- América se puso serio y clavo sus ojos azules en los celestes irises del prisionero soviético. - ¿Cómo estás?

-:- como me ven… ¿Cómo me ven?- pregunto Ludwig… había aprendido del japonés a responder preguntas con respuestas ambiguas…

-:- mejor será que se vuelvan a casa… Alemania aguardara los juicios en mi casa… después podemos decidir con quien se quede… - se puso de pie y así también los aliados.

-:- nonos acompañas a la puerta?- pregunto América.

-:- no les debo nada a ustedes… ni siquiera cortesía… no estoy aquí de vacaciones.- concluyo acomodándose en la silla.

…..fin de este capítulo…

Simplemente es el día de la firma de la rendición de Japón.. A partir de ese momento comenzó la carrera por dividirse lo ganado y la ocupación aliada en Japón. También se comienza con la búsqueda de información sobre crímenes de guerra… pero antes de la rendición en Japón se quemaron al mayor cantidad de estas pruebas… el emperador intento aceptar todas las responsabilidades; pero los aliados se lo negaron y finalmente nunca fue procesado.

… las palabras que dice Japón son parte del comunicado del emperador al pueblo.. La mala calidad de la grabación y el japonés arcaico y ultra formal hicieron que la mayoría de los oyentes no comprendiesen lo que sucedía.

Los espero en el próximo.. Gracias kamixx por estar siempre conmigo XD


	18. möchten, tot zu sein

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

.

Hetalia no me pertenece y no gano dinero solo pierdo el tiempo en algo menos dañino que las drogas y el alcohol... (Creo que es menos dañino... pero nunca se sabe)

.

Capitulo 18: quisiera estar muerto.

.

.

Antes de salir de la casa Inglaterra se detuvo en el recibidor. Haciendo que todos lo imitasen; menos Iván que abrió la puerta.

-:- Iván... quiero la katana de Nihon…- reclamó firme y cortésmente.

-:- ah… pero es mía… - dijo desanimado.

-:- renuncio a mi parte de la victoria de Japón si me das la Katana… - estiro su mano. – tienes suficientes testigos

-:- pero los piratas dan miedo….- intento negarse.

-:- Solo quiero la katana de Japón... nada más…

-:- m... de acuerdo... pero me darás tu parte de lo que te corresponda por Japón.

-:- hecho!...- se dieron la mano y acto seguido el ruso le dio la espada del país asiático.

-:- no me gusta cómo suena esto- dijo América una vez fuera de casa de Iván,

-:- ¿tú que sabes?- pregunto Inglaterra alterándose un poco; intentando de lucir como siempre.

…

…

Alemania tenía ese enorme salón solo para pensar el porqué sucedían estas cosas… ¿porque todos querían verlo?... la pregunta de Alfred había sido al peor para él... la que más hondo había llegado. "¿cómo estás?" No... No estaba bien… jamás volvería a estarlo… limitado por su propio cuerpo… restringido pro su propia mente.

-:- no te sientas solo…- dijo Rusia azotando al puerta tras de sí. Sacando a Ludwig de sus pensamientos y de la silla con un solo golpe, sosteniendo una de sus muñecas y arrastrándolo como un trapo hasta la recamara del prisionero,. Alemania sabía que gritar y sacudir su brazo libre eran una estupidez sin recompensa.

Allí cerró la puerta con el pestillo… el mundo se había reducido a solo un cuatro paredes y un techo; Rusia se arrojo sobre Alemania mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones .

-:- detente Rusia!- Alemania intentaba detenerlo, y su cabeza intentaba mover a toda costa esas piernas que no lo oían. Mientras sus brazos lo mantenían lo más lejos posible.

-:- ¿que sucede?... ¿porque le alteras?... después de todo tu no sentirás nada… - esa frase desarticulo toda la resistencia de Alemania que no pudo evitar limitarse a maldecir y a llorar por lo bajo. Iván era un monstruo… Alemania comenzó a sentirse nauseabundo y confundido… esas palabras fueron como una patada en el rostro… y quizás lo peor de todo era que si podía sentirlo… la forma en la que el ruso le arrancaba los botones a su camisa; oía su respiración agitada… como golpeaban del otro lado de la puerta; sentía los guantes de cuero de Rusia sobre su pecho; o tomando alguna de sus manos. En realidad ese "no sentirás nada" era una anarquía de sensaciones, voces, olores… sus ojos estaban cerrados; porque sentía que si los abría enloquecería.

-:- detente Rusia… no ganas nada con esto….- dijo abriendo los ojos pero llevándolos al punto más lejano de la habitación; mientras oía el roce de telas; seguro que Rusia estaba quitándose la ropa.- hare lo que digas… solo.. No lo hagas…- nunca había creído ser capaz de rogarle a Rusia; pero no tenia opción.

-:- claro que harás lo que digo… no tienes opción… - Alemania sintió en su espalda como Rusia levantaba sus caderas insensibles. –

-:- no lo hagas Rusia…. - Alemania en su desesperación pillo un poco de la bufanda de Rusia y la halo con todas sus fuerzas hacia sí; quedando cara a cara.

-:- descuida Alemania… seremos uno quieras o no…- le lamio los labios que tenía tan cerca e irguiéndose anuncio- Voy a entrar.

…

…

América pintaba su casa; no es que le sobrase el tiempo, sino que por el asunto de la guerra había olvidado algunas tareas cotidianas que siempre era bueno retomar.

-:- Igirisu!- se rio Alfred cuando vio al ingles llegar con uniforme de gala. – Hay alguna reunión que haya olvidado?- se bajo de la escalera. Al estar al nivel del piso vio que Inglaterra tenía su vieja espada calzada a la cintura y otra en la mano del mismo lado. – Que es esto.- dijo serio dejando la brocha a un lado.

Alfred recordaba esa espada… Inglaterra había dejado de cargarla o de utilizarla hacia mucho. ¿Que hacía así?... quizás era su idea; pero se sentía amenazado por ella.

-:- vengo a ver a NIhon.

-:- que vas a hacerle?- no sabía que podía suceder. No dejaría pasar un arma donde había un prisionero.

-:-Alfred! Quiero ver a Nihon y tengo derecho… no necesito pedirte autorización! Déjame a solas con él!

-:- no voy a hacerlo! – Inglaterra desenvaino la espada en dos segundo y apunto a América al cuello.

-:- América! Grito Canadá que llegaba con limonada – por favor pase Igirisu!...

-:- gracias Canadá. – Inglaterra paso dejando a Alfred helado; muchos recuerdos horrores se cruzaron pro su cabeza… y quizás el más doloroso; el de su independencia.

…

…

Lentamente Inglaterra camino hasta la celda; Japón estaba sentado en la cama, su traje ahora estaba mucho más rojo que la vez anterior. Tomo las llaves que había robado de la mesa y abrió la puerta.

-:-Nihon!- dio un par de pasos. El visiblemente aturdido preso levanto la vista y le costó encontrarlo; sosteniendo sus irises en el rostro del ingles. – vine a cumplir con tu deseo!- dijo decidido; pero su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-:-de que habla?- Japón apenas pudo estirar sus manos para sostener lo que le ofrecía el inglés; su katana. – Igirisu-san…

-:- no te dejare que cargues con una muerte deshonrosa… morirás como un caballero…con todos los honores por tu valentía en la batalla...- desenvainando su espada la impuso sobre la cabeza del japonés nombrándolo caballero de honor; para luego bajarla y sostenerla con fuerza –daré mi mejor esfuerzo…- bajo la cabeza para contener las lágrimas

En ese momento el japonés recordó aquella charla… y se sintió aliviado. Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo; con el que envolvió la parte media de su espada; desde donde iba a sostenerla para ultimarse. Lentamente recorría su vida mientras ubicaba sus manos alrededor de la espada y esta enfrentada a su abdomen.

-:- solo lamento no haber muerto peleando.- ajusto sus manos lo más que pudo y abriendo sus ojos arrojo el arma lo más rápido posible hacia su hígado en una inspiración. Peor cuando Inglaterra levantó el rostro para asestar el golpe de gracia batiendo su espada al aire solo vio sangre; y luego un gemido adolorido. La hoja Roma de las espadas europeas que no fueron diseñadas para cortar; sino para apuñalar estaba en el brazo de Alfred, que sangraba.

-:- que rayos haces aquí! Idiota! – Inglaterra se acerco a ver el brazo herido a América.

Al avanzar un paso vio una mancha enorme de sangre en el suelo. Japón se observaba las manos cortadas por la espada y la katana en manos de América.

-:- la pregunta es ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí! ¿Es que se han vuelto locos! – estados unidos estaba alterado. - Igirisu! Explícate…

-:- no te debo explicaciones! Te independizaste sin dármelas a mí!

-:- así que era eso?...

-:-no tiene sentido pelear ahora… - se quito el pañuelo y se acerco a Japón. – Nihon.. Lo siento.– le envolvió una de las manos para luego mirara a Alfred – Llama a un medico!

-:- no me iré de aquí para que lo mates!...

-:- eres cabeza dura!- Inglaterra se puso de pie y salió a buscar un medico.

-:- descuida Nihon… voy a protegerte.- América hacia presión a las heridas profundas de las manos del oriental y al levantar la vista para enviar tranquilidad con una sonrisa vio uno de los cristales de sus lentes impactados por una de las lágrimas de Japón. – duele mucho?- pregunto.

-:- América-san….- su voz se quebró; estados unidos era uno de los pocos con la triste dicha de ver llorar al japonés. - ¿porque?

Alfred quedó en silencio. Ese "¿Por qué?" era una pregunta muy cruda… nadie sabría que contestar.

…

…

El hambre de Rusia solo fue saciada después de humillar a su sometido. Alemania ahora sobre la cama se cubría con sus cobertores; sentía mucho asco y mucha vergüenza. El solo recordar los sonidos de placer del ruso… le hacían doler la cabeza… las cosas terribles que el susurraba al oído como si fuesen palabras de amor. Las mordidas en su cuello… y luego lo peor… oírlo llegar al clímax dentro de su cuerpo… sentía mucho asco… a ese ritmo no estaría cuerdo mucho tiempo más.

…

…

Los días pasaron rápidos por suerte para los aliados.; mientras que para Alemania y Japón cada día de reclusión era eterno y conllevaba mucho dolor. Alemania sin darse cuenta se acostumbraba al carácter de su protector; intentando de disfrutar de los paseos al exterior, los baños calientes y los partidos de ajedrez con los bálticos; a los cuales conocía bastante.

…

…

Grecia había conseguido el permiso de América para visitar a Japón; pero después del intento de suicidio Alfred había redoblado la seguridad y Grecia solo podría verlo del otro lado de las rejas.

-:- Girisha-san!- Japón se puso de pie por primera vez desde que se había sentado en esa cama. Lentamente camino hasta las barras que los separaban y paso sus brazos delgados a través de ellas. – Girisha-san…- le acaricio el rostro.

-:- NIhon..- dijo preocupado tocando el rostro de la otra nación. Verlo lo había dejado sin aliento- tus manos….- se asombro por los vendajes que inmovilizaban los dedos.

-:-no podre pelear de nuevo…- sollozó.

-:- solo quiero que puedas abrazar nuevamente…. –Grecia cruzo su otro brazo y le dio un abrazo a través de los barrotes.

-:- Girisha-san…

…

…

Alemania y Rusia miraban las flores.; parecían de plástico, tímidas con temor del clima, que rápidamente se transformaba en un gélido otoño. Alemania tomo valor y tocó a Rusia para que se volteara.

-:- ¿Qué sucede doitsu?- pregunto Iván de muy buen humor.

-:- podrías hacer lo mismo en el juicio?- Rusia se coloco a la altura de su rostro y lo miro atentamente; Alemania al verlo así, sonriendo no podía creer que fuese la misma persona que podía hacerlo temblar de terror por las noches- no quiero que me vean atado a esto…- acaricio su silla de ruedas; había armado un nexo con ese aparato horrible y ahora se podía mover con más libertad sobre ella.

-:- mh….- hizo las mímicas de pensar y luego lo miro sonriendo- da… puedo hacerlo…

-:- gracias Iván…- Alemania sonrió… y luego de eso sintió un agujero en su pecho; le había sonreído a Iván… se sentía muy extraño hacerlo.

-:- ¿tienes frio?- pregunto Rusia estirando las manos para sentir la temperatura del aire. – te ves raro… vamos adentro..

-:- no…- dijo sosteniendo las ruedas ; impidiendo la locomoción. - solo que no sé lo que me espera…

-:- ¿crees que pueda ser peor que esto? – Rusia empujo la silla hasta el centro del parque frente a un banco y él se sentó delante.

-:- solo quiero volver a mi casa…

-:- volverás… pero no te dejaré solo… aunque América dice que el también quiere cuidar de ti… ojala hubiese hecho como Igirisu con Nihon…

-:- ¿Qué hizo él?

-:- solo quería la espada de Japón… y se la di a cambio de su botín de guerra…

-:- además de mi casa… ¿Qué más pueden quitarme?

-:- bueno; en tu casa están trabajando para pagar las deudas… y tienes muchas… eres malo.. Mataste muchas personas..- sonrió como si hubiese contado un chiste y miro al horizonte. – yo mate aun mas… pero nadie me ha derrotado aun…

-:- Rusia… te dolió ¿verdad? – Alemania estiro su mano y la puso sobre la de Iván.

-:-no- se quito la mano de Alemania de encima con una sonrisa inocente. – Porque me divertí mucho…- al abrir los ojos se percato que una lagrima de había resbalado del lado izquierdo de su rostro; los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Iván se seco la lagrima como si no fuese nada y siguió contemplando el horizonte.

.

.

Final del 18!

Bueno… no hay referencias históricas concretas… y el trato con Rusia fue solo para justificar la pequeña porción que le correspondió a Inglaterra para tutelar de Japón…

En el próximo si; vienen los juicios de Nüremberg y la división de Alemania entre los aliados…

Las dos Alemanias…

Nos vemos en el siguiente… episodio dedicado a kamiixx por estar a diario como una alumna casi XD para estas retorcidas lecciones de Historia XD…

Morgan stardust si lees este el siguiente capítulo es para ti XD


	19. Ich komme nach Hause

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Hetalia no me pertenece… (solo en un universo paralelo pero no tengo tanta suerte)

Y no gano dinero escribiendo fics. ( reitero; no tengo tanta suerte)

.

Capítulo dedicado a Morgan stardust! Por seguirme capitulo a capitulo!

.

Capitulo 19: me voy a casa

…

…

La sala estaba vacía; Alemania sentía su piel de gallina causándole dolor en los brazos; la espalda y la nuca; el aire estaba viciado a pesar de ser los primeros en llegar. Desajusto su corbata para poder tragar el aire del sitio. Mientras sentía el vaivén de su silla que se movía hasta el banquillo de los culpables.

-:- Iván detente….- dijo entrecortado; su voz se sentía pesada y su garganta seca. El Soviético no detenia su marcha hacia el banquillo de los acusados. – Iván detente!- levanto la voz consiguiendo primero que la silla dejase ese abrumador paso; y que su lagrimas se cayesen finalmente.

-:- si no nos apresuramos… te verán… - dijo Iván mientras veía a Ludwig acariciando la mesa del banquillo de acusados como si fuese un ataúd… tal cual los deudos acarician el vil trozo de madera que separa la vida de la muerte...

-:- hagámoslo…. – Alemania se sujeto del cuello de Iván para que este lo levantase y lo sentase en la silla de madera. A Alemania le hubiese gustado saber si la silla estaba tan fría como la mesa; pero su cuerpo no le notificaba nada más que un intenso dolor… su espalda baja estaba día y noche adolorida; solo se acababa ese sentimiento cuando recibía analgésicos; pero no tomaría ninguno durante el juicio; así estaría despierto y sería capaz de oír cada mentira que dijesen; cada justificación a sus barbaries…

-:- en que piensas Doitsu?- el ruso se aseguro de acomodar de manera natural las piernas del alemán que ahora solo observaba un punto fijo en el estrado.

-:- ¿ porque haces esto por mi?...

-:- no lo hago por ti… me parece divertido que seamos los únicos que lo sabemos… - Lituania se acerco y se llevo la silla fuera del estrado.

-:- yo recuerdo que te lo pedí….

-:- da?... debo tener mala memoria… esto lo hago para verle la cara a América…

Lentamente los países fueron llegando; Alemania podía ver desfilando a todos los países que directa o indirectamente habían sido afectados pro su campaña militar; había los cuales lo miraban con desprecio como Grecia y los que ni lo miraban como Polonia… y quizás el más doloroso de los países fue Austria que lo miro primero y pego sus ojos al suelo después… de haber podido Ludwig se hubiese puesto de pie; pero apenas lo intento; lo recordó; sus piernas eran un adorno que no hacían más que ocupar espacio en su cama por las noches.

-:- llegaron temprano.- dijo América serio acercándose a Iván; sus asperezas comenzaban a marcarse más con el fin de la guerra.

-:- Da?...- fingió sorpresa y realizo a propósito esa sonrisa que molestaba a varios países.- solo quería estar a tiempo para solucionar cualquier cosa que no tuvieses lista….

-:- descuida… yo soy el héroe… ¿ recuerdas? – Alemania sentía la atmosfera aun más pesada… lo único que mantenía unidos a ese dos eran las apariencias… aparentemente toda la fuerza de los aliados había sido puras apariencias y nunca fueron un verdadero bloque.

-:- ¿podemos comenzar?- Inglaterra se acerco para echar paños fríos.

-:- da!... pero no intentes de asesinar a Alemania mientras no estoy mirando…

-:- No fue así!

-:- en lo que me consta fue un intento de homicidio… creí que yo eras un pirata Igirisu…- Rusia no dejaba de provocar ni un segundo; Inglaterra sabia que cualquier grito le quitaría seriedad a un juicio que sería un antes y un después en el mundo - y eres muy descuidado América-kun… deberías tener un mejor trato con tus prisioneros.

-:- no nos retrasemos…- Inglaterra se acomodo el cabello como pudo; estaba al borde de maldecir al ruso, pero no tendría sentido.

Antes de notarlo el jurado ya estaba ahí; conformado por todos los países que se había unido a las fuerzas aliadas a lo largo de la guerra; entre ellos viejos compañeros de guerra como Hungría y Bulgaria… incluso su amante.. Italia, que no dejada de llorar desde que había entrado, a su lado Romano mantenía una apariencia formidable pero solo era eso; una apariencia, como la vez que necesito de ellos para pelear. Solo correr y apariencias.

…

…

Japón no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Grecia, y en la promesa de Inglaterra… a pesar de haber estado en desacuerdo en un primer momento; el momento en que se acerco con su espada… era como si el tiempo en que fueron amigos no hubiese pasado; como si el esplendido aislamiento hubiese continuado de algún modo… dos caballeros de puntas opuestas del globo… unidos por una promesa de amistad. Y luego recordar cómo antes de poder apuñalarse sintió la hoja quemándole las manos; se trataba de América halándola desde la empuñadura. Prohibiéndole morir… y ahora sus manos suturadas no podían sostener el arma; y quizás jamás pudiese volver a pelear. La tristeza le hacía dormir… o quizás era una manera de recuperarse de la larga campaña que tuvo que soportar.

…

…

Rusia disfrutaba el circo que el Juicio era; países como Inglaterra que habían bombardeado poblaciones civiles que acusaban a Alemania por los mismos crímenes. Incluso América que se horrorizaba por la limpieza étnica que Alemania se había visto obligado a realizar, el americano se encargo de recalcar la presencia de niños y mujeres; de que eran despojados de sus pertenencias y de su dignidad… en el interior no podía dejar de reírse… era exactamente lo mismo que él mismo le había hecho a sus primeros habitantes solo para contentar a Inglaterra….

-:- hay algo que quieras decirnos a todos?- susurro molesto América cuando el juicio llego al primer receso.

-:- no.. ¿Debería decir algo?...

-:-…- América se acerco a Alemania; el único que seguía sentado mientras todos se retiraban por un poco de aire.- deberías salir a tomar aire…

-:-… necesito estar solo… - dijo mirando a Alfred a los ojos.

-:- no me mires como si fuese yo quien hizo esto…- Alemania agradeció por primera vez tener su cuerpo atado a la silla; de lo contrario se hubiese levantado a golpearlo; complicando su situación.

-:-mejor que se quedé aquí… la segunda mitad del juicio va a quebrarlo a la mitad…- Iván salió del cuarto; y lo siguieron los otros dos jueces.

Ludwig tenía tiempo ahora para pensar; para reflexionar… pero no podía; los rostros que habían sido pasados como ráfagas como pruebas del abuso y el maltrato de su superior a todos los que vivían dentro de su frontera… personas que no dejaban de recordarle a los rusos que festejaban en la plaza el final de la guerra…. Personas con derecho a reír y a llorar…

…

…

-:- aquí hay gato encerrado..- le dijo Alfred a Iván mientras compartían un café intentando descansar. – voy a descubrir que escondes…

-:- ¿puedo hacer yo lo mismo?- rio Rusia tomándole poco interés a las palabras del americano.

-:-…

-:- sería divertido mostrar que esconde América-kun… - la vida parecía un juego para Iván… ni siquiera esta delicada situación parecía importarle un poco.

…

…

-:- quiero ver a Doitsu! Déjenme verlo!

–:- detente idiota! No vayas! – Romano sostenía a su hermano por los brazos.

-:- Doitsu!... quiero verlo!

-:- no vayas Italia…- le dijo Francia.- recuerda que ahora estas de nuestro lado…

-:-furansu-niichan…

-:- podrás verlo cuando esto termine y sepamos cual será el futuro de Alemania.

…

…

Las naciones volvieron tan pronto como la hora de regresar se hizo. Alemania no se había movido ni un milímetro… los países que lo miraban no podían sostener mucho tiempo sus ojos sobre él.. Se veía frio y no le temblaba un pelo mientras lo hacían responsable de uno de los genocidios más grandes de la historia; de experimentos médicos en seres humanos… torturas… y Alemania nada… casi ni parpadeaba mientras oía cada palabra.

Finalmente se le dio a Alemania la oportunidad de defenderse… se le invito a subir al estrado y decir lo que el apeteciese. En ese momento miro a Rusia que le sonreía con saña; allí entendía porque Rusia había fingido ayudarlo; solo para verlo ene se momento humillándose frente a todo el mundo.

-:- con jueces y jurado que me creen culpable no voy a defenderme de estas acusaciones… este juicio es un circo… no seré su atracción. Ni serán ustedes quienes me juzguen… nadie está en condiciones de hacerlo…- con esas palabras desde el banquillo del acusado Alemania podía ver como todo el mundo comenzaba a alterarse; países que lucharon él en un momento; países que se sumaron a su bando; solo para ir retrocediendo cuando el viento cambiaba de dirección… países neutrales que le declararon la guerra cuando el resultado era sabido… países hipócritas que sostenían mascaras de civilidad.

-:- suficiente! Silencio!- llamo estados unidos a los otros países a silenciarse mientras los miraba. Luego posiciono sus ojos en Alemania- atacándonos es cómo vas a defenderte?

-:- creo que ustedes lo hicieron antes que yo…- dijo relajado.

-:- Volveremos más tarde con la decisión del jurado…- concluyó de mal humor Inglaterra. Alemania oía como el murmullo comenzaba mientras se vaciaba nuevamente el salón; arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás… su cabeza iba a explotar… la mirada poseída de Iván en el momento en que tuvo que haberse levantado se quedo en su mente… Rusia era un enfermo.

.

.

Nuevamente en soledad Alemania sentía el peso del mundo derrumbándose sobre sus hombros… se sabría culpable lo que de verdad le inquietaba es que todos descubrirían su "invalidez"… todos verían que ya no era un país capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

.

.

-:- que haces Rusia? A que estás jugando?- Pregunto enojado Inglaterra… vi como te reías antes de que Alemania dijese las barbaridades que dijo!

-:- yo?- se señalo mientras le sonreía.

-:- no te vasto con robarle su espada… sabias que se terminaría rindiendo si ella y no nos avisaste!..

-:- no te vasto con traicionar su amistad… y quisiste asesinarlo cuando o podía defenderse…- sonrió dejándolo en silencio intentando contestar; pero mejor callar.

-:- espero que entiendas que Alemania va a quedarse en mi casa…

-:- yo también golpee a Alemania por el oeste! Yo me encargare de él!...

-:-no te veré en mi casa…. – le sonrió irónico.

-:- ven a visitarlo cuando desees entonces…

-:- no me parece que estén hablando de lo mejor para Alemania

-:- Yo derrote a Alemania sin producirle mayores heridas… y en mi casa su vida no corrió peligro… incluso mande a hacer un uniforme nuevo para este juicio… Japón casi murió con los ataques de América-kun; casi fue asesinado durante su reclusión… es peligroso..

…

…

La cabeza no dejo de dolerle en ningún momento… cada crimen un clavo sobre su cabeza; el dolor en su espalda no se calmaba y no hacía más que crecer. La llegada a la lectura de la sentencia; donde oía sumas de dinero que apenas podía visualizar en su cabeza para cada Damnificado; y luego se decreto una tutela compartida con los aliados; Alemania volvería a su hogar; ero sabia que la noticia no podía ser tan buena como sonaba.

Veía a Rusia y América acercándose para llevarlo a casa. Alfred llego primero y le apoyo la mano en el hombro mientras sacaba un par de esposas.

-:- vamos no lo hagas mas difícil.- lo esposo y le levanto las manos; esperando que el alemán le respondiese - ponte de pie.

-:- no puedo…- dijo por lo bajo mirando a América a punto de suplicar que no lo irguiese.

-:- vámonos Alemania…- tiro hacia arriba y vio sorprendido como el Alemán quedó en el piso. Ludwig sorprendido escupió la sangre de su labio que había sido cortado al caer al chocar con las botas de Rusia – Alemania?- Alfred se acuclilló para verlo - ¿estas bien?.

-:-…- se sintió paralizado por la vergüenza; se sentía descubierto.

-:- Alemania? Estas bien?- preguntó Alfred

-:- estoy algo mareado…- dijo levantándose apenas.

-:-¿puedes ponerte de pie?

-:- NO puedo...- se resigno a que se descubra la verdad. Tarde o temprano se sabría

-:- a veces eres muy blando América-kun.. Se nota que eres joven… - Rusia se acerco mas a Alemania para aplicarle la llave del sueño ; la presión sobre el cuello de Alemania lo sumió en un pequeño desmayo; ideal para transportarlo.

-:- Rusia! Que hiciste!

-:- tengo ganas de que terminemos con esto..- se colgó a Alemania al hombro. Sujetando su piernas, con firmeza.

…

…

Termino otro capítulo…

… en este juicio se resumen todos los juicios que no fueron en contra de Alemania como país; sino a los genocidas involucrados responsables por acción; pensamiento y omisión. La división del territorio se llevo a cabo casi en el momento de la caída de Alemania.

… el más popular fue el juicio de nüremberg; sin embargo se llevaron varios y en todos se repetían los mismos cargos de delitos contra la humanidad; corrupción y demás.

… como se sabe; uno de los puntos de la rendición de Japón era desarticular el ejército.

…

..

Los espero después!


	20. Das Pfenniglied

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* menciones de AlemaniaxItalia RusiaxAlemania y AlemaniaxAmerica_

_* referencias históricas…. Finalizamos la WW2_

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_._

Capitulo 20: penny serenade

.

.

Japón camino hasta la pequeña ventana de su celda; el sol iluminaba el césped en el suelouna vista agradable y acogedora… tras unos minutos caminó hasta su escritorio, tomó papel y comenzó a plegarlo; las manos el dolían cuando tomaba el bolígrafo; sin embargo no hacía falta cerrar sus manos para doblar papel.

Así como para ser libre no le interrumpían los barrotes.

…

…

Alemania abrió los ojos mientras Rusia terminaba de acomodarlo en el automóvil.

-:- insisto en que no deberías haber hecho eso..- Alfred encendía el vehículo.

-:- si no quería caminar ….

-:- América.- llamo la atención de los dos hombres que estaban en el auto. – yo no puedo caminar..

-:- que?... - América dejo de lado el volante y se volteo dejando el motor encendido.

-:- …- Ludwig fue atropellado por los recuerdos de las formas en las que Rusia sentía placer y se aprovechaba de su debilidad. Y sus mentón comenzó a temblar.- me estoy recuperando de unas heridas en mis piernas… me duele caminar…- sujeto sus rodillas, temía por su integridad si decía algo distinto. NO toleraría ser maltratado por ambos tutores.

-:- lo siento… en tu casa estarás mejor; sin duda…

El viaje transcurrió en silencio; Alemania vio su casa desde fuera; la pintura nueva directo sobre la anterior daba un aspecto de recuperación; cuando en realidad estaba todo podrido…

Al bajar del auto América y Rusia, Alemania apenas abrió la puerta. El olor a pólvora permanecía en el piso; y emergía a cada paso que hacían los extranjeros. Alfred tomo un par de maletas e ingresó a la casa.

-:- no pensé que fueses a decírselo.. ¿No sabes que puede ser muy malo para ti?... Alfred ataco a Japón cuando ya no podía defenderse… cuando había perdido la guerra… contamino el agua y el cielo… ¿ qué crees que hará contigo como lacayo?..

-:- Tutores… - corrigió Alemania mientras bajaba sus piernas del auto – América y tú son mis tutores….

-:- hasta que puedas hacer las cosas por ti mismo…- Rusia lo tomo de un hombro de la ropa y lo puso de pie solo para soltarlo y verlo colapsar en el suelo; solo que esta vez Alemania puso las manos; evitando hacerse el daño habitual. - América-kun! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el ruso tomando otra maleta ingresando a la casa. Dejando Ludwig junto al auto.

-:- no dejes solo a Alemania! Dijo que tiene una pierna herida…

-:- bueno.. No va a escapar…- dedujo de inmediato el ruso mientras ponía un poco en orden la casa. En la que el polvillo se había asentado sobre los muebles y la muerte podía respirase aun.

-:- no me parece correcto que lo dejes solo!...

-:- ¿correcto? Es apalabra te queda grande América-kun…

-.- Yo tengo razón! Y yo tengo personas que me creen y que confían en mí!... tú debes retenerlos con terror! …. Tú eres el que está mal.

-:- veremos quién perdura más tiempo de pie….- mascullo saliendo del cuarto. América sabía que había abierto su enorme boca de más… pero no se imaginaba lo que acontecería luego.

Se quedó mirando las fotografías en la pared del alemán; en todas parecía Gilbert e Italia.. Era cruel el imaginarse a uno muerto y al otro ahora vuelto en su contra…. La imagen que proporcionaba la ventana era aun más fantasmagórica; lo que seguro era un jardín con flores y arboles ahora solo era un montón de tierra con marcas de neumáticos y unas ramas desprovistas de hojas y zonas quemadas. Cuando estaba por salir; para buscar al propietario vio a Rusia que ingresaba al alemán cargándolo y lo dejo sobre el sillón del living.

-:- estás enfermo Rusia….

-:- puede ser… pero tu estas entre mis garras… y me asegurare que así permanezcas…

…

…

Las estaciones se paseaban a través de los años secando lágrimas y peinando cabellos que ocultaban cabezas llenas de culpas y responsabilidades. Alemania apenas toleraba como era su nuevo estilo de vida… estados unidos había descubierto hacia un tiempo su lesión… su discapacidad… y había entrado en una pelea contra Rusia no teniendo mejor opción que obligándolo a vivir dos vidas en un mismo cuerpo… en una misma realidad y mirando el viento arrastrando las hojas recordó el día en que Alfred descubrió su cuerpo nuevo; y la víspera a que Rusia le cambiase la vida; evitando que pusiese sentirse una persona completa nuevamente.

*flashback*

Alfred lo dejaba bastante libre; por lo que Alemania podía permanecer las doce horas de su custodia casi en el mismo sitio. Pero en una ocasión dándose un baño; Alemania se sintió Hundirse en la bañera que tenía más agua de la usual pro lo que al tener su rostro semi-sumergido en el agua tuvo que pedir la asistencia de su tutor a los gritos.

-:- Alemania? Que sucede? - Alfred ingreso con su historieta en la mano; al ver las manos sacudiéndose de Alemania arrojó la revista a un lado mientras lo sostenía con fuerza y lo halaba fuera de esta. – Alemania! Escúchame… estas bien? – Le sostuvo la cara en lo alto mientras el germano tosía intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire.- ¿que te sucedió?

-:- América… ayúdame… - dijo agitado aun por la falta de aire.

-:- que ocurre…- América acomodo el torso del alemán sobre sus piernas.

-:- me duele mucho la espalda…. ¿puedes llevarme a la cama?...

-:- ¿todo esto fue solo un calambre?- le pregunto América mientras se estiraba para tomar la toalla y secar un poco la espuma de Alemania.

-:- ayúdame a llegar a mi cama… solo necesito eso…

-:- bueno; aférrate con fuerza…- le dijo mientras el germano se sujetaba de sus hombros Y él lo sostenía por la cintura para llevarlo por el corredor.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cama de Alemania Alfred resbaló con el jabón que goteaba de los pies inmóviles de Alemania y lo dejo caer sobre los cobertores; y el también cayó sobre este. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro; y la tensión en el aire hacia que ambos corazones se oyesen latir; retumbando en las paredes. No es que se hubiesen hecho amigos en ese tiempo; pero si habían creado cierto vinculo… para Alemania las ocurrencias del americano eran como las de Italia, mientras que su sobrevaloración el recordaba a su hermano.

Y en el caso de Alfred las actitudes del germano le recordaban al Inglaterra sobre protector que lo había criado.

No era lo ideal confundirse… no era lo esperado confundirse; pero no pudieron evitarlo… la soledad y la angustia pueden cambiar las cosas. Suavemente los labios de América besaron los de Alemania, mientras el alemán sujetaba la nuca del americano, para que no se escapase… necesitaba tanto un beso cálido; una caricia… que casi no dejaba respirar a Alfred, que se sentó sobre Alemania. Ludwig al sentirlo sobre si se detuvo y lo sostuvo por los antebrazos.

-:- América.. No…- estaba agitado. Y al radio comenzaba a tocar una canción de hacia un par de años.

-:- ¿porque?. ¡Quieres que cambie la canción? – dijo intentando de restarle importancia al pedido de Alemania.

-:-América… yo estoy inválido… mis piernas no me responden… quiero que te bajes de inmediato…- Alemania vio como Alfred bajaba la mirada mientras su cabeza también descendía.

-:- que susto…- intentó sonreír mientras seguían su cabellos cubriéndole la cara. - quieres decir que puedes besarme lo que queda de la noche ¿verdad?...

Tras decir esto se acerco al rostro del otro país y siguieron besándose. Era difícil de describir lo que sucedía; una canción romántica dos enemigos besándose en la cama… los besos sabían amargos.. Pero estaban tibios… y quizás eso era lo que les hacía falta … calidez…

*fin Del flash back*

*flash back*

Alemania se despertó de repente. América ya no estaba y el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Se sentó con cuidado y vio manchas de sangre en el piso. Al cual se arrojo para buscar su silla que ocultaba cuando estaba Norteamérica; una vez montado en el artefacto salió del cuarto con rumbo a la sala. Allí encontró algo que a pesar de ser sencillo logro paralizarlo unos momentos; todo el piso estaba cubierto de tierra. Una tierra húmeda que manaba un olor extraño.

-:- tardaste en despertar…. Doitsu..- dijo Rusia ingresando a la casa con el abrigo lleno de tierra y una pala al hombro. – al menos terminé con el trabajo…

-:- ¿ qué trabajo?... ¿ de qué hablas?...- Rusia salió despacio de la casa; como pidiendo ser seguido. Alemania se dirigió detrás de él. Peor los escalones de su pórtico le impedían seguirlo. – Rusia!- le hizo notar su incapacidad de bajar por su cuenta.

-:- claro; casi lo olvido… - le tomó los pies y lo bajo de su silla y de los escalones. Una vez que Alemania estaba en el suelo Rusia se paro junto a su cabeza. - … tú no puedes caminar y tienes que arrastrarte… por el piso… pidiendo la clemencia de las personas…

-:- no necesito tu clemencia!...

-:- que bueno que lo dices… - le tomo los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta su jardín; el mismo que podía ver por la ventana; destruido en su totalidad. Ahorra había un agujero que parecía una tumba.

-:- Rusia! ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo? - Rusia lo dejo caer en el agujero. – Rusia! No puedes hacer esto!... Rusia!...

El ruso se alejó.. Parecía que lo dejaría ene se agujero. Se sentía desesperado. Sin embargo a los minutos regreso con la pala; quitándose su abrigo y arrojando una palada de tierra sobre el alemán que estaba debajo.

-:- Rusia! ¿Que haces?...

-:- si no te hubiese llevado a mi casa… y no hubiesen cuidad letonia y los demás de ti… no estarías vivo… si no quieres mi clemencia voy a acabar mi trabajo Doitsu…- sonrió y dio otra palada más de tierra que arrojo ahora sobre el rostro de Ludwig.

-:- estás loco! Vas a tener problemas!... no lo hagas…- el polvo en suspensión le hacía imposible ver mas allá de la sonrisa de Rusia. Hasta respirar se volvía algo incomodo.

-:- que atento eres… te preocupas pro mi… eres muy tierno… seguro que las personas que asfixiabas lentamente también creían lo mismo de ti….

-:- detente Rusia!...

-:- los muertos no gritan Doitsu… guarda silencio- disfrutaba sobremanera como el alemán rasguñaba las paredes que se desmoronaban. - sabes que eres una gran nación.. ¿ Por qué no sales de esta crisis tú mismo?...- le siguió arrojando tierra.

-:- detente Rusia!... por favor!... te ruego que te detengas!...- dijo de repente y sin pensarlo demasiado. Tras esa palabra una última palada cayó y le cubrió el rostro por completo; resoplo para liberar al menos su boca y su nariz de la materia que tenia sobre toda su cara. Y sintió como algo pesado le caía encima.

-:- haces bien Alemania… - Rusia había ingresado al pozo y le soplo suavemente los labios y la nariz; en cuanto esto sucedió Alemania abrió la boca para respirar y recibió en respuesta los labios siempre fríos de Iván; que lo atraparon y sus brazos lo sacaron de la tierra. – Haces bien al saber lo diminuto que eres… y que soy tu única fuente de aire… y de vida… - le dijo cruelmente al soltar el beso.

-:- Rusia…- Alemania se quedo mirando el rostro de Iván odiaba decirlo, pero verlo con el rostro sucio era muy llamativo.

-:- me asegurare que jamás olvides este tiempo que estamos pasando juntos Alemania..

*fin del flashback*

-:- ¿ que estoy haciendo de mi vida?.. - se pregunto el alemán que miraba por la ventana; Rusia había rellenado el agujero y había puesto flores.. Le gustaba mucho el clima de su casa… y a veces se quedaba más tiempo del reglamentado; pero en el jardín… viendo las flores crecer. - creí que nuca caería.. Pero no se puede caer estando en el suelo…

-:- Alemania?- golpeo la puerta estados unidos.- Italia insiste en que desea verte… si me preguntas deberías dejarlo que te vea…

-:- no quiero… no puedo permitir que me vea…

-:- no lo hagas… estás haciendo lo mismo que igirisu hizo conmigo… y duele mucho… cuando quieras volver el tiempo atrás algo se habrá roto…  
>-:- quiero verlo…- dijo luego de mucho meditar.<p>

…

…

Finalice… este capítulo!

… el muro de Berlín se construyó solo en un día; y si bien no era que partía literalmente todo el país era suficiente… decidí que Rusia hiciese un pozo; porque así quiebra a Alemania…

… las dos alemanias. Bueno.. No son físicas, son las conductas de América y Rusia con respecto a Ludwig… ( De hecho las diferencias en realidad siempre fueron administrativas y ajenas al sentimiento de los habitantes del país. ( Los alemanes no lograron desarrollar odio o competitismo para con la otra mitad, por lo que no se puede hablar realmente de las dos alemanias)

… Japón se desarrollo bastante rápido; a pesar de sus profundos daños los aliados la tutelaron bastante poco (en relación a la cantidad de cambios políticos y sociales que introdujeron y que cambiaron desde la firma de la rendición).

… la canción vieja que se escucha de fondo en el momento de USA y Alemania es . "penny serenade" uno de sus interpretes teddy Stauffer fue muy popular en la Alemania de la segunda guerra.… aquí versiones muy conocidas.. (Una en alemán y otra en ingles… dependiendo cual les guste más…) ponen en el buscador de youtube esto (copy paste) y le saldrá como primera sugerencia.

-Penny Serenade Teddy Stauffer Berlin 1938 -Schuricke-Terzett: Das Pfennig lied (1939)

…

..

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	21. flieht von mir

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Terminó la WWII… alemania seguirá en su infierno…._

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Hetalia no me perte nece… deseo dedicar este capitulo a mErlina quien lo corrigió por mi! *w*

.

Capitulo 21: huye de mí

..

..

Rusia se había denegado a que el italiano pudiese ver a Ludwig; pero al no poseer el control total con respecto al país europeo tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que alfred lo haria por su cuenta de todas formas. Y el día había llegado. Alemania en la sala podía ver como se acercaba, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo; no sabia si era entusiasmo o deseos de salir corriendo despavorido como un cobarde. Se apretó las manos antes de colocarse detrás de una mesa baja. No qeuria que lo primero que viese su pareja fuesen los enormes aros de su nueva manera de moverse.

-:- alemania... vamos a pasar...- anuncio América antes de adentrarse en la casa con Italia por detrás.

A ultimo momento Ludwig había retirado la mirada; no podía seguir con esa farsa… se sentia un imbecil y un cobarde, habían sucedido tantas cosas que apenas podía mirar a Italia. El silencio en la sala fue tan pesado Que parecia el tiempo haberse detenido por completo.

Alfred deslizó una de sus manos por al espalda media del Italiano y le dio un pequeño empujon hacia adelante antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

-:- estaré en mi cuarto ahora tengo algo de sueño… me avisan cualquier cosa si?- se estiró y comenzó a trepar por la estructura de madera. Sabía que su presencia no ayudaría a desenredar el problema de los dos.

…

…

Alemania siguió con la mirada en algun punto lejano del cuarto mientras se imaginaba una mirada de pena e incluso desprecio de su pareja… respirar le dolía como si no fuese su pecho el que hiciese el trabajo de mantener su miserable vida adelante.

-:- ve~….- se escuchó el suspiro de Italia. Ludwig aun no podía verlo… pero tendría que hacerlo en algun momento; con cuidado llevó sus ojos claros hasta Italia, que estaba parado en el mismo sitio que el empujón de Alfred lo había dejado. Sin mover un musculo cuando sus ojos se encontraron el Italiano sonrió y se adelanto un par de pasos.

-:- Doitsu!- dijo emocionado pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta el rubio este abandonó del todo su escondite; dejando ver el artefacto que se movilizaba por él.

Italia se detuvo en seco y sin simular. Incluso estaba por retroceder; pero no lo hizo. El silencio entre amos volvio a ser incómodo. Era tan abrumador que parecia imposible de romperse.

-:- Italia… - susurró el alemán desconcertado

-:- doitsu…- Veneciano se acercó a Alemania y se arrodilló a sus pies colocando su cabeza sobre el regaso del otro pais. Ludwig sintió su corazón partiéndose… podía oír el llanto y ver los espasmos que realizaba el Italiano al llorar… pero no podía sentir su peso sobre sus piernas, ni sentir las lagrimas que debian mojar su pantalón en ese momento…

-:- Italia… no llores… -le dijo lo más contenedor que podía ser; bastante complicado si es uno mismo quien desea llorar cada vez que ve sus atleticas piernas reduciendose día a día por la falta de ejercicio.

-:- ti amo doitsu… deseaba tanto verte….- se oía su voz ahogada por el llanto y la ropa de la otra pasión. – pero niichan me obligó a firmar y yo no quería… por favor Doitsu perdóname.

-:- Italia… - le acarició el cabello despues de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo suave que era. – creo que no debes regresar jamás… es lo mejor para ti… no quiero herirte…

-:- quiero estar contigo doitsu!...- Italia se aferró aun más al cuerpo de alemania.

-:- soy yo el que no quiere estar contigo…- dijo el alemán mientras su voz temblaba. – no puedes encargarte de mí.- dijo endureciendo su tono de voz – no quiero que vuelvas a verme Italia… no así… volveremos a vernos; pero no ahora… no mientras deban cuidarme como a una criatura para no morir dandome un baño… cuando no necesite de otros paises para mantenerme, cuando pueda tomar mis propias decisiones…

-:- mientras tanto?- pregunto feliciano mirándolo a la cara.

-:- sigue con tu vida como si no me hubieses conocido… porque tomará mucho tiempo… y quizas… no lo logre nunca…

-:- Doitsu..- Italia volvio a romper en llanto, tan fuerte que aturdia y tan desconsolado que angustiaba. Incluso América en el cuarto que utilizaba cuando estaba en casa de Alemania podía oirlo; y se conmovia por el pobre Italiano. – no me dejes… no…

-:-Italia… levanta el rostro…- Alemania tomó el mentón de su pareja y se acercó a este para besar sus labios - no quiero verte triste jamás… menos por mi culpa mi amado Italia…

-:- Doitsu…- ambos se besaron prolongadamente… era como si nada se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos… pero ambos eran concientes de los horribles actos que cometieron y que sufrieron… toda la sangre que su amor acarreaba.

-:- solo vete Italia… corre; para que no puedas mirar atrás…- tras esto el italiano acarició el rostro del alemán y lo beso ya de pie; agachándose para llegar a sus labios y huyó de el; aun llorando… Ludwig se acaricio el rostro; donde la mano de Italia había estado y se sintió invadido de bellos recuerdos que se matizaban con tantos otros dolorosos.

…

…

Japon se miraba las manos; sus heridas habian sanado bastante rapido; y Alfred le había ofrecido trabajo… su pulso lo hacia bueno para las labores de precision y su perfeccionismo también influia en que América le diese un empleo.

Sin embargo… no se sentia el mismo que fue en el pasado… al verse al espejo no dejaba de recordar su cara dañada por el fuego y la radiación… ahora una dulce piel tersa cubria su rostro… pero su cicariz mas grande estaba en su alma… en su orgullo y en su honor.. quizas ser un samurai no era compatible con las guerras modernas…. Y no había logrado adaptarse a tiempo….

…

…

América aguardó un tiempo prudencial, para llevar a Italia a casa… creyendo que de seguro el silencio se debia a que ambos estaban involucrados en asuntos de parejas.

-:- Vamos a casa Italia-kun?...- Alfred se detuvo, la sala de estra estaba vacia, pero terriblemente triste.- Italia? Alemania?- preguntó mientras recorría la casa. Al avanzar hasta la salida del patio trasero encontró a Alemania al pie del primer escalón observando hacia afuera, sujetanto con fuerza los aros de su silla, pensando en como bajar los tres escalones sin hacerse daño. - Tienes que reconocer que necesitas ayuda … no te hace debil hacerlo…- tomó la silla por detrás y con cuidado ambos lograron llegar al patio-

-:- gracias…- dijo entredientes mientras se sentía avergonzado.- pero no necesito tu ayuda America!... solo espero a que Rusia y tu se vayan de mi vida!... que me dejen solo…

-:- no estas hablando en serio verdad?... animo además no puedes detestarme tanto… soy el heroe de la segunda guerra mundial!- apuntó hacia el sol. - … o algo así…- dijo menos animado cuando recordó que justamente era el "heroe" por atacar con el arma mas monstruosa jamas imaginada… y que Alemania había sido uno de los paises que fue devastado por esa guerra.

-:- si.. algo así… dijo Alemania que no sentia estar ante la precencia de un heroe de verdad, ya que ellos no existian.

-:- donde esta Italia? Se fue? Iba a llebarlo a casa…

-:- lo alejé de mí… suficiente con tu lastima y la de Rusia, para recibir la de alguien mas… además el siempre sufre economicamente tras las guerras… es un idiota manejando asuntos de dinero… no quiero que se encargue de mi…

-:- puedes perderlo para siempre… - alegó América mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y la dejaba doblada sobre uno de los escalones.

-:- no pienso en mi, sino en Italia ahora… cuando ustedes dos dejen de entrometerse en mi vida volveré por él…

-:- me gustaria prometerte que eso sucederá pronto… pero no tinene sentido verdad?...- Alemania miró al otro país que se arremangaba la camisa y entraba a la casa.

Tras un par de horas en el exterior de su casa vio como lentamente comenzaba a llover… y él sin poder entrar a la casa. Contra su voluntad llamó a Estados Unidos que rápidamente logró ayudarle a subir por la escalera.

-:- lo siento Alemania… es que cuando trabajo no me detengo hasta que termino…- dijo como excusa mientras conducia a Ludwig al interior de la casa

-:- trabajar?... en mi casa?... que hiciste!...- el getso de gratitud se convirtió en uno de expresa molestia.

Ludwig quedó sorprendido; aunque la casa estaba en desorden , en el piso habian unos barandales y unas rampas que solo le faltaban emplazarse en las escaleras de la entrada y del patio.

-:- esta es tu casa… se supone que tienes que decidir por tu cuienta a donde irás….

-:- ¿por que haces esto?...- América lo miró y se encongió de hombros.- es que ya soy una molestia y no quieres dar el brazo a torcer con Rusia ¿verdad?…

-:- tu humor es lo único que no puedo solucionar…- dijo Alfred

-:- cambienmos de lugares y veamos quien soporta que cosa…- Alemania retrocedió y se metio en el baño. Ese cuarto también tenia ahora unas barandas metalicas que le permitirían manejarse con mayor libertad al momento de bañarse al menos. tomó una toalla, la colgó en su hombro y se d irigió a su cuarto, sentia que debia desconfiar de los cuidados de Alfred; despues de todo casi había matado a una nacion con sus propias manos… una nacion que había perdido la guerra de todas formas…

Sin embargo… el aleman se daba cuenta de que a pesar de su aspecto de hombre… Alfred era un niño en su interior… las naciones pueden crecer rápidamente… pero su cabeza necesita mucho tiempo para madurar del todo… o quizas aun no había sufrido lo suficiente para crecer…. No…. Simplemente así eran algunos paises… podían sufrir guerras y masacres y seguir siendo niños… Italia había luchado varias veces… y en teoria tenia una sangre noble corriendo por sus venas… pero era un niño… exactamente igual que Alfred… con la difencia que él cuidaba de Italia… y ahora América cuidaba de él….

-:- Alemania?...- America golpeó la puerta.

-:- No abras la puerta… - dijo Ludwig meintras se cambiaba la camisa mojada. Desde que Rusia había avanzado sobre él... y despues de esa confusion aquella vez que se besaron Alemania se había vuelto receloso de mostrar su cuerpo, sin mencionar que sus piernas seguían debilitandose cada vez mas.- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fingiendo frialdad.

-:- Alemania… ¿de verdad vas a dejar a Italia así?... creo que no e sjusto para él… no puedes encerrarte aquí en tu casa… no estas muerto!- gritó Alfred molesto.

-:- crees que no me lamento de eso todas las noches?- abrió de repente la puerta Alemania, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. – lo que deseas es exponerme como a una criatura de feria!... – negó alemania contestandose a sí mismo una pregunta que no pudo expresar – no seré tu atraccion princial "heroe"…

-:- Alemania… yo…- Alfred no podía evitar sorprenderse por ese descargo, de momentos se llevaban tan bien… y de la nada… comenzaba esta agresión repentina. Casi como si se tratase de un animal loco o rabioso. - no se de que hablas… solo… - suspiró… puede ser que en realidad no haga esto del todo por ti… pero definitivamente no es en tu contra…

-:- me estan utilizando como a un muñeco… dejen de hacerlo…- bajó la voz y cerró la puerta; dejando a Alfred con las palabras en la boca.

…

…

-:- Aun estas aquí América-kun?...- Ingresó Rusia lentamente a la casa; y al llegar al pasillo principal se topó con alfred; de pie frente a la puerta del alemán. - ya deberias haberte marchado….

-:- ahora no Iván… no tengo ni tiempo ni humor…- salió del pasillo a pasos pesados mientras Ivan se alzaba de hombros y abría sin preguntar la puerta de Alemnaia que estaba luchando con sus pantalones como de costumbre desde que estaba así… le faltaba paciencia y le sobraba rencor.

-:- golpea la puerta antes de entrar!- le dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara para levantarle la voz… acaso era ¿miedo?... si, quizas… pero preferia decirle "ningun interes en ver su sonrisa sádica"

-:- ¿estas de mal humor?... noté que está todo revuelto… ¿quieres que reprenda a America?...

-:-no, esta bien… Iré a limpiar…- Alemania tras decir eso se qeudó en silencio, no podía limpiar el piso… lo habi olvidado… era lo malo de estar cerca del norteamericano, le hacia olvidar sus limitaciones.

-:- ¿a limpiar?...- dijo rusia remarcando la segunda palabra fingiendo inocencia. Y luego le apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro- ¿no ves a lo que él te esta arrastrando?...- dijo seriamnete. - no lo oigas… crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo por que él te dice que puedes?... te esta embriagando con mentiras… no lo oigas Alemania… tienes mucho talento… pero no muerdas mas de lo que puedas masticar…. Porque quienes se ahogan acaban como Prusia…

-:- no quiero vivir de la lástima toda mi vida!...- se quejó

-:- crees lo que te ofrece Alfred es mejor?... tu ya lo pasaste… ver como tu cabeza y tu estomago estan calientes meintars la periferia, tus dedos de manos y pies que hacen todo el trabajo estan entumecidos del frio y del cansancio…. No te dejes envolver por esa trampa…

-:-Ivan… yo…- Alemania lo pensó detenidamente… lo que decia tenia sentido… sin embargo… América le daba muchas libertades… podía recorrer su casa sin sentir ese ojo monitoreandolo todo… y era dificil renunciar a una cosa tan necesaria por otra, igual de importante… - me gusta sentirme dueño de mi casa… - dijo el pensamiento que su cabeza primero arrojó a su lengua.

-:- ¿de verdad lo eres?- Russia salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí…. – aunque Alemania hubiese preferido ser ultrajado y herido a quedarse con esa pregunta taladrnado su cerebro cada vez más endeble a los golpes…

.

.

.

Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo!

Excusas van y vienen, pero básicamente ha sido la falta de articulos de rigor histórico que me detuvieron por un par de cosas.  
>los siguientes capitulos a falta de ese tipo de material seran basados en esperiencias de personas que dan su punto de vista de la vida ne aquellos años confusos….<p>

. comenzemos con la aprte historica….  
>la republica Federal de alemania (la occidental) … recibio lo que se llamo el "milagro económico aleman" (<em><strong>Wirtschaftswunder) <strong>_ con una reactivacion del sector productivo e industrial...  
>America tenia una politica bastante liberal con respecto a esta parte del territorio aleman que ya para 1949 se le otorgó parte de su soberanía, como pro ejemplo el tener ejercercito…<br>mientras ue la republica democratica de alemania tuvo una tutela mucho mas cercana y cerrada al mundo occidental…pero no viene por ahora la caso…

… lso espero aquí para el siguiente capitulo!...  
>gracias por leer! Cada review alegra mi alma *w* <p>


	22. Ich bin, was du mir machen

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Finalizamos la WW2! _

_* pésimo summary_

_Hetalia no me pertenece…_

_._

Capitulo 22: soy lo que ustedes hacen de mí…

.

.  
>Alemania luego de vestirse y secarse el cabello salió de su cuarto; tenía que hablar con Rusia… no podía permitirse el ser pisoteado… ya había tomado una decisión… además que aun tenia muy vívidas las imágenes de los desastres que el ejercito sovietico había hecho en su casa.<p>

-:- Iván!...- dijo violentamente irrumpiendo en la sala de estar, pero se qeudó enmudecido al ver al gigante durmiendo recostado sobre su sofá aun con las botas puestas y en una pocision incómoda, su cabeza había quedado en el apoyabrazos con sendas de laguimas que reconrrian sus mejillas.

Con cuidado Ludwig se acercó hasta él y le quitó el calzado cuidando de no despertarlo. No se imaginaba que cosa era capaz de hacer llorar a Russia. Se sentía extraño preocuparse de alguien que le hubiese hecho tanto daño y que aun siguiese con esa conducta… sin embargo… quizas era entendible pensando en el jovencito que había crecido bajo el yugo tártaro …

-:- Russia… levántate…- dijo suavemente tocandole el hombro- Ivan… ve a dormir al cuarto de arriba… - Ludwig recordó que uno de los cuartos de arriba solia ser su cuarto y el otro el de su hermano… ahora ya no era de ninguno de los dos- anda Ivan…- le dijo como a los niños pequeños cuando se estan durmiendo en la mesa o en algun otro sitio inadecuado.

-:- alemania?...- preguntó adormecido el soviético que casi automaticamente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos- creí que estabas en tu cuarto…- dijo separando los dedos de su mano izquierda para que apenas su ojo amatista sobresaliese. Y lo observase curioso y quizas apenado.

-:- solo salí por algo de agua…- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina. Por algún motivo ya no podía pelear contra él. Le producia flaqueza ver a un país enorme... casi un imperio moderno llorando dormido en un sofá… fue a buscar agua, sirvió un vaso a y antes de beberlo prefirió llevarselo hasta Ivan, que ya estaba sentado, secandose las lágrimas con los puños de su abrigo, que en una inspeccion mas cercana se veia cansado y ojeroso.

-:- para mi?-preguntó cuando vio a Alemania acercándole el recipiente de vidrio .

-:- deberias descansar… arriba hay una cama…  
>-:- quisiera darme un baño primero…- le devolvió el vaso compeltamente vacio - … Hay muchas cosas de las cuales mejor no hablar nunca verdad?...<br>-:-…- Alemania lo miró algo distraido, no muy seguro a que se refería. – es verdad… dijo, deduciendo que era su manera de pedirle no hablar de aquel episodio de llanto.

Ludwig se quedó un momento viendo como Rusia se quitaba su abrigo muy pesado y su bufanda dejando su cuello al descubierto. Estaba por hablar hasta que vio las manos de Russia con pequeñas cortadas en los dedos tras quitarse los guantes. Prefirio quedarse callado y encender la televisón, al menos para recuperar en su casa los sonidos que su hermano así como Italia lograban que abundasen en su hogar.

Ya mas ligero de ropa Rusia se dirigió al baño, y Ludwig posó sus ojos sobre la pantalla intentando distraerse. Alfred dejaba encendido el televisor todo el tiempo, aunque no prestase atencion a lo que el aparato transmitía. En cambio para él rozaba lo molesto, ver a las personas sonriendo, bebiendo bebidas dulces…. Corriendo ladera abajo en algun comercial…. Diciendose "te amo"… si en realidad eran actores desconocidos… que hablaban de amarse eternamente… que hablaban de no dejarse nunca….  
>el mundo estaba corrupto… hablar era obviamente gratuito… apagó el televisor y fue hasta su cuarto. era extraño, sentir como se modificaba lentamente su pensamiento con solo una imagen… con solo un acto de alguna otra nacion… pero también le era imposible no hacerlo… despues de todo Alfred e Ivan debian ser personas con un temperamento tan variable como el suyo… quizas América más abierto… y Russia mas cerrado a comunicar esos dolores… pero ambos necesitaban un minuto de paz de vez en cuando.<p>

…

…

Ivan se metio en al tina de agua caliente … y miró al techo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo a Alemania…que los espejos de colores que Alfred le vendia a Ludwig eran engañosamente hermosos… pero él corregiría ese asunto… no perderia contra el americano… estaba decidido que no habria descanso hasta que uno de los dos desapareciese…  
>Ivan cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua, el calor del líquido en su rostro era muy placentero… hasta bañarse en un sitio ligeramente mas cálido era un consuelo… pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia pesadillas… había visto lo que su plan de armaento podía hacer… y recordaba lo que había visto en casa de Japón…. Soltó todo el aire de su boca… solo unos segundos… y luego resurgió de ese pozo como el ave fenix…. No debia temer por el desastre nuclear o biologico… debia ganar ahora mismo! asegurarse de no perder su cuartel de operaciones por ahora: la cabeza de Alemania.<p>

Se envolvió en una bata que estaba boblada en el mueble del baño y salió casi disparado, con el cabello aun escurriendoa gua. Recorriendo apresuradamente el pasillo que lo separaba de su objetivo.

-:- Alemania!...- irrumpioó de repente donde Ludwig intentaba dormir y lo apretó con fuerzas…. En torno a su torso… lo que parecia mas bien un "abrazo"-…

Ludwig sintió asco… el cuerpo caliente de la otra nacion inclinado sobre él… el agua mojandolo… le daba sencillamente repulsión … le traía malos recuerdos… sentía deseos de arrojarlo lejos de sí… y podía hacerlo, pero solo cerró los ojos y colocó su mano sobre la cabellera color cenizas de su captor. Imaginandose la tormenta que vendria en breves instantes… nuevamente esa tortura, esa sonrisa filosa que otorgaba el ruso cuando estaba obteniendo placer de sus entrañas y de sus sufrimiento….

Pero no… todo el tiempo que Ludwig estuvo despierto sentia el latir del corazon de Ivan sobre su pecho… y la respiración de este, que ya había enfriado el agua tibia que tenia sobre su piel…. Y el resto del agua jabonosa enfriandose… haciendole tener frio… luego de mas tiempo del que el alemán pudo contar sintió el sueño atropellandolo a pesar del frio, la desconfianza y el miedo.

…

…

-:- Alemania… alemania…- escuchó que lo despertaban suavemente; sin abrir los ojos intentó responder.

-:- que sucede…

-:- estabas durmiendo…?- la voz susurraba tan bajo que no podía reconocer quien hablaba.

-:- no… no lo estaba… - dijo llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos para sobarlos, intentando de quizas así abrirlos.

-:- es dificil distinguir cuando mientes de cuando no… ojalá no mintieses nunca…

-:- de que hablas… -intentó sentarse… y recordó que Ivan se había arrojado sobre él… y que probablemente fuese dueño de ese susurro también. ahora todo cobraba sentindo…

-:- no es bueno que me mientas… porque luego te castigo y tu me odias… y como me odias vuelves a mentirme.. ¿verdad?...

-:- detente Iván… no me convencerás de nada….

-:- si yo fuese un mosntruo… ¿porque necesitaria que no te enojes conmigo ahora?...

-:-…- alemania volvió a quedar dormido… quizas Iván tenia razon…. Pero solamente sería un quizas…

…

…

La siguiente vez que despertó el sol estaba asomandose… y el ruso ya estaba de pie, vestido y mirandolo desde la puerta.

-:- eres un perzoso Alemania-kun - sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. – si no desayunas a tiempo no podrás comenzar con el trabajo… ¿no te parece que ya has disfrutado suficientes vacaciones?...  
>-:- no las recuerdo como tales…- dijo Alemania que se libraba de sus sabanas y cobertores húmedecidos así como de su pijama.<p>

-:-descuida… pronto te adecuarás al trabajo de oficina… - le arrojó una bandera a los pies.

-:- que es eso?...- Alemania se inclinó hasta tomar la bandera alemana que estaba en el piso y la levantó extrañado.

-:- lo ves… pareces sorprendido… pareciera que no me mintieses cuando me dices que no sabes de que hablo… republica federal de alemania…- leyó el encabezado de un sobre. Y se lo arrojo al piso también. -.. felicitaciones…

-:- Alemania ya llegue!- la voz de Alfred retumbó en toda la sala de estar, Ivan camino para recibir a Estados Unidos.

-:- espero que te diviertas con tu juego… esta farsa no durará mucho…

-:- no es un juego… es lo correcto…

-:- la palabra correcto suena graciosa en tu boca América-Kun… sobretodo cuando este llena de tu propia sangre…  
>-:- podrías comenzar por dejar de fastidiar a los demás… estas condenado a quedarte solo… pero si los tratas mejor… quizas consigas que te envien una carta en navidad…- alfred se acomodó lo lentes mientars lo miraba fijo a los ojos.<p>

-:- que bueno que hoy estoy de buen humor…- sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas apenas ocultas por su espesa bufanda - Así olvidaré restregarte esto cuando te haya derrotado… - salió de la casa caminando alegremente

….

…

Alemania salió del cuarto cuando acabó de bañarse y vio a Alfred acabando de secar el desastre que habai dejado Ivan la noche anterior

-:- lamento no haber limpiado eso…- dijó acercandose a la mesa, donde estaba el desayuno que había preparado Rusia

-:- descuida… está bien…- veo que Rusia controló tu correspondencia… primero queria preguntarte que sientes al respecto… sigues siendo un nacion…

-:- apenas soy media nacion…. En cuanto una mitad del mundo no me reconozca… no soy una nacion completa….

-:- … por eso debes salir de este cascarón… mostrarle a todo el mundo que estas aquí!...

-:- puede ser… solo déjame pensarlo…  
>-:- no confias en mi ¿verdad? Aun crees que voy a utilizarte…<p>

-:-…

-:- no contestes… 

-:-Gracias…- dijo Ludwig mirando a America que no supo como responder a eso. – gracias por confiar en que puedo lograrlo…

-:- claro que puedes...- dijo sin dudarlo, quizas dandole un aliento dificil de estimar en cantiad para la nacion europea.

-:- me acompañas hasta la mesa?... quisiera ponerme al corriente de que estuvo sucediendo todo este tiempo…  
>-:- no es necesario que te atormentes con todo esto…- rio America mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas observando el desayuno ya helado sobre la mesa y a Alemania acomodandose frente a él.- Quieres que lo caliente al menos?- preguntó<p>

-:- no; esta bien… quiero saber como quedaron los aliados despues de la Guerra…. Hasta antes de los juicios Rusia no me enseñó nada de que ocurria en el mundo…

-:- es un inconciente… aveces creo que él mismo esta convencido de no pertenecer a este planeta…

-:- América?- abrió la puerta Inglterra que se veia algo mareado.

-:- ¿estas bien!.. se puso de pie el país mencionado meintras se acercaba hasta él para sujetarlo.- ¿aun sigues mareado?...-lo sentó en su silla.

-:- es doloroso ver partir a tus colonias… y no poder hacer nada… sinceramente creo que ahora entiendo lo que sintío españa… y yo como un tonto creí que nunca me sucedería…

-:- no lo digas de esa forma… recuerda que uns vez dependí de ti….- sonrio un poco melancólico el menor.

-:- tonto… tu siempre fuiste diferente…- se sonrojó Inglaterra- nunca quise meterte en mis problemas… y ahora resulta que soy casi tu subordinado…

-:-… yo soy el heroe… siempre es necesario una mano derecha Igirisu…

-:- idiota… ahora apenas si puedo mantener mi economia en orden… incluso dejé de visitar a Nihon… debe pensar que me olvidé de él y de la promesa que no pude cumplir…

-:- no me interesa respetar las tradiciones de los demas si van a provocar tristeza…

-:- América….

-:- Creo que Japón aun no entiende lo triste que se pondrian muchos paises si él hubiese dejado de existir…

-:-hice bien en venir…. Temía que estuvieses conviertienote en alguien desagradable… que te contagiases de Rusia…

-:- Iirisu…

-:-en este momento todos los paises que cuidan de mi son desagradables por igual…- se acercó alemania con un café que el ofrecío al brítanico.

-:- Alemania…- Arthur apenas había visto al otro pais delante de él se irguió en al silla y lo vio de reojo por segunda vez…. Los rumores eran ciertos… algo horrible habia sucedido con el luego de la guerra…

-:- no importa no tener colonias… no importa la crisis que tengas que soportar…. Al menos tu puedes estar a la altura del resto de los paises… puedes estirar las piernas… y practicar cualquier deporte… no puedes venir a mi casa a llorar ... lo prohibo…

El sielncio se extendio desde ese punto de la casa hacia la periferia… incluso los ritmos de la naturaleza se habían quedado mudos… Inglaterra apretó el recipiente de ceramica entre sus manos mientras sentia el olor de la infusion; el alemán tenia razón… él contaba con todas las herrmaientas para volver a ponerse de pie.

.

.

.capitulo dedicado a la memoria de mi padre, que ayer celebre su primer no cumpleaños… (hubiese cumplido 52)

.

A lso hechos historicos se ha dicho!  
>- por su debilidad económica Inglaterra comienza a desligarse de su colonias lentamente, de este modo se evitaba guerras en als cuales no podía invertir dinero. (no todos lso paises europeos tomaron esta medida)<p>

-cuando Arthur asegura ser casi un subordinado de americase refiere al rol que tanto Inglaterra como otros paises occidentales tuvieron durante el desarrollo de la guerra fria. ( si bein la lucha fue capitalismo vs comunismo el mundo la vivio como USA vs URSS)

- la republica federal de Alemania se funda en el bloque occidental . obviamente es una nacion reconocida por la Otan. Mastarde se funda como respuesta la Republica democratica de Alemania; la cual sufrirá un suerete un pococ menos feliz ya que muchos paises no al reconocen como tal…. (pero eso y otros detalle son entran en este capitulo)

-si bien todos los paises habain precenciado los horrores de las armas nucleares y del exterminio masivo tanto estados unidos como la union sovietica siguieron invirtiendo millones de dolares en una carrera armamentistica de proporciones nunca antes vistas. ( se imaginan lo fuerte que fue la segunda guerr amundial que logro unir a los paises en lo que es la ONU y dictar leyes con alcance internacional…

… solo una aclaracion (nada que ver con historia) en obvio que Rusia habalra mal de America y que Estados Unidos Hará los mismo con rusia….  
>recuerden que en medio de uan guerra no existen los buenos y lso malos.. y quiero mostrar ambas caras en ambos paises tutores.<p>

.

.

.

Nos leemos en el proximo!


	23. Deutsche Demokratische Republik

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de __hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. terminamos la WW2!_

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

Hetalia no me pertenece!...

.

gracias merlina por otra correccion impecable! este capitulo va para tí!  
>.<p>

Capitulo 23:republica democratica de alemania .  
>.<p>

.

Contrario a lo que fue su primera impresión; le había sido bastante grato un día acompañado de alguien mas además de América para variar… sobretodo porque sentía que había aprendido mucho del ingles… que a pesar de sus mareos y su pesimismo no había dejado de moverse a lo largo y ancho de la casa… hasta se habían dado el lujo de compartir sonrisas… algo que hubiese sido imposible hacia solo un tiempo atrás… cuando sus trincheras estaban marcadas por la falta de respeto de uno hacia el otro…de cosas horribles que habían hecho

Pero el sol ya caía lentamente e Inglaterra partió, prometiendo volver a visitarlo y ratificando su apoyo a la republica federal de Alemania.

-:- gracias Igirisu...- dijo Ludwig cuando le dio la mano.

-:-no, al contrario…. Creo que ahora me tomaré mas en serio mis responsabilidades… tienes razón… no debo dejarme ganar…

-:- lo ves Alemania… no tiene nada de malo que vuelvas a salir de tu casa y hables con otros países… - América le palmeó el hombro mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.- déjame preparar la cena…

-:- América… ¿por que no están saliendo ustedes?- pregunto Ludwig sabiendo que su pregunta podía incomodar, pero necesitaba sacarse las dudas del todo, ya que veía como se miraban todo el tiempo. Se asomó a la cocina y vio a Alfred con el paquete de pan apretado fuerte entre sus dedos y en la otra mano sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza y al cabeza baja casi colgada entre sus hombros.- América!..- se asustó el alemán. Alfred dijo un par de palabras que Alemania no olvidaría fácilmente.

-:- él no quería contagiarme sus problemas…. No quería que todos los países me odiasen… y me alejó de sí… me alejó tanto… siempre existe un motivo para protegerme…y mantenerme lejos… vas a perder a Italia si haces lo que Inglaterra me hace… y me sentiría un idiota si dejo que se repita la historia sin hacer nada al respecto…

-:- creo que no tengo hambre…- dijo con un agujero en el medio del pecho.

-:- es una buena noticia…- sonrió Alfred intentando mantener esa cara de idiota tan habitual en él. – Yo tampoco tengo hambre… - al guardar el pan nuevamente dentro de la alacena se sintió patético… sus palabras eran importantes para medio mundo… pero no valían para la persona que más le importaba… a sus ojos seguía siendo el niñito del que había cuidado todo ese tiempo.

…

…

Rusia caminaba hasta su casa cuando oyó una explosión que lo dejo temblando sobre sus botas. Corrió hasta allá lo más rápido que pudo, sin aliento y con el corazón en las manos se acercó hasta donde un grupo de científicos celebraban alegres.

-:- lo logramos! No se ve maravilloso?...- uno de los hombres de bata blanca le palmeó la espalda mientras Iván no comprendía que tanto celebraban; nada había quedado en pie… nada había quedado vivo… y ellos alegrándose… sonrió y aplaudió, quería creer que no había necesidad de desarrollar armamento tan monstruoso… pero sabia que no era verdad… que esas armas eran mas que necesarias, al menos para mantener a América a raya.

…

…

-:- Alemania…?- Alfred golpeo la puerta y al no obtener respuesta la abrió. Ludwig masajeaba sus piernas sentado sobre su cama. Daba un poco de impresión ver la desproporción que su cuerpo tenia ahora.- lo siento…- dijo volteando la cara.

-:- pasa…- dijo Ludwig tras cubrirse. Notaba que América necesitaba hablar. Aunque se sentía muy extraño de ser él quien le diese apoyo a su supuesto tutor.

-:-lo siento, no quería molestarte…- entró del todo Alfred y se sentó en la silla de ruedas de Alemania para poder hablar con el miándolo a la cara.

-:- nunca entenderé cual es tu relación con Inglaterra del todo… y creo que cometes un error en compararla con la que tengo con Italia… ninguno de los dos fuimos colonias… Si bien Italia pasó un largo periodo viviendo como subordinado de Austria.

-:-en realidad tampoco era que deseaba hablar de eso… ahora me siento un idiota entrando en tu cuarto a punto de pedirte algo… y ahora ser incapaz de hacerlo…

-:-¿por qué?... ¿que ibas a pedir?...

-:- que digas lo mismo que dijo Inglaterra…- su voz comenzó a temblar. - .. Que digas que no me he convertido en alguien insensible… no quiero ser igual que Rusia… ese sujeto está tan solo…- apretó sus puños cerrados intentando de no llorar.

-:- America… no eres insensible… y nunca estarás solo… te has hecho de muchos amigos a lo largo de esta vida… y sobre todo oí que tienes un hermano… no se quien es… pero ningún hermano te dejará solo jamás… el mío incluso murió por mi… no eres igual a nadie.. Eres espe…-antes de poder concluir la frase sintió el peso de del cuerpo del norteamericano sobre su cuerpo y sus labios suaves, tiernos y cálidos en los suyos…. Otra vez estaban besándose… pero ahora no estaban ni la mitad de aturdidos que esa primera vez… ahora ambos sabían a donde se dirigían… y por qué lo hacían… al mundo fingía estar bien… pero una nueva guerra estaba desatada… y golpeaba con un arma contundente la zona mas vulnerable de cualquier ser humano… el corazón…

-:- dilo de nuevo…- dijo Estados Unidos desprendiendo el pijama del alemán.- dilo de nuevo…- rogó mientras besaba el cuello de Alemania.

-:- eres especial.. Alfred… eres especial…

La noche se hizo tan corta como un suspiro… como un gemido… quizás fue mas corta incluso… sorprendiéndolos el amanecer dormido uno sobre el otro, con un sabor extraño en sus labios…con un calor molesto en sus cuerpos… con la conciencia tranquila e incómoda a la vez… y un reloj despertador que estaba quedándose sin cuerda de tanto sacudirse y golpear sus campanas.

Alfred finalmente acudió al llamado de ese aparato y se puso de pie sinceramente no recordaba cuando se había quitado casi toda la ropa, ni cuando habían bebido tanto alcohol… al bajar sus pies había pateado varias latas de cerveza… aparentemente se habían divertido mas de lo que esperaba. Las nauseas lo invadieron y aun a medio vestir partió al baño y apenas levantando al tapa del retrete su estomago quedó vacío y su garganta con un fuerte ardor…. Luego una pequeña tos y un rápido limpiar de sus labios pasando su palma delante de su boca… mientras se preparaba para escupir un par de veces; primero una, luego otra vez…

Con el mundo dándole vueltas termino de vestirse. Miró el reloj sorprendido, Rusia traía unos 5 minutos de retraso; cuando casi siempre llegaba incluso minutos antes con tal de fastidiarlo.

-:- Alemania… debo irme...- dijo Alfred que juntaba las latas del suelo, mientras veía que la otra nación lo miraba de manera extraña; pero que no decía una palabra. – solo limpiaré esto mientras Rusia llega… y prepararé algo de desayunar… aunque pueda morir si hago tal cosa..- dijo por lo bajo mientras salía del cuarto intentando caminar de la mejor manera posible… al llegar hasta el comedor para botar las latas se sorprendió de ver a Iván sentado como si nada disfrutando de un café y en frente de él las tres naciones bálticas cada uno con su respectivo desayuno.

Rusia sonreía infantilmente mientras las otras naciones lo hacían fingidamente aprovechando el buen humor que demostraba su jefe… Alfred no pudo tolerar la sorpresa y sus manos dominadas por la resaca dejaron caer todas las latas que hicieron un sonido que lo dejó completamente evidenciado.

-:- Buenos días América-Kun… ¿quieres un café?.. Te ves realmente mal…- dijo Rusia como una burla, mirándolo incisivamente.

-:-yo… estaba de salida…- se sujetó las sienes y fue a buscar su bolso. Se sentía avergonzado… y sobretodo confuso… apenas podía recordar los primeros besos… cuando le quitó la parte superior del pijama a Alemania… cuando se quitó su chaqueta de aviador… y luego... Su mente se ponía en blanco... Hasta el momento de despertar…

…

…

Rusia esperó a que Alfred cerrase la puerta y tras eso se puso de pie, partiendo de inmediato al cuarto de Alemania. Los bálticos se miraron nerviosos… sabían que mejor seria encontrar otro sitio en el cual estar que no fuese la sala…

-:- voy a ayudar a Ucrania con el jardín de Alemania-san!- dijo Letonia siendo el primero en reaccionar.  
>-:- voy a barrer las hojas de patio… debieron haberse acumulado varias por los vientos….- estonia se puso de pie con su excusa preparada.. Lituania se quedó sin opciones; aun así no quería quedarse en al sala… solo – Voy a alistar el cuarto de Rusia-san y de América san!...<p>

Los tres se asintieron y aprobaron las tareas y se marcharon tan pronto pudieron.

…

…

Rusia entró colérico al cuarto de Alemania, donde el otro país estaba ya vistiéndose. Apenas pudo reaccionar colocando sus antebrazos delante de su cara cuando el enorme soviético le arrojó lo primero que tuvo a la mano.

-:- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... – dijo tomando de la ropa a Alemania – pareces un tipo muy inteligente… hasta que haces cosas como esa…por que delante de mis narices!... Que quieres demostrar? No eres mejor que yo!...

-:- quizás yo no pero América si!...- rebatió Ludwig -… él confía en mí…

-:- idiota… te dijo lo que deseabas oir… te dijo que podías ser una nación como el resto… te prometió independencia total… estupideces que no llegan nunca… bien… si tengo que prometerte eso para que me invites a tu cama como una meretriz… bien… lo hago.. Te prometo eso y mas… - le arrancó la camisa que estaba abrochando apenas minuto y medio atrás. Y le bajó los pantalones.

-:- espera Iván no es así!.. ¿En que estas pensando!- intentaba alejar con todas sus fuerzas al enorme país que tenia enfrente., sin embargo aunque hiciera presión sobre los hombros de Rusia no podía evitar que el otro país se bajase los pantalones y abriese sus piernas flácidas…. Solo miraba a los ojos a Iván mientras rogaba en silencio "cualquier cosa menos esto".

Alemania apenas podía comprender que hacia que Rusia fuese el cachorro mojado de hacia un par de noches o este depredador que lo hería tan solo con la mirada… la manera desesperada en que buscaba su cuerpo le hacia sentir que podía morir de la vergüenza… y el dolor que no sentía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo podía igualarse al experimentado en su cabeza en forma de angustia y depresión… sabía que no podía huir… y aun así seguía peleando… Sabía que no podía evitarlo… pero seguía creyendo que algún día podría alejarlo de él…

Sus oídos eran heridos con los sonidos de placer que producía Rusia mientras fornicaba su cuerpo de la manera mas sucia que se le ocurría… sin siquiera un dejo de respeto ya que él también era una persona… ignorando que él también deseaba ser tomado en cuenta.

-:- detente.. Rusia… detente!...- maldijo por lo bajo mientras solo podía ser testigo de su propia violación… Ya no se sentía el imperio alemán… y no se sentía nadie… ni siquiera la media nación que América le había ofrecido ser…

…

…

Alfred terminaba de ducharse en su casa… Frente al espejo mientras se secaba el cabello notó una mordida en la base de su cuello... y en su espalda unos rasguñotes… ¿que había sucedido la noche anterior?... de repente tuvo un par de recuerdos fugaces y se palmeó la cara decepcionado de sí mismo… no podía culpar al alcohol… él era el responsable de lo que le había hecho a Alemania… de seguro este no querría volver a verlo nunca… Definitivamente ahora se sentía como Rusia… en que momento había caído tan bajo?... había atacado los únicos labios que sin preguntar lo recibían cuando tenia sed de Inglaterra…

-:- eso explica por qué me miraba de esa manera…- golpeo el espejo con su frente al menos para sentir el vidrio frío y aclarar las ideas…

…

…

Iván estaba nuevamente sobre sus lágrimas y embarrado en fluidos de un cuerpo extraño… sintiendo asco y repulsión de sí mismo… por no haberlo impedido… la culpa ya no era de Rusia por violar su cuerpo; sino suya; por no poder impendido… por dejarlo… Y aun más por asumir la culpa… Su cabeza explotaba de pensamientos encontrados en las que todo era su culpa…

-:- aun no dejas de temblar….- con al yema de sus dedos acariciaba los brazos de Alemania; que tenían las piel de gallina. – si nunca te acostumbras… nunca me cansare de verte horrorizado y perdido… como un cordero abandonado…

-:- ¿por qué haces esto?...

-:- ¿porque?... – se preguntó y meditó…- porque se siente bien… me odias de todos modos… si te trato bien yo no gano nada…

-:- Rusia... reconóceme como nación….- dijo sentándose de repente… intentando sacarle ventaja a la desagradable situación.

-:- no… no quiero!- hizo un berrinche de niño… mientras ocultaba su rostro en su bufanda

-:- si soy una nación… quiere decir que puedo ocupar cargos internacionales… que puedo significar una ayuda para ti… si me reconoces como nación… seré aliado incondicional… -le sostuvo de la ropa y lo miró a los ojos sin dudar… ya no quería seguir en esa jaula tan pequeña; estaba listo para intentar de volar….

-:- no voy a aceptar la republica Federal de Alemania si eso es lo que pretendes…

-:- dame una respuesta entonces…- lo beso dejándose caer sobre él… sintiendo aun más asco de sí mismo… pero lamentablemente el sexo o siquiera un beso hacia mucho había dejado de significar algo para él… lentamente estaba mutando hacia un nuevo hombre; mucho más animal e infeliz que el anterior.

-:- planeas alejarte de mí ante la primera oportunidad… ¿verdad?... Republica Democrática de Alemania…- bautizó la nación como él la reconocería.

-:-hay cosas que mejor no preguntar…- dijo incapaz de mentirle tamaño hecho. – pero… sé que mientras esta locura dure… seré un apoyo sólido… no dejaremos que América se salga con la suya….- siguió besándolo suavemente. … mientras solo oía la respiración del enorme país que lo traía confundido… pero tras el día que había pasado con estados unidos e Inglaterra, sabia que no podía seguir sintiendo pena de si mismo… que debía tomar el toro por los cuernos y luchar contra esa bestia; por mas grande que fuese… pesando que algo tan minúsculo como un virus había sido capaz de destruir tres cuartos de la población de Europa durante la peste negra.

Al alejarse de Iván notó que estaba dormido… ¿en que momento había sucedido?...

.

.

.

Aquí terminamos el 23!...

Aquí no hay mayores hechos históricos que el nacimiento de la Alemania oriental ( como respuesta a la creación de la republica federal… y bueno; la visita de Inglaterra es en realidad el acercamiento que los países de la OTAN tenían hacia la Alemania occidental, reconociéndola como nación.

De nuevo presente la carrera armamentística…. (Ambos países hacían armas más y más destructivas y letales. No para un uso inmediato; más bien como un medio de disuasión… )

Parecían gallos de riña; pavoneándose con su colorido plumaje… midiendo sus fuerzas y buscando ser los de mayor valor; llegando cada vez mas lejos…  
>.<p>

.

A partir de ahora la historia va a ir más rápido.. Ya logre como verán desquiciar a todos los personajes… la guerra fría solo representó paz para la menor parte de los países… para el resto es una angustia como al segunda guerra… solo que con menos explosiones…

.

Gracias por leer…. Nos vemos en el siguiente…  
>espero sus comentarios!...<p> 


	24. erzwungene Änderung

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Finalizó la WW2! _

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_Hetalia no me pertenece!... de lo contrario a nadie le agradaría XD_

_Capitulo especial dedicado a un lector que regresa de sus vacaciones…_ _**Sieglinde**_

Capitulo24.. Cambio forzado.  
>.<p>

.

Japón miró por la ventana mientras sentia una opresion en le pecho.. sabia que América se enojaria si dejaba su puesto de trabajo… pero creia haber oído un sonido en casa de china. Se puso de pié y levantó el teléfono… llamó; pero Yao no contestaba… Salió caorriendo entonces para cruzar ese estrecho mar… algo estaba mal…

…

…

-:- ¿Qué estan haciendo aru! - China estaba en una esquina de su despacho viendo como su gabinete era depuesto pro un nuevo grupo… un nuevo jefe y una nueva forma de vida… tragó saliva y en cuanto pudo se alejó de aquel desastre. Gateando por lo bajo y corrió hasta los bosques; el sitio que le traía paz… y desde alli podía ver como algo que no creyó posible que sucediera otravez, sucedia; detrás suyo sintió una mano que se posó en su espalda, alterado se voteó y vio a japon que acomodaba su abrigo por encima de la yukata

-:-chugoku-san… ¿esta bien?- Japón estaba preocupado por él. China se arrodillo mientras veia hacia fuera del bosque… como el fin de la guerra había roto tambein la alianza de quienes se pelaban pro ser su jefe.

-:- Nihon… esto es mi culpa aru…- susurró- creí que la paz en el mundo también afectaría mi casa aru…- bajó al cabeza.

-:- Chugoku-san… la guerra apenas comenzó el día que yo le puse fin… tiene que ser fuerte …- Japon colocó el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla de Yao.- serán años dificiles y amargos… pero pronto volverá a sonreir …

-:-Nihon… no me odias pro lo que te hice aru?...

-:- …- Japón comenzó a recordar muchas cosas… todo el pasado del Japón que fue antes de los dias de los estallidos nucleares.- … agradezco todo lo que hizo pro mí…

-:-…- china notó las cicatrices en las manos del japonés y recordó como lo encontró casi muerto…. Y luego el día de la firma de la rendición incondicional… Pocos paises habían sobrevivido a un terror similar... no le extrañaba que la muerte le hubeise tentado como solucion. - …si… me voy a poner de pie aru!- se puso lo mas recto que pudo mientras se sujetaba de una bara de bambú lo suficientemente ancha para sostener su peso – despues de todo soy tu hermano mayor y debo darte el ejemplo aru!- sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza a Japón que lo miro serio; pero terminó por sonreir de lado

-:- … debo volver al trabajo Chugoku-san…- se dio la media vuelta y subio a su bote; no estaba seguro como sería el futuro con su relacion con china; pero sabía que intentaría de corregir los errores del pasado…

…

…

Alfred llego 30 minutos tarde, solamente queria evitar ver a Alemania despues de lo que su mente había logrado reconstritr… era una bestia… se sentía enfermo y descarrilado… pero no era su culpa… ¿verdad?... claro que si lo era… no podía huir de esa responsabilidad…

Al ingresar todo parecia normal… salvo por una nota sobre la mesa del recibidor… de rusia… mofandose de su llegada con retraso…  
>avanzó un poco más y vio una bandera sonre el sofá, al bandera de Alemania sin duda... pero con un escudo que no reconocia… un compas, un martillo y unas espigas… el dibujo dorado estaba en el centro de la insignia patria...<p>

Avanzó aun mas en al casa con la bandera en su mano… el cuarto de alemania parecia vacio… donde estaba?...

-:- Alemania!..- preguntó… pero luego de un momento pensó… que quizas… estaba escondiendose… o huyendo de él… llego al final al patio trasero… donde encontro a Alemania sentado en el suelo… cerca de las flores. Al principio se acercó algo alarmado pensando que podía haberse caido… pero a mitad de la carrera vio que estaba alli aparentemente por voluntad propia, sus piernas estaban acomodadas con prolijidad y sus brazos ligeramente hacia atars apoyadas en el cesped le proporcionaban el verdadero sosten de su largo y atletico torso. – lamento llegar tarde… -dijo desde atrás de alemania… no queria verle la cara… sabia que no sabria como reaccionar.

-:- esta bien… - dijo mientras seguía mirando el cielo celeste y su jardin… una de las pocas cosas que aun podía tener bajo su control.

-:- encontré esto en un sofá… ¿que tiene en el centro?..- preguntó.

-:- América… tambein soy la republica Democrática de Alemania… reconóceme…- dio por fin la noticia

-:- idea de Ivan verdad?...

-:- yo se lo pedí… cuento contigo?...- Alfred guardó silencio y Ludwig comprendió lo que queria decir.

-:- tu eres para mi solo la republica federal de Alemania…. Lo siento… solo rusia y sus amigos aceptarán una locura como esa… no puedes sentarte en dos escritorios…

-:- lo haré… y tendrás que acabar por reconocer mis capacidades…

-:- no quise decir eso… solo digo la verdad… nadie puede sentarse de los dos lados del rio…

-:- ¿de que hablas?- Alemania sintió un frio invadiendo su espalda.

-:-yo te necesito de mi lado… e Iván te necesitara del suyo… ¿cómo harás?...

-:- tomaré mis propias decisiones…sin importar lo mejor para ustedes…

-:- va a ser doloroso… no lo hagas….- Alfred sostuvo la silla de ruedas mientars veia a Alemania subeindose a esta con dificultad; pero con mucha mas agilidad que hacia tiempo.

-:- siento que puedo… dame una oportunidad…  
>-:- sabes que china cambio de jefe verdad?...-<p>

-:- que tiene que ver eso con mi estado?

-:- quizas mucho… o quizas… solo deseaba cambiar de tema… huelo problemas muy cerca… y necesitaré tu apoyo ¿estas conmigo verdad?-

-:- no te ayudaré gratuitamente…

…

…

Los dias pasaron vertiginosamente; lamentablemente para Alemania ningun pais del bloque occidental parecia interesado en reconocer su parte oriental como algo vivo… como si las personas que vivian alli no tuviesen derecho a ser representadas… y por otro lado sus asuntos con la parte occidental se hacia cada vez mas "normales" o al menos así queria sentirlo… lentamente regresaba a tener juntas; preparar discursos… algunos paises estaban renuentes aun… sobretodo al ver su estado físico… de seguro se preguntaban si su opinion era tan valida como la del resto… presuponiendo que en caso de necesitar movilizar ejercito Alemania no tenia; y si el diesen no podría abandonar su silla para ocupar las trincheras.

Rusia presumia sonriente su bomba nuclear…. Se la había mencionado a América muchas veces…uncluso al mismo Alemania; realmente Iván aprecia muy satisfecho por haber sido capaz de ensamblar semejante monstruo.

Ludwig había olvidado lo que era trabajar todo el día ; y al llegar a casa aun tener asuntos pendientes… el tener esa presion ahora de nuevo era en parte gratificante… sin embargo… antes el no tenia tantos inconvenientes para llevar una vida normal… pensar que hasta intentar comer una galleta dependía de pedirle a alguien que se la alcanzace de la alacena. Eso había desencadenado a que el frasco de dulces estuviese aun hasta el tope.

…

…

Japón se preparaba para ingresar a darse un baño cuando el teléfono sonó; con cuidado lo atendió; esperando noticias de China probablemente.

-:- nihon?...- la voz grave y pausada de grecia lo reconfortó, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veian…

-:-Girisha-san…- sonrió - ¿Cómo se encuentra?...

-:- terminó la guerra…. Ahora me siento mucho mejor… estaba enfermandome bastante… pero imagino que ahora estaré mejor y pronto podré volver a visitarte…

-:- girisha-san…sabe como esta Italia-kun?... hace mucho que no tengo noticias suyas…

-:-esta trabajando muy duro para conseguir dinero... creo que todos estamos así…

-:-es una buena noticia….

-:- pero él los dejó a un lado… me molesta que lo consideres un amigo despues de haberlos traicionado…  
>-:- girisha san…- Japón lo interrumpió de repente. Obtenienedo como respuesta un sonido de sorpresa. – Te amo… te amo… te amo…- el japonés se sonrojaba cada vez que lo decia… pero despues de la tercera se sintió mucho mejor consigo mismo…<p>

-:- nihon?...- era extraño que Kiku se expresase con tada apertura.

-:-… estuve pensando… pude haber muerto sin decirtelo una ultima vez…. Quiero que eso no vuelva a suceder…. No quiero perder la oportunidad de decir lo que siento….

-:- nihon…

..  
>…<p>

-:- ¿Cómo que no?... pero… ¿que sucede con él?... ¿por que tiene que hacerlo todo tan dificil?... es un testarudo!...- America se veia moelsto meintras hablaba por teléfono… Alemania lo miraba desde el comedor mientras intentaba hacer los balances economicos de la alemania oriental.- esta bien… veremos que hacer…- colgó.

-:- malas noticias? – dijo Alemania mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura un momento.

-:- Ivan no quiere admitir a Finlandia, Islandia e Italia a la ONU…

-:- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Alemania; aunque en parte se alviaba de que Italia quedase fuera de asuntos internacionales, lo que entendió como menos posibilidades de meterse en problemas.

-:- porque esta loco! No tengo idea! Todo lo que viene haciendo son tonterías sin sentido…

-:- discrepo!- levantó la voz Alemania haciendo callar a América. – recuerda que también soy una republica socialista…- le arrojó los documentos a América a los pies. – léelos!... quizas aprendas una cosa o dos sobre administracion y responsabilidad…

-:- no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo…- Alfred levantó con cuidado las hojas y las dejó sobre la mesa – no estoy interesado en aprender nada que Iván intente enseñarme… y tu te estas convirtiendo en su marioneta… te dí la oportunidad por que de verdad creí que podias… pero me estas decepcionando al creerle esa basura comunista a Rusia!

-:- te agradecí y sigo siendo agradecido que me hayas ayudado!... si no te alejas de mí es proque sabes que no puedes ceder ni un centimetro de territorio ¿verdad?...

-:-basta!...

-:-esto no se acaba cuando tu lo dices!...

-:- quiero protegerte!...- ambos quedaron en sielncio despues de ese grito estridente.- creo que no es justo lo que te sucedió… al principio era solo ganarle a Rusia y nada más… pero con el pasar del tiempo… me di cuenta que no eres lo que me hacía creer mi jefe… que seguias órdenes… a diferencia mia que … pobre nihon….lo tramé yo mismo…- se cubrio el rostro con una mano mientras recordaba lo que la bomba había dejado tras de si.

-:-.. yo… no necesito que me protejan….- dijo Alemania mirando al suelo. – necesito que me den un espacio… que me den la oportunidad de intentarlo… por que cambié mucho, América, en este ultimo tiempo… descubrí que soy exactamente igual al resto…

-:-… no eres igual al resto…. Alemania.. eres indestructible… por eso te necesito de mi lado….

-:- todos me ven como un pobre invalido… ¿de que te serviria tenerme de tu lado?…

-:- … se supone que yo debo estar sobre ti todo el tiempo… pero la mayoria de las veces siento que eres tu quien esta allí conmigo… a pesar de la cantidad de paises que luchan de mi lado… me siento tan solo… y me pregunto ¿por que me sucede a mi?...

-:- si no me das libertad de moverme… no puedo acompañarte a donde vayas…- cambío de parecer Alemania. – Alfred se percató de ese cambio rotundo de pensamiento… sin embargo no le llamó la atencion… Alemania era una persona inteligente… quizas había entendido su "error" de estar del lado de Rusia y pretender ser dos naciones a la vez…

….

…

Luego de un par de dias Yao volvio a entrar a su oficina, todo estaba tan cambiado... se sentó para ordenar su escritorio pero antes de poder abrir el cajón vio la sangre que manchaba la tapa de este… parecia el rasguñon de alguien que se aferraba a la vida… o al menos que había intentado hacerlo.

Se quitó el pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarlo rápido... con una historia tan larga no era que le diese miedo la sangre… cuando tres reyes se lo disputaban sin oirlo había corrido mas sangre… había sido acediado por pestes horripilantes y por antiguas naciones que no tuvieron pi edad con su gente…. la sangre era un triste componente de sus recuerdos… pero la limpiaba simplemente proque le molestaba sobremanera que fuese tan evidente…. Lo hacia sentir mucho mas impotente…

….

…

Final del capitulo 24! Así es como vamso! Mucho ams rapido desde que me quite un pococ de obseciones de la cabeza! XD….  
>este en aprticular está cargado de referencias historicas…. ( que no feuron incluidas ne el capitulo en orden cornoilogico…<br>aquí vamos!...

…Japón no visita ni le brinda apoyo a la nueva "republica popular china".. solo que creí que japon debia decirle de alguna manera un "gracias" por haberlo rescatado ( tampoco sucedió así) 

…La Unión Soviética concluye con éxito su primera bomba atómica. La prueba, conocida por los americanos como Joe 1, convierte a la URSS en la segunda potencia nuclear

.. . La URSS no solo veta la entrada en la ONU de Finlandia, Islandia, Italia, sino también de Jordania, Ceylán y Portugal en resume un poco cabrón de su parte..

. .. Mao Zedong declara instituida la República Popular China, sumando un cuarto de la población mundial al área de influencia comunista. No fue de maner apacifica como se sabe… y ellso le llamaron "revolucion" cuando en el mejor de los casos fue una masacre.

… cuando china recuerda tres reyes disputandoselo hace referencia a la guerra civil entre 189 y 222 como no hay registros claros se toma como referencia el libro "el romance de los tres reinos" donde se mezclan hechor reales con literatura fantastica. (Koei sacó una excelente saga llamada "dynasty warriors" donde se reproducen esta batallas y estros tres reinos cobran vida… sincerament emuy interesante")

. ..Nikos Zachariadis, líder el Partido Comunista de Grecia, da por finalizado el levantamiento armado. El comunicado da por concluida la Guerra Civil griega, y se convierte en la primera vez que el comunismo es "contenido" con éxito…. Al acabar la guerra civil Heracles dice "sentirse mejor" pero recordemos que como pais ocupado en al WW2 estaba deprimido economicamente… (otro motivo por el cual ninguna de la facciones cedia)

.

Despues de todo no inclui tantas referencia como creí… o me olvide de alguna…  
>ah… y la mas que obvia… al principio (i hasta despoues de mucho tiempo solo lso paises comunistas consideraban a la Republica Democratica de alemania como tal….<br>la republca federal de alemania tendría mas suerte frente al reconocimiento internacional, peor varios paises le tendrian recelo a aceptarlo hasta bien entrado el periodo de conflictos.

.

.

Gracias por leer… y ahora una especial respuesta para un fantasma que volvió del pasado y me tomo por sorpresa!.  
>Sieglinde:<br>lo importante es que hayas regresado a mí!Doitsu llevaba extrañandote taaaanto tiempo!...creo que hasta te lloró

que bueno es desconectarse de vez en cuando!... y mi mas sentido pésame por tu perdida TT o TT

gracias por decirme que avancé! n_n.  
>ahora mi mami me hace sopa de letras *w* (o quizas ahora pongo aquí las letras que me faltan en mis apuntes universitarios XD jajajaja. <p>

Que bueno que se note cuanto empeño le pongo a evitar las situaciones demaciado OOC… intento simplemente que sigan siendo ellso mismos (pero sin la parte de comedia que hetalia tiene)

dijiste "Resalto la actuación de Rusia,  
>Iggy y Japón. Son precisas e idoneas" rusia y japon son de mis favoritos… iggy no es que me enloquezca… pro lo que me sorprende haberle dado en el clavo… (creo que conocí demasiado de el por su actitud haia las islas MalvinasFackland Islands)

al principio del fic creí que seria mas facil esto de hacer a Alemania actuando como dos paises… no lo es… pero era mi concept original del fic… (despues de todo el pueblo aleman era uno solo; que fue implicitamente obligado a sentirse distinto/mejor que al otra mitad…)

planeo ver esa pelicula… el problema es que no l encuentro subtitulada… 8 no me agradan demasiado als pelic ulas dobladas)

gracias por seguir a mi lado… este capitulo va para ti… cuando deje de ver tus reviews había dado pro asumido o que mi ingesta morbida de letras o mi tematica ya te habain cansado y buscabas algo mejor XD… 


	25. untauglich, um zu entscheiden

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* hetalia no me pertenece._

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en plena guerra fría… _

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

_._

_Mis cariños y afectos apra un miembro de la familia enorme de FF que esta pasando un momento muy duro… desde aquí mi apoyo incondicional (me parecía importante señalarlo aunque él no lea esta historia, lo quiero mucho y necesitaba expresarlo)_

_._

_._

Capitulo 25: no apto para decidir

China estaba retomando su actividad luego de su "revolución cultural" si bien había sido un shock en un primer momento… ahora se sentía mucho más adaptado… sin embargo varios paises le habian dado la espalda… todo el mundo estaba muy sencible. Ahora estaba caminando hacia su despacho; tenia un visita y no deseaba hacerla esperar… al ingresar, se topo con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban, apenas subio unos centimetros su vista para notar esas cejas tan prominentes…

-:- Igirisu… ¿Qué te trae por mi casa aru?… -dijo poniendose serio… no sabia que esperar… hacia mucho tiempo que el inglés no se tomaba la molestia de visitarlo… ¿Qué rayos hacia entonces ahí?

-:- china!... es una buena noticia verte tan saludable…- sonrió poniendose de pie y dandole la mano… no llevaban ni un minuto de conversacion y el inglés ya había impuesto su cultura sin importar que era él quien estaba de visita…

-:-¿Qué sucede aru?...

-:- no te enfades… quisiera reconocer tu nueva forma de gobierno y que comencemos a hablar…- inglaterra se sostuvo la cabeza solo un segundo, aun se sentia cansado cuando hacia viajes tan largos

-:- te ves mareado… ¿te sientes bien aru?...

-:- si… imagino que todos estamos algo así ultimamente…- china asintió por cortesia... era extraño que paises tan jovenes fuesen tan debiles a las crisis economicas… no es que él fuera mas fuerte… quizas estaba mas habituado.- … no creo que tenga sentido incluirte a ti en una pelea en la que no tienes nada que ver…. ¿ no te parece que no deberías enojarte comigo?... despues de todo ahora casi diria que soy subordinado de mi propia antigua colonia… además una alianza conmigo te cercaría mas a occidente… ¿no crees?

-:- no tengo muchos deseos de acercame a ustedes aru…- Inglaterra le tomo la mano y la acaricó con cuidado.

-:- yo no permitiré que te ataquen si eres mi amigo China… ¿Qué me dices?...

-:-…- Yao no es taba en la pocision de descartar amigos… por lo que asintió en silencio.

…

…

Alemania sentía que lo había logrado… caminar como en una cuerda floja… dedicandole la misma cantidad de tiempo a ambas instituciones que representaba… consumiendo las novedosas comidas de America, mas faciles de hacery deliciosas; eran costosas y generaban demasiada basura… pero valía la pena pagar un poco mas por ese sabor….

Aunque no podía decir que detestase el tenue olor que manaba de las ollas cuando un guisado estaba tomando forma… una vida llena de pequeños detalles… donde una bebida gaseosa era una agradable sospresa en la comida dominical… donde las diferencias entre una persona y otra no fuesen lo que vestia o portaba en sus bolsillos; sino cuan duro trabajaba por el futuro de la nacion…. Cuanto sonreía o cuanto aprendía… cuanto trabajaba o cuanto estudiaba….. le llenaba de orgullo sentir esa fuerza de trabajo en su pecho.

Tras meditar eso un momento miró con tristeza su almanaque, faltaban dos dias para san valentín… pero no le escribiría a Italia… pasaría esa jornada firmando papeles… como siempre… no queria ponerse melancólico… pero era dificil considerando todo lo que el molesto italiano le significaba a su corazón cansado y herido.

…

…

-:- quiero reconocer a Doitsu como pais! Así podremos hacer viajes juntos! Y visitar a nihon! Y… y…

-:- callate!- lo silencio Romano…- maldicion… no sé porque todos te oyen a ti!... – mejor será que el macho patatas se quede lejos de este ausnto de las nacoines unidas!...

-:- porque niichan!... no seas tan malo con Doitsu...

-:- no soy malo tonto…. ¿no pensaste que si el vuelve a ser un pais puede entrar en conflictos otra vez?...

-:- no entiendo que tiene eso de malo… siempre estaré con Doitsu!…

-:- eso es lo que tiene de malo!... que cualquier tontería que Alermania haga tu lo seguirás por detrás!...

-:- pero niichan! Yo lo amo...- los hermanos quedaron mirandose en silencio… un silencio muy incomodo… el tipico previo a una pregunta desagradable.

-:- aun cuando nunca vuelva a ser el mismo?... el cuidó de ti desde que se hicieron amigos…. ¿estas lsito apra ser tu quien lo salve a partir de ahora?...- Feliciano abrió la boca, listo para dar una respuesta optimista pero Lovino lo interrumpió.-tuvimos que cambiar de bando las dos veces anteriores para que no nos pasará lo que a Prusia… lo siento Veneciano… no te permitiré que te arrojes a una mision imposible… tu mismo dijiste que no querias ser co mo el abuelo… ¿no ves que haces lo mismo?...

-:- no es igual!...- replicó Italia del norte

-:- claro que no! Siempre estamos perdiendo!... ya basta… hermano… por favor… prometeme que esperarás a que todo mejore…- Italia se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos y asisntió.

-:-no quiero abandonarte Doitsu….- lloraba Italia en silencio; mientras Romano lo observaba a solo un par de pasos y no sabía como consolarlo. -:-lo siento…-se sentía un egoista… cuidando sus vidas de un posible desastre bélico…. Pero no podía olvidar la angustaia de la batalla… y era algo que no queria volver a pasar…

…  
>…<p>

Era el día de los enamorados…. Japón se preparaba para su primer paseo desde que había comenzado a trabajar para América… Alfred le había dejado ver como iban las cosas en casa de Grecia. Herales no tenia idea de que Japón fuese a visitarlo… para él era solo un día mas… aburrido y hasta pesado; teniendo tantas cosas por acomodar.

…

…

China miraba por la ventana… todo el mundo estaba enamorado… y sin embargo; él estaba solo….

-:-te ves solitario Chugoku… ¿estas triste?...- las manos de Rusia se posaron en sus hombros pequeños

-:- Iván! Cómo entraste aru?- se sintió intimidado, pero la sonrisa de Rusia lo calmó, esas infantiles muecas y el sonrojo del frio eran adorables.

-:- lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo… ¿no?- colocó uno de los excedentes de su bufanda y envolvió el cuello de China que se sonrojó.

-:-… se siente tibio…aru..- susurró hundiendo su rostro en ese abrigo tan perfumado y suave.

-:- no quiero que pases este día solo Chugoku… te necesito….

-:- no lo digas así aru… no quiero creermelo... no quiero caer en tu juego…

-:-tu no me necesitas ami?...

-:- Russia…. Aru…- se volteó y recibió de inmediato un beso; que lo invitó a enloquecer sin remedio… sin vuelta atrás…

-:- te protegeré siempre…. siempre que pueda contar contigo…

-:- aru…

…

…

Japón ingresó al despacho donde esperaba ver a Heracles trabajando; sin embargo lo encontró dormido entre sus gatos y sobre sus asuntos de estado.

-:-Girisha-san!-le toco el brazo inetando despertarlo.

-:- no me despiertes… estaba soñando con Nihon…- al levantar el rostro y ver que sus sueños se había hecho realidad sonrió de lado meintars se perdía en esos ojos que opacos brillaban y explotaban sileciosamente cuando Grecia estaba delante de él.

-:- Girisha-san… feliz san valentin…- Japón estiró una caja con dulces – los hice yo mismo… imagino que ahora que se siente mejor puede comer dulces….

-:- yo no quiero comer duces…- dijo haciendo que el otro país dudara con respecto a que hacer.- te extraño a ti… te deseo a ti…- lo abrazó y lo besó arrasando en esos pocos segudos con todo el aliento del japonés que necesitó una pausa para respirar y para pensar lo que sucedía. Mas lo segundo fue imposible ya que dejó que su cerebro se fuese de paseo y el comado de su cuerpo estuvo al frente de su corazon.

…

…

La guerra logra milagros bellos… pero alrededor de cada buena noticia se minan los terrenos donde las personas siembran sus esperanzas… haciendo que cada plegaria sea una bomba… que cada vela sea una bala… que cada voz que silencia sus sentimientos sea una cadena…y un joven que no regresará a casa…

Lamentabelmente las balas; las bombas y los jovénes que no regresarian volvieron a ser una realidad… la Onu se reunio para intentar de evitar el avance de korea del norte hacia la del sur… si bien se sabía que la intencion de uno de los miembros estaba mas que clara…

Y las estresantes asambleas habian pasado a ser insufribles literalmente… donde solo se debatian dos voces y el resto estaba limitada a asentir, discrepar o callar.

Este conflicto en que dos pequeños paises de asia se arrancaban los ojos como desconocidos en realidad era el tablero de ajedrez entre los dos nuevos estilos de vida que luchaban por ser el único; Alemania sufría al ver la tensa situacion, que por el momento no hacia mas que postergar su reconocimineto como nación; sin embargo le quitaban mucho peso… incluso sentía que Alfred e Iván dejaban de pelearse por enciama de su cabeza sobre que haría Ludwig de su vida y cómo lo haría.

Ahora tenia que soportar el mal genio de Ivan, que desde las naciones unidas no había podido evitar que estas fuerzas decidieran apoyar a Korea del sur… diciendo que America les estaba utilizando…y defendiendo el patrocinio a Norkorea asegurando que si despues de todo sus ideas politicas se desperdigaban tan pronto por el mundo… era porque eran necesarias y mejores… ¿por que atentar contra el orden natural de las cosas?

...

…

Grecia y Turquia estaban nuevamente peleando del mismo lado… aunque no se llevaban bien, no solo el pasado los unía sino también el ser lso nuevos miembros de la OTAN. Japón observaba desde lejos... aun era un pais ocupado… y apenas podía enterase de lo que sucedía en el mundo por medio de los chismes y de los trascendidos… Su garganta sentía el deseo de expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro… pero no habian oidos que lo oyesen.

…

…

Alemania intentaba de alcanzar el frasco de dulces por su cuenta… América estaba en el jardín, regando las plantas, el calor de julio hacia imposible que las flores sobreviviesen sin un poco de líquido elemento.

Mientras su cuerpo estaba sostenido sobre el brazo que tenia sobre la mesada el otro intentaba alcanzar la puerta de la alacena… Solo un poco mas… al asir la pequeña puerta sintió un tirón en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no pudo precisar cual era, el dolor fue tan intenso que dio un alarido y se derrumbó sobre el mueble con superficie de acero inoxidable.

-:- Alemnia! Etas bien!- Alfred pudo escuchar la ida desde fuera de la casa e ingersó austado; al ver la escena, con la silla de ruedas desplazada lejos de la zona de la caida y Alemania tendido en el suelo sujetándose la nariz y con manchas de sangre en los dedos se sintío nervioso y no entendío como había sido posible... ¿se habria hecho daño poniendose de pie? O quizas mas improtante ¿se había puesto de pie?.

-:- creo que me dolió la pierna…- dijo muy confundido el alemán…- creo que fue en la pierna…- se miró la sangre de su nariz que ahora dormía sobre su mano; si era eso cierto valía la pena haber sufrido semenjante golpe.

-:- la pierna?...- Alfred intentó de palpar algo en las extremidades de Alemania, no era un medico, pero temía que alemania se hubiese dañado una parte del cuerpo que no podía sentir. - ¿y como se sintió?- pregunto Alfred que comenzó a limpiar la nariz de Alemania con su pañuelo…

-:- sentí como si me arrancaran la carne… fue una experiencia….- se qeudó en silencio… había sido terrible… sin embargo el sentir cuando menos eso en lo que creia que era su pierna… le había dado mucha esperanza.

-:- creo que tendrias que comenzar por no ilusionarte… Y luego veremos a más especialsitas…

-:- yo… creo que lo sentí… fue tan real….- se qeudó en blanco uno minutos mientras Alfred le forzaba a que volteara su cabeza hacia atrás.- había dejado de beber…hasta que me invitaste esa noche… la receurdas…- sacó un tema de conversacion aparentemente sin conexion.

-:- no quiero recordarla Alemania… yo… lo lamento… no fue mi intencion… no suelo beber tanto… - Alfred no sabia en que orden dar las excusas por lo que las regó de manera indiscriminada.

-:-Alfred… no lo recuerdas… verdad?...

-:-…- El silencio de América fue la respuesta mas contundente para Alemania que prefirío guardar silencio…

-:- Cuando te quedas en silencio te detesto…- dijo en realidad enojado consigo mismo, se puso de pie y acercó la silla que había quedado muy lejos y la sostenía para que Alemania se sibiese a esta.- si necesitas algo se supone que estoy aquí para alcanzarlo…. Al ver la alcena habian muchos frascos feos etiquetados… América juraría que no compraria nada empaquetado tan sencillamente… pero mas al fondo había un recipiente para galletas…. Entusiasmado la tomó entre sus manos y lo bajó, al ver el rostro de ludwig descubrió para que había hecho semejante locura.- ¿casi te matas por un par de galletas?... – abrió el anvase y metió su mano ancioso por comer algo dulce; sin embargo sacó solo un papel y decidio seguir inspeccionando el resto de envase, claramente vacio.

-:- lee el papel América- le sugirió Alemania que también estaba sorprendido por que no hubiesen dulces donde él los guardaba.

-:- veamos… - lo abrió y comenzó con la lectura en voz alta. – "no te comas los dulces de Alemania y trabaja..." – America hizo el papel una pelota y la dejó sobre la mesada- es un idiota! Se comió tus galletas y me dice que trabaje… ya verá quien debe conseguir trabajo despues de esto…

-:- has estado de mal humor todo el día america… ¿que te sucede?... – preguntó alemania que sabia que no solo la falta de azucar ponian irasible al Américano

-:- no me sucede nada… solo que creo que has avanzado mucho… y cuando hablo contigo… aveces no se si estas de mi aldo o en mi contra… no sé cuanto de lo que hablamos se entera Iván… es como si tuviese ojos atados a mi espalda todo el tiempo… - abrio el refigerador y sacó una gaseosa de primera marca y sirvió un par de vasos… - todo lo que hago puede ser lo último que haga antes de que Rusia me patée el trasero…

-:- atacalo tu primero entonces…- alemania sostuvo el vaso pro cortesia… con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás lo que menos deseaba era beber algo. – yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes se disputen ser los "heroes" del mundo... no estoy ni de un lado ni del otro… estoy en mi propio equipo… lo que ustedes hagan me tiene sin cuidado…- Alfred se quedó mirando y saboreó su gaseosa preferida mientars la sentía cada vez mas amarga… no, no era la bebida… era su estado de animo…

-:- el heroe del mundo?... no es eso lo que dudo…- dijo mirando por la ventana un punto distante mas allá del horizonte…

…

…

El timepo seguia pasando… Alemania seguia en esa encrucijada… no era un país porque no lo reconocian… y no lo reconocian porque no era un país… para los demás a la hora de cuidarse las espaldas y asegurarse su propia estabilidad cualquier excusa era valida… a Ludwig ya no le soreprendería que la proxima vez se le negase reconocimiento debido a su corte de cabello o el largo de sus uñas…

Ivan estaba en su jardin en los meses mas calidos del año casi no estaba en el interior de la vivienda… le gustaba el sol… Ludwig preparó un poco de jugo decidío acompañarlo afuera. El sol brillaba sonriendoles… quizas una sonrisa hipócrita despues de todo… el mundo no estaba en una situacion como para andarse riendo.

-:- no me molestaría quedarme en tu casa mas tiempo... pero America-kun nunca llega tarde….

-:- me gustaría que dejases de intervenir mi casa…- dijo sincero causando una risa de Rusia que de inmediato se puso serio.

-:- no me gusta cuando hablas demasiado con América… eres muy influenciable… y es por eso que debo quedarme… para que no arruines lo que estas consiguiendo…

-:-¿que estoy consiguiendo?- preguntó intentando no insultar a Rusia.

-:- te va bien siendo al RDD.. ¿no?...

-:- cinico! Sabes que no es así!... y lo peor es que no haces nada para impedirlo! … a veces entiendo por que solo te acompañan aquellos a los que maltratas!... nadie puede ser feliz a tu lado… morirás solo Ivan! …

-:- NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! - gritó el sovietico apretando lso puños y quedandose agitado y sin aire. – no lo digas…- jadeaba cansado… como si su alma se hubiese ido en ese alarrido. Ludwig bajó la cabeza solo un poco. La verdad es lo que mas duele…

…

…

Japón despues de tanto tiempo se miraba tembloroso delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero mientars terminaba de abrocharse el traje… todas las insignias referentes a la guardia imperial estaban ausentes… se sentia tan vacio… con su palma recorria el pecho y los brazos de su traje sobre su cuerpo… recordando la última vez que lo utilizó; como su carne se desprendia lentamente cuando china deslizaba el ceñido traje sobre su piel ampolalda y quebradiza. Luego se recordo alli; caminando como un cadáver… el dolor de la tela rozando su piel y abriendo sus heridas… la trama de las prendas absorbeindo los líquidos que manaban de su cuerpo… tiñendo ese solemne blanco de rojo... los ojos de las naciones que lo miraban como a una aparicion… como a un harapo. Pero ahora… tan pronto y tan tarde a la vez el día había llegado.

-:- estas listo japón?- prgunto canada asomandose

-:- quien es usted!- se sobresalto el japonés mientras abandonaba la vista del espejo.

-:- soy canadá…

-:- si, estoy listo… Canada-san

En el salón habian muchos paises asistentes. Alfred estaba sentado como siempre con esa apariencia impecable; como de modelo de publicidad… Con el pacto entre Rusia y China y la guerra de Korea era obvio que tras esa sonrisa brillante y augurios de paz y hermandad habian otras intenciones… para ser precisas… evitar que fuese su enemigo él también…

-:- Nihon! Luces fantastico!- saludó ruidosamente mientras le extendia las manos para las fotografias, Alfred sabia que Rusia vería cada forografia; debia salir maravilloso en todas.

La fima y el tratado fueron realmente un descargo para Kiku que ahora tras solo escribir su nombre con un bolígrafo retornaba a ser un pais libre e independiente… su soberania, aunque algo acotada volvia a estar en su poder. No pudo evitar el sonreir realmente en un par de instantaneas… se sentía muy satisfecho.

Sin embargo, América no era un pais que diese pasos en falso ni puntada sin hilo… tenia entre sus manos un segundo tratado. Que el anuncio de inmediato… un acuerdo de seguridad por los momentos dificiles que se vivian…

-:- no voy a firmar eso!- dijo Inglaterra descartando desde el principio el papel que América no le habia dejado siquiera leer al japonés.

-:-y tu?- preguntó Alfred a japon mientars lo miraba a los ojos.

-:- dejeme ver…- tomo el tratado y comenzó a leerlo en silencio. Alfred se acercó a él fingiendo que acomodaba un detalle en la ropa del asiatico para susurrarle al oído "firmalo Nihon… la tercera es la vencida… ¿quién te protegera si te quedas sin ejercito y sin aliados?..." – me parece razonable America-san….- sonrió de los nervios mientras en su primer día como país soberano ya estaba bastardeando sus propios derechos.

Alli, a la vista de todos… japon estaba pasando sin escalas de ser un país vencido a ser un ferviente aliado de América… como si los cadáveres y las tierras contaminadas solo hubiesen sido una pesadilla. Con el segundo papel firmado con el boligrafo por demás incomodo saludó a su nuevo aliado sonriendo entredientes… y con las lagrimas vertiendose hacia dentro. Recordaba el día en que América había llegado a su casa… lo lamentaba terriblemente…si tan solo se hubiese quedado en la cama ese día…

…

….

….

….

….

Un capitulo más ha llegado a su fin… (suXfin… que linda pareja *w*)  
>ahora tengo que aclarar que una vez mas los hechos no estan cronologicamente en orden y que voy salteando meses y eso para que no se estire tanto… representando quizas los hechos mas importantes o que me llamaron la atencion…<p>

.

…

… inglaterra reconoce a la republica popular china a 3 meses de su "revolucion cultural"y establecen relaciones diplomáticas.

…el 14 de febrero; una semana despues que inglaterra, Russia se aproxima a la republica popular y firma un pacto de defensa mutua.

.. Comienza la guerra de korea… si bien no son personajes que aparezcan activamente en el fic, son un punto de descarga de esta guerra fria… Rusia no puede vetar la ayuda de las naciones unidas hacia korea del sur proque estaba forzando la entrada de china a este organismo.

…la situacion global hace que tanto Grecia como Turquía entren en la OTAN.  
>….Japón en 1952 firma los tratados de paz… que América había pospuesto desde 1945… este tratado en particular fue muy benevolente; sin embargo inmediatamente despues de esta firma Japón firma bilateralmente un pacto de seguridad… que no pudo denunciar… este daba permiso a estados unidos de poner bases en territorio nipón, además del ingreso de cualquier tipo de armas. Japon logra hacer otra cosa extraña en la historia… pasa de ser un país sometido a un aliado natural de EEUU, el mismo día y casi consecutivamente.<p>

…

…

Ahora la respuesta a sieglinde!

..

..

Hazte una cuenta o_o!...

..

Doitsu te extraño mucho; por eso tambin se volvio loco XD…

…

…

Gracias! La verdad intento que no se me escape ningun detalle… (ya sabes… aveces me tiento de que toda la charla sea amable… o por el contrario que sea todo pelea… peor Ludwig ahora es dos paises que pensaban de manera muy radical y opuesta… imagino por que querian sujetarse de esa esperanza…) en este capit ulo al menso intentó llegar por ellas… (es uan mala representacion de cómo algunos alemanes orientale se resistian a cambiar sus habitos de vida y querian alcanzar lo que tenian antes de la guerra y antes del regimen comunista…)

Y si; tienes razon… rode deberia ir a llevarle un postre… al menos uno de esos que son apra preparar con elche caliente XD…

…

Ya vi esa pelicula.. la verdad me gusto mucho!... hay un escritor argentinoque también escribió sobre una familia que a toda costadebe esconderle a una mujer mayor la muerte de su hijo; toda la familia comeinza una mentira enorme… y luego al morir esta mujer llega al punto de que lso familiares no saben como le explicaran al hijo que su madre ha muerto… XD

…

…

Es verdad la carrera espacial esta aquicerquita cerquita! ( el proximo capitulo o el otro!)

El poder enloquece al ser humano… ¿imaginate a las naciones? Todos conocemos hartos ejemplos de naciones que se hicieron imperios a costa de pisar la cabeza de potros pueblos…

…

…

Fue solo mi impresión o japon realmente cambio mucho desde la WW2?... como aficionada amateur y no profecional a la historia diria que se nota ese quiebre de actidud en el japon de psotguerra si se quiere…

…

Comoa utora estoy viviendo en carne propio leer a mis personajes pero de puño de una gran escritora (yukari saparda) y eso me alegra muchísimo!  
>la verdad disfruto muchisimo de escribir este fic, esmerandome por ser lo mas fiel a la historia y a lso personajes de hetalia…<p>

A veces mi cerebro colapsa por al cantidad de informacion… (además de este fic en elq eu aplio mi propios conocimientos de la guerra fria (ya que soy mas fan de la WW2) tengo uan carrera universitaria bastante exigene con respecto a nombres cientificos) pero sinceramente estresarme buscando beunas fuentes de informacion y angustiarme con este fic me desestresa mucho demi vida real n_n

…

Mi otro fic es un mpreg… iba a ser una comedia rosa… y terino siendo un angst.. O_o espero qweu te guste!...  
>no deje de escribir sin ti.. creo que contigo menos!.. n_n<p> 


	26. Tanz Wange an Wange

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la Guerra Fria!la preciosa decada de lso 50'_

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

.

Gracias a mis pocos pero amados lectores habituales!

Hetalia no me pertenece… (de lo contrario seria aburrido como este fic XD hahaha)

Capitulo 26: bailando mejilla con mejilla

Alemania miraba sorprendido el nuevo "juguete" de Alfred. Se veia realmente como un niño emocionado y ruidoso… explicandole a grandes rasgos qué propulsaba su submarino; aunqeu se notaba sobremanera que solo repetía lo que había oído decir. Las naciones podian ser muy listas… pero no eran cientificos…

-:- me dices esto con la esperanza de que se lo cuente a Ivan… ¿verdad?

-:- descuida Alemania!...le palmeó el hombro en una actitud relajada mientras le servía mas café.

-:- ultimamente cuando sonries no es una buena noticia… sonrió y miró por la ventana…

-:-puedo saber que celebras además de tu nueva atraccion?

-:-bien… ahora tengo mas tiempo para mí… Nihon ya puede cuidarse solo, terminé mi plan de ayuda a varios paises de Europa… todo eso; además de que mi Super Submarino…

-:- salud entonces…- dijo sorbiendo el café mientras miraba por la ventana. Alfred era muy particular.

…

…

-:- kol kol kol kol kol- rusia comprimió el periódico y lo arrugó con mucha fuerza arrojandolo luego al suelo…- ¿Por qué haces esto Alfred? ¿tienes miedo de perder?...- se rio más optimista de repente.- no me asutan tus juguetes caros…. Veamos quien rie al ultimo!...  
>….<p>

…

-:- magia negra en pleno siglo XX… ¿en que pensaba?... viendolo mas de lejos… es obvio por que necesité de Alfred…- tomó su libro de conjuros y lo arrojó a la hoguera, donde ardian otros ejemplares.- lo que acabo de lograr es mucho mejor aun… - comenzó a reír mientras observaba nuevamente el pequeño modelo a escala de su propia bomba atómica… - muy bien arthur..- se dijo a si mismo…- vas camino a la cima….

…

…

Alfred había preferido reservarse ese momento para sí mismo…. se acomodó en una reposera mientras oía a sus científicos parlotear sobre medidas de precaución y ese tipo de cosas que solo hacia mas excitante la experiencia; sostenía en sus manos el control general... luego de varios minutos se sintió impaciente.

-:- puedo detonar ya la maldita bomba?- preguntó, en cuanto un gemido dudó si afirmar o negar, Alfred presionó el botón. Y observó a la distancia como un hongo se elevaba aclamandose rey de los cielos y de la tierra que lo circundaba… dio un alarido de Éxito mientras sacudía sus brazos. El estallido ese aterrorizaría a cualquier nación… Rusia dejaba de ser un problema… por su auricular oía como seguían todos hablando, pero se arrancó dicho accesorio en cuanto los profesionales mencionaron las dos palabras que mas detestaba; "Hiroshima" Y "Nagasaki" y de repente; el bombardeo… el mal sabor de creerse asesino de una nación… y por último el cadáver viviente que tuvo delante suyo en el momento de concluir la segunda guerra mundial… acababa de alegrarse por un arma tan monstruosa que pulverizaba pueblos enteros sin que siguiera notasen que había sucedido-…. Con una energía tan demoledora que quienes sobrevivian deseaban la muerte…

-:- buen trabajo muchachos! Recojan todo y vamos a brindar! Yo invito … la noche es joven! – simuló gritando euforicamente. No podía detener su caminata hacia el armagedón a menos que Rusia lo hiciese primero… tarde o temprano este desistiría…. ¿verdad?

…

…

Iván se sentía molesto…. Estaba expresamente molesto…. Alemania lo veia caminar de un lado al otro como un tigre enjaulado.

-:-no resuelves nada caminando en círculos….- dijo Ludwig mirándolo atentamente, Russia le devolvío la mirada furibundo.

-:- lo dices de envidia…- ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-:- tu jefe no va a volver a la vida solo proque camines mas… acepta al que tienes ahora y deja de cargar tus problemas en las espaldas de otras naciones… - Alemania lo miró fijo, mas que herido por al actitud del sovietíco ahcia él el último tiempo.

-:-maldito América…- pensó en voz alta finalmente arrojandose sobre un sillón.- se cansó de jugar en korea… y se aseguró de que irán no se acerque a mí… me parece bien…- sonrió- jugaré con sus cartas… y le ganaré de todas formas.

-:- Ivan?- Alemania lo miraba extrañado; de repente ese nerviosismo se había transformado en una especie de retorcidas ancias de volver al ruedo.

…

…

-:- tonto! Mira como tienes esa mano… idiota…- Inglaterra curaba una quemadura de menos importancia en al mano de francia. – debiste dejar tus colonias cuando yo lo hice… tienes suerte de que solo te hayas quemado un poco…

-:- pero quien diría que se revelarian así de repente…

-:- no fue de repente!- Inglaterra terminó con su tarea y miró a Francia. – creo que nuestra epoca de gloria quedo atrás…- dijo melancólico.

-:- tienes razón.- dijo serio. Ambas naciones miraron la alfombra unos minutos.– estas muy anciano abuelito!- Francia golpeó con su otra mano suavemente la cabeza de Inglaterra. Que se volteó para mirarlo enojado.

-:- con esas ideas no llegaras a ningun lugar…. No se acabó nuestra época de gloria…quizas solo la de colonos… además… ya me estaba aburriendo… necesitaba un cambio… todos tenemos que cambiar a veces….

-:- ahora entiendo por qué siempre te derrotan… estúpido…- se levantó y partió a casa nuevamente. Pero pensando en las palabras de Francia, aun que no quisiese admitirlo, tenía razón.

…

…

Turquía estaba sentado a la espera de su invitado… tras unos minutos Inglterra cruzó la puerta y se sentó delante de Sadiq maldiciendo por lo bajo por su demora.

-:-lamento llegar tarde… estuve ayudando al idiota de Francia.

-:- ¿vas a firmar?- le extendió el tratado. – no permitiré que Rusia riegue por aquí sus estupidas ideas….

-:- yo tampoco lo permitiré; descuida…- plasmó su nombre, a su lado estaba la firma de otros paises que habian sido llamados a evitar que Iván siguiese devorando naciones con su sistema de gobierno.

….

….

Alemania había decidido retomar la lectura de su libro; Alfred tenía unas horas de retraso; pero ya no le importaba, había descubierto sociego en la soledad…. Y paz en los libros… era como si pudiese estar en paz consigo mismo disfrutando de un buen libro, donde podía leer plácidamente sin enfrentarse a su peor enemigo, el Ludwig que estaba agazapado esperando para contradecirlo y patear su cabeza adormecida. Suspiró relajado antes de retomar la lectura de su párrafo correspondiente. 

-:- Alemnia?... estas ahí!- Estados Unidos ingresó estrenduosamente y por su paso tocó el radio cambiando una estacion del este por una del oeste, donde un ruidoso rock copó el cuarto.

-:-oye estaba escuchando eso!...- volteó su cuello hacia un lado inetnatndo de ver a América que estaba en su punto ciego. Subiendo el volumen; acercandose cantando…

-:- animate Alemania!...- mientras cantaba tomo la silla por el respaldo y le obligó a dar una vertiginosa media vuelta...

-:- estas loco! vas a voltearme!..- Ludwig se aferró a los apoyabrazos mientras observaba a los ojos a Alfred que tenia una sonrisa radiante ese día.

-:- …Will you please… tell … Will you please tell me… – cantaba a destiempo sacudiendo sus pies mientras sujetaba los brazos de Alemania que se qeudó casi como un títere de América, pues sus piernas no se movian y con sus brazos inmovilizados no podía hacer mucho para evitar ser movido por el americano que lo sostenía por un codo y un antebrazo.

-:- déjame en paz! América!- dijo alemania intentando en vano evitar el movimiento que Alfred ejercía sobre su silla al empujarla hacia adelante y hacia atrás girándola unos cuantos grados en cada paso de baile.

-:- vamos Alemania! Es divertido vamos a bailar! Tengo buenas noticias!..

-:- America detente! - cerca del final de la cancion, con la pausa instrumental Alfred le soltó un brazo para girar a su alrededor; pero Alemania de inmediato sujetó el aro de su silla de ruedas, deteniendo en seco el movimiento. – deja de burlarte de mi!... no soy tu juguete!...

-:- burlarme de ti?..- Alfred se qeudó mirándolo perplejo; y luego volviá a mirarlo. La estrepitosa música no hacia el momento menos miserable, con Alemania mirandolo con los ojos humedecidos, entonces entendió que sus intenciones fueron malinterpretadas,de todas formas no era algo que le extrañase... compartir tiempo con Rusia debia tenerlo bastante enfermo.- solo… estaba feliz y quería contagiarte un poco de eso…

-:- no puedo caminar… ¿pretendes que baile?...- se palmeó el muslo sonoramente y luego llevo esa mano a su frente y la deslizó hacia atrás casi hasta llegar a su nuca.- ¿pretendes que encienda la radio y deje que me sacudas como a un trasto por mi casa!...- Alemania se detuvo cuando vio el semblante de Alfred, muy herido, quizás casi tanto como el suyo. Suspiró, estaba por deir un "olvidalo" pero se sorprendió por las palabras de Alfred.

-:- lo siento..- dijo - solo… yo creo que el baile no está en las piernas… seré cuidadoso…lo prometo…

-:- no seas idiota…- dijo quitandole la mirada mientras oía la voz melancólica y ronca de la siguiente canción abrazando todo el cuarto y en parte hacía la escena casi como salida de alguna película barata, tal vez había tomado todo el tiempo su vida como una tarea… casi sin darse tiempo para mover sus pies bailando… sin mirarlo a la cara estiró los brazos. Esa canción no le gustaba demasiado, ni tampoco se sentia con ánimos de bailar; solo le daría con el gusto al "heroe" para no tenerlo luego molestándolo.

-:- se que esto no es el cielo para ti… pero… a veces siento como sí mi corazón latiese De modo que apenas puedo hablar..- dijo Añlfred mientras le sostenía nuevamente por el codo y con el otro brazo esta vez le tomaba la mano; entrelazando sus dedos.

-:- América… detente…- dijo mientras sentía como ambos cuerpos se movian suavemente hacia adelante y atrás. – esto es estúpido..- se resistia a caer bajo los encantos de la situacion. – hasta las canciones fueron hechas para personas que puedan estar a la misma altura… parecemos niños bailando tomados por los brazos…

-:- entonces no estás poniendo atención…- Alemania miró a Alfred, las frases estrictamente hablaban de dos amantes bailando abrazados, mejilla con mejilla… ellos no eran amantes y Alfred lo sujetaba por los brazos. sus rostros estaban distanciados por su discapacidad…

-:- definitivamente esto es un error…- dijo Alemania, que fue interrumpido nuevamente por el canto desastrozo del americano, pero que bastó para prestarle atencion a la blanca sonrisa que tenía Alfred y a veces parecia poder cegarlo.

-:- I seem to find…. That happiness …..I seek… When we're out together…- tras esta frase Ludwig se vió asediado por la azul mirada de América; seria como nunca y un poco abochornada, justo alli; sobre sus ojos…

Mientras bailaban en silencio y sin dejar de mirarse, la danza del novato norteamericano golpeó la silla de Alemania contra un mueble, haciendolo tropezar con el apoya pies de esta y cayendo inclinado sobre este; ahora sus mejillas si estaban en contacto, meintras la cancion pasaba a segundo plano… Ludwig se quedó en silencio; de verdad su corazón latía muy fuerte; y no podía articular palabra; exactamente igual que Alfred; que ni siquiera se incorporó.

-:-pesas...- dijo Alemania intentando de no parecer afectado; mas cuando Alfred alejó su mejilla de la de Ludwig fue solo para girar un par de grados esta y comenzar a besarlo en silencio; apenas acomodándose para estar mas cómodo y casi jugando; obligando a Alemania a inclinarse su queria seguir siendo besado; El cual rápidamente le sostuvo la nuca, para que no escapase ni un centimetro mas de sus manos. – juro que te mataré en cunato esta cancion acabe…- lo amenazó apenas dejando de besarlo para respirar y hablar.

-:- lo heroes son importales…

-:- creo que encontre tu kriptonita…

Los interpretes transmitidos por la radio seguro no podían imaginar lo que dos naciones podian hacer en las profundidades de sus cuartos; inspirados por su canción de amor… sin embargo eran testigos involuntarios de cómo todos los límites en realidad estan demarcados con un endeble trozo de carbón

….

…

-:- que hiciste que!- Turquía escupió su café mirando impresionado el rostro inmutable de Egipto.

-:- … soy aliado de rusia- dijo sereno.

-:- no lo digas de esa forma!... ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?...

-:- estamos en bandos opuestos; no se supone que nos consultemos cosas… ¿no crees?..

-:- …- Turquia se limpió la boca y se puso de pie mientras intentaba entender que ellos, esta vez estarian peleando uno contra el otro.- tengo que irme…- en silencio ambos se besaron como despedida… mejor sería que se distanciaran un poco… al menos por ahora.

En cuanto Sadiq dejó la casa de Egipto, este se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza; no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado de un rey infantil y derrochador a un regimen que no lo oía y lo hacia bailar como su marioneta…

…

…

Alemania despertó un poco tarde… podía oír a alguien cocinando; no recordaba como había llegado a la cama… se golpeó suavemente el rostro mientras se desperezaba y luego se montaba en su silla de ruedas. Sorprendiendose por tener incluso su pijama puesto… y hasta donde recordaba no había bebido…

-:- América?- preguntó llegando hasta la fuente del sonido; pero se sorprendío de ver a los bálticos metidos en su casa… ¿ya era hora de que estuviese Iván allí?

-:- buenos dias Alemania-san -saludó Lituania.- en unos instantes estará listo el desayuno…

-:- Rusia-san está en el jardin… ya que el clima esta agradable hoy.

-:-ya veo…- algo confundido volvio a u cuarto; recordando lentamente la noche anterior…

*flash back*

Una vez en al cama ambos cuerpos solo podian escucharse mutuamente… pero sobre todo sentirse… cada beso, cada caricia, el peso de cada extremidad sobre el cuerpo ajeno era una experiencia muy intensa…

Ludwig sentía la parte sensitiva de su cuerpo embargada por el contacto…. La calidez… el hormigueo vigoroso en la parte interior de sus antebrazos… el sonrojo que quemaba en sus mejillas… los sonidos que salian de la boca de Alfred entre beso y beso…

*fin del flashback*

-:- ahora lo recuerdo….- se cubrió la frente con la palma de su mano… en que rayos había estado pensando?

Sobre la mesa de noche vio un sobre cerrado, si no recordaba mal; era el mismo que América había estado agitando el día anterior. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrio, leyendo la carta en su interior

"felicitacion Republica Federal de Alemania esta carta certifica que fue reconocido y aceptado como miembro de la OTAN. Razón por la cual se procedera al permiso de rearme."

Sus manos comenzaropn a temblar mientras se sonreía casi automáticamnete….

Era eso lo que deseaba festejar Alfred?

…

…

Alemania se bañó y comenzó a vestirse; cuando Rusia ingresó de repente a su cuarto, de nuevo sin golpear.

-:- entraste en al Otan!- dijo furioso. Arrancando a ludwig de su silla y dejandolo en el piso, con el enome ruso encima.

-:_ espera Rusia!... ellos me aceptaron!- dijo con sus antebrazos escondiendo su rostro. Los ojos violetas de Ivan le enfriaban la sangre.

-:- No voy a golpearte el rostro… no quiero ayudar con las mentiras de Alfred… dice que soy malvado y si te ven marcado creeran que tiene razon…. Sin embargo sabes que tienes motivos mas que suficientes para que te castigue…

-:- es mentira!...- tomó al ruso por la bufanda - soy un estado independiente!...

-:- otra mentira de Alfred!- le arrancó la camisa y luego lo obligó a quedar sentado. – mirate!... ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo es independiente?...- al ver el rostro devastado de Ludwig Rusia lo besó en los labios y lo abrazó con cuidado. – descuida…ponte tu traje de gala… antes de que te castigue más seriamente…

….

….

-:- tipo que está tardando demasiado!... además esta es su casa… creo que… como que deberia llegar antes ¿no?...

-:- porando… creo que deberías ser mas comprensivo…- dijo Lituania sonriendo nerviosamente mientars le servia un café..

-:- café?… yo pedí una malteada!.. el café es taan aburrido…- meintars Lituania se retiraba con la taza de Polonia levantó los dulces que estaban en el centro de la mesa. Las otras naciones se preparaban; para muchas de ellas sería la primera vez que viesen a Ludwig en su nuevo estado. Sin embargo al polaco parecía no importarle demasiado.

-:- disculpen la tardanza…- llegó finalmente al cuarto Alemania, en su uniforme de gala siendo blanco de vistas sielnciosas; y en muchos caso prejuzgantes.

-:- como que te tardaste mucho! Ya estaba aburrido de esperar.- rompió el hielo polonia, que actuó con completa naturalidad, crispando a los otros asistentes, y en parte relajando a Alemania, preferia el odio de polonia por su invacion, que la lastima de quién fuese en el pasado su enemigo.

-:- te tomaste tu tiempo verdad?- rio irónico Rusia mientras se acercaba con el cuerdo; Hungría miraba con tristeza a Ludwig; tanto ella como bulgaria habian estado luchando a su lado; hasta que las cosas se pusieron serias y cambiaron de bando… era complicado verlo despues de haberlo abandonado. Cuando sus ojos se enontraron ella notó que en ellos no había rencor, no había amistad… no había nada…. Su mirada estaba vacia: no pudo evitar el recordar aquella antigua guerra en al que alemania descubrió en carne propia lo que era ser despedazado… cuando murió un imperio y nació un pais.

La ceremonia acordaba un pacto de "amistad, colaboración y asistencia mutua" pero todos sabian que solo era una manera de unirse en contra del poderodo bloque que encabezaba Alfred; todos eran compeltos desconocidos entre sí…. Europa en ningun momento había estado en paz… la guerra continuaba… ahora escondida bajo el mantel… como las rodillas de los asistentes a esa reunion

…

…

Austria los observó marcharse aliviado. su pesadilla había concluido…. Tras oír lo que le había dicho Hungria sobre el encuentro del día anterior Roderich se acercó hasta el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Alemania. Pero luego de unos segundos de oír el tono de marcado dejó el auricular en su sitio y miró por la ventana. ¿para que llamarlo? Que le preguntaria?... ¿Cómo estas?... ¿tanto tiempo verdad? Era una pesima idea… se había dado cuenta que quizas ya no era un pais ocupado; pero que había quedado aislado…

…

…

Alfred, pensó en asistir muy temprano a su reunión; de esa manera le criticaria a Rusia el ser descuidado y llegar tarde, faltandoles el respeto… sin embargo se sorprendió de verlo en la sala de juntas. Sentado en la silla, sonriendo como en una fotografía; con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre una de las rodillas.

-:- america-kun!- giró la cabeza.- llegas temprano… creí que te quedarías mas tiempo con alemania-kun… ¿acaso se pelearon?...- hizo una mueca de preocupcaion; tan falsa como su cortesía

-:- eh… no, ser puntual es una condición importante…- se rio fanfarronamente.

-:- mas de media hora parece un poco excesivo…- meditó un momento- bueno, a Amerika-kun le en canta hacer todas las cosas en grande sin importarle el restro verdad?

-:- no hables de mas Ivan..- se rio América mientras ahora estaban uno sentado frente al otro; sonriendose mutuamente; con mas de media hora por delante hasta que llegasen los otros dos.

…

…

…

_Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí!.. este capitulo tiene comos iempre hechos historicos ligeramente alterados… peor comencemeos con el desarme de esta maraña de conocimientos.. ¿si?la primera cancion que Alfred sintoniza es "I Want You To Be My Baby" (despue sde la pagina de youtube pegan esto _/watch?v=nlrTJ_b8Hsk)  
>y la segunda cancion que bailan ambos es "dancing cheek to cheek" (la misma técnica watch?v=GeisCvjwBMo)_  
><em>

….Los Estados Unidos ponen en servicio el primer submarino nuclear de la historia, el USS Nautilus. El subamarino nuclear se convertirá en uno de los más importantes elementos de disuasión entre ambas potencias. Este aparato podía permanecer muchas semanas bajo el mar ; siendo imperceptible… emuló el miedo tipico de meterse en aguas profundas y no poder ver el fondo

…. America se siente aliviado proqeu Finaliza el Plan Marshall, con el índice de producción industrial de Europa muy por encima del de 1938. Este plan fue getsado apra ayudar a lso paises que habian sido azotados por la guerra.

… El Reino Unido prueba con éxito su primera bomba atómica (Operación Huracán). Y se convierte así en la tercera potencia nuclear … creo que por eso dejó el librod e alquimia de lado…

… America detona la primera bomba de hidrógeno… (se realizaron dos detonaciones de noche creo que entre las 19 y las 22; en dos dias distintos)… (como es de noche se me ocurrio que america lso invite a salir)  
>…Muere Iósif Stalin. Comienza una batalla por su sucesión; donde se habla de misteriosas desapariciones y muertes…. Finalemnnte es reemplazado y quien fues ela opocision del nuevoi líder fue fusilado<br>…Se firma un alto al fuego en la península Koreana

…La CIA apoya un golpe de etado en Iran; impidiendo de esta manera que Iran sea un aliado mas para los socialistas.  
>… Francia abandona sus colonias en Indochina, en la que aparecen cuatro estado independientes: Camboya, Laos, Vietnam del Norte (fundado por el procumunista Viet Minh) y Vietnam del Sur (de ideología anticomunista). LosAcuerdos de Ginebra proponen la celebración de unas elecciones libres para la unión definitiva de Vietnam, pero ninguno de los grandes partidos quiere que esto suceda. (francia se quema las manos porque los levantamientos incluyen mayoritariamente civiles con armas de fabricacion casera y siempre las tipicas tecnicas de incendiar Yo arrojar agua caliente.

…acaba con la monarquía egipcia, expulsando al pro-británico Fuad II de Egipto (que fue puesto al trono de muy joven por su padre; que a su vez había sido un pesimo administrador ingresando al trono a los 16 años apenas) . Se establece una dictadura, que se convierte en aliado de los soviéticos.

…Fundación del Pacto de Bagdad por parte de Irán, Irak, Pakistán, Turquía y el Reino Unido. Se crea como barrera ante la expansión del comunismo por el Oriente Medio

…Alemania Occidental se incorpora a la OTAN e inicia su rearme.

…El Pacto de Varsovia es fundado en Europa Oriental por Alemania Oriental, Checoslovaquia, Polonia, Hungría, Rumania, Albania, Bulgaria y la Unión Soviética. Se establece así como el equivalente comunista a la OTAN (quise hacerlo en casa de Alemania… pero como ven no fue así pero me parecio mas pintorezco así; por eso lo cambié.)

…_La reunion de el ultimo parrafo la incluyo en el siguente capitulo! *w*_

… _amo los reviews! Quiero reviews! *w*_


	27. Unser wahnsinn

DeutschTragödie

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* germancest… con menciones de AlemaniaxItalia_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la WW2! Entre fines de abril y principios de mayo de 1945 para ser más precisos_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

….

Hetalia no me pertenece… ya lo sabe, anyways..  
>…<p>

.  
>Capitulo 27: Nuestra locura<br>…

…

..

Alemania retomaba nuevamente su lectura, como señalador del libro tenia lo que quizás era su verdadero reconocimiento como nación; el ingreso a la OTAN significaba que no sólo América, Inglaterra y él creían en al DFR; sino que en realidad tenia lo que hacía falta para volver a ser el Ludwig de antes.

-:-¿¡Qué olvídaste América!- pregunto Alemania cuando fue a atender la puerta se topó con Austria. En silencio se hizo a un lado para dejarlo ingresar.

-:- Ha pasado tiempo…- Dijo para no balbucear un "¿Cómo estás?".

-:- Pudiste haber venido antes… - Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-:- Podrías agradecer que vine…- Austria caminó por la sala de estar… sobre la mesa del recibidor estaban ambas banderas… y constantes contradicciones y contrastes a lo largo de la casa, se sentía que Alemania no estaba viviendo solo… sino con Rusia y América a la vez.

-:- Lo agradezco…- Dijo a los minutos trayendo en su regazo una bandeja con café y unos dulces que Iván le había traído desde su casa.- Pero pudiste llegar antes… cuando necesitaba mantenerme cuerdo… se supone que contaba contigo…

-:- No podía relacionarme con todo ese lio comunista mientras estuviese Francia e Inglaterra fastidiándome con ayuda de Alfred…

-:- dilo con más cuidado… - se molestó Alemania – estás hablando con un país socialista…

-:- un país socialista que ingresó en la OTAN…

-:-todo lo que vengas a decir… dilo ahora mismo… aunque soy uno solo debo actuar como dos personas distintas…. Siento como si me partiesen en dos… es un dolor….- se detuvo; de dio cuenta de que quizás estaba hablando demasiado, el rostro de Austria que al principio parecía de lástima se había transformado en un semblante de comprensión, que lo oía atentamente- este infierno… ya no sé cuando hablo en voz alta o baja…. Y a veces tengo miedo de cada palabra que digo… - se despeinó un poco mientras intentaba dejar de hablar.

-:- esto era inevitable…

-:-nadie me lo había dicho…. Nadie me había dicho todo lo que mis jefes hacían a mis espaldas… ni el precio que valdría una derrota…. Y pero aun… quedar en este estado…

-:-….- Roderich venía a pedirle un favor; pero ahora sentía que era él quien estaba prestándose al país germano que había desatado su lengua.

-:-… si mi destino era vivir… hubiese preferido quedar ciego y sordo… no oír todos sus comentarios venenosos… y esas miradas de lástima…- lo miró fijamente, esa mirada compasiva que Austria tenía a hora era la misma a la que se refería. – o quizás… que dar idiota… de manera de poder ser manipulado como un títere, sin tener la menor idea de lo que ocurre… de no sentir pena de mí mismo pro ser llevado de un sitio al otro como un trofeo… y quizás… hasta disfrutar algo de esta tortura….- tomó uno de los dulces y lo desarmo apretándolo en su puño, las migajas quedaron en el pequeño plato, luego tomó otro dulce y lo arrojó contra la pared de manera violenta, Roderich retrocedió un poco.

-:- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien?- no era la mejor pregunta…

-:- te acabo de mostrar un claro ejemplo de lo que soy ahora… una cultura fraccionada que se presenta en migajas… y el tiempo que pasa más rápido de lo que lo veo pasar y pronto chocaré contra una pared que no pueda travesar…

-:-¡basta!- dijo llamando su atención. – ¡Tú no eres una de estas cosas baratas e incomibles… y si estás ahí sentado es porque quieres!... ¡ya no necesitas que te estén vigilando!... hasta Japón al que todos daban por muerto ahora es independiente…

-:-¡Vete de mi casa! – Lo interrumpió violentamente – si no puedes satisfacer tus necesidades básicas pro tu cuenta… no eres independiente… y yo aún no puedo moverme tranquilo pro mi casa… cuando te rompas la espina quiero que hablemos nuevamente sobre voluntad…

-:- te llegarán unas peticiones de comercio… espero que las aceptes… venía a hablar de eso… - se marchó en silencio. Sentía que había perdido tiempo en la visita, pero esperaba que al menos desahogarse un poco le sirviese a Ludwig antes de que explotase.

…

…

A la hora acordada tanto Francis como Inglaterra llegaron y se sorprendieron de encontrar varias tazas de café vacías delante de los países que habían llegado más temprano.

-:- ¿¡Cuándo llegaron ustedes!- se quejó Arthur mirando el reloj.

-:-yo solo quiero sacarlos de mi casa…- dijo Vash que se retiraba de la sala, dejándolos a solas para hablar… como país neutral prestaba su casa para reuniones y mediaciones, peor no toleraría otra llegada tan anticipada…

…

…

Hungría se sentía muy molesta, estaba inquieta con la situación que tenía ahora… iría directo hasta donde estaba Rusia y le haría un escándalo… o al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegó al despacho del enorme país y se encontró con Bielorrusia que apenas le dejó decir un par de palabras y la abofeteó un par de veces.

-:- somos lo mejor que te ha sucedido… no te quejes… idiota…- esas palabras bastaron para que todos sus intentos de cambiar fuesen reducidos a un enrojecimiento de su mejilla y un par de lágrimas en su rostro.

-:- espera pony! ¿¡O sea... qué te sucede!...- Polonia pasó corriendo delante de ella huyendo de su mascota, para lo cual la única solución fue refugiarse en la copa de un árbol en el jardín de la casa.

…

…

-:- alerta nuclear!- Alfred escupió toda su soda en el rostro de su je fe mientras intentaba entender de que hablaba ese sujeto tan arrugado.- alerta un…. ¿seguro!- Alfred se puso en pie ya no le bastaba la sorpresa como para quedar sentado. O quizás quería simular como temblaba completamente.

-:- bueno, es solo la alerta…

-:- no digas SOLO la alerta…- se rió estridentemente intentando de fingir que todo estaba bien, peor so cabeza estaba recordando los testeos armamentísticos de aquella noche…. Y luego las heridas de Japón. Él no sabía si sobreviviría a ello…. O si desearía siquiera seguir viviendo par a soportar tanto dolor.

-:- deberías tener la confianza de mostrarme lo que realmente estas sintiendo.

-:- descuida! Soy el héroe! Detendré a Rusia antes de que haga una locura!...

…

…

Rusia miraba de cerca esa caja tan aburrida… apenas podía entender die z o quince palabras de lo que le decían sus hombres, mientras Lituania le recordaba su discurso para que intentase memorizarlo.

-:- espero que América-kun se retuerza de la envidia… - se rió mientras releía por última vez el papel en el que había preparado como recibiría el mundo la noticia.

-:- Rusia-san… debe darnos a la perrita…- dijo Lituania estirando sus brazos hacia Laika.

-:- pero.. ¿No es un regalo para mí?...

-:- no…- tembló al decirle que no al ruso- es para que viaje dentro del satélite…

-:- está bien.. Siempre y cuando me la devuelvan… me enojaré mucho si no es así…

-:- … volverá Russia-san..- dijo nervioso mientras recibía al can, que Iván acarició hasta último momento, y saludó con su mano mientras se alejaba.

El lanzamiento del primer satélite artificial se concluyó exitosamente, entre bombos y platillos, Iván disfrutaba de las serpentinas y del grito de todo el mundo… de su gente.. Peor de naciones amigas que cantaban la victoria en el espacio como propia… y de las enemigas que temblaban por los rumores que se esparcían sobre ser vigilados o atacados desde el cielo…

…

…

Alfred sestaba nervioso… no alcanzaba de digerir el que Rusia hubiese llegado primero al espacio ¡y con un perro! Ahora también tenía a cuba fastidiándolo constantemente… sentía que tenía a Iván respirándole en la nuca…esa sensación de estar perseguido… ¿porque a ese idiota debían salirle las cosas bien justo ahora?... mejor dar un vistazo…

…

…

-:-Oye estonia oíste ese ruido?- pregunto Lituania mientras los otros dos bálticos lo miraban intentando de captar el sonido que esperaban no fuese dentro de la cabeza de su compañero de cuarto.- creo que fue allá afuera…- dijo temblando. El de lente se los colocó y tomo un palo asegurándose de que la ventana estaba cerrada, al abrió despacio e ilumino con su linterna de bolsillo al intruso que estaba entre los arbustos.

-:-buenas noches…- dijo América riéndose luego de ser descubierto. – que susto verdad?...- le palmeó al espalda al país que estaba rígido ante la sorpresa mientras letonia y Lituania se abrazaron gritando me puro pavor.- no sé porque sospecho que estoy en problemas…- se rascó la mejilla mientras sonreía al otro país que seguía mirándolo incrédulo.

…

…

-:- fuiste muy imprudente América…- dijo Alemania después de oír su versión de los hechos.

-:- pero está bien… Iván no debe demostrar enojo… entonces solo me puso un poco en vergüenza… peor nada fuera de lo común…

-:- se nota que no tienes que soportarlo el tiempo que yo…. Aunque tiene razón de estar molesto… - suspiró.

-:- otra vez dándole la razón a ese idiota…

-:- ese idiota creo que llegó antes que tú al espacio… ¿verdad?...- estados unidos se quedó en silencio, a veces podía notar con claridad cuando Alemania hablaba de un lado o del otro, como lo hacía ahora, sin embargo algunas veces era tan ambiguo que debía tener cuidado donde pisaba.- y.. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?...- cambió de tema mientras terminaba de acomodar las compras.

-:- China iba a hacer público que ya no sería aliado con Rusia… aunque ellos habían dejado de verse hacia algo de tiempo…- suspiró Ludwig sacando los productos de las bolsas mientras era Alfred quien las ponía alto en la alacena. – … china cree que Iván hace las cosas mal… temo que tenga razón…

-:- no temas… es normal equivocarse… por eso los lápices traen gomas…- dijo Alfred intentando sonar conciliador.

-:- y si los lapice traen gomas… ¿por qué estoy sentado aquí?...

-:- … a veces no somos lápices…

-:-…

-:- cuando ponga un hombre en la luna… ¿quieres que te invite a verlo desde mi casa?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

…

….

Iván tras sentir el abandono de China se quedó mirando de nuevo a Alemania, que sentía que perdía… sobre todo porque Alfred le hacía pasar momentos agradables… lo notaba cuando llegaba… y los veía cuchicheando como ratas tramando algo… agobiado por ese sentimiento de soledad se acostó temprano… y se cubrió hasta la cabeza; detestaba sentirse desplazado… pero por suerte lentamente comenzaba a dormirse; hasta que oyó un estruendo que lo dejó sin habla sentado en su cama. Aferrando su cobertor con fuerza… una lágrima cayó pro su rostro, temiendo que pudiese ser que estaba siendo atacado. Secando esa gota de agua molesta corrió hasta afuera, y vio con alivio y terror que solo era su propio poder armamentístico.. De verdad estaba harto de tener que seguir creando cosas cada vez más y más enormes… y que hacían que a la tierra se doblase a sus pies… en cuanto sintió el alivio de saber que estaba a salvo se sentó en el piso… mirando el cielo. ¿Estaba ganándose en cielo con tanto sufrimiento? O mejor aún ¿existía el cielo para las naciones?...

…

…

-:- no te dejare que muevas esta caja! - Alfred sujetaba con fuerza el cargamento que cuba había recibido desde la casa de Rusia, el moreno seguía tirando del otro lado.

-:- peor maldición! América! Es mi casa! Hago lo que quiero!- se excusaba mientras intentaba ingresar la pesada caja llena de misiles a su casa.

-:- no quiero estas armas nucleares cerca de mi casa!

-:- como si tú no tuvieses!... además solo al quiero como un presente...

-:- no son un presente!...

-:- que sucede América-kun… ¿quieres que te envié unos?...-preguntó malicioso Rusia que se había enterado del escándalo y acababa de llegar.

-:- no quiero que dejes tus juguetes regados cerca de mi casa…- dijo molesto, peor intentando no demostrarlo.

-:-no te quejes… cuba solo los necesita para que dejes de molestarlo…- él sonrió dejando una clara molestia en el rostro de Alfred.- después de todo me enteré de lo que quisiste hacerle a su jefe… y creo que con esto lo pensarás mejor… por cierto… explotan genial…

-:-quita estas cosas de mi cara y dejaré de molestar a cuba..- dijo Alfred sin poder negar las acusaciones hacia él.

-:- bueno, pero yo tampoco quiero tus juguetes en casa de Turquía… están cerca de mi casa y me dan mucho miedo…- dijo sarcásticamente, aunque eso lo tenía bastante preocupado.

-:- hecho..- le dio la mano de mala gana tanto a Cuba como a Rusia.

….

…

Alfred volvió a casa fastidiado, pero cedió cuenta que la gente estaba espantada, corriendo y murmurando por lo bajo. ¿Qué sucedía?... podía ser… que… ¿una taque?... ¿Iván quizás?..- corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde veía el tumulto e personas, sin embargo no entendía que sucedía… todo era una confusión.

-:- que paso!- preguntó Alfred a un transeúnte.

-:- mataron al presidente…- América quedó helado y comenzó buscar con su cabeza hacia todos lados… ¿y ahora que sucedería?

…

…

-:- guerra de Vietnam?- preguntó Canadá a su hermano mientras lo veía ponerse nuevamente la ropa de combate.

-:- es por principios Matthew… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada… además si yo en uno primero… Iván quedará como quien busca pleitos… yo solo diré que…

-:- es lo que dirás o lo que piensas?- preguntó Canadá… nadie lo oía, pero esta vez… era él quien deseaba oír algo de su hermano, que sin embargo se silenció – porque tono quiero oír lo que dirás a todos… quiero saber qué piensas realmente…

-:- que sueño tengo!- se estiró y se colocó el casco- en cuanto vuelva duermo una siesta y hablamos… ¿te parece bien?- salió de la casa.

…

…

-:- que se cree Rusia- aru! Yo soy mucho más fuerte de lo que él quiere reconocer-aru!- dijo China mientras veía el hongo de su primer bomba nuclear… - ahora todos me conocerán enojado- aru!..

…

…

-.- que te vas? Pero porque? – preguntó Alfred a Francia cuando le entregó en un sobre su abandono a la OTAN

-:- estoy cansado…- dijo como excusa, cuando en realidad veía que ya estaban en medio de una guerra, una guerra que todos se negaban a ver…

-:-cansado? Pero… yo te ayudé..

-:- y lo agradezco… peor creo que quiero encargarme de otras cosas… hace mucho que no me dedico a hacer mis cosas..- dijo nuevamente como una excusa ¿acaso era el único que veía como el mundo se encaminaba nuevamente a una guerra global?

-:- está bien… pero… ¿sigues de nuestro lado verdad?.

-:- claro… eso seguro… nunca perdería mi elegancia…- se peinó el cabello con una mano mientras sonreía notando que Alfred utilizaba el plural solo cuando le era conveniente.

…

…

Iván se despertó con China molestando desde temprano… hasta donde sabia en varios puntos de la frontera Yao estaba haciendo berrinches… quizá se lo hubiese perdona a América, pero no dejaría que trascendiese que china, justamente la otra potencia comunista estaba molestándolo… al escaramuza se dirimió con rapidez… ninguno de los dos hizo más que mostrarse la fuerza que tenían… y como de costumbre cuando dos elefantes pelean es la hierba quien tiembla… la gente muriendo solo para que ellos pudiesen pavonearse… y mostrarse… como al fuerza comunista más poderosa.

…

…

-:- No creí que en invitarías a tu casa realmente…- dijo Alemania mientras veía a Alfred ajustando la antena y dándole golpes a la enorme caja del televisor.

-:- ¿no en creías?... bueno, es que también debía hablar contigo…

-:- ahora se ve bien!- dijo Alemania cambiando de tema, mientras la imagen de casualidad estaba nítida, pero solo era le parloteo previo a toda gran noticia.

Alrededor del globo países de ambos bandos y en medio de sus más variadas tareas se detuvieron frente a la tecnología cíclope que los miraba de cerca. Mostrándoles lo que sería para algunos el milagro de la habilidad del ser humano, y para otros la mejor película de América.

Iván muerto de celos arrojó su pesada cañería sobre el ojo burlón de ese aparato que fingía informar…. Pero que de seguro solo se había instalado en su casa para burlarse de él. Las chispas y una explosión, y luego las luces se fueron… Iván se sentía igual de iluminado por dentro que por fuera… quizás por primera vez… estaba tan amargado que sentía que podía morir envenenado con su propia bilis.

…

…

-:- puedes creer que ya hayan pasado veinticinco años?- pregunto Iván mirando por la ventana. Ludwig había comenzado a sentirse mal esa mañana desde temprano… como si tuviese nauseas todo el tiempo… pero de seguro era el que estaba asqueado de su silla… de su casa… de esas paredes grises… de esa manera sencilla de vivir… sin encantos… con emociones esporádicas… con una seguridad bella… pero que le hacía preguntarse si valía la pena… y quizás lo peor era que no lo valía…

-:- apenas lo noté…- mintió sonriendo con una naturalidad que asustaría a cualquiera… si Rusia era el rey de los cínicos, quizás Alemania era el segundo… por suerte no podía verse lo que se hacía a si mismo… tenía tanto de que avergonzarse… el teléfono sonó, entonces la conversación terminó era algo normal esas charlas de un par de minutos, que en realidad cualquier estimulo exterior podía terminar esa relación extraña que tenían.

-:- hola, Alemania.. ¿Esta Rusia ahí?- preguntó Alfred.

-:- claro; te daré con él ahora mismo… se acercó hasta Iván y le alcanzó el teléfono- es América.

-:- diga?- preguntó haciéndose el idiota- américa-kun!- fingió sorpresa.

-:- tenemos que hablar… te parece si nos reunimos?..

-:-lo recordaste! ¿Vamos a celebrarlo?...- dijo emocionado mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-:- de que hablas?...

-:- ya llevamos 25 años compartiendo a Alemania… y creo que podríamos salir nosotros solos a festejar… Ludwig ya está grande y puede cuidarse solo..

-:- je… gracias a mí quizás…- se puso serio- … creo que tenemos que hablar de asuntos más urgentes…. Tenemos que evitar un desastre nuclear…

-:- vaya, vaya… parece que América quiere ser el único asesino nuclear…. Por mí está bien… ¿Cómo te va en tus vacaciones en casa de Vietnam?- preguntó sádico mientras leía los titulares que anunciaban que el grueso de las batallas activas estaban en Vietnam del sur.

-:- solo no llegues tarde a la reunión…- colgó Alfred algo molesto.

-:- América es muy sensible así no va a durar mucho más… él devolvió el teléfono a Alemania.

-:-creo que todos estamos cerca de nuestro límite ¿verdad?...- Iván le miró por un momento, sin mascaras… la expresión fue tan miserable que paralizó el corazón de Ludwig, como si hubiese avistado un cadáver. El momento sobrecogedor duró apenas unos segundos, en los cuales Alemania se dio cuenta que Iván también estaba invalido… pero que su silla de ruedas estaba en su cabeza…

-:- vamos a cami…- se quedó en silencio mientras frotaba sus dedos cerrados en puño uno contra otro en una reacción nerviosa, Alemania había notado que tanto Alfred como Iván había desarrollado varios de esos movimientos para liberar tensiones… como si sus cerebros necesitasen descargar esa tensión antes de explotar.

-:-… puedes decirlo… ya no me afecta… sé que no puedo caminar…- dijo intentando parecer impermeable a las palabras de Iván.

-:- tonto!.- lo sujeto de los hombros.- quiero que demos un paseo… aun no puedo olvidar el día en que terminó la guerra… o cuando mirábamos las flores de mi jardín… ¿tú lo recuerdas?...- Ludwig siempre recordaba esos momentos… no pensaba que hubiese sido algo importante para Iván también…

*flash back*

Tras una puerta la luz lo encandiló, pero al acostumbrarse se vio en medio de un jardín… las flores rojas, blancas u amarillas crecían tímidamente entre el pasto, la temperatura inferior a la del interior de la casa le hacía picar la cara. Levanto la vista, a su lado Rusia miraba las flores principalmente los girasoles que gigantes se elevaban por sobre el horizonte.

-:- así es el verano en mi casa…- dijo con tristeza. Ludwig lo miro en silencio, no podía sentir pena por él, pero si le llamaba la atención que le llevase a contemplar su jardín… ¿porque? ¿Ahí planeaba enterrarlo?

-:- Rusia…-

-:- sh….- el ruso lo dejo atrás y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a las flores. - es bueno dejar de oír las explosiones… - cerro los ojos mientras el viento frio le acariciaba el cabello. Ese verano, en el que aun así hacia frio era un poco deprimente. Hasta Alemania se compadeció un poco de él… después de todo, Rusia había vendido su alma al vivir en una tierra inviolable, pero fría y tirana. El sol apenas salía para burlarse él… imaginaba que no había sido simple una vida así…

*fin del flash back*

-:- solo déjame que te lleve a dar un paseo- rogó Ivan

…

…

_Hasta aquí lelgo este capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_Ahora hay muchas mas referencias historicas…  
>donde varios paises vuelven a hacer apariciones pequeñas.<br>(deje afuera otros conflictos que involucran a inglaterra francia y egipto… solo por cuestiones de espacio/capitulos)_

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

…

…_ahora si las referencias.._

…Dwight Eisenhower y Nikita Jrushchov se reúnen por primera vez en la Cumbre de Ginebra, junto a los representantes de Francia y Reino Unido (los "Cuatro Grandes") La cumbre es el primer acercamiento entre ambos bandos.

…Protesas masivas de los trabajadores en la ciudad polaca de Poznan me inspiraron en hacer que Pony s eenoje con polonia XD y al poco tiempo Estalla la Revolución Húngara de 1956. Los húngaros se rebelan contra el Gobierno dominado por los soviéticos. La revuelta es sofocada por fuerzas militares soviéticas, que reinstauran un gobierno comunista pro-soviético.

…El Mando Aéreo Estratégico (SAC, por sus siglas en inglés) instaura la alerta nuclear permanente como anticipo a un teórico ataque soviético

…Se lanza el Sputnik, el primer satélite artificial de la historia…. Si bien este primer satelite enviado NO ES TRIPULDO, el siguiente si… con al famisa perrita mestiza Laika. Que según unos estudios realizados luegso de 2000 la perrita fue la primera victima espacial, muriendo por el sob recalentamiento del habitáculo. Por motivos de historia preferí hacer el lanzamiento del sputnik I como un resumen de todo el proyecto sputnik.

… Triunfo de la Revolución Cubana. Fulgencio Batista abandona la isla y Fidel Castro se convierte en el nuevo líder de una Cuba comunista. Las guerrillas inspiradas en la revolución cubana aparecen por toda América Latina.

…Se forma el Frente Nacional de Liberación de Vietnam (o Viet Cong) en el pro-capitalista Vietnam del Sur. Esta insurgencia de inspiración comunista propugna el derrocamiento del gobierno anti-comunista del Sur. Recibirá un amplio apoyo de los comunistas del Norte.

… El piloto estadounidense Francis Gary Powers es derribado cuando pilotaba un avión espía U-2 a gran altura sobre la Unión Soviética, dando lugar a una crisis diplomática (ver Incidente del U-2).

…Se hace pública la Ruptura Sino-Soviética. Los comunistas chinos, indignados por ser tratados como un "socio menor" por parte de los soviéticos, declaran que su versión del comunismo (el maoísmo) es superior, y comienzan a competir por la hegemonía comunista con los soviéticos.

…Kennedy anuncia la intención de los Estados Unidos de poner un hombre en la Luna, dando así un gran impulso al Programa Apolo.

…Los soviéticos construyen el Muro de Berlín para detener las mareas de gente que abandonaban el Berlín Oriental comunista hacia el Berlín Occidental capitalista.

…La Unión soviética hace estallar la Bomba del Zar, el arma termonuclear más potente jamás probada, con una potencia de alrededor de 50 megatones.

… Crisis de los misiles de Cuba: Los soviéticos habían estado instalando bases militares, incluyendo armas nucleares, en la isla de Cuba, a alrededor de 145 kilómetros de las costas estadounidenses. Kennedy ordena una "cuarentena" sobre la isla, bloqueándola y denegando el paso a los buques soviéticos que trasportaban material para la construcción de las bases militares. La tensión entre ambas superpotencias alcanzó el cénit de la Guerra Fría, siendo uno de los momentos en los que más cerca se ha estado del estallido de una Guerra nuclear. Finalmente, los rusos cedieron y aceptaron retirar los misiles nucleares de Cuba, a cambio de un acuerdo secreto por el cual los EEUU se comprometían a retirar sus misiles de Turquía y la garantía de que no volverían a intentar derrocar el régimen de Castro.

… Lyndon B. Johnson se convierte en Presidente de los Estados Unidos tras el asesinato de John F. Kennedy.

… El presidente Lyndon Johnson desde Nueva York, y el líder soviético Nikita Jrushchov desde Moscú anuncian simultáneamente sus planes para reducir la producción de materiales para la construcción de armas nucleares.

… El presidente Johnson declara que barcos de guerra norvietnamitas abrieron fuego contra dos destructores estadounidenses en aguas del Golfo de Tonkín. Aunque el primer ataque fue cierto, el segundo ataque fue probablemente infundado. El Incidente del Golfo de Tonkín provocó la entrada de EEUU en la Guerra de Vietnam, tras la aprobación de la Resolución del Golfo de Tonkin

… China hace explotar su primera bomba atómica, otro pais más que desarrolla esta tecnologia

… Fuerzas de los Estados Unidos invaden la República Dominicana para preevenir un alzamiento comunista similar al de Cuba

… Aumenta el número de efectivos del ejército estadounidense en la defensa de Vietnam del Sur, al igual que las fuerzas de Vietnam del Norte. Estados Unidos comienza los bombardeos regulares sobre Vietnam del Norte.

… Francia abandona la estructura de mando de la OTAN

…Enfrentamientos puntuales a lo largo de la frontera chino-soviética.

…Los logran el primer aterrizaje tripulado en la luna con el Apolo 11. (aun muchas teoria simplican la falsificacion de este hecho en un estudio de televisión… yo preferí dejar ambas teorias como validad en este fic… para no molestra ni a una corriente ni a la otra, no s epuede negrar que fue un día que cambió la histyoria mundial.)

… Comienza la "vietnamización" de la guerra de Vietnam. Las tropas estadounidenses comienzan a replegarse y el grueso de los combates se produce en suelo survietnamita.

…La llamada de américa es para firmar el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear tema que se aboprdara en el siguiente capítulo!, (ahora russia se siente algo solo… y vuelve a prestarle atencion a Alemania?)


	28. Ich sah dich

DeutschTragödie

_.__Es__el__primer__multi__chapter__de__hago...__pero__con__muchas__advertencias__o_o_

_*__germancest__… __con__menciones__de__AlemaniaxItalia_

_*__referencias__históricas__…__.__Estamos__en__la__WW2!__Entre__fines__de__abril__y__principios__de__mayo__de__1945__para__ser__más__precisos_

_*muerte__de__personajes._

_*__Sexo__(violación__y__consentido)_

_*__pésimo__summary_

Hetalia no em pertenece.

…

Capitulo 28: te ví  
>…<p>

….

…

.

-:-Chugoku!- que bien te ves!... hace mucho que no hablamos tu y yo verdad?- dijo Alfred poniéndose cómodo de inmediato en casa de china; como cuando estuvieron del mismo lado…

-:- Amerika…. Aru… no necesitamos esto… ambos sabemos que no nos caemos bien…

-:- yo no te caigo bien?- preguntó como si estuviese sorprendido.- tu me caes muy bien chugoku… por eso vengo a decirte que estas equivocado….

-:-tsk… vete de mi casa aru!.

…

….

Alemania se dejaba empujar suavemente por Rusia, en realidad detestaba que tocasen su silla.. Pero por algún motivo no le molestaba cunado Iván lo hacia… quizás ya se había acostumbrado? Porque confiaba su espalda a Iván, y por ejemplo no a Amerika? Siendo que por lo general estaba muy cerca de Alfred.

-:-que va a suceder conmigo cuando ya no te funcione?... entre los viajes espaciales y el armamento… creo que a nadie le importa quien esté cuidando de mía hora…. No te significo ninguna ventaja…

-:- hace mucho que dejaste de servirme Alemania… ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vas a dejarme? – Ludwig sintió un poco de tristeza en su voz; seguro que en realidad solo fue su imaginación.

-:-no puedo contestar esa pregunta desde esta silla… dije que mientras este así te seria fiel…

Alemania sintió que Rusia lo tomaba por las axilas y lo erguía alejándolo de la silla, con sus pies empujo los de Ludwig hasta que quedaron apoyando la suela de sus botas en al hierba, Alemania no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, a pesar de que era una ilusión, se sentía grandioso estar a la altura de antes… ver hacia abajo y encontrar sus piernas estiradas.

-:- ¿tienes muchos deseos de alejarte de mi?...- preguntó Iván mientras sostenía a Ludwig en esa mentira… en esa falsa sensación de estar de pie,

-:- me quedaría si pudiese estar seguro de que este Iván que me ayuda hora… no será quien me humille dentro de 20 minutos…

-:- de que hablas?...

-:- estás enfermo… y no tengo planeado estar bajo tus zapatos… no quiero ser un lacayo… obedecerte ciegamente… y temerte…

-:- no parece que me temieses ahora… y eso que si te suelto podrías tener un accidente muy serio…

-:- confío en ti… no se por que… pero una parte de mi confía en ti Iván…- el ruso volvió a dejarlo sobre su silla de ruedas.

-:- por eso… es que eres distinto a quienes viven en mi casa… ninguno confía en mi… y lo peor es que si algún día vuelves a caminar… tu también huirás de mi… ya no quiero estar tan solo…

-:- Iván… si sabes que terminarás solo.. ¿Por qué no los dejas ir?... a la fuerza, no te sirven para nada…

-:- no quiero estar solo…- negó insistentemente mientras apretaba sus puños-

-:-... ya estás solo… no encuentro la diferencia… yo, se que nunca estaré solo, porque mi hermano siempre estará conmigo…

-:- yo tampoco estoy solo Alemania… en realidad es que le temo mucho a las personas que me acompañan… y por su culpa me siento tan miserable…

-:- ¿temer?- Ludwig sintió que su paseo proseguía, mientras comenzaba a preguntarse quienes eran esas personas… ¿Quién podía angustiar al enorme Rusia?

-:- volvamos a casa… quedé en reunirme con Amerika-kun…

-:- por mi esta bien…- el transito fue tranquilo y silencio de vuelta hasta la casa.

-:- Iván… antes de que te vayas… hay algo que debo preguntarte…- dijo Ludwig poniéndose serio.

-:-da?

-:- si ya no te soy útil... ¿Por qué continuas protegiéndome… y preocupándote por mi?...

-:-eso…- se acercó y se colocó de rodillas delante de él mirándolo a los ojos –por que te temo… me das escalofríos….- le sostuvo la nuca con un poco de rudeza y lo besó con un poco mas de cuidado, Alemania solo cerró los ojos, para sentir el aliento a alcohol en la lengua del otro país…- tras un beso cercano a la asfixia Iván huyó antes de que Ludwig pudiese pedirle más explicaciones.

-:-…

…

Estados unidos se preparó para recibir a Inglaterra y a Rusia, era motivo de dejar de jugar como chiquillos, si la alerta que le habían decretado un tiempo atrás era efectiva, debía evitarse a toda costa un riesgo…tanto para él como para el resto del mundo… ya era momento de aceptar que no se solucionaba nada creando armas mas y mas terroríficas… menos si se luchaba contra Rusia, que no tenía miedo a nada.

-:- ya llegue Amerika-kun!- dijo animado y se sentó cómodamente.- Igirisu vino también?- pegunto señalándolo despectivamente.

-:- por favor Iván… esto es serio… debemos detener la agresión nuclear…

-:-no es justo!- dijo criticando infantilmente.- yo también quiero matar un par de personas como amerika-kun….

-:- no seas cínico!- dijo Alfred golpeando con una de sus manos la mesa. – Iván… esto no durará para siempre…. solo te pido que dejemos el asunto de las armas nucleares… hasta que todo se tranquilice….

-:- te molesta que estas perdiendo la guerra verdad?- Rusia se rió

-:- Rusia ¿no te preocupa que puedas amanecer bombardeado!- pregunto Inglaterra.

-:-no, se que ustedes no lo harían…solo le temería a chugoku… que no quiere firmar…- suspiró y de su abrigo sacó un bolígrafo-… pero no quiero que digan que soy peligroso… después de todo… soy un hombre pacifico…- Alfred e Inglaterra se miraron y firmaron el tratado también. No aseguraba la paz… pero al menos debían dejar de temer la pesadilla de un bombardeo nuclear.

…

…

Las arenas del tiempo seguían su precipitado recorrido reloj abajo… y Alemania se dio cuanta que su cuerpo estaba experimentando cambios… los dolores agudos de su espalda baja habían regresado, junto con calambres en zonas de su cuerpo que ya no podía reconocer… y escalofríos que lo invadían, no quería ilusionarse… quizás era solo que estaba enloqueciendo… pero si hacia fuerza, sentía que podía sentir dolor en la punta de sus pies… si las sensaciones habían vuelto… era solo para hacerlo sufrir aun mas…

…

…

Alfred llegó a su casa lleno de lodo, las luces estaban apagadas…. Caminó y así como estaba se arrojo a su sillón. Se quitó lentamente sus lentes, los cuales arrojó violentamente contra la pared mientras comenzaba a llorar. Había perdido… todo el mundo lo había visto estrellarse contra un muro enorme… todos lo habían visto perder…. Rusia lo había visto perder… dio un grito ahogado mientras pensaba en la cantidad de jóvenes que habían muerto luchando por esa causa…. Tantos jóvenes a los que el había prometido una victoria… y ahora no podía mantener esa promesa en pie. El cansancio acumulado y la angustia chocaron en una pelea que no pudo ganar, y con su cabeza tan sucia como su cuerpo quedó rendido en ese sitio con las lágrimas marcando los senderos de los que había perdido para siempre.

…

…

Alemania volvería a caminar… eso le habían asegurado muchos profesionales. Sin embargo no era una buena noticia del todo… tenía miedo de un nuevo cambio tan repentino… Alfred había dejado de ir a su casa desde hacia días ya hora fue Iván quien le acompañaba a sus chequeos médicos. Aun no lograba hacerle confesar a que se refería cuando decía que le temía.

-:- Iván… tú no quieres que camine… no entiendo porque m estas ayudando a que lo haga…

-:- eso importa?- preguntó un poco enojado.

-:-Iván…

-:- mejor será que te pongas bien pronto.. da?...- Alemania sintió un escalofríos recorrerlo completamente. Hasta donde sabia Rusia recibiría a todos los países para los juegos olímpicos… la ultima vez había sido en casa de Canadá… muchos países africanos habían decidido no ir, y Canadá había estado triste…. Ludwig había visto la competencia desde su casa, mientras los atletas daban lo mejor de si… esta vez… le quedaba más cerca… y quizás debía comenzar a salir… mostrarle a sus deportistas que no están solos… además de que Iván por momentos parecía un niño, cubriendo todas las fallas con pintura de colores y entusiasmado amas no poder.

…

…

El día había llegado; sin embargo Amerika decidió no ir… en realidad fueron muchos los que se negaron a participar. Casi la mitad de las butacas estaba vacía… y muchos atletas se refugiaron bajo la bandera olímpica para poder mostrar sus destrezas. Esto era más desastroso de lo que Iván intentaba cubrir con música más alta… Ludwig lamentó que Canadá pagase con la misma moneda… había visto el rostro decepcionado del hermano de America al no recibir la visita de los países africanos culpa de nueva Zelanda… y ahora era él quien faltaba al compromiso… la guerra hacia a los países hipócritas…

Al menso Iván se veía entretenido animando y observando con atención cada evento, desde los clásicos y los divertidos, hasta los más aburridos y algunos novedosos.

-.- esto es muy divertido ¿no te parece Alemania?- preguntó Iván, Ludwig no pudo negarlo y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa; lo que en realidad le hacía feliz era que Iván se veía realmente distraído… era como si de verdad no hubiese una guerra… como si el mundo hubiese vuelto a ser uno solo.

..

..

Desde lo alto Ludwig vio un rostro que le apreció familiar…. Sentado sobre la silla de madera al ver esos ojos cerrados sintió como si una fuerza lo atrajese al borde del palco, con sus brazos adheridos a las muletas y saltó hasta el borde, arrebatadamente y sin poder coordinar el par de apéndices casi inmóviles y sin fuerza que solían ser sus fibrosas piernas.

-:- Italia!- gritó desde arriba, los atletas que se escondían bajo la insignia de los cinco anillos lo miraron sorprendido; y las 80 naciones asistentes se pusieron de pie de inmediato sorprendidas. Alemania estaba de pie… manteniendo una insípida postura erguida, con un equilibrio dudoso… pero estaba de pie, llamando a Italia, a pesar de que todos sabían que Romano le había impedido a Feliciano ir, aunque no a sus atletas.

Ludwig al ver tantos ojos sobre sí recordó cuando estaba junto a su jefe, en lso discursos… y luego, los horrores de la guerra…. Y de repente de nuevo esos dolores de espalda, e Italia que no estaba. Sus brazos quedaron sin fuerza y Rusia lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

-:- Italia no está… - dijo Iván mientras sostenía a Alemania de manera que los otros países no lo notasen. Ludwig parecía seguir de pie por sus medios.

-:- lo estas haciendo de nuevo…

-:- ¿que cosa?- preguntó Iván inocentemente mientras comenzaban a retroceder. Fuera de la vista de las otras naciones.

-:- cuando impediste que el resto notara lo que me sucedía…

-:- da? Ya lo había olvidado.. – dijo Iván que lo ayudó a acomodarse en su asiento.

…

…

-:- idiota! No debiste haber ido! Pudiste meternos en problemas!- romano regañaba a Feliciano que tenia la bandera olímpica a sus pies mientras estaba cubierto bajo un cobertor.

-:- niichan… él me reconoció…- dijo Feliciano llorando de felicidad… ver el cuerpo de Alemania nuevamente erguido le hizo recordar esas palabras y ese último beso.

-:- igual!... todo el mundo lo vio gritando por ti… - suspiró y le acarició al cabeza.- no quiero tener mas problemas con nadie… mucho menos después de que España ingresó en la OTAN también… debemos estar de su lado… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… - se sentó junto a su hermano – estúpido España… ¿porque tenia que declarar sus sentimientos?...  
>*flash back*<p>

-:- che palle! – Lovino se acerco a España, estaba muy enojado. – todo el mundo me vio cayendo primero! Eres un estúpido…. no puedo ver a nadie a la car….- España lo beso mientras sostenía su nuca para que no se escapase.- que haces!... – se limpio la boca alejándose de Antonio.

-:- tú me gustas…- se puso de pie sosteniendo la mano de Italia del sur. – Lovino…

-:- suéltame…- bajo la cabeza. – no te confundas… me caes bien… y te reconozco el haberme defendido de Turquía… pero… no te confundas…

-:- comprendo…

*fin del flashback*

-:- niichan?...

-:- el macho patatas está de pie, pronto todo volverá a la normalidad… si el abuelo nos viese ahora… estría muy molesto conmigo…. Porque soy un cobarde…

-:- no niichan!... no digas eso!...si nos mantuvimos juntos… entonces el abuelo estará contento…- lo abrazó y así quedaron por mucho tiempo, hasta que Feliciano quedó dormido. Romano con cuidado lo dejó más cómodo y salió del cuarto.

Quien realmente le importaba… nunca le prestaría atención… y quien consideraba un amigo tenía sentimientos hacia él… no tenía idea de que haría con su vida cunado todo volviese "a la normalidad"…

…

…

Los colores y la música de los juegos olímpicos habían partido en los corazones de quienes habían participado en ellos… la unión soviética volvía a ser tenuemente gris…

Iván se sentía conforme…había tenido mucos invitados y en su casa había habido mucha música y diversión… sus hermanas y los bálticos habían hecho al recepción agradable… y él pudo disfrutar de verlos sonreír un momento…

-:-Rusia san! Rusia san!- llegó Lituania corriendo.- es terrible! América-san esta lazando misiles!... es terrible!

-:-hijo de perra… esperaría a que bajase la guardia…- Rusia apretó el seño mientras miraba a sus subordinados. Avísenle a Polonia y Alemania que estén listos! A mi orden comenzará el bombardeo! – Rusia estiró su brazo mientras partía al centro de control; debía ver que rayos hacia la OTAN, ¿no habían firmado un montón de papeles al respecto del armamento?... no se dejaría exterminar por un grupo de hipócritas.

…

…

Alfred estaba apoyado en uno de los misiles cuando su teléfono sonó y decidió contestar.

-:- Amerika deja ahora mismo lo que estés haciendo! – la voz de Ludwig se oía enfadadísima.

-:- Alemania! ¡que ocurre?..

-:- planeas atacarnos?... Rusia me hizo desplegar los misiles… y te juro que no dudaré en atacarte si me siento en peligro… me rehúso a perder mas gente….

-:- espera… ¿que?... Alemania te equivocas!... esto solo es un simulacro!... Alemania?...

-:- Alfred… habla con Iván… estamos esperando sus órdenes para atacar… sabes que no son buenas noticias.- colgó. Alfred tomo de la ropa a Inglaterra que tenía cerca suyo y le comentó al noticia. El simulacro se detuvo enseguida mientras comenzaba la carrera contrarreloj para avisarle a Iván que no era un ataque verdadero.

….

…

Iván miraba exaltado todos los botones que tenia delante suyo se sentía ansioso por apretarlos y ver de que era capaz su arsenal; acariciando con cuidado cada botón…. Sabía que mataría a miles de civiles… pero hacía mucho tiempo que quería dormir tranquilo… que quería dejar de temer un ataque mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-:- Rusia-san… tiene una llamada de Amerika…- dijo Estonia acercándose con el teléfono.

-:-da?... amerika-kun… que gusto… justo estaba viendo como juegas a los soldados ¿puedo jugar yo también?

-:- espera Rusia!... solo es una práctica!... no te precipites!

-:-¿por que no viniste a mi casa a jugar?..- preguntó infantil Rusia, la desesperación en el agudo timbre de voz de América era un deleite a sus oídos. Mientras que a kilómetros tanto Alemania como Polonia miraban el cielo, esperando no tener que inmortalizarse en la historia como los primeros en continuar los estragos de las armas nucleares.

-:- Iván… por favor… hablemos mas relajadamente… esto tiene solución… los juegos serán en mi casa la próxima vez… and… ven y divirtámonos… ¿te… parece?... Iván… de verdad esto no es nada mas que una prueba!- Alfred miraba desde donde estaba hacia arriba, quizás rogando por una muestra de mesura en su violento enemigo…

-:- América… sabes que soy muy pacífico verdad?... le diré a Polonia y a Alemania que descansen… pero ten cuidado… en cuanto vuelva a sentirme amenazado… nadie va a salvarse… ¿sabes? Si tengo que morir en un ataque… juro que arrastraré a todo el mundo conmigo…- sonrío sonoramente- TODO el mundo…

Alfred oyó luego el tono de marcado. Rusia había cortado mal comunicación; aparentemente el malentendido había sido perdonado… suspiró sentándose en el suelo para respirar…

Minutos después Polonia y Alemania sonreirían fugazmente con la nueva orden de dejar allí las armas solo como método de disuasión a futuros ataques.

Aunque Ludwig seguía preocupado… ¿amerika realmente había pensado en atacarlo?... desde su pelea en Vietnam no había vuelto a visitarlo… parece que así como Iván había dejado claro que ya no lo utilizaba como propaganda… quizás amerika tampoco… y esos momentos especiales… solo habían sido hijos de un capricho… después de todo América era aun muy joven y entendía que todo el tiempo debió ser él quien pusiera un limite a sus emociones… ahora por su prolongada ausencia se sentía herido… solo rogaba que Alfred no le hubiese mentido… que todo hubiese sido un malentendido.

…

…

Alfred más relajado rememoraba el llamado repentino de Alemania "atacarnos" y "no dudaré en atacarte si me siento en peligro" como podía ser ese el mismo Alemania con quien mantuvo tanta intimidad? ¿Cómo pudo desconfiar de él? Recordó con un poco de melancolía esos dulces momentos… temiendo que quizás por su actitud idiota de no volver después de la derrota pudiese haber perdido esa amistad que para él era valiosa ahora, cuando el resto del mundo solo se acercaba a él por protección… y no por que se llevasen bien.

…

…

Final del capitulo 28… muchachos estamos muy cerca del final del fic!...  
>gracias a quienes me han seguido todo este tiempo… gracias a los que el hechan una miradita a esta historiadora retorcida y descarada… a este mosntruo acéfalo que presiona botones con poca coordinación para hacer algo que quiero creer como un fic… O_o<p>

Sin mas… voy con las referencias históricas… y alli acabamso por hoy *w*…

… ( peordón por al cantidad de flashbacks XD)

…

…

…Entra en vigor el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear, firmado por potencias nucleares como ., el Reino Unido y la Unión Soviética, pero no ratificado hasta 1992 por otras como Francia o China.

… La Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas reconoce a la República Popular China como el único gobierno legítimo de China, y aun así fue un problema… muchos seguían sin desearlo… (algunos historiadores se arriesgan a decir que china solo fue admitida pro su carrera armaméntistica en ascenso)

… Es la primera vez que un Presidente de los Estados Unidos visita la República Popular China.

…. Con la firma de los Acuerdos de Paz de París, finaliza la intervención estadounidense en la Guerra de Vietnam. El Congreso de los Estados Unidos corta la financiación para los ataques aéreos sobre Indochina

… Vietnam del Norte invade Vietnam del Sur. Sin el apoyo de Estados Unidos, los survietnamitas se rinden y ambos países se reunifican bajo un gobierno comunista.

… Se firman los Acuerdos de Helsinki por , Canadá, la URSS y los países europeos de ambos lados del muro. ( no representé esta firma, pro el heho de que si bien era un intento para alcanzar la armonía no influyó realmente en la vida de estos paises… como esasos tratados de "buena voluntad" muy lindos… pero que no son aplicables ala vid adiaria, mucho emnos de un mundo en guerra.)

…Se disuelve la SEATO ante la incapacidad de la organización de contener la expansión comunista por el este a Asia.

… Se instala un régimen comunista en Afganistán. Esto le costara a la URSS el quite de apoyo de algunso paises neutrales y el posterior boicot a als olimpiadas de moscú de 1980 ya que la Unión Soviética invade Afganistán para evitar la caída del régimen comunista asediado por la guerrilla islámica. Este acontecimiento marca el rebrote de la Guerra Fría.

…Estados Unidos lidera el boicoteo de los Juegos Olímpicos de Moscú 1980 con solo 80 paise sparticipantes… . El presidente estadounidense, amenazó con revocar el pasaporte a cualquier atleta estadounidense que intentara ir.

A esta decisión se sumaron varios de sus aliados, como Alemania Occidental, Canadá, Japón, Turquía ,etc. Algunos países aliados de Estados Unidos, como el Reino Unido, Italia, francia, españa Australia, dejaron en libertad de elección a sus atletas, quienes compitieron bajo la bandera olímpica. La República Popular China, enemistada con la Unión Soviética, tampoco concurrió a los Juegos de Moscú. Alemania hace refencia aque lso juegos olimpicos de montreal los paises africanso el pidieron al comité que no deje participar a nueva Zelanda ya que habían jugado con sudafrica ( a pesar de la politica rasista del apratheid)… el comité se negó a cumplir el pedido y por ende cerca de 16 o 21 naciones no participaron de esos juegos. Lamentablemente la guerra se insmiscuyó en el deporte… y muchos atletas se quedaron con ganas d emostrarle al mundo su valía y de hacer trepar su bandera en loa lto de un mast´l en un pasi extranjero… una pena…

… España se incorpora a la OTAN.

… **Ejercicio****Able****Archer****83** — Un ejercicio militar de la OTAN centrado en la preparación de un primer ataque, es confundido por las defensas aéreas soviéticas como una tapadera de un ataque real; como respuesta, la Unión Soviética colocó sus fuerzas nucleares en estado de alerta máxima. El ejercicio simulaba un período en escala de conflicto, que culminó en lanzamientos nucleares coordinados.1 Se incorporó un nuevo y único formato de códigos de comunicación, los radios silenciosos; con la participación de los jefes de Estado se simuló el DEFCON 1 de alerta nuclear.

El carácter realista del ejercicio, junto al deterioro de las relaciones de los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética llevó a los rusos a creer que _Able__Archer__83_ era una verdadera amenaza en la guerra, como un genuino primer golpe nuclear.. En respuesta, los soviéticos prepararon sus fuerzas nucleares y las unidades de aire situadas en la República Democrática Alemana y Polonia en estado de alerta. Este incidente es considerado por muchos historiadores a ser el más cercano a una guerra nuclear mundial, desde la Crisis de los misiles en Cuba de 1962.7 La amenaza de una guerra nuclear que terminó abruptamente con la conclusión del ejercicio _Able__Archer__83_ el 11 de noviembre.

…

Espero sus reviews anciosa… meintars mi corazon sigue arponado por el fic "silent" de Yukari sparda y mi cabeza sgue atormentada con antibioticos que me obligana dormir como un todpo…. y esta fiefre intermitente que em hace pesado el deleite de escribir….

Necesioto sus reviews para aliviarme!


	29. der Narr

Deutsch Tragödie

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la guerra fria!_

_* pésimo summary_

_Hatalia no me pertenece.!_

Capitulo 29: el estúpido.

.

.

Alemania miraba desde el umbral de la puerta a Iván haciendo maletas… un maleta que el pertenecía… había decidido viajar y participar de los juegos olímpicos… necesitaba hablar con Alfred, habían estado evitándose mucho timepo… y ahora como su invitado… sabía que sería una buena oportunidad…a dmeás de seguro Italia estaría allí.

-:- no puede hacerte desistir verdad?... de que vayan..- aclaró Iván al ver la expresión ausente en el rostro de Ludwig

-:- soy un país de la OTAN Iván… tengo que ir….

-:-después de que nos apuntó con misiles…. Le vas a dar la razón y vas a ir con él?...

-:- Iván… yo te estoy agradecido a alo que haces por mi… pero…

-:- dmeuéstramelo!... dime que no me dejarás en cuanto…

-:- Iván basta!...- le quitó al maleta a medio llenar, mientras cerraba el cierre. – no me confundas mas… me dices que me temes… luego me suplicas como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida… y después me maltratas… me haces que yo te tema… debes terminar con esta locura!...

-:- buena suerte Alemania..- dijo cambiando de tema. Ludwig colocó las muletas sobre su regazo también mientras bajaba lentamente por al rampa de su casa… el daba miedo lo bien que se había acostumbrado a desplazarse en ese aparato…. Ahora le tenía pánico a la falta de estabilidad y de seguridad que sus muletas le transmitían…

Sabía que su relación con Rusia se vería deteriorada si iba a los juegos olímpicos…. Pero necesitaba hablar con Alfred… y necesitaba volver a ser el de antes… era aun deber estar con sus atletas…

…

...

Alfred tenia todo listo… sabía que varios países no irían… pero las ausencias fueron de un numero tan pequeño que casi sintió pena de lo ridículo que debía verse ahora Iván sentado solo con su grupejo de amigos.

-:-bienvenido Alemania!- dijo recibiéndolo y dándole la mano. - ¿estas mejor?

-:- Alfred… ten cuidado con lo que haces… te estoy vigilando…

-:- Alemania.. Estas enojado porque no volví a visitarte?.. es que, realmente creo que tu has crecido y mírate… ya casi puedes caminar…

-:- idiota… aun me falta mucho… cuando todo el mundo me vio de pie, Iván me sostenia, él mantuvo esa pantalla, a pesar de que no ganaba nada haciéndolo… en cuanto deje de serte útil de esfumaste… no te culpo, pero preferiría haberlo sabido antes…

-:- no es eso Alemania…

-:-¿Cuál es mi cuarto?... quiero ponerme un traje para la ceremonia inaugural- dijo distante, Alfred no sabía si era el alemán anterior a la guerra o si era una nueva deformación de su carácter, seguro producto de las mentiras de Iván.

-:- descuida… está en al planta baja- el dio al llave. ¿Necesitaras ayuda para instalarte?

-:- no; esta bien…- Alfred aprovechó que no había nadie en el recibidor y tomo con fuerza la silla de Alemania girándola y luego cuando estuvieron cara a cara la sostuvo por los apoyabrazos para que evitar que Ludwig escapara.

-:- basta Alemania… detén lo que estas haciendo… me duele… no podía verte a la cara después de haber perdido la guerra… porque me advertiste que no lo hiciera… Matthew me advirtió que no lo hiciera… y yo no los escuché… ahora… no puedo descansar tranquilo…. Por que perdí…

-:- Alfred está no es la forma… no aprendes verdad? Perdiste en la guerra… y casi creas el Apocalipsis nuclear tu solo jugando allá afuera…

-:- creías que te lastimaría?

-:- … - el silencio fue suficiente y Alfred soltó al silla. – solo quiero disfrutar de este evento…

-:- me hubiese gustado haber estado a tu lado cuando te pusiste de pie…

-:- creo que fue más importante que estuvieses allí cuando me caí…- se dio la vuelta una vez más y partió rumbo a su cuarto.

…

…

Alemania dejó el bolso sobre la cama, los aparejos que utilizaba para darle algo mas de firmeza a sus piernas cuando practicaba estar de píe eran incómodos… pero quería ver a Italia como debió ser siempre…

Aunque su cabeza estaba aun confundida, su corazón seguía latiendo cuando pensaba en la tierna mirada distraída de Feliciano.

…

…

Italia estaba emocionado; apenas cabía quieto en sus zapatos mientras Romano terminaba de arreglarse.

-:- niichan… y si doitsu se enoja porque no me quede?...

-:- entonces es un idiota… no te preocupes tonto… solo haz las cosas bien… no te abalánces sobre él… y disfruta, los juegos olímpicos nos garantiza que al menos por un tiempo podremos respirar en paz…

-:- niichan… ¿de verdad no te gusta España?...

-:- no, no es él quien me gusta…

-:- Y quien es?...

-:- salgamos ahora o llegaremos tarde idiota..- lo tomó de la corbata y lo sacó del cuarto de huéspedes.

…

…

Muchos países parecían reírse de él por lo bajo; pero no podía discutir en esa ocasión; por lo que solo les devolvía la sonrisa, se sentía casi como en Rusia.

-:- América… ¿no viste a doitsu? Es que lo estuve buscando pero no lo encuentro…- dijo Italia acercándose al anfitrión.

-:- en teoría aquel es su asiento.. que raro que aun no este aquí… ¿le habrá sucedido algo malo?...- América estaba por salir corriendo en búsqueda de Ludwig, pero el espectáculo ya había comenzado, por lo que le dio el juego de llaves extra a Feliciano mientras tomaba el micrófono para el discurso de apertura.

-:- doitsu! Doitsu!- Feliciano llamaba a Alemania mientras avanzaba; pero luego exclamó su nombre al verlo luchando sobre sus apéndices insípidos empotrados a tutores y sus brazos aferrados a muletas que el facilitaban el desplazamiento, compartiendo casi por completo el peso y la locomoción de su cuerpo.- DOITSU!

-:- Italia..- dijo avergonzado, en su boca no estaba el dulce sabor del reencuentro que había esperado, se sentía miserable en este estado de fragilidad, en el cual no podía abrazarlo… sentía vergüenza. Sobretodo con Romano que se quedó paralizado a unos metros de distancia; sabía que no se veía igual que el resto. Una ironía que su jefe anterior hubiese sido el primero en matarle…

-:- Doitsu… te ves bien…- le acarició el rostro.

-:- Italia… estoy algo cansado; de verdad me gustaría sentarme pronto…- por dentro se lamentaba no poder decir nada romántico; pero realmente los ejercicios y el sobrejercicio hacían que las terminales nerviosas que se recuperaban fuesen capaces de transmitir solo dolor.

-:- doitsu… no te esfuerces… - Italia intentó de ayudarlo; a la que Ludwig retrocedió un paso, casi cayendo al suelo.

-:- no Italia… te dije que no quería tu ayuda… llegaré hasta la tribuna… espérame allá…

-:- pero doitsu…

-:- obedece Italia- dijo con su típica voz grave. Romano le tomo el hombro a su hermano y le indicó el camino; el mayor de los italianos estaba aterrorizado; le impresionaba mucho ver a Alemania cara a cara; sabía a la perfección su estado: pero verlo era lo realmente desconcertante.

…

Alfred al ver regresar a los italianos sin Alemania se acercó hasta ellos.

-:- donde esta Alemania?- preguntó

-:- doitsu quiere venir solo… pero se ve muy cansado…no quiere que lo ayude…

-:- bien, entonces seré yo quien lo ayude a ese tonto…

…

…

-:- Alemania?... estas bien?- se acercó Alfred a Ludwig que tenia el cuerpo apoyádo en al pared; el ejercicio era mucho mas pesado de lo que imaginaba… y esos dolores punzantes que lo atacaban a veces lo habían agotado rápidamente.

-:- descuida Alfred… estoy bien…

-:- no estas bien… déjame ayudarte…

-:- ya no quiero que nadie me ayude… ya estoy cansado de eso… rayos! Sigo dando pena a todo el mundo!- se lamentó.

-:- en realidad no quieres que Italia te vea ¿verdad?...

-:- creí que me ayudaría verlo… y que él viese cuanto avancé… peor ahora siento lo contrario… que no avancé nada… y que para Italia no es suficiente… el quiso abalanzarse en cuanto me vio… sin embargo… por mi culpa no pudo… me dí cuenta que todo lo que creía que habia avanzado… es una mentira…

-:- no digas eso… pero tampoco pidas milagros…. Aguarda un segundo… iré por tu silla y…

-:- no- interrumpió Ludwig.- América… si no llego caminando no quiero ir… llámalo capricho… pero es lo que siento…

-:- está bien…-dijo Alfred- solo déjame que te ayude…

-:- está bien…-repitió imitando el tono de América y sonriendo entre dientes.

…

…

Alemania llegó tarde, pero caminando, o mas bien a lo que una persona en su estado podía llamar caminar si era muy optimista.

-:- doitsu!- dijo Italia mencionado- que bueno que viniste doitsu!

-:-Italia… -dijo Alemania evidentemente cansado.- te vi en casa de Rusia… eras tu verdad?.

-:- lo siento doitsu… pero mi niichan se hubiese enojado mucho si te saludaba…

-:- tsk! Cállate veneciano! No tienes por que andarle contando esas cosas al macho patatas!- Romano lo insulto como de costumbre, sabía que seguía siendo Alemania, pero no podía evitar verlo como algo frágil que mucho más débil.

-:- niichan! No seas malvado!- Italia abrazó a Alemania y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho protector de Ludwig- yo te amaré por siempre doitsu….

-:- Italia… luego de los juegos… quiero que volvamos a separarnos… esto que sea solo como una cita…

-:- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Feliciano intentando contener el llanto que se agolpaba en su garganta buscando de salir.

-:-te dije que no volveríamos a estar juntos hasta que yo estuviese bien… y aun no estoy bien… no quiero que cuides de mí… no toleraré ser una carga para ti…

-:- doitsu….

-:- solo disfrutemos este pequeño recreo…- dijo Alemania, que veía que el mundo estaba tranquilo y disfrutando del espectáculo que representaban los deportistas mostrándose al mundo. Incluso él sonreía cuando veía a un hombre o mujer romper un record, aunque no tuviese su bandera… y cuando era un alemán quien lo hacía… sentía deseos de ponerse de pie y aplaudir… pero no podía… aun no se explicaba de que manera había logrado la hazaña cuatro años atrás… ahora no era capaz de repetir los mismos movimientos que cuando vio a Italia allá abajo.

….

….

A final de cuentas los juegos olímpicos fueron para el italiano y el alemán de todo, menos un recreo para ellos; entre idas y venidas. No habían pasado verdadero tiempo solos… además de que Ludwig en particular evitaba cualquier acercamiento físico con el Italiano.

Cada caricia que el Italiano le daba su cerebro en modo defensivo la tomaba de manera hostil… no soportaba que Italia lo tocase… solo besos… los labios de Feliciano curaban su alma maltratada… eran realmente besos… como los de antes… si cerraba los ojos y no veía el entorno, parecían casi recuerdos de tiempos pasados. La fragilidad de sus sentimientos y el contexto extraño en que todo se daba hacia esas pequeñas sesiones de inocente intimidad fuesen un bálsamo para su interior perturbado.

…

…

-:- Alemania.. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?- preguntó Inglaterra mientras giraba las llaves de su automóvil en su dedo índice.

-:- aun no terminé de ordenar mi equipaje….

-:- descuida… podemos oír la radio y hablar por el camino…- ese "hablar" tenia otro significado… y Ludwig accedió finalmente.

….

…

-:- quieres poner la radio?- pregunto Inglaterra mientras conducía.

-:- nein… está bien así…- se acomodo en el auto del ingles mientras miraba hacia a delante

-:- Alemania… desearía que pudiésemos llevarnos mejor.

-:- nos llevamos bien como colegas…

-:- no somos solo colegas… somos personas que sienten… estamos vivos Alemania… tenemos que comenzar a dejar de pelear….

-:- somos naciones y tenemos deberes… ¿a quién le importa realmente si vivimos?... muchos han muerto y no es mas que un dato anecdótico… si una casa queda vacía, pronto alguien la ocupa… o nace un niño que ocupe ese lugar… que importa si vivimos?

-:- eres una persona, de lo contrario no te equivocarías como todos… no sentirías soledad o ira…- Alemania lo miró unos momentos… quizás debía realmente oír a una nación con algo más de experiencia. – seamos amigos a partir de ahora… no hablo como miembro de una organización o un conjunto de naciones… yo, como persona quiero llevarme bien contigo Alemania.. ¿Recuerdas el día que compartimos con América en tu casa?

-:- si lo recuerdo…- suspiró y se miró las manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Y las apretó con fuerzas ese día había sido bastante

-:- intentemos un día que vengas a mi casa… podemos comer algo…

-:-… Inglaterra…

-:-no, de verdad, déjame invitarte…

-:-…- Alemania sonrió sonoramente mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia a tras y miraba el tapizado del vehículo… ¿era un intento de ser feliz?

…

…

La piel de Japón se había puesto sensible y sus cicatrices le picaban… y no era por el cambio de clima.. . al encender al azar el televisor vio a Rusia haciendo un anuncio….

Decía algo así como que 40 años después de Hiroshima y Nagasaki comenzaría una moratoria… que por 5 meses no habrían testeos nucleares… como si solo 5 meses pudiesen detener de alguna manera el horror de bombas cayendo sobre él… recordaba aun más que él le había rogado a Rusia que hablase con Alfred para evitar la masacre…. Mareado se arrodillo en el suelo… era mucho dolor el que debía tolerar… sobretodo en su cabeza.

Alfred escupía sus cereales mientras seguía el discurso humanitario y reflexivo de Rusia, que le sonreía a la cámara intermitentemente sabiendo que sus irises iban dirigidos directamente a los ojos de Alfred, y con menor intención, pero también disfrutando sabía que Japón estaba viendo… ahora mucho menos ingenuo que antes.

En un paso había logrado quedar como un gran hombre y golpear a su contraparte.

…

…

Alfred se sintió humillado y apenas se dio unos días de descanso antes de encabezar el mismo una serie de encuentros con el enorme soviético para realmente disminuir el armamento nuclear…, y en el mismo momento, claro él también mostrarse como un país bondadoso y lleno de deseos de buena voluntad…

…

…

Alemania llegó pocos días después a la casa de Inglaterra, el ingles en realidad además de un caballero era además un sujeto simpático, rieron y tomaron algo de té en el jardín. Por supuesto que Alemania había llevado dulces de su casa para evitar morir intoxicado.

-:- es bueno verte sonreír…

-:- no estoy sonriendo Inglaterra… creo que llegué a reír aquí…

….

…

Rusia se acostó cansada en su cama. Pero era la única manera de conciliar el sueño… con los ojos acechantes de Alfred sobre él… con la muerte sentada en una mecedora, esperando a ir por él… si no trabajaba todo el día luego no podía dormir… se arropó cuidadosamente mientras daba el ultimo suspiro antes de cerrar su ojos.

De repente se vio obligado a abrirlos… nunca había abierto a tal amplitud sus ojos y sentir los desorbitarse mientras esa sensación… era…

…

…

**Aquí terminó el capitulo 29, estimo que a tragödie le quedan solo dos capitulos más… O_O que sdesesperacion! O_O…  
>espero que el shaya gustado este capitulo… si quieren spoilers.. pueden tomar un librode textos XD ( que triste XD peor es la verdad XD)<strong>

…

**Gracias a mi adorada beta merlina-vulturi! Besitos muack!**

…

**Por la poca cantidad de referencias historicas creo que peuden catalogar este capitulo de relleno… pero quiero pensar que fue un pococ más que vil y crudo relleno ¿Qué les parecio?...  
>…<strong>

…

… como le hiciesen a la Urss en los juegos olimpicos anteriores, Los países del Pacto de Varsovia boicotean los Juegos Olímpicos de 1984. Que se llevaron a cabo en los ángeles. Faltaron como 16 paises solamente. / ¬¬ alfred aprovechó de ganar en las disiplinas en als que se destacaban lso soviéticos)

…casi a final del año Margaret Thatcher y el gobierno británico, en un intento de abrir un nuevo canal de comunicación entre los posibles candidatos a la presidencia del PCUS, se reúne con Gorbachov en Chequers, hablar con el posible ganador antes de que asumiera podría dejar abiertos espacios de comunicación que poco a poco fuesen liberando la tensa situacion de europa.

… Coincidiendo con el 40 aniversario del bombardeo sobre Hirosima, la Unión Soviética comienza con una moratoria nuclear de 5 meses, en los que se abstendrá de hacer pruebas nucleares. El gobierno de Reagan lo considera un movimiento propagandístico y rechaza hacer lo mismo. Gorbachov extenderá la moratoria en varias ocasiones, pero Estados Unidos no corresponde el movimiento soviético, por lo que finalmente la moratoria acaba el 5 de febrero de 1987.

… un año despues de la moratoria comienza la Cumbre de Reykjavík, donde USA y URSS alcanzan varios acuerdos para el control efectivo de las armas nucleares.

… fuera de este capitulo qeuda el asesinato del primer ministro sueco, el bombardeo de USA a libia, el ataque de francia en medio oriente… el intento de asesinato a Augusto pinochet (dictador chileno), etc! n_n nos vemos en el treinta.


	30. der unsichtbare Feind

DeutschTragödie

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la guerra fria ! a mediados de lso ochentosos ochenta_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

…

…

_Capitulo 30: el enemigo invisible _

…

…

Rusia abrió los ojos de par en par… una puntada poderosa había quitado todo el aire de su pecho… era un infarto?... el terror era aun mayor que el de cualquier dolor en el pecho; y el sudor frío pronto cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; intento gritar de terror y de dolor… pero no podía… o estaba gritando tan fuerte que no podía oírse… o quizás sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen muerto junto con ese dolor. Tras un segundo el grito por fin pudo ser oído… un grito desgarrador como si se le arrancasen las entrañas con un arpón. Su pecho congelado y su cabeza latiendo como un tropel de caballos sin riendas le dejó notar que no era su garganta paralizada la que dio ese alarido agudo y desesperado… antes de poder parpadear se encontró saliendo de la casa chocándose con las paredes… todo su vasto hogar estaba sacudido…. La sangre yacía congelada en sus venas mientras el fuego se hacia presente. Un ataque nuclear… el peor desastre nuclear… la peor bomba jamás detonada… Estaba por caer de rodillas hasta que pudo reconocer a su hermana en el suelo. El primer sonido que su garganta emitía, fue un graznido seguido de un grito de desesperación.

-:- Ukurainia!- se acercó hasta ella y le tomo la mano. Ella semiconsciente, la apretó con fuerza, intentando de calmar el temblor intenso en el cuerpo del ruso que comenzó a llorar medida que sentía que ella dejaba de apretar su mano. – neechan!... neechan! – le reclamaba infantilmente mientras intentaba dejar de temblar. Parecía que nadie los veía allí… mientras apagaban el incendio… Rusia sentía su rostro hormigueando… como si estuviese ebrio… y en su boca un sabor extraño… intentó de ponerse de pie… pero el pavor… su pesadilla hecha realidad le había atornillado los pies al suelo. Y los bomberos corriendo los esquivaban como ciervos saltando los arbustos… partiendo cada uno de eses sujetos a una muerte horrible… no inmediata; peor cruda. Rusia tomo una pierna que paso cerca de su hombro viendo al hombre precipitándose a la tierra. Su garganta se había enmudecido nuevamente… al ver la decisión en esos ojos. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían… ya ni siquiera lágrimas; había entrado en un estupor exterior y una tortuosa conciencia. El hombre que le sujeto de la pierna abrió la mano que lo aprisionaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-:- debo ir… por usted señor Rusia.- y se dirigió hasta el gigante de fuego… todos morirían por él.. de su garganta se desgarro un grito de impotencia que partió la tierra; mientras no podía ponerse de pie y solo sostenía la mano de Ucrania. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¡Donde estaba el resto de su amado bloque?... cuanto tiempo más tardarían en venir?... claro… nadie vendría… estaba solo… mientras veía el fuego reduciéndose a cenizas; así como sus esperanzas sintió que lo halaban de las axilas; pero no tenía fuerza para ver quienes lo salvaban… y sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras veía que cargaban a su hermana y también la llevaban lejos de esa zona…. Solo cuando supo que estaba ella a salvo la conciencia juguetona abandono la cabeza del ruso; que se desplomó de la nada… estaba debilitándose…

…

…

Al abrir los ojos.. el gusto en su boca seguía estando allí… apenas balbuceó cansado por su hermana. Le dijeron que estaría bien… pero Rusia sabia que no se le decía todo…

El general invierno no había podido hacer nada por él… porque el ataque vino desde dentro… vino por parte del destino. Pero Iván no entendió de ese motivo; y se negó a verlo… se negó a aceptar disculpas… disculpas por algo que no debía suceder…. Pro algo que pudo haber acabado con la vida de su hermana… de su querida hermana…

-:- ¿por que nadie viene a verme?- preguntó quizás infantil Rusia a letonia que era quien le cambiaba los apositos en las heridas superficiales de su rostro.

-:- están cuidando de Bielorrusia que de despertó enferma hoy… - eso era lo que nadie le había dicho… se sentó de repente, y caminando mareado avanzó por al casa. Los pasillos rectos eran percibidos como laberintos; donde se le perdían las puertas… y las abría una a una… llamando a sus hermanas. Estaba por tomar un picaporte; pero se sentía ya muy mareado y llamo antes de tirar de la perilla; la voz de su hermana menor lo tranquilizó y se dejó caer entonce sobre sus rodillas… se sentía seguro… se sentía solo…. Pero con la certeza de quienes más le importaban estaban bien…

-:- Rusia-san!- se alarmó Lituania; quien cuidaba de Bielorusia, - ¿se siente bien?-

-:- no sabes nada?- preguntó Rusia temblando al recordar lo que sucedió esa noche. – no estabas ahí… ¿Dónde está Alemania?... quiero ver a Alemania… el dijo que estaría y tampoco estuvo… - los temblores no mermaban no estaba seguro Lituania si Rusia temblaba de ira o por su debilidad.

-:- Rusia-san… por favor… descanse…

-:- claro…. Nadie lo sabe… nadie…. lo sabe…- Rusia recordaba los ojos decididos de ese hombre al que tomo de la pierna la madrugada anterior. Y las lagrimas volvieron a su rostro; como por arte de magia… ese extraño que había muerto "por él" y si estaba vivo… no sabía cuando sucedería… ya había visto lo que sucedía con esos hombres… Japón fue el maestro de todos…  
>ahora se sentía un hipócrita… lamentando el ver un puñado de cuerpos quemados por la radiación y el fuego; cuando él reía de ver la situación en casa de Japón….<p>

…

…

-:- el té sabe muy bien… dijo Alemania que alejaba la taza de su nariz; el japonés le había enseñado a disfrutar del té, no solo con su sabor; sino también con su aroma, y su calor.

-:- … muchas veces me pregunto quien aprendió mas de quien… incluso ahora…- dijo el inglés pensando en voz alta; mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en al taza de té que sostenía Alemania.

-:-…- se quedó contemplando al ingles, que se notaba rememorando sus aventuras en el océano y en tierra firme. – cuando conocí a Japón… me sorprendí de ver como vivía… y creí que debía de enseñarle todo… creía que él aprendía por necesidad… pero luego al pasar los años y hacerme un gran amigo suyo… comprendí que él aprendía por curiosidad y cortesía… y cuando bajé a la realidad aprendí mucho de él.. Su historia y su casa… y no sé cual de los dos aprendió más sobre té…

-:_ acaso importa quien aprendió más?- Ludwig miró de reojo al ingles mientras él se formulaba la misma pregunta.

-:- … que America es igual a mí en eso… el cree que le enseña a todo el mundo y se niega a aprender… quiero que deje de perderse tantas lecciones…

-:- nadie está en condiciones de darle lecciones a Alfred…- suspiro- si siendo como es le va de maravillas…

-:- no!- dijo Inglaterra llamando al atención de Ludwig – sabes que no es así… yo no quiero que él ignore todas las cosas que tu e Iván le están enseñando… tan solo un día en tu casa… y aprendí mucho más que en los últimos años…

-:- ¿por que te distanciaste de Japón?

-:- que no lo vea o lo viste no significa que me haya distanciado…

-:- es vergüenza verdad?- dio en clavo

-:- … de haberle dado la espalda… de no poder cumplir una promesa…- su voz se quebró y sus labios se separaron muy poco dejando huir algunas palabras…- de no poder decirle "lo siento"… no quiero… no quiero que el pasado regrese… ya estoy harto de de vivir en el pasado… Alemania… yo…- Ludwig intentó detenerlo; pero él necesitaba seguir hablando. Descargarse – No quiero pedirte perdón!... porque yo también sufrí mucho… solo quiero que podamos ser amigos… que el pasado se quede atrás…

-:- entonces de que te serviría aprender?- Inglaterra miró a Alemania que lo miraba interrogante.

-:- Alemania… - se quedó sin aliento de repente… esos ojos celestes claros lo lograban.

-:- … no te ordenaré… ni te daré ningún consejo… ya que si yo tuviese las respuestas no estaría en este estado…. Soportando lo que tengo que vivir…

-:- Alemania… no dejes solo a America… te lo pido… él te quiere mucho… y yo..

-:- NO es así…- ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos – no es así…- dijo Alemania mirando por la ventana. – él es un héroe… - ambos prefirieron dejar las cosas como estaban y Alemania se había dado cuenta que lo decía como burla y como esperanza al mismo tiempo.

…

…

Rusia miraba sus manos mientras despejaba su mente… no entendía que le sucedía últimamente… se sentía cansado… y estaba confundido; no deseaba mantener la mentira sobre lo ocurrido en su casa… pero su jefe le había dejado muy claro que no podía decirse la verdad… ni pedir ayuda… ni siquiera a su amigo Alemania… en realidad la explosión y el "inconveniente" era un secreto entre su hermana y él.

-:- tienes que hacer una llamada a Japón…- le dijo su jefe acercándole el teléfono.

-:- que cosa?- preguntó Rusia; si, tenía deseos de preguntarle a Japón que hacer después de ver lo que la energía nuclear hacia.

-:- Japón lanzará un satélite… dale palabras de aliento… tú sabes…- Iván miró de reojo a su jefe mientras es cuchaba el tono de espera.

-:-diga?- era la voz del japonés. Iván sintió deseos de pedir ayuda… por primera vez quizas en mucho tiempo se veía en la necesidad de pedir ayuda.

-:- Nihon!- dijo entusiasta… tantos años de cinismo le hacían muy fácil el mentir. – me enteré que lanzarás un satélite… te felicito!...¿crees que necesites ayuda?- era aun mensaje en clave… rogaba que Japón lo entendiese.

-:- gracias roshia-san - dijo Japón aun sorprendido por la manera de hablar de Rusia, burlona como siempre… peor, ahora había algo extraño en el fondo de su voz.-… pero los preparativos están listos… y ya no queda nada en lo que pueda ayudarme.

-:- que bueno…- dijo en realidad temiendo que no había sido comprendido. – bueno, ya debo irme… solo quería felicitarte… da?- antes de que Japón se despidiese colgó súbitamente. Le molestaba que lo presionasen para comunicarse con el mundo pero que cuando él quisiese ayuda no el permitiesen.

…

…

Alfred estaba acostado en su patio; Rusia había estado muy calmado últimamente… aunque luego del lanzamiento del MIR ese año… si, estaba envidioso y no podía negarlo… pero aun así le daba la impresión de que el gigante soviético estaba demasiado pacífico…  
>temía admitir que los tiempos de "paz" lo ponían nervioso porque era como si estuviese Iván allí; esperando detrás de cada espacio y hendidura de su casa… o en la calle.<p>

…

…

Austria tocaba el piano mientras descansaba; a veces se preguntaba por que había aceptado ser quien estuviese a cargo de controlar el estado de las centrales nucleares… si se podía controlar a la perfección para matarse… seguro lo harían también para producir energía… pero dejaría de pensar de esa manera en cuanto sonó el teléfono. Era suecia.

-:- suecia… ¿para que llama?- sinceramente un sábado no era un día de oficina, y cualquier papeleo podía esperar al lunes. – radioactividad en el aire?- se alarmó con razón mientras caminaba hasta un mapa del mundo y con su bolígrafo lo marcó improvisadamente.- si no es en tu casa.. Las opciones son Polonia y la casa de Rusia… les llamaré de inmediato…gracias.

….

…

-:- que? En mi casa!- preguntó el polaco asustado y se asomó por la ventana; todo parecía en orden – no, o sea… en mi casa, como que todo está de maravilla como siempre… pinté el reactor color durazno… ¿quieres venir a verlo?... me preguntaba si..- Austria colgó dejando al polaco con las palabras en la boca. Mientras tachaba ese primer circulo y luego se preparaba para hablar con Rusia.

…

…

-:- diga?- intentó sonar lo menos descompuesto posible, pero llevaba todo el día enfermo, los vómitos eran solo la muestra física de sus nauseas que no se terminaban.

-:- russia…. ¿esta todo bien en tu casa?- preguntó Austria intentando de no atacar al país que si se sentía amenazado podía comenzar a mentir.

-:- si!, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo?... aunque creo que America-kun puede enojarse contigo si te ve de paseo por mi casa.

-:- me llamo suecia… dice que hay altos niveles de radiación y que no son en su casa… y Polonia negó que algo el sucediese a su reactor.

-:- ah! Por eso!- dijo como si acabase de recordar algo sin mucho valor. – Bueno… tuvimos unos pequeños problemas… pero ya está todo bajo control…- sonrió de manera que Austria pudiese oírlo.

-:- Rusia esto no es un juego…

-:-lo siento… no se te oye bien.. te llamo después…- colgó el teléfono antes de decir la verdad.

…

…

La noche caía lentamente; y Rusia se enfrentó a un problema.. Suecia había llegado a su casa reclamando sobre problemas con radiación. Normalmente Iván hubiese buscado al forma de hacerlo ver como un malvado, o como un idiota, pero estaba cansado y le dio la razón. Además de que los ojos de ese joven héroe no lo abandonaban. Al igual que sus deseos de pedir ayuda. Suecia se quedaría en su casa hasta que él dijese la verdad y una explicación valedera. Por lo que Rusia se acomodó el cabello y a las 9 de la noche dio un breve discurso público. Aunque mas de 48 horas después del accidente.

_"Un accidente ha ocurrido en la central nuclear de Chernobyl. Uno de los reactores atómicos ha resultado dañado. Se han tomado medidas para eliminar las consecuencias del accidente. Se está otorgando ayuda a las víctimas. Una comisión gubernamental ha sido conformada"._

Balbuceó y en cuanto el ojo de la cámara dejo de mirarlo y su visita se fue en silencio y molesta llevo las manso hasta su rostro y de allí a su cabello que halo mientras caía lentamente en al desesperación… él sabía que no había sido algo tan sencillo… el recordar esa noche…. Todos sus miedos se habían hecho realidad.

Lo peor era que nadie sabia la verdadera magnitud del cáncer que se estaba generando en sus tejidos… pero Rusia lo sentía creciendo… como un hijo bastardo… esa explosión sería un monstruo sin padre que quizás nunca dejaría de crecer… todo lo que sabía, que se acercaban las celebraciones por el primero de mayo… y que no podía quitarle a las personas que tanto trabajaban la oportunidad de divertirse y descontracturarse…

…

…

Alemania oyó las palabras de Iván por la radio mientras Inglaterra le llevaba hasta su casa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Porque Iván no lo había llamado antes? Si Rusia no le había llamado, él no iría a visitarlo… estaba un poco ofendido… había hecho lo mismo que Alfred.  
>Inglaterra le restó importancia… sabía que Rusia no hubiese hecho el anuncio si hubiese sido algo grave… hasta pensaba que podía ser algún tipo de estrategia extraña<p>

…

…

Alfred al enterarse de la noticia pidió más información, mientras se ubicaba cómodamente delante del ciclope televisivo, esperando a que las noticias se actualizasen. Pero no pudo evitar sonreírse y relamerse los labios… Rusia estaba cayendo por su propio peso.  
>…<p>

…

Japón apretó la almohada que estaba acomodando, sabia que Rusia no anunciaría nada a menos de que fuese un desastre terrible… el entendió la palabra "daño" como "destrucción" y la llamada de es a mañana tomaba un nuevo significado… uno escalofriante en el que solo sería un testigo…

…

…

Pero el primero de mayo llegó velozmente, sin más noticias del desastre… Iván había decidido que no que no quería ser informado; por temor a quebrarse y decir la verdad…

Rusia estaba sentado en su sillón especial contemplando los desfiles, toda su casa estaba de fiesta… nadie sabía nada… por su propia seguridad nadie sabia que había sucedido… nadie tenia idea que millones de partículas diminutas rociaban sus trajes mientras desfilaban… con su mejor cara de idiota Rusia aplaudía y cantaba… le recordaba cuando la artillería del hermano de Ludwig le intentaba de hacer retroceder… él tenia mucho miedo.. la clave era no demostrarlo. Su jefe transpiraba y no por el calor de primavera; sino por que temía que pronto, tarde o temprano… alguien abriría la boca.

Pero la música se terminó de repente cuando Rusia vio a su hermana cumpliendo su rol, la joven que el siempre describía como llorona estaba casi catatónica sentada en su lugar, con la vista muerta y los golpes maquillados. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños… conteniendo las ganas de sumir toda la celebración en cenizas. No le molestaba tener que fingir y ser el muñeco de un sistema que funcionaba a coste de mucha sangre… por nadie tenía derecho de meterse con su hermana…

-:- Ukurainia!- gritó Rusia desde donde estaba. Ella lo vio y algo de luz volvió a sus ojos y levantó el brazo para saludarlo y le sonrió en realidad rogando por un abrazo.

-:- roshia-chan!- dijo ella en un susurro y luego solo movió los labios, ambos estaban comunicándose en silencio, leyendo los labios del otro… al leer de su hermana la palabra "ayuda por favor" se puso de pie, cuando sintió la mano de su jefe el asirlo fuerte y sentarlo nuevamente reaccionó.. que aun acudiendo a su llamado y abrazándola… no podía hacer nada… y de nuevo esos ojos que se sacrificaron en vano "por el"

El átomo le había vencido en una batalla que nuca imaginó tener.

El mundo no tardaría en saberlo todo… y quizás lo pero era que quienes estaban a su lado eran los más ignorantes respecto al asunto.

….

…

**Gente!.. si! Este es el accidente de la explosion del 4to reactor de la central Lennin en chernobyl!...**

**No hay ningun notro hecho historico…  
>salvo la miserable mencion de que japón lanzaría varios meses despeus su primer satélite!. (la carrera espacial estaba terminada, epro japón no podía quedarse sentado XD<strong>

…**suecia nota un apr de dias despeus altisimos niveles de radiacion en la ropa de sus operarios. Tarsn constatar que no son ellso llama a ustria, donde estab la central del control de todas las plantas nucleares. Y austria peinsa en la planta de polonia,q eu tambeine staba en orden…**

…**. El anuncio que ahce rusia, e sel primer anuncio que la URSS y el mundo oyen de manera oficial. Los niveles de radiacion en prypiat eran tan altas que se estimaba al muerte de la poblacion entera en solo 4 ó 5 dìas…**

… "**para no sumir a la poblacion en panico" fue es la excusa para exponer a un numero alto pero incierto de civiles a las particulas radiactivas que lentamente caian sobre ellos y consumían agua y alimentos espolvoreados con esas particulas contaminadas…**

… **en el siguiente capitulo parte de la reaccion internacional y lso miles de martires que el ofrecieron lucha a este mosntruo… **

… **ajpón no recibió esa llamada de rusia (debidoa que japón estaba alineado con usa) pero debía relacionar como dos experiencias tan diospares teniana en realidad el mismo dolor… **

…

…

**Lamento explayarme tanto… peor adoro esta etapa de la historia… *w* (soy una persona mala y sanguinaria; lo admito ¬¬)**

**Ahora si, de verdad creo que a este fic le quedan solo dos capitulos! (tres si me pongo en relleno mode )**


	31. Du bist mein Krebs

DeutschTragödie

_. Es el primer multi chapter de hago... pero con muchas advertencias o_o_

_* referencias históricas…. Estamos en la guerra fria! Los ochenta ya se acabaron señores… cuelguen las lentejuelas y lso pantalones de paracaidistas!_

_*muerte de personajes._

_* Sexo (violación y consentido)_

_* pésimo summary_

…

….

Capitulo 31: tu eres mi cancer  
>..<p>

…

Rusia seguía manteniendo su hermetismo, los dolores seguían pasando y la simple fiebre de Bielorrusia parecía empeorar día a día… Rusia ya había dejado de notar los mareos y los deseos de vomitar constantemente; peor en realidad era que su lengua había dejado momentáneamente también de reconocer el gusto del mundo de sabores que lo rodeaba…. Salvo por ese gusto a plomo que sentía envenenado. Se contemplaba la piel de sus brazos y piernas aguardando las llagas horribles de las que sus doctores hablaban a sus espaldas…. De la falta de cicatrización y de las hemorragias sin previo aviso. Ucrania tenía prohibido salir de su cuarto.. y él porsupuesto prohibido ir a verla…. Por lo que decidió enviar a cada uno de los habitantes de su tierra que pudiesen ayudar a que lo hicieran… aunque significase enviarlos a morir…. Había decidido, con firmeza, no soltar la mano de su hermana aun a costa de cada habitante de su hermoso pueblo trabajador y comunista…

…

…

Las naciones del oeste se habían reunido por iniciativa de Suecia y Austria; el primero seguía haciendo mediciones y notaba que aumentaban… indirectamente significaba que ese reactor seguía matándolos a todos lentamente.

El primero en protestar fue asombrosamente Francia, que negó todo, casi con al misma estupidez que Rusia….. Muchos hubiesen esperado esta reacción quizás del habitualmente despreocupado Italia del Norte.

-:- no!. En mi casa no sucede nada!... ¿contaminación!... no… no… yo vivo lejos de Rusia…- se convenció y luego de su primera frase las siguientes fueron mas contundentes. – no fui afectado por las nubes radiactivas… seguiré consumiendo lo que mi tierra produzca y no seguiré en esta farsa….- no parecía el siempre glamoroso francés… salvo por como tocaba su cabello cuando discutía. – con permiso.

-:- espera Francia! Espera… ¿porque no te quedas?- dijo España, que había asistido para saber que sucedía a tantos kilómetros de su casa; y para ver a Romano, aunque este no lo amase… su corazón no podía olvidar su nombre…

-:- no… no me quedo…- dijo Francia- tengo mucho trabajo esperándome en casa…- y abandonó la sala.

-:- que tan peligroso es esto?- pregunto Italia asustado. Romano sostenía su mano. Desde los juegos en casa de Alfred, Romano había visto a su hermano creciendo.

-:- aun no lo sabemos.. pero la radiación llegó hasta tu casa también… deberías de tomar precauciones.- dijo Austria que miraba los rostros de todos los países preocupados. Alemania no había asistido; porque le parecía incorrecto hablar mal de Rusia a sus espaldas….. La conversación siguió normalmente, el resto de los pises se veían preocupados por el alcance de este veneno invisible y sin sabor.

…

…

Alemania contemplaba desde dentro de casa el cielo gris, preguntándose cuantas de esas nubes bastarían para matarlo… preguntándose ¿porque sucedían estas cosas?... mirando hacia afuera las flores que Rusia había colocado.. preguntándose si sufrirían los efectos de la radiación.

Preguntándose muchas cosas… pero en ningún momento pensaba en Italia… o Rusia o en Alfred… las cosas se le escapaban de las manos… era imposible encontrar un orden a sus pensamientos atribulados… el fue en el fondo de ese pasillo angosto; se daba cuenta de que ardería en llamas buscando una salida… una salida….

Solo necesitaba una salida…

Quizás si pudiese distraerse; pero Rusia no le contestaba el teléfono.

-:- Alemania!- su jefe se acercó preocupado con un aparato en al mano – Iván mintió.. el desastre de su planta nuclear… nos arrastrará a todos a la tumba!- Alemania intentó ponerse de pie en un acto reflejo; pero en ese momento entró su otro jefe, él intentaba que no se encontraran.. porque terminaban discutiendo y él en medio; teniendo que obedecer a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-:- es un desastre… ten cuidado ..- miro con desconfianza al otro sujeto – es peligroso que salgas o que consumas los alimentos que han estado a la intemperie… todo lo que te rodea.. puede ser veneno en este momento…- Alemania los vio y meditó… si ambos decían lo mismo… Iván mentía.

-:- los niveles de radiación siguen subiendo- dijo su líder occidental aun no han contenido la fuga… seguirán asesinando gente…

Alemania dejó de prestar atención a los gritos mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana… Iván no contestaba el teléfono.

…

…

Alfred esperaba nuevos informes; pero no podía dejarse ver ansioso por la caída de Rusia… por lo que llamó a Japón; que de seguro podía comentarle bastantes cosas.

-:- nihon!- dijo rozagante – dime.. ¿Cómo estas?...

-:- America-san…- el japonés se preguntaba si le reprocharía el haber aceptado las felicitaciones del ruso.- ¿que se le ofrece?

-:-¿Cómo esta Rusia? Como eres su vecino.. quizás puedes ver como está su casa….

-:- todo se ve normal… el otro día tuvieron un festival… se veían muy alegres… ¿porque pregunta America-san?

-:- olvídalo… es que tengo un mal presentimiento…

…

…

Rusia se tapó al boca… ya habían pasado varios días… y ninguna de sus hermanas se sentía en condiciones de abandonar la cama.. él se sostenía de pie mientras pusiese asirse de los muebles… sus hospitales estaban repletos todos los hijos de la unión soviética morirían si no hacia algo. Fue allí cuando tomo el teléfono… y les dejó saber… sobretodo a Austria que estaba siendo atacado desde adentro.

-:- Rusia… no te entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?- dijo el aristócrata mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, el tono de voz de Rusia le helaba la espalda… pero de un modo distinto que en la segunda guerra mundial…

-:- estoy muy enfermo… ayuda a mi neechan…- Austria oyó un sollozo… ¿Rusia estaba llorando? – ayuda a mi neesan!... – el llanto ya era claro… - haré lo que sea… suplicaba el ruso mientras se sostenía de la mesa del teléfono… estaba sudando frío; sabia que no estaba autorizado para hablar… pero estaba desesperado.

-:- Rusia… calma…- fue lo único que atinó a decir Austria sorprendido mientras intentaba de pensar que hacer. – iré de inmediato…

…

…

Ahora el mundo sabía la verdad; los países bálticos saltaron sobre sus sillas.. Ninguno de los tres tenía idea de que a eso se debía el malestar de las hermanas de Rusia… y tras eso comenzaban las dudas ¿Qué tan contaminados estamos nosotros?... ¿por que no se nos dijo antes?... ¿que sucedería ahora con Rusia y con sus hermanas?...

…

…

Alfred dejó caer lo papeles que el jefe de Rusia había entregado al resto de los superiores… Jones simplemente no podía creer esas cifras a su parecer dibujadas… y se le escaparon de las manos. Tomo su teléfono y llamó a Rusia; debía atenderle..

-:- da?- la voz de Rusia seguía sonando extraña.

-:- Iván.. que de esto es verdad?- preguntó serio Alfred.

-:- America! Que bueno que llamas..- al sonrisa fingida y una lágrima en la comisura del ojo.

-:- eres un idiota!... pudiste haber matado a tu hermana!- le reprochó furioso… aunque a veces olvidase a Canadá…jamás permitiría que el hiciesen daño. - te mereces lo que te sucede!...

-:-…- Rusia oyó con atención… era cierto… no podía perdonarse el haber puesto la planta en casa de Ucrania… todo era su culpa.- .. Creí que vendrías a ayudar- sonrió mordiéndose el labio y luego degustando esa sangre venenosa.

-:- ¿de que hablas! No somos amigos!- dijo Alfred mientras se preguntaba que pasaba por al cabeza del ruso.

-:- da.. es verdad… yo no tengo amigos… ¿para que llamabas?- preguntó finalmente- imagino que no es tan divertido burlarte por teléfono que en persona.. ¿no?

-:- Iván… ¿estas bien?- preguntó sinceramente y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla; sabía que la gente inocente se estaba muriendo como moscas; y nadie hacia nada.

-:- tengo que irme…- dijo apurado, y antes de alejar del todo el teléfono Alfred pudo oír como Rusia vomitaba y tosía. El grito que dio después era como si algo le quemase el interior.

…

…

Rusia parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra; Alfred sonreía por la eficiencia de sus centrales nucleares y se tomaba fotografías… pero por dentro temblaba… como un idiota; la voz de Rusia en el teléfono parecía un aullido fantasmal.. y luego ese sonido de debilidad ….

Francia tardó mucho mas tiempo en digerir la noticia… solo ahora comenzaba a entender la verdad… la nube radiactiva si le había tocado… pero ya había dicho esas palabras… sustentadas con mentiras… mejor seguir el juego… se había obligado a bailar solo…

…

…

La URSS se había enfrascado en su propia miseria y era como un cierre hermético… nadie podía ver con claridad que ocurría del otro lado… Alfred luchó durante un par de meses para hablar con Rusia; las armas nucleares eran un error… desde que había visto las imágenes de niños pequeños muriendo en los hospitales… culpables de haber nacido soviéticos… culpables de haber nacido en ese momento… culpables de no poder defenderse de la fuerza del átomo… él no quería que eso le pasase a su niños… quería ver los pasteles de manzana oreándose en al ventana; niños y niñas vigorosos jugando baseball una tarde de verano….

Finalmente el ruso había aceptado… siempre y cuando no fuese en casa de América, y Alfred no tenia interés en ir a casa de Rusia; luego de un par de llamados Islandia les dio permiso de reunirse en su casa…

…

…

Alfred llevaba media hora esperando… y hasta había hablado con Alemania por teléfono para pasar el tiempo… hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-:- te llamo luego…- colgó y levanto su mirada lentamente. A la derecha del pie derecho de Iván la cañería cromada estaba asentada como una tercera pierna… con cuidado y sin prisa sus ojos llegaron hasta el rostro de Iván… una piel amarilla y apergaminada. Estados unidos se sacudió en su silla y una arcada se escapó de su boca mientras se ponía de pie.

-:- lamento al demora… -sonrió y se acercó a una de las sillas… parecía cansado de estar de pie.. aunque probablemente acababa de bajarse de un auto.- ¿de que querías hablarme?

Alfred estaba por hablar; pero notaba algo muy extraño en Rusia, en sus ojos vidriosos y en su cabello opaco… parecía una marioneta, un muñeco de una casita del horror.

-:- si, intentó concentrarse… tenemos que terminar con esto…

-:- siempre decimos lo mismo…- se sonrió… cuantas veces firmamos acuerdos para desarmarnos?...

-:- no habían muerto tantos civiles…

-:- vamos.. no fueron tantos…- dijo Iván intentado de relativizar la montaña de cadáveres que la radiación había tomado… y luego.. Pensó de nuevo en ese héroe anónimo… y el resto al que no pudo ver a la cara. – pero igual tienes razón…

-:- ¿como está tu hermana?- pregunto con sinceridad… nuevamente pensando en que el no toleraría que algo le sucediese a Matthew.

-:- preguntas de verdad o solo cortesía?... no hay nadie mirando… no debes fingir… - al ver la verdadera preocupación en el rostro de America se sonrió… - ella está mejor ahora…

-:- Iván tenemos que acabar con esto…

-:- yo ya no tengo nada que perder…. Puedo atacar tu casa… y sumirla en este caos…

-:- no lo harías….

-:- América… yo no puedo perder nada más… ya no tengo nada….- su mano temblaba un poco y al llevo hasta su cabello opaco asió con fuerzas esa hebras resecas y tiro de ellas hacia abajo. Mientras observaba los ojos abiertos de Alfred siguiendo el desprendimiento de grandes cantidades de ese cabello cenizo, que quedaron atrapados entre los dedos de Rusia.

-:- que es esto!- salto de su silla hacia atrás, haciendo que esta tropezara y quedara acostada en el piso.

-:- me estoy muriendo…- dijo con un tono tan natural que asustaba.-si me voy al infierno… podría llevarte conmigo…

-:- no seas idiota… las naciones no mueren tan fácilmente….- Alfred río intentando de ridiculizar el serio comentario. – no te estas muriendo!- dijo enfadado y lo tomo de la ropa. - ¿me oíste!... no es lo que me dijo Alemania! No es lo que me dijo Japón!

-:- que considerados que fueron entonces… mejor firmemos ese tratado antes de que me arrepienta… ahora que estoy moribundo soy aun mas generoso que antes…- se río infantilmente mientras Alfred no podía mirarle a la cara, nadie quería ver a una nación muriendo… quizás temía que fuese como verse en un espejo.

Rusia bromeo un par de veces de que sería la ultima reunión. Alfred se apresuró en firmar todos los papeles, tan solo para huir de ese sitio cada vez mas helado; Iván había vendido su alma.. su cuerpo se sentía vacío.

…

…

Rusia hablaba mucho por teléfono con Alemania; pero siempre parecía tener un inconveniente para ir a visitarlo… o para recibir una visita.

-:- que me ocultas Iván?- dijo Ludwig cansado de ser tratado como un niño.- si hay algo que quieras decirme… ven y dímelo a la cara…

-:- no quiero… prefiero decirlo por teléfono…

-:- ¿que es?...- exigió saber el alemán mientras movía sus pies sentado en el borde de la cama; si bien sus apéndices aun no eran suyos del todo… ahora podía moverlos casi a gusto.

-:- caíste en mi trampa todo el tiempo… fuiste un buen perro Alemania..- su risita sádica traspasó al bocina – caíste como un idiota en todo…. Te creíste mi amistad… y pude hacer mío tu cuerpo… y se que como aun eres un estorbo… puedo volver a violarte todas las veces que yo quiera… porque solo eres un juguete… Alemania…- antes de continuar oyendo agravios Ludwig cortó la comunicación y se despeinó; intentando de acomodar las ideas en su sitio. Pero no pudo… al cólera le venció. Tomo sus muletas y algo de combustible… sentía tanto calor en al cabeza que no sabia si sangraba o podía quedar ciego... por suerte solo era furia… sobretodo consigo mismo.. por haber creído en las palabras de amistad de Rusia… por haber confiado en él… si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a Alfred…

Por suerte un par de segundos después las flores de Iván en su jardín ardían alimentando ese fuego con el combustible… los frágiles pétalos cedían a la temperatura abrasadora; como Alemania había cedido todo el tiempo a lo que dijera el ruso… que estúpido… había sido un idiota…

….

…

Iván dejó caer desganado el teléfono luego de varios minutos de oír el tono y luego la voz de una computadora anunciandole que debia colgar el auricular.…

-:- Rusia-san! - ingresó Lituania con una bandeja que dejó caer en cuando vio al enorme país sobre la ventana con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-:-esta sucediendo… -dijo cuando tuvo a Lituania cerca de él.- cada vez me debilito más…- cerró los ojos - perdí a Alemania….

-:- Rusia-san… aun nos tiene a nosotros..- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

-:- no; ustedes se irán luego… yo lo sé… porque incluso ahora… como estoy… estas temblando solo por el miedo que te causo…

-:- Rusia-san… no piense en eso.. mejor intente descansar…

-:- ya tendré tiempo para descansar…- caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio. -¿Dónde esta los papeles que dejo mi jefe esta mañana aquí?

-:- nos lo dividimos entre Estonia, Letonia y yo para que usted y sus hermanas descansen…- Rusia negó con al cabeza…

-:- me están matando ustedes… con sus tratos diferenciales… yo puedo trabajar! No soy un inútil!- con su brazo empujó todas las cosas de su escritorio. Enojado - no estoy perdiendo la guerra!- grito mientras intentaba convencerse de eso… quería creer que realmente estaba luchando contra el mundo y contra su sistema que se deterioraba rápidamente. - yo soy Rusia!. -Grito contemplando su rostro enfermo en el reflejo de la madera lustrada de su escritorio. Casi no se reconocía…. Ya no era ese antiguo Rusia…

-:- Rusia-san… - se acercó Lituania que a pesar de que sabia que el enorme país estaba débil, los maltratos le hacían aun hoy temer el contradecirlo.

-:- Alemania viene en camino…- dijo Letonia mientras se asomaba por al puerta; Rusia desde su enfermedad había dejado de molestarlo bastante.

-:- Alemania… ¿por que mis palabras no bastaron para alejarte? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras Lituania le quitaba los cabellos que se habían desprendido de su cabeza, pero que él se negaba a afeitar… esperaría…a que los químicos que envenenaban a su hijo bastardo y a él se los llevaran uno por uno…

-:- dijo algo?- preguntó el báltico que fingió no oír el sollozo.

-:-Alemania me da miedo…- sonrió dejando helado a Lituania. – Quiero esperarlo aquí… a solas…- se sentó en la silla; entre lo del escritorio y el llamado telefónico se sentía exhausto.

Alemania llegaría y el último telón de su obra…. Caería al contacto con esos ojos celestes sobre su cuerpo deteriorado y varios kilogramos mas liviano que antes.

….

…

**Bien… por ahora según lo planeado… el que sigue es el final del camino… TT o TT **

**Por ahora solo secuelas internacionales de la tragedia de Chernobyl… a grandes rasgos… pueden morir de risa.. pero Francia dice que justo los días de nube radioactiva ellos tenían un viento arremolinado que evitó el ingreso de la contaminación… años más tarde reconocería su error…**

**En muchos países no conformantes de la URSS se sienten aun hoy grandes restricciones a os alimentos… sobretodo en suecia y finlandia, con zonas no aptas para le ganado… y en Alemania, donde los animales cazados suelen tener niveles de radiación por encima de lo consumible.**

**Nadie sabe, ni sabrá la cifra verdadera de muertos por radiación… pero que al tener los hospitales atestados de enfermos… la URSS tomó la inteligente (nótese sarcasmo) decisión de multiplicar por 5 el límite de radiación peligrosa.. ( lo que dejaba personas enfermas en su casa y sin tratamiento) la primera zona de exclusión fue evacuada 36 horas después del accidente… (demasiado tiempo..) y al segunda zona (concéntrica a la primera) fue evacuada tras mas de 72 horas…**

**600 mil personas aproximadamente tuvieron contacto con los desechos.. Desde los "liquidadores", pasando por técnicos, militares, mineros y demás… muchos están vivos.. pero con su salud deteriorada… muchos de estos diálogos son agregados por mi para darle tensión al momento... cada país tomos sus propias medidas de resguardo… y Alfred se mantuvo como un observador de la tragedia…  
><strong> 

**Estados unidos y Rusia si se reúnen par aponerle fin al armamento nuclear… en ese cuando se prohibirán los testeos nucleares… lentamente se hará efectivo salvo en india.**

**El 9 de noviembre caía el muro de berlin…. ( la escena de la quema de las flores… (en al zanja que Rusia cavo en Alemania como amenaza alla por el capitulo…. 20 O_O)  
>y pienso que yo planeaba una historia de 13 capítulos como mucho.. ¿creen que me excedi? O_o)<br>creo que tengo un problema XD  
>nos vemos!...<br>mis amores a mi beta correctora (traductora debido a mi pésimo tipe XD Lol) **** Merlina-Vulturi**** te adoro diosa de diosas! **


	32. Buon Natale

**Deutsch****Tragödie**

Capitulo final….

**Necesitaba escribirles algo antes de que lean el último capitulo de tragödie…. Y es que realmente disfruté de crearlo y de semana a semana esperar sus reviews…**

**Gracias a todos… amo la historia… y no puedo evitar defender con ardor y con todo mi corazon a quienes escudriñan en los acontecimientos pasados y de una punta de flecha pueden llegar a saber como fue la batalla y de quienes se trataban….  
>son tantas las profesiones relacionadas con la historia…pero quizas la que hayamos tenido delante nuestro y no hayamos notado… es la nuestra… somos hijos de la historia… paridos y cada cosa por más minima que sea terminará en el libro de historia de alguien…. Quizas con la suerte de los grandes o la desgracia de los infames… con la celebracion de la vida o el azote de la muerte…<br>especialmente dedicado a los docentes de historia; para aquellos que llevan el fuego del conocimiento en el pecho y pueden contagiar generaciones … para esos actores anónimos del proceso de impartir conocimientos… de ayudar a que no nos ocurran las cosas dos veces… tres…. (en caso de argentina hasta seis veces)**

…

…

**.**Capitulo 32 Buon Natale

…

…

"Alemania tenia que llegar en cualquier momento" era el pensamiento de Iván mientras veía la noche asechando como un buitre que solo esperaba que muriese para devorarlo… para acabar con él…

La puerta sonó tras ser golpeada con amabilidad pero ansias.

-:- adelante… - dijo Rusia que sabiendo de quién se trataba no intentó simular su voz cansada y abatida.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó Alemania, en su silla de ruedas, que casi se había hecho parte de su cuerpo. No quería las distracciones de equilibrarse sobre sus muletas… hablaría con Iván y le diría todo lo que tenia en su interior. Rusia esperó a que Alemania cerrase la puerta para ponerse de pie con ayuda de su grifería como bastón. Alemania no podía percibir el deterioro de aquella nación… sus ojos lo contemplaban igual que siempre… incluso creía que la mueca de nausea era una sonrisa enferma.

-:- bienvenido Alemania…- dijo Rusia levantando el tubo de acero del suelo y llevándolo a su hombro - ¿querías verme?... acaso te gusta que jueguen contigo verdad?... si; aun recuerdas cuando no podías moverte y te hiciste uno conmigo… ¿fue delicioso verdad?... a pesar de que no pudiste sentirlo…. Temblabas de terror…

-:- Basta!- dijo de un rugido Alemania que recordaba esa sensación de estar sucio… la humillación…. Y la impotencia. - eres un hijo de puta!- gritó nuevamente mientras Rusia estaba inmóvil delante de él; Alemania lo sentía como si no le prestara atención a sus palabras; mientras el otro país oía todo atentamente mientras luchaba por no encorvarse… - no creo que todo haya sido una mentira!- dijo Alemania que no podía concebir tantos momentos en los que lucharon codo a codo… aunque él no pudiese ponerse de pie… de las veces que Rusia lo había acompañado a visitar el hospital; aunque este no estuviese de acuerdo en que Alemania volviese a caminar… no podía creer que fuesen mentiras el hecho de que habían compartido angustias…

-:- eso porque eres ingenuo… y me nutro de la sangre de los ingenuos….

-:- ¿por eso no me pediste ayuda con lo que paso aquí?

-:- yo no necesito la ayuda de un lisiado… soy la nación más poderosa del mundo…. América deberá aceptarlo algún día!- grito Rusia, Alemania estaba por recriminarle más cosas cuando notó la voz enferma de Rusia y a este doblando su larga espalda para apoyar la palma de sus manos en sus rodillas y respirar. – no necesito nada de ti Alemania!

Ludwig comenzó a ver las manos de Iván temblando… y lentamente reaccionó, registrando con sus irises celestes gélidos el verdadero aspecto del ruso…

-:- Iván… todo esto….. no es que realmente me hubieses mentido verdad?...- Alemania había pasado tantos años con Rusia, que lo conocía de pies a cabeza… ahora todo compraba un nuevo sentido… escucho el crujido del corazón de Rusia y luego sus sollozos… invadiendo el cuarto. – que está sucediendo?...- preguntó confundido.

-:- estoy muy enfermo…. Esto no durará mucho tiempo más… América ya lo sabe… ve a festejar con él… mientras yo me detengo lentamente.- detestaba decir la palabra muerte delante de Alemania… era como si sus ojos claros se lo impidiesen – lo que menos quiero es tenerte revoloteando mi cadáver… ya podrás quitarme cosas cuando…. No pueda defenderme…

-:- Rusia! Rusia! Mírame!- ante la negativa de Iván de levantar la vista Alemania se sujetó de los reposabrazos de su silla y se puso de pie el impulso de aquella vez para ver a Italia, había vuelto… pero para ahorcar a Iván. Iván lo miró sorprendido al oír los primeros pasos en las duelas envejecidas. Los pasos arrítmicos empujaban el cuerpo de Alemania hacia adelante, pero antes de llegar hasta su destino los pasos habían perdido vigor y Ludwig se preparó para besar el suelo de manera bochornosa; pero se sorprendió por encontrar los brazos de Rusia sosteniendo sus antebrazos y ayudándolo a llegar hasta la ventana; Ludwig contempló entonces de nuevo… la gente común viviendo sus vidas.

-:- solo me arrepiento de no haberlos amado más…. Si sabía que esto acabaría de esta manera….- Alemania comenzó a temblar mientras se sostenía del marco… en su pecho habían otras sensaciones que el frío opacaban lentamente. - ellos trabajando y sonriendo para mi… y yo siento que pude haberles dado aun más…

-:- crees que podrías sostenerme un momento más? Como todas veces anteriores?- la pregunta de Alemania desconcertó a Rusia; que tomó a Alemania por los lados mientras notaba que en realidad Ludwig estaba de pie por sus propios medios… ¿era un abrazo?...

Acercó el rostro de Alemania a su cara y lo besó, cuando se sintió cómodo con al posición de ambos rostros bajó sus manos hasta los costados de Rusia. Cuando no hubo más aire llegaron las preguntas.

-:- por que?- preguntó Rusia mientras sentía que Alemania lo soltaba suavemente.

-:_ tenía que despedirme… te juré serte fiel hasta que pudiese ponerme de pie… e incluso fuiste testigo de mis primeros pasos hacia la libertad…. Si me querías lejos… lo lograste Iván…. Lograste matar mi fe en ti… - Rusia se mordió el labio de odio; sostuvo el antebrazo de Alemania apretándolo fuertemente y se abalanzó un poco para volver a besarlo; Ludwig intentó retroceder y tropezó; quedando de rodillas mientras Rusia inclinado logró su cometido; entrar en su boca con su lengua…como antes solía entrar en su cabeza con mentiras e insultos.

-:- no quiero ser feliz de que te vayas…. –suspiró- es un alivio que vayas a dejar de mirarme…- intentó sonreír – solo le temo a dos personas en este mundo… y esas personas han sido quienes me han dado las cosas que más aprecio….

-: Iván…- tembló imaginando la respuesta. Una respuesta que no deseaba oír…

-:- le temo mucho al general invierno… cuando viene a mi casa…- quitó la mirada del rostro de Ludwig - … simplemente no me gusta porque hace frío y me siento más solo…. Pero tu eres peor Alemania… porque me haces sentir frío todo el tiempo… incluso en tu casa… incluso en verano… y aun así.. Te temo.. Porque llegaste a ser algo necesario para mi… nunca necesité de nada… ¿Por qué? – preguntó realmente confundido.

Alemania se incorporó lentamente mientras miraba como las luces jugaban de manera destructora en la silueta de Iván. Inspiró listo para decir algo; pero no pudo… se acercó a una de las paredes y se apoyo en ella para caminar fuera del cuarto… y fuera de la vida de Iván; quitando de su bolsillo la bandera de la republica democrática de Alemania que se durmió en el piso; sabiendo de antemano que esa era la ultima vez en al que Alemania la miraría… había caído en el olvido; y pronto el pasado la tragaría; como había tragado ya tantas cosas…

….

…

Rusia esperó a oír la puerta cerrándose, para dejarse recostar sobre la alfombra. Lo bueno de la quimioterapia era que había perdido el sentido del gusto… y no podía saborear el gusto metálico en la boca… lo malo era el no haber sentido el sabor del aliento de Alemania… se dio cuenta que además de débil… al vida se le hacia desabrida…

…

…

Alemania se había arrojado a al vida nuevamente… aun adolorido e inestable… pero con un bastón el cielo volvía a ser su limite… ya tenía claro que debía dejar de depender de Rusia y América para tomar sus decisiones. El americano el había enviado una tarjeta de felicitación… y tres días después se había aparecido con un abrazo en la puerta de su casa.

-:- Rusia me dijo que sabias lo de su estado…- susurro entre dientes Alemania curioso en cuanto Alfred soltó el abrazo.

-:- lo se… lo vi en persona hace algún tiempo…. Quizás debiese de mostrarse un poco más… comencé a oír rumores de que tiene problemas.- dijo sinceramente y sin ningún tipo de burla - antes de que comiencen a decir estupideces…

-:- se está muriendo Alfred…- dijo Alemania un poco afectado- dejalo en paz.

-:- NO! Él no puede morirse!- dijo Alfred y bajó la cabeza – no quiero que el muera luego de que yo me reí de su accidente… - Alemania lo castigó con al mirada.- Iván, hijo de puta… -dijo molesto... -no te mueras…

-:- si sabias lo de Iván; ¿por que no lo dijiste a los medios?...

-:- porque yo confío en que estará en cama un tiempo y luego volverá a molestarme- se sonrió- deberías visitar a Italia… - cambio de tema.

-:- no; aun no…. No me siento seguro… quiero tomarlo entre mis brazos… y asirlo con fuerza… - Alemania tomo una de las manso de Alfred y despacio, con la poca seguridad que afianzaba en sus pasos comenzó a zarandear a Alfred

-:- que…. Que rayos haces!..- preguntó Alfred sonrojado y extrañado; aunque el daba gusto volver a ver a Alemania de pie.

-:- después de ese día decidí comprar el disco…- en un viejo tocadiscos colocó el objeto circular y tras unos segundos de estática comenzó la canción con la que America le hubiese invita a bailar más de 30 años atrás. El rock chillón y festivo comenzó a emitirse; Alfred se sonrojo un poco y quitó la mirada -

-:- Tonto! Es una canción muy anticuada! Dijo Alfred – no quiero bailar eso!...

-:- tampoco puedo bailar mucho aun…- dijo reflexivo- ... es esto… o la otra canción….

-:- tonto…- le quitó la mirada. No cambies el disco… - se acercó y tras tomarle la mano acortó la distancia entre ellos y acercó su mejilla colocándola sobre la de Alemania-

-:- que haces?- preguntó Ludwig. Alfred através del cambio de temperatura de la mejilla germana notó que este se había sonrojado y sonrió.

-:- dijiste que no tenía sentido que bailásemos mejilla con mejilla… ahora si podemos… - se puso serio- sé que es una despedida… no soy tan idiota…-los pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente; ambos podían oír la canción lenta en sus cabezas… mientras la otra canción terminaba y el disco que daba girando en su sitio sin ser oído por nadie…

-:- America…

-:- shh…- dijo Alfred… quiero irme en silencio luego de esta canción…- el germano no insistió y prefirió que todo terminase así… Ambos sabían que no era así como Alfred quería ganar una guerra tan larga como esta…

…

…

La inminente caída del imperio soviético era un secreto a voces… tanto para sus oponentes como para los países bajo su zapato… Rusia había dejado de mostrarse en público; y solo enviaba delegados para dar las noticias con respecto a los cambios que se daban por ese año….

Lituania estaba limpiando cuando sobre el escritorio de Estonia encontró panfletos partidarios. Asustado los escondió en la gaveta; si Rusia o alguien más los encontraba sería un problema; en ese momento entro el dueño de los peligrosos papeles.

-:- ¿estas bien Lituania?- preguntó al verlo asustado.

-:- Estonia!... ¿ que son los papeles que tenias sobre tu escritorio…

-:- esto no durará para siempre…- se acomodo los lentes para poder verlo a los ojos con claridad. – quizás sea el tiempo de buscar nuevas opciones…- Lituania apretó los puños… ya había sufrido mucho… no quería otra dolorosa transición… quería una independencia definitiva; no tratados y modelos sucesivos…. Aun así hablar de partidos políticos le parecía demasiado pronto aun…

En ese momento Rusia se apareció por el pasillo.

-:- Lituania… ¿me preparas un té?...

-:_ yo….- le miró la cara a Estonia y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y tembló repentinamente. – yo me independizaré de usted Rusia-san! – Estonia miró a aun lado y se puso a acomodar su escritorio. Parecía que Rusia no bebería su te; ya que Lituania dejo sus labores de limpieza por la mitad mientras se quitaba un par de lagrimas de nerviosismo y miraba a la fuente de sus temores por años.

-:- no… no puedes abandonar mi casa mientras yo este vivo… no puedes dejarme Lituania…. – Toris sintió un escalofríos y solo salió de la vista de Rusia. Era espeluznante pensar que debiese de festejar con una muerte... incluso la de Rusia.

-:- yo también quiero irme de casa…- dijo Bielorrusia desde las espaldas de su hermano y bajó al mirada – no viviré mas contigo… -Rusia se vio en el reflejo de las gafas de Estonia y se preguntaba porque estaba él en su estado y lejos de casa su jefe recibía el premio Nobel… ¿su rostro era como el de un premio Nobel?

-:- tiene visitas Rusia-san- dijo Letonia. Rusia intentó dirigirse a la sala de reuniones; pero sus visitas lo interceptaron en el pasillo.

-:- queda disuelta el consejo de ayuda mutua- dijo Hungría que desgarró el papel que todos habían firmado; detrás de ella estaba Polonia, Bulgaria y el resto de los países. – debimos haberlo hecho hacia tiempo- agregó al mujer. Rusia los miró de reojo y luego de pensar un momento volvió a incomodar a todo el mundo

-:-Y?... que esperan para abandonar mi casa?...- dijo con naturalidad sonriéndoles.- nunca me importaron sus opiniones… pueden hacer lo que sea….- y los miró despidiéndolos con una sonrisa amable… y luego salió en al otra dirección del pasillo; dejando a sus antiguos "amigos" impresionados y sin nada para agregar

…

…

Alemania apenas podía creer que estuviese descolgando las banderas de la republica democrática alemana… estaba por guardar una en su rincón dé los recuerdos… pero luego vino a él el beso y la enfermedad de Iván; arrojó la insignia como si fuese un trapo viejo; el camión recolector de basura pasaría pronto…. Mejor que se llevase todo ese dolor de su casa… junto con las cenizas de las flores de Iván… que habían ardido hasta que el combustible hubiese finalizado y la mancha negra en el suelo quizás perdure para siempre.

Ludwig tomó su teléfono y discó el numero de América habían cosas que no le habían quedado claras…

-:- s… si? Hola?- la voz del otro lado le era familiar, pero no la reconocía.

-:- quien es?..- preguntó Ludwig

-:- soy Canadá… mi hermano salió… si quieres deja un mensaje… yo se lo entregaré en cuanto regrese…

-:- ¿puedes decirme donde está? Me gustaría hablar con él personalmente…

-:- está peleando en casa de Irak… por favor… dile que es una mala idea…

-:- llamaré después…- colgó mientras decidía que no lo haría… Inglaterra tenía razón… Alfred no había aprendido nada de la situación…

…

…

-:- adiós Lituania… con Estonia ya nos vamos… ¿vas a quedarte?...- dijo el báltico de menor talla mientras levantaba sus maletas. El de gafas contemplaba a lo lejos… no quería despedirse de Lituania… siempre era difícil decir adiós. Partió buscando su sitio en el mundo…

-:- no puedo irme…- recordó las palabras de Iván- y ustedes no deberían… aguardaré algo de tiempo…- Lituania se puso de pie y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Ellos habían tomado la decisión de marcharse de la casa… y aunque Rusia se resistió en un momento; finalmente acepto…. Era un día triste y no quería salir de su cuarto… se estaba quedando solo.. y los doctores seguían mintiéndole… diciendo que los tratamientos daban resultado… el no se sentía mejor….

-:_ como que no te vas?- preguntó Bielorrusia que se acercó con una humilde maleta y lo miró a los ojos… no puedo irme hasta que tu no te hayas ido…- se sonrojo un poco.

-:- Bielorrusia…- se quedó atónito… no sabía como reaccionar… él la adoraba… pero.. Sentía que no podía dejar solo a Rusia… Letonia y Estonia ya habían partido cada quien por su lado… no sería justo abandonarlo… pero… no quería dejar sola a Bielorusia su salud estaba delicada también.

-:- yo no quiero vivir con un hermano mayor que se resignó y dejó de pelear… quizás si le dejamos solo vuelva a ser el de antes…- ajustó sus manos mientras sostenía su maleta- vienes o no?...- Lituania asintió y solo guardó su pluma en el bolsillo; no había nada que deseara llevarse que no fuese caber en su puño; con cuidado le tomó de la mano a Bielorrusia, era todo lo que quería llevarse.

-:- de verdad te irás dejando a roshia-chan solo!- pregunto Ucrania que había abandonado su cuarto al oír la voz de Bielorrusia en el pasillo – son muy crueles! – les dijo molesta y al borde de las lágrimas.

-:- él esta así por tu culpa…- le reprochó Natalia mirándola a los ojos – además te quedas y le haces peso… eres una carga para mi hermano…- se molestó Bielorrusia

-:- es verdad…- pensó en voz alta mientras Bielorrusia apurada halaba del brazo de Lituania. Ella subió las escaleras una ultima vez para hablar con su hermano

-:- roshia-chan?...

-:- solo necesito tiempo neechan…los doctores dijeron que me estoy mejorando…

-:_ roshia-chan… quiero quedarme… pero mi jefe y

-:- nechan..- interrumpió Rusia – tu sabes lo que debes hacer… sabes que en el fondo tu también lo deseas… ¿verdad?

-:-…- Ucrania comprendió finalmente a lo que se refería Bielorrusia; el Iván de antes la hubiese convencido con sus palabras dulces de quedarse… ahora; le recordaba el niño que era cuando estaba bajo el yugo tártaro…. Atribulado y con ese rostro retorcido. No podía verle a la cara; pero sabía que Rusia debía tener esa sonrisa similar a un espasmo facial… antes de salir de la casa se colocó un abrigo y tomo un libro y un álbum de fotos, dejando un beso en al puerta… esperando poder volver a ver a su hermano algún día.

Rusia escuchó al puerta cerrarse y por al ventana vio a sus hermanas huyendo de él… huyendo de la muerte… huyendo de un sistema entero que colapsaría… pero él como el capitán de un barco.. no se bajaría de este… no se bajaría…

..

…

Italia y Romano estaban al tanto de que el mundo seguía retorciéndose.. las noticias llegaban por todos lados… pero el alemán aun no había visitado a Italia; y este comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que esa visita llegase realmente.

-:- veneciano… quiero hablarte de la persona que yo amo…- dijo Romano sonrojado.

-:- ve~? - Preguntó su hermano un poco sorprendido; pues Romano no era tan extrovertido como él, aunque le halagaba mucho que decidiese decírselo sin que se lo pregunte. – quien es? La conozco?...

-:- si… desde que él llegó a mi vida.. Se convirtió en mi mundo.. y aunque lo trato mal para que no lo note… nunca pude decirle cuanto lo amo..- Italia del norte bajó la cabeza desanimado.

-:– te gusta Doitsu?...

-:-no idiota..- le dijo y lo golpeó despacio en la cabeza.- yo siempre te amé a ti Veneciano!

-:- niichan…- se sorprendió Feliciano sin saber como responder.

-:- siempre te admiré y te envidié por todo… tu personalidad… tu capacidad de hacer amigos… que el abuelo roma te quiso siempre más a ti… y luego me dí cuenta que era amor… por ti Veneciano – Romano estaba por darle un beso; cuando Italia del norte vio a lo lejos a una figura inconfundible.- Doitsu! ~doitsu!~… se levantó y corrió hasta el alemán que podía reconocer a simple vista. Romano hundió los dedos en sus muslos de pura impotencia…. Haber abierto su corazón o mantenerlo cerrado había sido lo mismo…..

-:- Italia…- lo abrazó y lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo para poder besarlo en los labios, tras eso lo bajó.

-:- no te esfuerces demasiado doitsu..- sonrió Italia sonrojado – sabía que vendrías a visitarme… - pasarás la navidad conmigo verdad?...

-:- pasaremos la navidad juntos… pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos Italia…- le acaricio el cabello y el costado de la cara… la piel de Italia era tan suave y sus pestañas tan largas que se podía perder en sus propios pensamientos. – Italia… eres todo lo tengo… no me permitiré perderte de nuevo…

-:- nunca me perdiste doitsu… yo rezaba día y noche para que vuelvas conmigo… para que salgas con bien….

Romano observó de lejos la escena y entendió que Alemania era el indicado para hacer sonreír a su hermano… mejor sería pretender que nada había sucedido… iría a casa de España a ver un par de películas… el amor no correspondido de españa era lo único que tenía por ahora…

…

…

La noche buena había llegado con rapidez y ellos como adolescentes la pasaban aislados del mundo…. Hasta que sonó el teléfono en casa de Alemania.

-:- diga?- preguntó Italia sosteniendo al bocina.

-:_ Italia?...- dijo Alfred algo sorprendido y luego sonrío; dile a Ludwig que encienda el televisor… que hay un regalo de navidad que disfrutará- colgó de repente e Italia encendió el televisor en el canal de las noticias.

-:_ Doitsu~! – Alemania salió de la cocina con la comida lista y se detuvo observado la pantalla a color…. Alfred anunciaba el final de la guerra fría, se notaba que era una grabación por el tono solemne que utilizaba el americano; y tras esta novedad; el anuncio de la disolución de la URSS y que el 31 de diciembre la bandera se arriaría por ultima vez.

Ludwig dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y camino hasta la puerta con su abrigo en la mano; pero Italia le tomó de la manga del brazo. Un cruce de miradas y Alemania dejó de lado todo; apagó el televisor y fue hasta lo cocina por algo de vino y cerveza. El mundo podía irse al diablo completo… si Iván estaba solo; se lo merecía…

…

…

-:_ te que da bien el cabello corto roshia-chan!- dijo Ucrania acariciando la cabeza de su hermano que ya estaba a la mesa mientras ella se ubicaba en su sitio.

-:- gracias neechan- dijo Iván algo sonrojado mientras le alcanzaba algo de salsa a la ucraniana.

-:– algún día deberías venir con nosotras a casa de cuba… él siempre pregunta por ti. – le sonrió mientras condimentaba su plato navideño.

-:_ volverás a dejarlo crecer?- preguntó Bielorrusia mientras comenzaba a cortar la carne justo donde su cuello y sus clavículas se juntaban había una cicatriz de varios centímetros de largo; era la gargantilla que el accidente de su hermana le había dejado impreso en al piel.

-:- lo dejaré como lo tenía antes…- dijo mientras se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca… no sabia si estaba tan delicioso porque ya no tenía los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia o si era porque estaba con sus dos hermanas disfrutando de la cena de navidad.

Rusia recordó a los ojos de ese bombero de nuevo… pero esta vez también recordó que cuando partió hacia la muerte estaba sonriendo… había que honrar al vida… salir a la calle a luchar por la vida… pero con una sonrisa esa era la garantía de ser inmortales….

…

…

Alemania e Italia se besaban una vez por cada minuto que habían estado separados, quizás era la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido; pero detrás del destellante árbol Alemania pudo ver a su hermano de pie; mirándole con una sonrisa amplia. Sostuvieron al mirada unos segundos hasta que Prusia miró su reloj y se sorprendió por al hora; tras eso lo miro unos últimos segundos y lo saludó con la mano; saliendo del cuarto altanero y como siempre; Ludwig miró el reloj de pared y luego acerco sus labios al oído de Italia.

-:- Frohe Weihnachten Italia….

-:-Buon Natale Doitsu… -susurró también bastante pasado de copas- Buon Natale…

Entre besos y caricias; como si el tiempo fuese a acabarse ellos pasaron la vigilia hasta la navidad… sus regalos esperaban bajo un árbol y sobre la chimenea el clavo con el calcetín de Gilbert esperaría vacía, quizás alguna navidad regresase…. Se renegaba a creer que ya sentiría el peso de los dulces en su interior….

Las personas alrededor del mundo se entregan amor mutuamente esperando un mejor año… mientras se oye el rugir ferviente de nuevas naciones Independientes… y la hoz y el martillo caen por su peso…. Volviendo a ser solo patrimonio de los obreros y los campesinos.

**FIN.**

….

….

**Se terminóe l fic! TT o TT dios! Me siento tan mal…**

**Coemnzemos con el recuento de las multiples azañas de fin de guerra fria…**

**:::: alemania se reunifica oficialmenbte conservando el nombre de republica federal alemania….**

**No es histoirico… pero alemania y america bailan "cheek to cheek" mientras suena de fondo "i want you to be my baby "**

**:::: estonia aun como miembro de la urss ya plantea el polipartidismo.**

**::: las naciones de la urss comimenzan a declararse indeopendientes; epro sin ser reconocidas como tales ni por la Urss ni por occidente.  
>::: Gorbachov recibe el premio nobel de la paz.<br>:::el consejo de ayuda mutua conformada al inicio de la guerra fria queda sin efecto; a esta altura vietnam y cuba ya formaban parte de ella.  
>::: alemania olvido casi inmediatamente su legado comunista; adquiriendo en lso años recientes una inespera da "nostalgia"… pero hubieron muchos que nunca olvidaron la alemania occidental y la extrañan demasido…<strong>

**:::: américa no acaba la guerra fria y ya encuentra su nuevo enemigo…, los malvados paises de medio oriente. En un apr de años se dan inicio varias escaramuzas; con una creciente poblacion civil afectada.**

**:::los paises balticos son lso primeros en ser aceptados como indeopendientes por la urss… luego les siguen bielorusia y ucrania… dato extra… ucrania toma un libro y un album de fotos debido a que el ruso sigue muy extendido en ucrania como un "souvenir" y el album de fotografias son prypiat, chernobyl y las decenas de pueblso pequeñsoq eu fueron evacuados y hoy son zona de excusion… y de lso otros pocos en lsoq e sus habitantes han vuelto… a vivir como se vivía en la ucrania socialista.**

**:::para las fiestas de navidad se anunciaba el fin de la guerra fría… una bendicion… quizas el regalo de Tino hacia el mundo…  
>::: en diciembre las ultimas naciones de la urss se independizan; haciendo ene ste momento el cambio del nombre del territorio restante a Confederacion rusa. Y desde ese momento las insignias del aprtido comenzaron a mermar…<br>.**

**.**

**Terminó esta etapa en la historia….. lamento el final abierto… pero… es que en realidad lo único que terminó fue la guerra fria…  
>…<strong>

**Rusia y bielorrusia vencieron el cancer… **

**La quimioterapia (tratamiento que recibió rusia) se tiene decaimiento, nauseas, perdida de color de la peil y el cabello, resequedad de mucosas , pérdida de peso, inapetencia, depresion.**

**Tras la quimioterapia tarda el cabello en eso de lso 40 y los 60 días en comenzar a crecer… por eso es que sus hermanas hablan del tema…  
>bielorusia tien la cicatris de la extirpacion de tiroides ( culpa del iodo radioactivo uno de lso cánceres mas comunes en al zona de influencia de al catastrofe)<br>**

**Desde 1992 cuba tiene un programa para ayudar a lso niños pobres y enfermos de ucrania y bielorrusia, quienes con costos de sus paises de origen viajan a cuba, donde la hospitalizacion, el turismo y los gastos corren por cuenta del pais comunista.**

…**.**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS MERLINA VULTURI AMADA QUE ME AYUDASTE MUUUUUCHO *W***

…**.**

**Eso es todo…**

**No vemos… quizas antes de lo que creen n_n  
>un ultimo review?<br>se que aun falta mucho tiempo…  
>pero felices fiestas a todos… n_n<strong>


End file.
